Protección cercana
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic Protection rapproché de MissLow. AU - Regina Mills, alcaldesa de San Francisco, ve su vida tambalearse el día que se da cuenta de que sus días pueden estar contados. No tiene otra opción, debe procurarse protección. SWANQUEEN
1. Gran susto

**Hola chicas. Aquí estamos de nuevo con otro fic francés. Su título es** _ **Protection rapproché**_ **y si autora es MissLow, la misma de** _ **Operación True Love.**_ **Se trata de un fic AU de temática que se acerca a la policiaca. Espero que os guste.**

 **Gran susto**

Érase una vez, en la bella ciudad de San Francisco, durante una noche ya avanzada, y con un viento suave y ligero, fiel al verano que sus habitantes esperaban, donde el silencio y la calma eran los dueños de ese barrio residencial, probablemente el más distinguido en cuanto a aglomeración, que lo improbable se produjo.

Un hombre, completamente vestido de negro, con un pasamontañas del mismo color cubriéndole el rostro, se introdujo, como una anguila, silenciosamente, en la inmensa mansión que era su objetivo. Subió las escaleras, pasó por delante de una puerta y se detuvo. La abrió sin hacer ruido, pasó su cabeza, inspeccionó el sitio con la mirada, sacó la cabeza y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Buscando, visiblemente, algo en concreto, continuó su camino, y abrió todas las puertas que se le presentaron hasta llegar a LA habitación que buscaba. Entró en ella, redoblando esfuerzos por hacer el menor ruido posible, avanzó hasta la gran cama que solo estaba a algunos metros de él, la rodeó y se colocó a 30 centímetros de ella.

«Nada mal…» pensó. Se quedó observando a esa mujer que dormía apaciblemente, soñando sin duda, a continuación elevó lentamente una mano hacia su dirección. Le apartó un mechón de cabello que ocultaba un poco su rostro y se lo puso tras la oreja. Ella era aún más bella, la luna que iluminaba con sus escasa luz la habitación, le proporcionaba una tez perfecta.

«Y además adoro a las morenas…» se puso a acariciarle la mejilla lentamente para despertarla. Y al cabo de algunos segundos, la morena comenzó a protestar, a mover ligeramente su rostro, después, llevó una mano a su mejilla como para espantar a un mosquito que la estuviera molestando en su sueño…

Y entonces, ella la sintió. Esa mano que la acariciaba. Y como un clic, abrió los ojos, totalmente despierta y en pánico, quiso gritar al divisar a ese hombre que estaba de pie, a su lado, pero no pudo porque él colocó su otra mano en su boca, ahogando sus gritos.

«Shuuuttt…no sirve de nada…No voy a hacerte daño…Solo deseo que nos divirtamos los dos…»

Pasó una de sus piernas por encima del cuerpo echado en la cama y se inclinó para besar su clavícula.

«Adoro los picardías…puedo quitarlos en nada de tiempo…» dijo él agarrando el tejido a la altura de los muslos de la morena.

La joven intentó luchar mientras continuaba gritando, pero nada resultaba, el hombre era definitivamente más fuerte que ella. Él se enderezó y clavó su mirada en los ojos aterrorizados de su víctima.

«Cuanto más luches, más tiempo me tomaré…además, estoy seguro que te va a encantar…»

Las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos, impotente, ella no podía hacer nada. Y cuando ya creía que toda esperanza se había evaporado, tuvo una idea.

Dejó de moverse y de gritar contra la palma de la mano de su agresor. Inerte, miraba el techo. El hombre, intrigado, se enderezó. Preguntándose que ocurría, colocó su oreja sobre el generoso pecho de la morena para comprobar si tenía pulso, entonces, sintió un peso caer sobre la parte posterior de su cráneo, rodó sobre la cama, y quiso incorporarse para agarrar a la mujer que, sin duda alguna, era la responsable de ese golpe. Y cuando se iba a lanzar sobre ella, esta le vació un frasco de desodorante sobre la cara. Los ojos le quemaban, le era imposible ver nada. La morena aprovechó para salir corriendo a refugiarse al cuarto de baño que estaba a tres metros detrás de su agresor. Cuando escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta, él se dio la vuelta, confiando en su oído, caminó hacia allí, intentó abrirla, en vano. La puerta estaba trancada. Retrocedió un poco, alzo su pierna y derrumbó la puerta con un estruendo terrible, la morena emitió un grito de pavor, lo que la guio hasta ella. Consiguió agarrarla por la muñeca, mientras iba recuperando poco a poco la vista.

«Me las vas a pagar, pedazo de…»

Él alzó su rostro y vio, en lo borroso, que un objeto se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia su cara. La morena había cogido la primera "arma" que encontró a mano, un secador de pelo, y se había abalanzado sobre el hombre para que la soltara.

Con golpes bastante precisos, la morena dejó K.O al hombre, que cayó al suelo de la estancia.

Con el corazón desbocado, sus ideas se mezclaban en su cabeza, ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Entonces escuchó pequeños pasos en el pasillo, y comenzó a temblar al imaginarse que ese hombre no pudiera estar solo.

«¿Mamá?»

Aliviada de que se tratase de un pequeño, se dio prisa en salir de la habitación, cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo apretó con todo su amor.

«Oh, Henry, ¿no te ha pasado nada?» dijo ella con voz temblorosa

«No, ¿qué pasa, mamá?» preguntó a su vez asustado, comprendiendo que algo pasaba.

«Ven, vamos a hacer una llamada»

Ella lo cogió en brazos, y bajó las escaleras, se dirigió a su estudio y cerró la puerta con doble vuelta de llave, dejó a su hijo en el sillón y se encaminó hacia el teléfono. Lo tomó, tecleó y se lo llevó a su oído, se dio la vuelta hacia su hijo que se agarraba a su cintura hundiendo su rostro en su abdomen mientras una voz se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

«Oficina de la Policía Federal de San Francisco, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? »

«¡Sí, señora! ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!»

«Muy bien, señora, cálmese, dígame su nombre y lo que ocurre» respondió la mujer para tranquilizarla.

La morena puso una mano en la oreja de su hijo para que no la escuchara.

«Soy Regina Mills, un hombre ha entrado en mi casa, he logrado escapar de él, está en la planta de arriba, inconsciente»

«Muy bien, señora, deme su dirección, le envío una patrulla »

«108, Mifflin Street»

«Muy bien, no se vaya»

La morena esperó unos segundos, después escuchó de nuevo a la otra mujer al teléfono.

«Señora, una patrulla está por su zona y debería llegar en pocos minutos. ¿Está usted sola?»

«No, estoy con mi hijo de ocho años que está a mi lado»

«¿Algún otro miembro de la familia se encuentra en la casa?»

«No, solo somos nosotros dos»

«¿Dónde se encuentra?»

«En mi despacho»

«¿Tiene la puerta cerrada con doble llave?»

«Sí»

«¿Hay algún modo de bloquear la puerta? ¿Una silla, un mueble…cualquier cosa?»

«Sí, tengo una cómoda que podría funcionar»

«Entonces, vaya a bloquearla y espere la llegada de mis compañeros. Ellos llamaron a su puerta y se identificarán para que usted sepa que son ellos. ¿De acuerdo?»

«Muy bien. Gracias»

Colgó, corrió hacia el pequeño mueble y, como pudo, lo movió para colocarlo delante de la puerta.

Volvió al lado de su hijo, lo tomó en sus brazos y se sentó en su mesa, comenzó a acunar al pequeño para tranquilizarlo y que perdiera el miedo.

Algunos minutos más tarde, escuchó las sirenas de la policía, los coches se detuvieron delante de su casa, a través de la ventana del despacho vio cómo los faros iluminaban el césped que había fuera de la casa. Escuchó pasos silenciosos aventurarse en el interior de su casa, subir las escaleras, y algunos segundos más tarde, volver a bajar.

«¿Señora Mills? Policía Federal, está a salvo, puede abrir»

La morena puso de pie a su hijo, después se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Movió el mueble otra vez, y la abrió.

«¿Está herida?»

Cegada por la linterna que el funcionario apuntaba en su dirección, colocó su mano delante de su rostro para proteger su vista y movió negativamente la cabeza.

«No, estoy bien…»

Notó cómo su hijo se agarraba a su camisón desde atrás. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza para que él se adelantara un poco, y lo cogió en brazos.

«¿Y su hijo?» preguntó de nuevo el policía

«Tampoco tiene nada»

«Bien, el hombre ha desaparecido, pero hemos confirmado las señales de lucha, ¿quiere hacer una denuncia?»

«Sí»

«En ese caso, le voy a pedir que nos acompañe a comisaría para que allí haga el parte»

«Muy bien. ¿Me permite que me cambie?»

«Sí, por supuesto» respondió con educada sonrisa

El hombre retrocedió para dejarlos pasar, después ella se dirigió hacia los escalones de madera que llevaban a la planta de arriba.

Después de haber vestido a su hijo y ella misma, bajaron y se dirigieron a la entrada. Hizo comprender a los agentes que prefería llevar su coche y seguirlos, y estos no vieron objeción alguna.

* * *

Al llegar a comisaría, los dos agentes los condujeron hacia un despacho y les pidieron que se sentaran. La morena así lo hizo, y subió a su hijo en su regazo, y este se pegó a ella.

«Mi compañero no tardará…»

«Bien, gracias»

Echó un vistazo a la estancia y vio a un hombre de unos treinta años avanzar hacia ellos.

«Señora Mills, buenas noches. Soy el inspector Graham» dijo él extendiéndole su mano que ella estrechó brevemente «¿Desea un café antes de comenzar? ¿O un refresco para su hijo?»

«Sí, un café estaría muy bien. Y para mi hijo, mejor un vaso de agua. Gracias»

El hombre asintió y salió de la estancia, a la que regresó varios minutos después. Colocó los dos vasos sobre el escritorio, dio la vuelta y se sentó en su silla.

«Bien, tiene toda mi atención»

Ella se enderezó, hizo beber a su hijo, y volvió a poner el vaso de agua sobre la mesa.

«Henry, ve a preguntarle a un policía si puede decirte dónde se encuentra la máquina de agua, ¿de acuerdo, cariño?»

El pequeño no se hizo de rogar, obedeció a su madre y salió del despacho. La morena centró su atención en el inspector y le narró los acontecimientos que se habían producido hacía una hora escasa.

El policía transcribió los hechos en su ordenador, mientras iba haciendo sus preguntas, de la forma más profesional, a la mujer que se encontraba delante de él. Cuando hubieron acabado, imprimió la denuncia e hizo que la morena la firmara.

«Bien. Señora Alcaldesa, no le voy a ocultar que no tengo ninguna prueba, y que me es imposible establecer el perfil del sospechoso. Sin embargo, por su seguridad y la de su hijo, puedo pedirle a dos agentes que vigilen su casa. Y si su agresor vuelve a aparecer, porque siempre vuelven sobre sus pasos, sobre todo cuando no…han obtenido lo que querían, podremos pillarlo con las manos en la masa y ponerlo tras los barrotes. ¿Qué me dice?»

«Sí, acepto. Gracias»

«Muy bien, en ese caso, voy a hacer que los acompañen, y dos agentes permanecerán cerca de su casa, no tenga miedo, nosotros estaremos ahí»

«Gracias, inspector Graham»

Ella se levantó y tendió su mano que él estrechó de nuevo antes de invitarla a salir de su despacho. Cogió a su hijo en brazos y se dirigió hacia la salida mientras el inspector pedía a dos agentes que la siguieran y la acompañaran a su casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Regina Mills se dirigió a la escuela de su hijo, lo dejó allí y a continuación se encaminó hacia el coche de policía que se había detenido a algunos metros. Les pidió que vigilaran a su hijo antes de seguirla a ella, después siguió su camino hasta su lugar de trabajo.

Una vez llegó, se encaminó hacia su despacho privado, seguida de su asistente que le llevó su café como cada mañana.

«Ruby, cierre la puerta, por favor»

«Sí, señora»

La joven así lo hizo mientras su jefa se sentaba en su sitio, los codos apoyados en la mesa de madera, y utilizando sus manos como apoyo para su mentón.

«Ruby, voy a pedirle una cosa bastante especial y le pediría la mayor discreción posible»

«Por supuesto, señora»

«Necesito que me encuentre la mejor agencia de guardaespaldas de San Francisco, que contacte con ellos y que me manden a su mejor agente»

«Bien, señora»

«Ahora puede retirarse. Nos vemos en una hora para la reunión sobre los presupuestos, cuento con usted para que en ese momento me dé resultados»

«Entendido, señora»

La secretaria salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a la morena, más mal que bien, hundirse en su trabajo.

Llegada la hora de la reunión, la morena se dirigió hacia la sala prevista a tal efecto y se sentó en la cabecera mientras sus consejeros y suplentes ya estaban ahí.

«Señora Alcaldesa» dijeron todos cuando ella les hizo una señal con la cabeza para saludarlos a todos

«Bien, comencemos. O'Bryan»

Un hombre se levantó, y se dirigió hacia la pared frente a la morena, al otro lado de la mesa, y comenzó a exponer su plan sobre la reducción de producción de bolsas de plástico en los supermercados.

Todos estaban prestando atención a su alocución cuando Ruby, la secretaria, entró discretamente en la sala, se posicionó detrás de su jefa, se inclinó hacia ella para decirle al oído que al finalizar la jornada tenía una reunión con un agente de seguridad personal, como había pedido. La morena no respondió, sino que continuó con la reunión.

* * *

Al cabo de cuatro horas, la reunión se suspendió para que todos pudieran ir a comer, y seguirían media hora más tarde hasta alrededor de las 15:45. Una vez acabada la reunión, la Alcaldesa se dirigió a su despacho y su secretaria le señaló que su cita ya estaba ahí.

Cuando entró, se sorprendió al ver a una rubia sentada en una de las sillas delante de su escritorio. Cuando la joven en cuestión escuchó que alguien había entrado, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la morena para presentarse.

«Señora Mills, encantada. Emma Swan»

«¿Quién es usted?»

«Bueno, la guardaespaldas que usted ha pedido»

La morena la miró de pies a cabeza, con una ceja arqueada, después comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa.

«Creo que debe hacer un error»

«¿Perdón?»

«Había pedido ver al mejor. Y sin querer ofenderla…Miss Swan…» dijo ella escrutándola una vez más «…usted no parece ser lo que necesito»

«¿Es porque soy una mujer, verdad? Tiene miedo por su seguridad, y contrariamente a lo que pueda pensar, YO soy la mejor. No se lo tome a mal Señora Mills, pero valgo más de lo que usted cree»

«¿Ah sí, de verdad?»

«Sí. Es más, le he traído un informe detallado de mis éxitos pasados. Échele un vistazo» dijo ella señalando con la mirada el dossier dejado sobre la mesa

La morena se sentó en su silla, tomó el dossier en las manos y lo ojeó.

«¿Ha estado en el ejército?»

«Tres años, señora»

«Sin embargo, no tiene pinta de soldado…»

«Y usted, por lo que parece, tiene muchos preconceptos sobre mí»

La morena no contestó y volvió a hundir la nariz en el informe, y leyó las pocas líneas que explicaban el pasado profesional de la rubia que aún estaba de pie frente a ella. Algunos minutos más tarde, cerró el informe y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

«Bien, tome asiento» dijo ella señalando con su mano una silla para que la rubia se sentara «Debo confesar que su recorrido la honra, Miss Swan»

«Se lo agradezco»

«Sin embargo, no sé si estará a la altura de lo que espero de usted»

«Diga y lo veremos»

«La pasada noche, un hombre entró en mi casa. No robó nada, sino que se dirigió directamente a mi habitación»

Al ver el rostro de la rubia descomponerse al imaginarse el calvario que podía haber sufrido la morena, esta continuó

«No tuvo tiempo…» dijo ella como si respondiera a las preguntas de su interlocutora. «Por fortuna, pude salir indemne. Yo, y mi hijo»

«Ha tenido suerte, sí, afortunadamente…»

«Sí, y es por eso que no puedo permitirme dormir una noche más sin protección»

«¿No tiene un sistema de alarma?»

«Por supuesto que sí…solo que, y no sé cómo, logró neutralizarlo»

«¿Entonces necesita que alguien los proteja cuando estén en casa?»

«Es eso»

«Bien, puedo hacerlo. Yo puedo protegerlos»

Ante la mirada determinada de la joven, la morena se dijo que podría darle una oportunidad.

«Bien, en ese caso, me gustaría que comenzara desde hoy»

«Muy bien. Estará allí a las 18:00»

«Perfecto. Su habitación estará lista»

La rubia creyó alucinar y la morena no comprendió su comportamiento

«¿Algún problema?»

«No, no, ninguno…solo que pensaba hacer mi trabajo desde mi coche»

«Escuche, dos agentes de policía vigilaron mi casa el resto de la noche, es decir, tres horas, y cuando me dirigí a ellos por la mañana, parecían totalmente cansados. No es eso lo que necesito. Si por casualidad se hubieran dejado dormir, no habrían podido intervenir. Así que me gustaría que se instalara en mi casa, así estaría más cómoda y sobre todo más cerca si…»

La rubia pareció reflexionar algunos segundos, después se enderezó

«Muy bien»

«¿Acepta? Bien, esta es mi dirección» dijo ella mientras escribía en un trozo de papel que extendió después a la rubia «Nos vemos entonces a las seis»

La rubia cogió el papel entre sus dedos, y asintió.

«Hasta esta tarde, señora alcaldesa»

«Hasta luego»

La rubia se despidió y salió del despacho de la morena. Se encaminó hacia su coche para llegar a casa y coger algunas cosas.


	2. Llegada a casa de los Mills

**Llegada a casa de los Mills**

El final de la tarde transcurrió como cada día. Regina terminó su jornada alrededor de las 16:30, después pasó a recoger a su hijo al colegio antes de volver a casa. Había contactado con el inspector Graham para ponerle al corriente de las disposiciones que había tomado durante el día, y terminó diciéndole que la patrulla que los vigilaba ahora ya era inútil.

Sobre las 17:00, mientras estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, su hijo estaba a su lado haciendo su tarea, y ella lo ayudaba cuando era necesario. Cuando él hubo terminado, una media hora más tarde, guardó con cuidado sus cosas en su mochila y se dirigió al armario de la entrada para ponerla en su lugar hasta la mañana siguiente. Después volvió a la cocina y se colocó al lado de su madre.

«¿Puedo ver los dibujos animados, mamá? Por favor»

«En cinco minutos, antes me gustaría contarte una cosa. Siéntate»

El chico sonrió y se sentó en su sitio, su madre se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

«Cariño, ayer…¿te acuerdas de que varios policías vinieron a casa?»

«Sí»

«¿Comprendiste por qué?»

«No…en verdad…»

La morena había estado buscando las palabras apropiadas durante todo el día. ¿Cómo explicarle a su hijo de ocho años que un extraño había entrado en su casa para intentar hacerle daño sin que entrara en pánico? Entonces colocó sus manos sobre las de su hijo, apoyadas en la encimera, después, le sonrió tiernamente.

«Ayer…un hombre malo entró en casa»

«¿Un ladrón?»

Sabiendo que era mejor para él que creyera eso, asintió.

«Y los policías, ¿lo han metido en la cárcel?»

«Aún no, cariño»

«Entonces…¿podría volver?» dijo desorbitando los ojos de miedo.

«Es posible. Henry, es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Le he pedido a alguien que venga para que nos proteja, ¿entiendes?»

«Sí, eso creo…¿quién es?»

«No la conoces. Se llama Emma Swan»

«¿Una chica? Pero, una chica no es fuerte…»

Regina sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo y le acarició tiernamente la mejilla.

«Ella es muy fuerte. Y, ¿sabes por qué? Ella es un poco como la hermana de G.I. Joe»

La morena pudo ver cómo los ojos de su hijo se iluminaban al escuchar nombrar a uno de sus héroes preferidos y sonreír enseñando todos sus dientes.

«Entonces, ¿ella va a protegernos?»

«Eso es. Pasará las noches aquí para asegurarse de que no nos pase nada. ¿De acuerdo?»

«¡De acuerdo!»

«Bien, no debería tardar» la morena lanzó un vistazo al reloj colgado de la pared de su cocina. Faltaban quince minutos para las 18:00. «Puedes ir a ver la tele un cuarto de hora mientras la cena termina de hacerse»

«¡Chachi! ¡Gracias mamá!»

Le lanzó rápidamente sus brazos al cuello antes de bajar del taburete y marcharse hacia el salón bajo la tierna mirada de su madre.

Las seis. El timbre de la entrada sonó. La morena se quitó el delantal, se encaminó hacia el hall, se miró en el espejo del recibidor, y después abrió la puerta.

«Miss Swan»

«Señora Alcaldesa»

«Ha llegado puntual, perfecto. Se lo ruego, entre»

«¿Lo dudaba?»

«¿El qué?»

«Que fuera puntual…»

«No, en absoluto…»

«Tiene que saber que me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio. Dijimos a las seis, y bien, aquí estoy»

La morena escrutó a la rubia un momento, mientras escuchaba sus palabras educadamente. Con una sonrisa que parecía falsa.

«Sígame, por favor»

La rubia asintió y siguió a la morena en silencio.

«Miss Swan, le presentó a mi hijo, Henry. Henry, esta es la señorita Swan, la señora de la que te hablé hace un momento»

El chico se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado, y avanzó hacia la joven rubia y le tendió su mano hinchando su pecho.

«Buenas tardes, señora, encantado de conocerla»

La rubia sonrió, ligeramente divertida, y se agachó para estar a la altura del muchacho, después le tomó su mano y la estrechó dulcemente.

«Buenas tardes, Henry, encantada también de concerté»

«Henry, ve a lavarte las manos y pon la mesa, yo voy a enseñarle a Miss Swan su habitación»

«¡Ok!»

Se marchó casi corriendo y desapareció, mientras la rubia se ponía derecha.

«Bien, sígame, es arriba»

La vigilante cogió las dos bolsas de deporte que había dejado a la entrada, y siguió a la morena.

«Aquí está la habitación de Henry» dijo la morena señalando una puerta con la mano «Enfrente, tiene un aseo, y a continuación un primer cuarto de baño. Es el que Henry utiliza diariamente»

La rubia anotó mentalmente cada estancia, y continuó caminando hasta el final del pasillo.

«Aquí, a su izquierda está su habitación. La mía es justo la de enfrente»

La morena abrió la puerta de la izquierda y entró, la rubia la imitó y descubrió el sitio. Como el resto de la casa, la habitación era espaciosa, las paredes perfectamente pintadas de un blanco nácar, la decoración sobria, y completamente a la imagen de la morena. Durante el espacio de un segundo, Emma creyó estar en uno de esos hoteles de cinco estrellas que se ven en las grandes películas de Hollywood.

«Tiene un cuarto de baño privado al que puede acceder por esa puerta de ahí» una vez más la morena señaló con la mano la puerta, y a continuación señaló otra «Y ahí tiene un vestidor para poner sus cosas. La dejo para que se instale. Le enseñaré el resto de la casa cuando haya bajado»

«Muy bien, gracias»

«De nada, oh, y la cena estará lista en diez minutos»

La rubia realmente no se esperaba ser invitada a compartir su comida y la sorpresa se leyó en sus ojos.

«Oh…euh, ok, enseguida voy»

La morena no respondió y dejó la estancia para que la rubia colocara sus cosas y se instalara.

Cuando bajó, no sabía a dónde dirigirse, la única estancia que había visto era el salón, pero no era la única puerta con la que se encontró, había otras tres, una que daba a la parte baja de las escaleras, pero la rubia pensó que solo se trataba de un armario, otra que daba a la cocina por lo que podía ver, así que solo quedaban dos, la del salón que ya conocía y otra.

«Por aquí» escuchó. Era el pequeño Henry que había pasado su cabeza y que se había dirigido a ella desde la última puerta.

Aliviada, se dirigió hacia el chico y él la llevó al comedor. Una hermosa y grande estancia que tenía cuatro entradas. La que ella acaba de tomar, otra que daba, sin duda, a la cocina; una que comunicaba, lo más seguro, con el salón, por la doble puerta corredera, y la última era una cristalera que daba al jardín. El mobiliario era magnifico, seguramente de roble, y pintado en negro y blanco. El conjunto estaba compuesto por la mesa de comedor, el aparador y una vitrina.

Al ver la mesa puesta para tres, Emma se sintió incómoda. No conocía ni a la morena ni a su hijo, eran sus clientes a los que tenía que proteger, y además, ella no estaba acostumbrada a cenas en familia, pues tenía la costumbre de comer siempre sola y a menudo, era comida mandada a pedir o platos preparados que solo tenía que calentar en el microondas.

Apenas acabada su observación, la morena apareció con una fuente, visiblemente caliente, y la colocó en el centro de la mesa.

«Se lo ruego, tome asiento»

La rubia lo hizo con delicadeza sentándose en una silla en medio de la mesa, Henry, a su lado, y la morena en la cabecera.

«Gracias. Huele de maravilla. ¿Qué es?»

«Gracias, es una receta de familia, lasaña de pollo y verduras»

«Bien, ¡buen provecho!»

«Gracias, a usted también» dijeron Henry y su madre.

El principio de la cena transcurrió en silencio, ninguna de las dos mujeres se atrevieró a entablar conversación. Su relación era profesional, a pesar de las apariencias. Fuera como fuera, Henry finalmente se atrevió a romper el hielo, y había que confesarlo, esa Emma le intrigaba mucho…

«¿Señorita Swan?»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Me permite que le haga una pregunta?»

«Sí, claro, te escucho. Pero llámame Emma»

«Emma, de acuerdo…Mi mamá me ha dicho que usted protege a la gente, entonces, ¿es su trabajo?»

«Eso es. Es lo que hago todos los días»

«¿Desde hace cuánto que lo hace?»

«Henry, no creo que Miss Swan desee hablar de su vida privada»

«No pasa nada, tranquilícese. No es como si me pidiera mi número de la seguridad…» dijo ella antes de coger su vaso de agua y beber un sorbo «Para responder a tu pregunta, Henry, desde hace cuatro años»

«¿Y qué ha estudiado para eso?»

La rubia retuvo una carcajada y sonrió ante la pregunta del muchacho.

«No he hecho estudios. Digamos más bien que una cosa llevó a la otra, y aquí estoy haciendo lo que hago»

«Entonces, ¿no es lo que quería hacer cuando era pequeña?»

«De hecho, creo que cuando era pequeña, no pensaba en ello…»

Al ver que la rubia se perdía en sus pensamientos, Regina le lanzó una mirada a su hijo que le hizo comprender que debía callarse de momento. En su lugar, el chico explicó a su madre cómo había ido su día de cole.

«Y la señorita Blanchard lo castigó por eso»

«Ha hecho bien. No es la primera vez que me dices que ese muchacho hace tonterías…»

«¡Casi todos los días recibe castigos!»

«No te acerques demasiado a él, Henry, ¿de acuerdo? No deseo que su comportamiento influya en tus notas»

«Sí, mamá»

«Venga, acaba tu plato y derecho a la ducha»

Él asintió y terminó de comer mientras la morena se dirigía a la rubia.

«¿Quiere un poco más?»

«Heu, no, muy amable. No tengo la costumbre de comer tan bien y no quisiera abusar» dijo ella mientras dejaba los cubiertos al lado del plato y su servilleta encima «Ha sido una delicia, se lo agradezco»

«Como quiera. Y de nada. Henry, ya que has acabado, quita tu plato y ve a ducharte»

«Sí, mamá»

Se levantó, cogió su servicio y lo llevó a la cocina, y lo dejó en el fregadero, después tomó la dirección de las escaleras para subir e ir al cuarto de baño. Regina se levantó a su vez, tomó la bandeja de lasaña y la llevó a la cocina, cuando volvió, la rubia había apilado los platos, así como los cubiertos y los estaba llevando a la cocina.

«Oh…muy amable, pero no tenía que hacerlo…»

«Así como usted no tenía que cocinar para mí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, así estamos en paz»

La morena le dedicó una sonrisa educada, casi incómoda y dejó que la rubia dejara lo que tenía en las manos al lado del fregadero.

Una vez la vajilla dispuesta en el lavavajillas, la morena enseñó el resto de su casa a la rubia. Cuando hubieron acabado, la morena propuso una copa a su invitada, pero esta declinó la oferta.

«Gracias, pero no. Nunca bebo durante mis servicios»

La morena pareció satisfecha con su respuesta, deduciendo que la rubia era, quizás, más seria de lo que ella había pensado a primera vista. Entonces le sirvió un vaso de agua y para ella, una copa de sidra. La invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones del salón e hizo lo mismo, colocándose frente a ella.

«Quería abordar con usted mi manera de trabajar y los medios con los que cuento»

«La escucho»

«Con su consentimiento, me gustaría instalar mini cámaras por toda la casa»

«¿En toda la casa?» se asombró la morena frunciendo el ceño

«Sí, en fin, en toda salvo en su habitación, en la de su hijo y los cuartos de baño. Para esas piezas, instalaré cámaras en el exterior para poder vigilar la casa entera las 24 horas»

«De acuerdo. ¿Alguna otra cosa?»

«Sí, me gustaría ver su sistema de alarma. Me dijo esta tarde que él había logrado anularla, y quisiera conocer la razón»

«Muy bien, está en la entrada, la caja de activación se encuentra en el armario. Se lo voy a enseñar»

«¿Mamá? He acabado» dijo el muchacho entrando en la estancia.

«Bien, ¿te has cepillado los dientes?»

«Sí»

«Entonces, a la cama. Da las buenas noches a Miss Swan»

«¡Buenas noches, Emma!» dijo él con una gran sonrisa en la cara

«Buenas noches, chico, dulces sueños»

«¡Gracias, usted también!»

Él se marchó hacia las escaleras, mientras la morena se excusaba ante la rubia para ir a arropar a su hijo. Cuando volvió, invitó a la rubia a que inspeccionara el sistema de alarma.

«¿Alguna otra persona sabe que se encuentra aquí aparte de usted y su hijo, quiero decir?»

«No que yo sepa…cuando me mudé a esta casa, hace ya diez años, mi padre hizo la instalación, él mismo con mi ex marido»

La rubia pareció reflexionar un momento, después se giró hacia la morena.

«Mi pregunta le va a parecer indiscreta, pero…¿mantiene buenas relaciones con su ex marido?»

La morena se sorprendió ante esa cuestión. En efecto, no era asunto de la rubia.

«Si se lo pregunto es porque, generalmente, las cajas como estas se encuentran normalmente en el hall, por lo normal a unos metros de la entrada, y no en el interior de un armario. Y si no se sabe, el sistema tiene tiempo de ponerse en marcha»

«¿Puede que el individuo tuviera algo para desactivarla a distancia?»

«Eso me asombraría. Primero, porque eso querría decir que quería tomarla con usted en concreto. Y segundo, no con un modelo como este, es bastante antiguo, solo se puede desactivar manualmente»

«¿Está intentando decir que esa persona sabía exactamente lo que había que hacer para entrar aquí?»

«Exactamente. De ahí mi pregunta…¿mantiene una buena relación con él?»

«Para ser sincera no he tenido noticias desde hace más de tres años»

La rubia habría querido preguntar lo que él era para Henry, pero se abstuvo. Eso no era de su incumbencia.

«¿Alguna otra pregunta?» dijo la morena

«¿Tiene enemigos? ¿O podría tener?»

«Miss Swan, soy la alcaldesa de esta ciudad. No soy una tirana, pero como todas las personas influyentes, debo tener en alguna parte. ¿Por qué esa pregunta?»

«Porque creo que alguien desea vengarse de usted»

Sorprendida ante tal revelación, la morena no supo qué pensar. ¿Quién podría tenerle tanto rencor como para contratar a alguien para que se metiera en su casa? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Qué mal había hecho ella?

«Tranquilícese, señora alcaldesa, la protegeré, es mi trabajo. No se preocupe»

La morena asintió y notó que una migraña comenzaba a causarle dolor de cabeza, se llevó una mano a la frente e intentó pensar.

«Escuche, no pienso dormir mientras este aquí. Voy a colocar las cámaras hoy y vigilaré toda la noche»

«Eso no tiene sentido, usted también tiene que descansar»

«No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada. Y además, he dormido dos horas antes de venir, mañana descansaré. Solo necesito cafeína»

«Muy bien, en ese caso, sígame, le voy a enseñar dónde se encuentra la cafetera y cómo ponerla en marcha»

Media hora más tarde, la morena se despidió de su guardaespaldas y se marchó a dormir.

«Oh, ¿señora alcaldesa? Una última cosa»

«¿Sí?»

«Si escucha ruidos cerca de su ventana, seré yo, voy a empezar a instalar las cámaras en el exterior»

«Muy bien. Hasta mañana, Miss Swan»

«Hasta mañana, señora alcaldesa, que tenga una buena noche»

«Gracias»

 **Este fic consta de 26 capítulos. Por supuesto que es swanqueen, habrá mucha interacción entre ellas, pero no esperéis que de la noche a la mañana haya sexo. Lo habrá, pero no tan rápido. Es una relación que se cocinará a fuego lento. Eso sí, habrá bastante suspense y adrenalina.**


	3. La nota

**La nota**

Una vez que Emma hubo instalado sus mini cámaras en los puntos estratégicos en el exterior y en el interior de la casa, subió a su habitación, conectó la caja de su sistema de vigilancia a la pantalla plana colgada en la pared, que formaba parte del mobiliario, y sacó su ordenador portátil para colocarse sobre la cama.

Medio echada sobre el colchón, su espalda había encontrado acomodo en los dos cojines cercanos a la cabecera, y su pc, sobre sus muslos así como un mando a distancia que le permitía controlar la conexión entre la televisión y el sistema de vigilancia.

En total, 18 cámaras. Sus imágenes desfilaban por grupo de seis sobre la pantalla y permanecían siete segundos antes de dejar paso a las siguientes. Con su ordenador portátil, obtenía más información sobre su cliente mientras lanzaba una mirada de vez en cuando a la televisión. Su oficina le había avisado que se trataba de la Alcaldesa antes de ser enviada a su despacho, pero a Emma le gustaba conocer a quien estaba protegiendo y sobre todo por qué. Rebuscó en su pasado, hundiéndose hasta llegar a su infancia.

Pasó más de una hora buscando, pero nada de sospechoso. La Alcaldesa tenía un pasado de lo más banal. Era hija única, había sido criada por sus padres antes de que estos se divorciaran durante su adolescencia, y obtuviesen una custodia compartida.

A continuación ella se marchó a estudiar a la universidad de Harvard, en el ramo de ciencias políticas, de donde salió primera de su promoción. Cuatro años después se casó y tuvo a su hijo, y se divorció cinco años más tarde. Y desde hacía dos años era la alcaldesa de la ciudad.

Bajó, más tarde, a hacerse un termo de café mientras continuaba vigilando la casa por medio de una pequeña pantalla conectada vía satélite. Y volvió a subir a la habitación que le servía de cuartel general, y retomó su búsqueda. Y fue en ese momento que las cosas se complicaron.

El ex marido en cuestión se llamaba Leopold Starck, 43 años, de origen canadiense, que había nacido y crecido en Seattle antes de mudarse a New Haven con 18 años para estudiar en la universidad de Yale. Habiendo muerto sus padres en un accidente de avión poco después de obtener su título, nunca volvió a su casa. En su lugar, recorrió un poco los Estados Unidos para acabar instalándose en San Francisco en donde se convirtió en consejero de finanzas para la oficina del Gobernador de California.

«¡Esto no me dice cómo se conocieron!» se enervó la rubia sobre la pequeña pantalla

No, eso no lo explicaba. A parte de su actividad profesional, no había gran cosa sobre su vida privada después de su llegada a San Francisco. Solo su matrimonio y su divorcio. Y después, nada. Ni una información más.

Emma no tenía elección. O sacaba la información de boca de la alcaldesa, o debería buscar con más ardor la información que deseaba, ya fuera infiltrándose en las bases de datos del FBI o de la CIA. Y dado que la morena estaba tan abierta para la conversación, la infiltración quedaba, sin duda, como su única opción.

El despertador señalaba las 05:45, la morena, sin duda, no tardaría en despertarse. Con el alba asomando en el horizonte, Emma supo que en esa noche ya no pasaría nada. Tomó la decisión de ir a bañarse. Después de una ducha que le sentó de maravilla, se dirigió a la cocina desde donde emanaba un buen olor a café y a huevos revueltos.

«Buenos días, señora Mills» dijo la rubia entrando en la estancia.

«Miss Swan» respondió ella en un tono frío «¿Café?»

«Con mucho gusto, gracias»

Sirvió una taza a la rubia, la puso en la barra y la invitó a sentarse.

«Entonces, ¿cómo ha pasado la noche?»

«Nada que remarcar»

«¿Qué deduce de eso? ¿Es una buena señal?»

«Sin conocer la identidad de su agresor, no sé qué decirle, ya que no conozco su _modus operandi_. ¿Lo ha dejado estar o volverá más adelante a hacerle una visita? Aún no lo sé»

La morena no respondió, prefiriendo suspirar antes de servir los huevos en dos platos. Para ella y para la rubia.

«Buen apetito»

«Heu, gracias…¿Sabe?, no está obligada a cocinar para mí»

«Tiene que comer. Y además está aquí porque yo se lo he pedido. Así que veo normal alimentarla»

«Como quiera. Gracias de nuevo»

«De nada»

Desayunaron sin intercambiar la mínima palabra. La morena había encendido la televisión que se encontraba en la estancia para conocer las noticias del día así como el tiempo.

 **«Política: El Gobernador de California ha viajado ayer a Washington para la gala de caridad organizada por la Casa Blanca, y ha afirmado su interés de no presentarse a las próximas elecciones que tendrán lugar dentro de ocho meses. Tiempo: El tornado Jessica que atraviesa en estos momentos el Océano Pacífico debería alcanzar nuestras costas en algunos días. No hay ninguna información todavía que diga que no deberíamos desconfiar. Permanezcan atentos a la mínima información meteorológica. Deportes:…»**

«Solo faltaba esto…un tornado» suspiró la rubia

«Sí, voy a pasar un comunicado para estar segura de que toda la ciudad esté al corriente para que tome sus precauciones»

Acabaron su plato y la morena salió de la cocina para darse una ducha y despertar a su hijo para que se fuera preparando para marchar al cole. Cuando él se disponía a bajar las escaleras, se cruzó con la rubia.

«¡Buenos días, Emma!»

«Hola, chico, ¿has dormido bien?»

«¡Super bien! ¡Usted ha hecho un buen trabajo!»

«Jajaja, gracias, chico»

Se sonrieron, después el muchacho bajó mientras la rubia se dirigía a su habitación. Cogió algunas cosas que metió en una pequeña mochila, y salió de la estancia.

«¿Se marcha?» preguntó la morena con una ceja arqueada.

«Sí, voy a dormir…» respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

«Puede hacerlo aquí, sabe…»

«Se lo agradezco, pero no me gusta quedarme sola en una casa que no me pertenece»

«Muy bien. ¿A qué hora volverá?»

«A las 18:00»

«Muy bien, en ese caso, buenos días, Miss Swan, o buenas noches, como prefiera…» dijo ella abandonando el pasillo para unirse a su hijo.

Bajando ella también, se cruzó con Henry al que le deseó una buena jornada antes de abandonar la casa. Curioso, el chico se dirigió a la cocina.

«¿Mamá?»

«¿Sí, acariño?»

«¿Por qué se ha ido Emma? ¿No se supone que debe estar contigo para protegerte?»

«Porque ella solo viene para protegernos durante la noche. No le he pedido que esté constantemente a mis espaldas…» dijo ella mientras le servía su desayuno.

«Oh, pero, entonces….¿si te pasa algo mientras ella no está?»

«No te preocupes, Henry, todo va bien. No me pasará nada. Venga, come, si no, vamos a llegar tarde al cole»

«De acuerdo…»

* * *

Después de haber dejado a su hijo en la escuela como cada mañana, la Alcaldesa se dirigió a su despacho. Su secretaria la esperaba como de costumbre con una taza de café.

«Buenos días, señora.»

«Miss Lucas, ¿ha escuchado las noticias esta mañana?»

«Sí, señora»

«En ese caso, prepare un comunicado preventivo para la población, quiero que todos tomen sus precauciones en caso de alerta»

«Bien, señora»

La secretaria se detuvo en su mesa mientras que la morena continuó caminando para alcanzar su oficina.

Una vez dentro, la puerta cerrada tras ella, se quitó su chaqueta, la colgó en el perchero, y a continuación se dirigió hacia la mesa. Bebió un sorbo de su café mientras leía los memorandos que había dejado su secretaria para ella, después detuvo todo movimiento. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa cuando vio un sobre deslizado entre el resto de papeles.

Escrito en él solo las palabras «Señora Alcaldesa». Ningún remite. Solo esas palabras en la parte de delante del sobre. Intrigada, lo cogió entre sus dedos y lo abrió. Dentro, solo una página blanca en cuyo centro solo había un mensaje mecanografiado.

 **«No te he olvidado. Y no será esa rubia la que me impida tener lo que quiero. Hasta pronto, mi bella morena»**

Sintiendo su corazón encabritarse, su cabeza girar y el aire faltarle, la morena se hundió en su asiento. Después de algunos segundos para recobrarse de la impresión, la morena llamó a su secretaria por el interfono.

«Miss Lucas, a mi despacho. ¡Ya!»

Apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar el botón que la pequeña morena estaba tocando a la puerta.

«¡Entre!»

«¿Sí, señora Alcaldesa?» dijo ella asustada

«¿Quién ha entrado en mi despacho?»

«Aparte de mí, nadie, señora»

«Entonces, ha sido usted la que ha dejado esta carta en mi mesa» dijo ella lanzándole una oscura mirada que hizo estremecerse a la secretaria.

«Perdóneme, pero…¿qué carta?»

«¡Esta!» gritó mostrándosela con su mano.

Su empleada se acercó para ver mejor la carta en cuestión y desorbitó los ojos al leer lo que había escrito.

«Señora Alcaldesa, le aseguro que no tengo nada que ver…» intentó decir

«Entonces, ¿quién?»

«Yo…yo…»

«¡Salga, salga! Y localíceme a Emma Swan. ¡Enseguida!»

La joven asintió antes de bajar la cabeza y dejar el despacho lo más rápidamente posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina escuchó a su secretaria informarle que la rubia estaba al teléfono.

«Miss Swan»

«Señora Alcaldesa, ¿algún problema?»

«Sí. Necesito de usted. Ahora»

«Muy bien, estaré ahí en exactamente veinte minutos»

Colgó, volvió a sentarse en su silla, tomó su taza con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha volvió a sostener y leer esa misteriosa carta. Una vez y otra.

Pasó un cuarto de hora, y Ruby informó a la alcaldesa que la rubia había llegado. Autorizó entonces a dejarla pasar.

«Miss Swan…» dijo ella tendiéndole la carta a su guardaespaldas sin dignarse a mirarla a los ojos una sola vez, rechazando categóricamente admitir el alivio que sentía sabiendo que la rubia finalmente estaba cerca de ella para protegerla. «Alguien ha venido y me ha dejado esto esta mañana en mi mesa»

La rubia se puso unos guantes de plástico y cogió el trozo de papel entre sus dedos. Leyó el mensaje y frunció el ceño.

Sus rasgos estaban tensos, demasiado. Cosa que no se le pasó a la morena cuando finalmente se decidió a alzar los ojos hacia los de ella. Casi se sentía culpable. Después de todo, la rubia había pasado la noche en blanco mientras que ella y su hijo dormían apaciblemente. Y ahora, apenas dos horas después de que la rubia hubiera dejado su domicilio, sin haber podido descansar convenientemente, la había hecho venir a su lado _«¡Bueno, después de todo es su culpa, solo tenía que haber dormido un poco esta noche!_ » pensó la morena.

«¿Ha sido la única que ha tocado esta hoja? ¿O su asistente también ha tenido contacto con ella?»

«Según ella, no. Ella no la ha tocado»

«Bien, voy a ponerme en contacto con un amigo de la policía, él hará que analicen esto. Con un poco de suerte, habrá ADN»

«Déjeme hacerlo a mí. El inspector Graham, que cogió mi denuncia, me hizo comprender que si lo necesitaba, no dudara en llamarlo»

«¿Graham?»

«Sí. ¿Lo conoce?»

«Sí, a decir verdad, era de él de quien le hablaba…»

«Oh, heu…en ese caso, por favor, llámelo»

La rubia sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de los vaqueros y tecleó sobre la pantalla táctil antes de ponerse el aparato al oído.

«Hola Graham. Soy Emma»

….

«Sí, hace un siglo, ¿cómo estás, viejo amigo?»

…

«Oh, ya me conoces, siempre arriba. Mira, necesito que me hagas un favor»

…

«Gracias, te lo devolveré. Escucha, estoy con la Alcaldesa y…»

…

«Sí, soy yo quien está a cargo de su seguridad y al llegar a su despacho esta mañana ha recibido una carta anónima amenazándola»

…

«No, aparentemente es la única en haberla tocado»

…

«Sí, es lo que le he dicho»

…»

«Ok, ¡te la envío inmediatamente! ¡Gracias, amigo!»

…

«¡Sí, funciona!»

Colgó con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios mientras que la morena, bien colocada en su cómoda silla, con los brazos cruzados, había escuchado la mitad de la conversación sin hacer ningún comentario.

«Va a pasar la carta como prioridad absoluta, si se la llevo ahora tendremos, seguramente, los resultados a finalizar el día»

«Bien. Buena noticia» dijo ella volviéndose a poner su máscara de mujer fría.

La rubia no prestó atención y dobló la carta, tomó el sobre y la metió dentro.

«¿Tendría usted un sobre grande para meter este?»

«Sí, claro»

La morena se levantó, se dirigió hacia uno de los armarios que se encontraban en la estancia y lo abrió. Cogió un gran sobre negro y se lo pasó a la rubia.

«Gracias. Le voy a dar esto a Graham, y volveré»

«¿Aquí?»

«Sí, voy a poner en marcha mi pequeña investigación, y además prefiero estar aquí por si las moscas. Durante mi ausencia, no abra a nadie y no salga. ¿Me ha comprendido?»

«Miss Swan, tengo un trabajo bastante absorbente y público, tengo citas, reuniones y…»

«Pues anúlelo todo de momento»

Sin una palabra más, la rubia salió del despacho y cerró tras ella. La morena suspiró, exasperada, después se rindió a la evidencia, era más prudente hacer lo que la rubia le había dicho. Así que caminó hacia la puerta, la cerró con llave, y después por medio del intercomunicador informó a Ruby de que retrasara su agenda hasta nueva orden y que no se la molestara bajo ningún pretexto.

Media hora más tarde, mientras la morena trabajaba en un importante expediente que tenía que ver con el agrandamiento de un parque infantil, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

«Señora Alcaldesa, soy Emma»

La morena se levantó y fue a abrir a la rubia.

«Lo siento, he vuelto lo más rápido posible» dijo ella entrando en el despacho

«No hay problema. ¿Quiere un vaso de agua o un café?»

«Un café, gracias»

La morena sacó la cabeza por la puerta y se dirigió a su asistente.

«Ruby, ¡ve a buscarme dos cafés negros a la máquina!» soltó antes de entrar de nuevo al despacho y dejar la puerta entreabierta.

Al escuchar el tono con el que la morena se había dirigido a su secretaria, la rubia sintió pena por ella.

«Bien, siéntese. Hace un momento decía de empezar su pequeña investigación, ¿verdad?»

«Sí. Supongo que el ayuntamiento dispone de cámaras de seguridad, y querría ver los videos. Con un poco de suerte, podremos ponerle cara a su agresor. Y si así es, le mandaré las grabaciones a Graham. Él podrá cotejarlos con su base de datos y estar también él al corriente»

«Bien, voy a llamar al encargado de seguridad»

Cogió el teléfono y se lo llevó al oído, tocó una tecla y esperó. En ese tiempo, la joven asistente entró y dejo los dos cafés en la mesa y se giró para dejar la estancia lo más rápido posible. Al girarse, se cruzó con la mirada de la rubia sentada a centímetros de ella, le sonrió educadamente para responder al guiño de la rubia. Ese intercambio no pasó inadvertido a la vigilancia de la Alcaldesa que frunció el ceño.

«Señor, Leroy, buenos días»

…

«Le mando a una joven, la señorita Swan, enséñele todos los videos de esta mañana»

…

Después colgó y volvió a llamar a Ruby que había dejado la puerta abierta.

«Ruby»

«¿Sí, señora alcaldesa?» preguntó ella apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

«Conduzca a la señorita Swan hasta la sala de vigilancia»

«Bien, señora»

«Y cierre la puerta al salir esta vez»

La rubia se levantó, cogió su café y salió del despacho con la secretaria que cerraba tras ellas. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos del despacho, Emma giró la cabeza hacia la joven morena.

«¿Hace mucho tiempo que trabaja para ella?»

«Casi 15 meses»

«Es usted tenaz…yo hace tiempo que hubiera dimitido con una jefa como ella…Felizmente no es así conmigo…»

«Confieso que no todos los días son un paraíso. Como hoy, por ejemplo…pero a veces es agradable, bastante incluso. Depende de los días…Pero aparte de eso, aprendo mucho con ella»

«¿Y eso?»

«Bien, al principio había pedido este sitio por tener un empleo. Porque era venir aquí o continuar trabajando como camarera en el restaurante de mi abuela…¡Y para mí, eso ya no era posible! Y además, estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas aquí, conozco a mucha gente importante en el mundo de la política, el horario es fijo, tengo mis fines de semana y soy bien pagada»

«Sí, lo que viene siendo una funcionaria…» dijo la rubia riendo, seguida por la morena

«¡Eso es! Aunque confieso que hay veces en que ella me da miedo tanto como me exci…»

La joven morena se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de más…después con sus mejillas sonrosadas invitó a la rubia a entrar en un ascensor.

Emma, divertida ante la situación, se llevó a la boca su taza de café antes de sonreír mientras veía los números desfilar por la pantalla encima de las puertas. Mientras que la morena ni se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

«No se preocupe, no lo diré nada» la tranquilizó la rubia dándole un ligero codazo.

«Oh, gracias…» dijo ella girándose hacia Emma para poner sus dos manos en su brazo. «Además, no era realmente eso lo que quería decir…»

«Ya, por supuesto…»

«En fin, no completamente, quiero decir, es una mujer muy hermosa, muy atractiva, pero sé que no formamos parte del mismo mundo, ¡nunca se interesaría en alguien como yo!»

«Ah, ¡está claro que usted no tiene el equipamiento apropiado!» dijo estallando en carcajadas «Perdón…no quería burlarme»

«No pasa nada…y para responder a su comentario, no creo que sea un problema "de equipamiento"…»

«¿Ah no? ¿Qué quiere decir?» preguntó ella, intrigada

«Bueno…hasta ahora son solo sospechas, eh…pero…a veces, y no ha pasado muchas veces, quizás cinco o seis, tiene citas con mujeres en su despacho»

«Sí, pero eso no quiere decir nada…»

«No, solo por eso no. También tiene con hombres…pero extrañamente, cada vez que tiene una cita con una de esas mujeres, es a mitad del día, y siempre me da el resto del día libre…»

«¿Piensa que lo hace para estar tranquila?»

«¡Sí! ¡Y sobre todo para no ser molestada ni escuchada!»

La rubia rio ligeramente ante la convencida expresión de la morena.

«Pero bueno…de momento son solo suposiciones como decía…» respondió la secretaria antes de que las puertas metálicas se abrieran.

Caminaron algunos metros antes de llegar ante una puerta cerrada. La morena tocó y a continuación entró.

«¡Buenos días, Leroy!» dijo ella jovialmente

«¡Hola Ruby! Parece que hoy ella no tiene un buen día…»

«Realmente no, eso sucede, eh. Bueno, esta es Emma Swan. Sé simpático con ella, es la guardaespaldas de la alcaldesa»

«¡Auch!…ningún problema, Ruby. ¡Ya me conoces!»

«¡Por eso mismo!» dijo ella sacándole la lengua

La morena le sonrió, después le guiñó un ojo a la rubia y abandonó la habitación.

«¿Por qué ha dicho usted "¡auch!"?»

«Oh, porque no me gustaría estar en su lugar…»

«¿Qué quiere decir? No se vaya por la tangente, simplemente dígamelo, no iré a chivárselo, sabe…»

«Bueno…ha debido ver cómo ella es con Ruby, ¿no?»

«Sí, ¿y?»

«Su turno llegará…»

«Ah, ok, ya veo…bueno, heu…¿ha preparado las imágenes de esta mañana?»

«Sí. Están listas y solo esperan ser visionadas. Siéntese»

«Gracias.

* * *

Durante treinta minutos la rubia visionó las imágenes que comenzaban a las 05:30 de la mañana y llegaban hasta las 07:45, pero aún nada. La única persona que había entrado en el despacho era la resplandeciente secretaria alrededor de las 07:30. Idas y venidas se sucedían en el pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho, pero la gente solo pasaba por delante sin prestar atención. Alrededor de las 07:55, Emma vio a Ruby dejar su mesa para ir a buscar un café, después, dos minutos más tarde, la vio dirigirse hacia la entrada. Seguramente para recibir a la alcaldesa en ese momento.

Y cuando ella desapareció por el pasillo, Emma se enderezó en la silla y se acercó a la pantalla para hacer zoom en la zona de la entrada del despacho. Un hombre, con un mono azul de trabajo, una par de gafas, una gorra y una barba que le cubría la parte baja de la cara, abrió la puerta del despacho, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo fuera a interrumpir, entró en la oficina, y salió 13 segundos más tarde y se marchó.

«Hijo de…»

«¿Ha visto algo?» preguntó el hombre dejando su puesto para colocarse al lado de la joven.

«¡Sí!» Rebobinó y detuvo la imagen en el momento en que mejor se veía al individuo, después señaló la pantalla con su índice «¡Él! ¿Me imprimiría esta imagen?»

«Sí, por supuesto, ahora mismo»

Tecleó en su teclado, y una hoja salió de la impresora. La cogió y se la pasó a la rubia.

«¿Cree que la policía podrá identificarlo?»

«No. En mi opinión, la barba, las gafas y la gorra son precisamente para que no podamos identificarlo. En cuanto al uniforme…¿están de obras en el edificio en este momento?»

«Sí, la sala de conferencias está en plena renovación. ¿Piensa que es uno de los empleados?»

«No, solo es una tapadera…Una pena, envíe todo esto a la comisaría de policía e informe que el inspector Graham tiene que ver la cinta en el momento de las 07:57»

«Bien, señorita Swan»

«Bien, le dejo, voy a enseñarle esto a la alcaldesa. Hasta luego, señor Leroy»

«Leroy es suficiente…a veces me llaman gruñón, pero es cuando no he dormido lo suficiente…»

«De acuerdo…en ese caso llámeme Emma»

Se sonrieron antes de estrecharse la mano, después la rubia dejó la sala para volver al despacho de Regina.

«¿Señora Alcaldesa?» dijo ella mientras tocaba de nuevo a la puerta

«Entre, Miss Swan»

Ella así lo hizo, cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó directamente hacia la morena.

«¿Algo nuevo?»

«Su asistente no tiene nada que ver. Ha sido él quien lo ha hecho»

La rubia colocó la hoja sobre la mesa y la morena dejó de respirar.

«Yo…no estoy segura de que sea él»

«Graham me dijo que usted hizo un retrato robot, pero que era bastante vago»

«Exacto. Pero con lo sucedido…tengo la impresión que la imagen que tengo es debido a una pesadilla, más que una imagen real»

«No se culpe por ello, lo comprendo. He mandado las cintas a la comisaría, Graham hará un reconocimiento facial y si eso no tiene éxito, lo comparará con su retrato robot»

«Muy bien…»

La morena parecía perdida y asustada. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre podía infiltrarse dónde y cuándo quisiera. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno y ella lo sabía.

«Escuche señora alcaldesa, a partir de ahora, estaré constantemente con usted. No le sucederá nada, tiene mi palabra» dijo ella arrodillándose al lado de la morena, que, bajo la presión, dejó caer algunas lágrimas.

La morena no respondió, y la rubia apoyo una mano tranquilizadora en su espalda. Se quedaron así algunos segundos, después la morena se enderezó. Enjugó sus lágrimas con sus dos manos, y le dirigió una débil sonrisa a la rubia en señal de agradecimiento.

«Es ridículo, tiene que descansar»

La rubia se levantó, y se dirigió hacia el sofá que había allí en el cual se acostó.

«Esto bastará, y al menor problema, me despierta, ¿ok? Y no se preocupe, no ronco muy fuerte…» dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo antes de cerrar los ojos, sin esperar, por lo que se veía, respuesta alguna.


	4. Refuerzos e intrusión

**Refuerzos e intrusión**

Durante cerca de dos horas, Emma no se había movido del sofá que amueblaba el despacho de la morena. Ni siquiera se había girado una sola vez para encontrar una posición más cómoda. Todo lo que hacía pensar que estaba durmiendo eran sus brazos doblados sobre su torso, sus ojos cerrados en un rostro de trazos visiblemente relajados, y una respiración regular, silenciosa, que hacía moverse su pecho.

La Alcaldesa le lanzaba una mirada de vez en cuando, entre dosier y dosier. Las primeras veces preguntándose si la rubia estaba aún viva o si realmente dormía; las siguientes veces, bueno…no se lo podía explicar. Lo hacía y punto. Un poco como un acto reflejo: cierre de dossier, trago de un buche de agua, mirada rápida hacia el sofá, al final de la estancia, apertura de un nuevo dossier.

El silencio reinaba como señor absoluto. Solo el ruido de las hojas de papel que manipulaba la morena y el sonido de la pluma de su estilográfica, rozando las páginas, animaba la sala. Ese ambiente era el que la alcaldesa prefería. En esa calma es donde ella mejor podía reflexionar. Calmada, sin ningún signo de estrés que pudiera provocar en ella una enésima migraña.

De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, cogió el auricular y se lo llevó a la oreja.

«Ruby, ¿no había sido clara? Ninguna interrupción»

«Discúlpeme, señora, pero se trata del inspector Graham, está al otro lado de la línea y pide hablar con usted…» dijo ella con voz débil dejando ver su miedo a ser culpabilizada por su jefa.

«Pásemelo»

«Bien, señora»

La Alcaldesa esperó unos diez segundos hasta escuchar la voz del policía aclararse la garganta a lo lejos antes de acercarse al teléfono y hablar.

«¿Señora Alcaldesa?»

«Inspector. ¿Alguna novedad?»

«Sí, tengo los resultados del laboratorio. ¿Emma Swan está cerca de usted?»

«Miss Swan está descansando. ¿Hace falta que la despierte?»

«Oh, heu…» el policía parecía asombrado por saber que la rubia estaba durmiendo cerca de la morena pero se concentró de nuevo en el asunto «Sí, por favor»

«Bien, un momento»

La morena dejó el teléfono apoyado en la mesa, se levantó para avanzar hacia la rubia y colocarse delante de ella. Se aclaró la garganta. ¿Sería mejor llamarla firmemente o suavemente sacudiéndole un hombro?

Eligió las dos maneras. Se acercó a la rubia, y se inclinó ligeramente para posar una mano firme en su hombro, y se dispuso a llamarla. Pero apenas hubo posado su mano, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron totalmente, provocando un pequeño salto de sorpresa a la morena. La rubia giró su rostro hacia la derecha, vio la mano sobre su hombro y ascendió hasta su propietaria que no se había movido todavía.

«¿Señora Alcaldesa? ¿Algún problema?»

Esta se recobró y se irguió para volver a su mesa.

«El inspector Graham desea hablar con usted» dijo ella mientras caminaba

Ante esas palabras, el estómago de la rubia se reviró, y se despertó completamente. Se incorporó y se colocó frente al escritorio de la morena, que puso el altavoz

«Está en altavoz, inspector»

«De acuerdo, como le decía, ¡tengo los resultados del laboratorio!»

«¡Super! ¿Y?» preguntó la rubia

«He comparado los resultados obtenidos con el retrato robot que la señora alcaldesa hizo y corresponde»

«¿Quién es?»

«Greg Mendell. Pero no tiene dirección conocida. Al menos la última remonta a dos años atrás y era en un inmueble que ya no existe…»

«¿Greg Medell?» repitió la morena

«¿Ese nombre le dice algo?» preguntó la rubia, con una chispa de esperanza en el rostro

«No…yo…por más que lo piense, no me dice nada»

«No es grave…todo va a ir bien, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora que sabemos de quien se trata, será más fácil investigar. ¿No es verdad Graham?»

«¡Sí! Voy a lanzar un llamamiento, y todos los policías de esta ciudad se pondrán en su búsqueda»

La morena asintió educadamente, después se disculpó un momento antes de encaminarse a la estancia que había al lado, que parecía ser un cuarto de baño privado.

«¿Emma?» dijo con voz apenas audible el inspector «Quita el altavoz»

«Te escucho» dijo ella en voz baja, una vez hubo quitado el altavoz

«Escucha, ese tipo tiene antecedentes penales. Ha estado tres veces detenido por haber agredido violentamente a sus parejas»

«¿No le ha sido efectuado un test psicológico?»

«Sí y el médico parecía perplejo, según lo que leí en la pantalla, no sabía si hacerlo internar para una revisión o solo debía ponerlo en contacto con otro psicólogo para que lo siguiera»

«Y…»

«Bueno, optó por dejarlo libre y que otro psicólogo lo llevara»

«¿Tienes el nombre de ese otro médico?»

«Sí, espera, te saco la información. Te avisó en cuanto la tenga»

«Ok, vale. Hasta luego»

«¿Emma?»

«¿Hum?»

«Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?»

«No me da miedo ese loco que se cree muy macho»

«No, lo sé. Pero ese tipo…no me da buena espina. Y por lo que se ve, no es a ti a quien quiere, sino a la Alcaldesa»

«Escucha, Graham, te adoro, eh, pero a veces, dudas de mis competencias y eso duele…protegeré a la Alcaldesa cueste lo que cueste, y no le pasará nada»

«De acuerdo, pero guárdate las espaldas, eh…»

«No te preocupes»

Colgó el teléfono, y se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que la morena se había eclipsado y tocó ligeramente.

«Señora Alcaldesa, ¿está bien?»

Por toda respuesta, la morena abrió la puerta y pasó por delante de la rubia sin mirarla una sola vez. Emma vio la tez pálida del rostro de la morena y comprendió ese urgente momento de intimidad.

«Escuche, señora Alcaldesa, recuéstese un momento. No tiene pinta de sentirse muy bien»

«Estoy siendo perseguida por un loco peligroso, ¿cómo quiere que esté?»

Emma entrecerró brevemente los ojos. Por supuesto las palabras de la morena eran pertinentes, así que se preguntó cómo hacer para que la morena se sintiera en perfecta seguridad con ella.

«¿Ya ha comido hoy?»

«No desde esta mañana»

«Bien, en ese caso, vamos a pedir algo de comida, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¿Comida para llevar, aquí? Discúlpeme, pero ¿se da cuenta de dónde está? Esto no es el mercado»

«Sí. O pedimos que nos la traigan aquí o en su casa»

«Yo cocino, le recuerdo»

«Sí, pero no tiene ánimo para ponerse a ello. Y yo tampoco…Así que en cualquier caso, pediremos comida para llevar. Le pediremos a su asistente que vaya a recoger nuestros platos. Será más seguro»

«Yo prefiero volver a casa»

«Como quiera. Pero ni hablar de coger su coche»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por su seguridad. Voy a pedir un coche a la agencia. Son comprobados tres veces al día y resisten cualquier ataque. No correrá riesgo alguno»

La morena echaba pestes interiormente. Nadie se atrevía nunca a contradecirla u obligarla a hacer algo. Y sin embargo, esa rubia tenía el don de obtener todo lo que quisiera de ella.

«Muy bien» cedió, con la cabeza alta, antes de sentarse de nuevo en su silla para volver al trabajo

Emma, por su parte, envió un mensaje para tener un coche a su disposición y recibió una respuesta positiva algunos segundos más tarde.

«También hay que proteger a su hijo, le propongo ir a buscarlo al colegio cuando nos dirijamos a su casa»

«No puedo retenerlo en casa. Se asustará…»

«En ese caso, la solución sería que estuviera en vigilancia permanente en la escuela»

«¿Contratando a uno de sus colegas?»

«Exactamente. Y el mejor, en mi opinión, es David. Se toma su trabajo muy en serio y sé que está de vuelta de una misión en Washington. Cuidará muy bien de su hijo, puede confiar en mí»

La morena pareció reflexionar un momento, después asintió para autorizar a la rubia a contactar con su patrón y pedir que le prestar a David para proteger a Henry.

«Sin embargo, me gustaría conocerle también»

«Por supuesto, le voy a pedir que pase por su casa antes de dirigirse al colegio»

La morena asintió y dejó que Emma hiciera su llamada, mientras ella informaba a su secretaria de que se iba del despacho hasta nueva orden.

* * *

Al salir del ayuntamiento, el coche blindado, una berlina negra y discreta, las esperaba delante del edificio. Emma abrió la puerta trasera para su clienta, la cerró tras ella, antes de rodear el coche y sentarse tras el volante.

Ya en camino, Emma recibió una alerta en su teléfono, lo sacó de su bolsillo y estacionó en un lado.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó la morena al ver a la rubia con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

«Su casa. Ha saltado la alarma. Alguien está dentro»

Tecleó en la pantalla táctil, puso el aparato en su oreja y esperó.

«…»

«David, date prisa en ir a la residencia de la alcaldesa»

Ella no esperó respuesta, tocó de nuevo la pantalla, y tiró el teléfono en el asiento de al lado y retomó la ruta.

Diez minutos más tarde, habían llegado. Emma estacionó a algunos metros de la casa, apagó el motor, y se giró hacia la morena.

«David no va a tardar. Cuando llegue, iremos a inspeccionar la casa, mientras, usted se queda aquí. No se preocupe, mientras esté en el coche, no le sucederá nada, ¿comprende?»

«Sí»

«Cerrará la puerta cuando yo baje, no la abra y no salga bajo ningún pretexto hasta que yo no se lo haya dicho»

«Muy bien»

Emma se dio la vuelta, metió su teléfono en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, miró por el retrovisor, un coche llegaba y se paraba tras ellas.

«Es David»

Ella sacó un arma de su cartuchera, una Glock 23, que había escondido bajo su chaqueta, metió una bala en la recamara. La morena se asombró.

«¿Está armada?»

«Sí. ¿La sorprende?»

«No me había dado cuenta de que pudiera llevar un arma, aun menos que la utilizara…»

«Tengo permiso de armas y entreno tres veces a la semana en la sala de tiro. Mis referencias están en el expediente que ayer le pase, ¿sabe?»

«Debí pasarlo por encima…» dijo suspicaz «¿Tiene otras armas?»

«Sí, por supuesto»

«¡En mi casa!»

«Sí, pero tranquilícese, ni siquiera David podría encontrarlas»

«Si usted lo dice…»

Emma le pasó las llaves del coche, y la morena las tomó en sus manos.

«De todas maneras sea prudente» le dijo la morena en tono neutro antes de reclinarse como si estuviera en su sillón

«Lo seré. Y no lo olvide. No abra a nadie mientras yo no le diga que no hay peligro alguno»

«Entendido»

La rubia se giró una última vez y salió del vehículo. Cuando cerró su puerta, la morena, equipada con el mando a distancia, bloqueó el coche.

«Hola Emma» dijo un hombre de unos treinta años, de metro ochenta y cinco, cabellos rubio oscuro y los ojos azul cielo «¿Qué ocurre?»

«Hola David» respondió ella sonriéndole amablemente «Creo que el cabrón que la tiene tomada con la alcaldesa ha entrado en su casa. Ha hecho saltar mi sistema de alarmas»

«Ok. Tú, la parte alta y yo, la baja»

«Ok»

Se escurrieron silenciosamente por la puerta principal y se separaron para tomar por asalto esa inmensa casa que servía de hogar a la morena y su hijo.

Emma, con su arma cargada, el seguro suelto, dispuesta a disparar, subió, sin hacer el menor ruido, las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. Inspeccionó las estancias, una a una, y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta, entró y vio que sus instalaciones habían sido movidas y hurgadas. A continuación, escuchó un ruido tras ella, se giró y se dirigió hacia el pasillo en donde vio, a lo lejos, a un hombre bajar los primeros escalones de las escaleras.

«¡David, las escaleras!»

Ella comenzó a correr para atrapar al individuo, y cuando estuvo en la planta baja, David la pasó corriendo, persiguiendo al intruso. El sospechoso se subió a una pick-up, y salió disparado. David se dirigió hacia su vehículo y le gritó a Emma que salía tras él.

Emma cogió su teléfono y llamó a Graham. Le dio los datos de la matrícula del vehículo para que lo buscara, y colgó. Entonces se encaminó hacia la berlina, hizo una señal a la morena de que todo estaba ok, pero esta al ver la escena ya estaba informada.

«Ya puede salir»

La morena vaciló un momento, sintiéndose más segura en el vehículo que en su propia casa.

«Estoy aquí, no tema»

La morena suspiró, y se decidió a salir.

«¿Por qué estaba él aquí? Ni siquiera estaba yo dentro…»

«En mi opinión, para averiguar cosas de mí y de mi manera de proceder»

«¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Cómo impedir que ese hombre se vuelva a meter en mi casa?»

«Cambiando de sitio»

«¿Perdón? ¿Mudarme?»

«Mientras esté en libertad, sí. Por supuesto, solo es provisional»

«¿Y dónde piensa llevarme?»

«A un lugar seguro»


	5. Save Company

**Save Company**

«¿Y a dónde piensa llevarme?»

«A un sitio seguro»

Emma propuso a Regina entrar en su casa y preparar una bolsa para algunos días. Para ella así como para su hijo.

Cuando subieron a la planta alta, Regina vio que Emma se dirigía a la estancia que le servía de dormitorio y embalar las pocas cosas que ella se había traído. Regina estaba intrigada. Se veía bien que la rubia no era del tipo de las de instalarse calmadamente, sino más bien de las de viajar de aquí allá, una especie de nómada.

«Veo que ha hurgado todas sus cosas…»

«Sí, pero no se ha llevado ni destrozado nada. ¡Y eso está bien! Voy a poder continuar vigilando la casa incluso a distancia»

«¿Piensa que volverá otra vez?»

«Es posible. Por eso los voy a alejar de aquí»

Regina movió la cabeza asintiendo, caminó hacia su habitación a hacer sus maletas, después entró en la habitación de su hijo para hacer lo mismo. Durante ese tiempo, Emma había recibido una llamada de David para decirle que había perdido la pista del loco.

Diez minutos más tarde, Emma puso las maletas que contenían lo estrictamente necesario para la alcaldesa y su hijo, y sus propias cosas en el maletero del coche blindado, después invitó a la morena a sentarse en la parte trasera del automóvil.

Una vez el motor del vehículo encendido, Emma salió de ese hermoso barrio para dirigirse al centro. La Alcaldesa, sin saber aún dónde iban, se dejó conducir.

«¿Podría, por favor, decirme a dónde vamos?»

«Al recinto de Save Company»

«¿Al edificio de su compañía? No me diga que ese es "su sitio seguro"…» dijo ella sarcásticamente

«Sí, señora. Pero, créame. Ahí estará muy bien»

«Escuche, Miss Swan, si usted consigue dormir confortablemente en el sofá de un despacho, enhorabuena para usted, ¡pero me niego a hacer lo mismo, y mucho menos, para mi hijo!»

La rubia no respondió nada y dejó que la morena se enfadara sola en su asiento, sabiendo que terminaría calmándose y sobre todo, cambiando de opinión.

Una vez delante del inmenso edificio que pertenecía a la Save Company, Emma se detuvo, abrió la puerta y dejó que un hombre vestido de negro tomara el relevo, y otros dos vaciaran el maletero y llevaran las maletas al interior del edificio. A continuación, Emma rodeó el coche, abrió la puerta del lado de la acera y tendió la mano a la morena para ayudarla a salir. Regina aceptó esa mano y la utilizó para salir del coche, después sintió una mano en su espalda, la de Emma, para incitarla a pasar la puerta de entrada.

En el interior, Regina se quedó estupefacta ante la inmensidad del sitio. Así como cualquier edificio administrativo, en esta gran estancia, se encontraba solo un mostrador a la izquierda, una puerta tras él, y enfrente, a unos diez metros, cinco ascensores y algunas plantas decorativas.

Emma la guio hasta uno de los ascensores, la hizo entrar en uno mientras que los dos hombres que llevaban sus cosas cogían otro. Una vez Regina y su guardaespaldas en el ascensor dorado, la rubia apretó el botón del piso décimo, y las puertas se cerraron.

Cuando llegaron al piso deseado, Regina, que se esperaba ver minis despachos, uno al lado del otro, separados por una sencilla mampara, se sorprendió cuando vio que el piso se parecía más al hall de entrada de un hotel de lujo. Cómodos sillones estaban colocados a lo largo de la entrada, una barra de bar decoraba la pared de la derecha, situada a uno metros de la morena, a la izquierda había un gran mostrador con la inscripción «Recepción» Y en frente, grandes ventanales de color azul.

Regina Mills estaba cada vez más suspicaz, no se esperaba un edificio como ese. Era bastante extraño. Después de algunos pasos, Emma invitó a la morena a sentarse en uno de los sillones y le propuso algo de beber antes de excusarse y dirigirse hacia el gran mostrador en el que se puso a hablar con la recepcionista.

Durante ese tiempo, un hombre le llevó el vaso de sidra que había pedido la Alcaldesa y lo dejó en la mesita cercana a la morena. Ella le dio las gracias educadamente, tomó el vaso con la mano derecha, mientras que la rubia venía a sentarse a su lado. Regina bebió unos sorbos, y después soltó el vaso.

«Entonces, Miss Swan, ¿me va a decir dónde nos encontramos exactamente?»

«Se lo he dicho, estamos en las oficinas de Save Company»

«Ah, porque usted cree que todo eso…» dijo ella agitándose sus manos…«se parece a una oficina, ¿no?»

«Los ocho pisos que tenemos debajo no se parecen a esto…Y los de arriba tampoco…»

«Escuche, Miss Swan, comienzo a perder la paciencia…»

«En ese caso…» dijo poniéndose en pie «Déjeme presentarle a mi superior, el Señor Gold»

La morena siguió la dirección que le indicaba la rubia con la mano y se giró, vio a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, vestido con un traje de tres piezas negro, acompañado de una corbata de un color malva oscuro, los cabellos castaños a media altura, caminar hacia ellas ayudándose con un bastón.

«Señora Alcaldesa» dijo él extendiendo su mano derecha

«Señor Gold» respondió ella estrechando esa mano con la suya.

«La señorita Swan me ha informado de que el hombre que la está siguiendo aún sigue en libertad»

«Exacto»

«Entonces ella ha hecho bien en pedirle que la siga hasta aquí por su seguridad»

«A propósito de eso, aún no veo la razón de por qué estoy aquí»

«Mi establecimiento es más que un sencillo edificio administrativo» la invitó a sentarse, e hizo lo mismo, seguido de la rubia «Para ser sinceros, este inmueble es como un hotel. Pero es secreto para ofrecer a nuestros clientes una óptima protección»

«¿Un hotel?»

«Sí. Es más, su suite está preparada para acogerla a usted y a su hijo»

«¿Mi suite? Espere un minuto…¿Quiere que mi hijo y yo nos alojemos aquí?»

«Temporalmente. El tiempo que tarde la policía en arrestar a ese individuo que intenta hacerle daño»

«Pero…»

«No se preocupe, aquí estará muy bien, crea en mi palabra» él le dirigió una educada sonrisa, después giró su cabeza hacia la rubia «Swan, conduzca a la señora Alcaldesa hasta su habitación»

«Sí, señor»

Él se levantó y extendió una vez más su mano a la morena.

«Señora Alcaldesa, si tiene la más mínima pregunta, no dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero estoy seguro de que la señorita Swan responderá con gran placer a todas sus cuestiones»

«Muy bien, gracias»

Ella le estrechó otra vez la mano, y él se excusó y se marchó.

«Bien, señora Alcaldesa, sígame» dijo la rubia levantándose inmediatamente, e imitada por la morena.

Tomaron una vez más el ascensor, y esta vez se dirigieron hasta el piso 38. Caminaron algunos metros por el pasillo que tenían delante, después la rubia sacó una tarjeta magnética que hizo deslizar en la caja situada por debajo de la cerradura de la puerta.

«Ya hemos llegado. David no tardará. Quiere presentarse a usted antes de ir a buscar a su hijo a la escuela»

«Me gustaría ir yo misma a buscarlo» dijo ella firmemente

«Comprendo, pero es demasiado peligroso. Será mejor para usted quedarse aquí»

La morena suspiró, comenzaba a estar harta de que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer y lo que era mejor para ella. Entonces decidió echarle un vistazo al sitio. La estancia donde se encontraban era sin duda la sala de estar. Había dos sofás de terciopelo beige, a la izquierda de la estancia, uno enfrente del otro, separados por una mesita de madera rectangular, colocada sobre una ancha alfombra. A la derecha de la sala, una mesa de comedor con sus seis sillas, cuadros y ramos de flores decoraban la estancia, así como grandes cortinas para cubrir las altas ventanas.

También había en esa estancia dos puertas. Una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Se aventuró hacia la de la izquierda y vio que se trataba de un dormitorio. Una cama de matrimonio, una mesilla de noche a cada lado, un armario, una gran pantalla plana colgada en la pared, y otra puerta que llevaba al cuarto de baño. Este estaba equipado con una moderna bañera en mitad del recinto, con un lavabo y armarios al lado derecho al entrar y con una ducha en el otro extremo, decorando la esquina y un WC.

Dio marcha atrás sobre sus pasos, y tras pasar por la sala de estar, abrió la otra puerta, descubrió que era una copia de la anterior, y que la puerta que había daría también al cuarto de baño, idéntico este también.

«Espero que le guste» declaró la rubia, aún de pie en la entrada de la suite.

«No tengo de que quejarme»

«Tiene un teléfono a su disposición, puede pedir ser servida por nuestros cocineros. El menú está en la cómoda» dijo ella señalando el mueble donde estaba colocado un teléfono fijo.

«¿Dónde dormirá usted?» preguntó la morena caminando hacia el mini bar.

«En uno de esos sillones…»

«Pero hay una segunda habitación»

«Es para su hijo»

«Muy bien»

La morena se sirvió un zumo de frutas, mientras que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Emma se dirigió hacia ella, comprobó de quién se trataba por la mirilla y vio a su colega.

«Es David» dijo ella mirando a su clienta antes de abrir la puerta.

«Hola Emma» dijo él con expresión seria entrando en la suite.

Ella lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y con una sonrisa antes de que él caminara hacia la morena.

«Señora Alcaldesa. Encantado, David Nolan»

Se estrecharon la mano antes de ella sentarse en uno de los sillones e invitar al hombre a hacer lo mismo.

«En primer lugar, quisiera excusarme por lo de hace un momento. No he logrado atrapar al sujeto»

«No se excuse. Soy consciente de que perseguir a alguien no debe ser algo fácil. Si no, estoy segura de que lo hubiera logrado»

«Se lo agradezco»

«Bien, Miss Swan me ha dejado claro que es usted uno de los mejores»

«Sí, señora. Es más, le he traído un dossier donde podrá comprobar mis aptitudes»

Él le tendió un clasificador de cartón y ella se dio prisa en abrirlo.

«Hmm…veo que también ha estado en el ejército»

«Sí. Ahí es donde Emma y yo nos conocimos»

Ella continuó su lectura haciéndole algunas preguntas y al cabo de diez minutos de interrogatorio, cerró el dossier.

«Bien, no tengo nada que decir. Pero me gustaría que fuera Miss Swan la que recogiera a mi hijo al terminar las clases»

«Ah, heu…» dijo él confuso intercambiando una mirada con la rubia

«Le he enseñado a mi hijo que no se vaya con extraños. Él jamás lo ha visto, mientras que a Miss Swan sí. Es preferible que sea usted, Miss Swan, quien vaya a buscarlo y lo traiga aquí»

«Bien, señora»

«Es más, ya puede salir, si no, se retrasará»

«Por supuesto» hizo una señal a David con la cabeza para que se acercara a ella mientras la morena se dirigía hacia una de las habitaciones para deshacer las maletas.

«No abandones esta suite, ¿entendido?»

«No te preocupes, Emma. No le pasará nada»

«Ok…» dijo ella echando una última mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta de la habitación donde se encontraba la morena.

«Eh , di…» dijo él en voz baja «¿Me lo imagino o te gusta ella?»

«¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías!»

«Ya, claro, lo que tú digas…Venga, vete o llegarás tarde…»

«Sí, hasta luego…»

Una vez que hubo salido del edificio, cogió uno de los coches de la compañía y se dirigió a la escuela del pequeño Henry. Al llegar, esperó al chico y cuando él la vio, se dirigió hacia ella.

«¿Emma? ¿Por qué está usted aquí? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mamá?»

«No, tranquilízate, pero hoy me ha pedido que te recoja yo»

«De acuerdo…» dijo suspicaz. _El vivo retrato de su madre_ , se dijo la rubia.

Ella se puso a su altura arrodillándose, y le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

«Escucha, Henry, tu mamá y tú van a dormir en un sitio super secreto durante algunos días»

«¿Super secreto? ¿Cómo los espías?»

«¡Sí! ¡Como los espías!» respondió ella divertida

«¡De acuerdo!»

«Venga, vámonos…»

Ella se enderezó y se puso al lado del chico hasta que hubieron llegado al coche. Lo hizo subir a la parte de atrás, y caminó para instalarse tras el volante. Se tomó su tiempo para el regreso de forma voluntaria, dio pequeños rodeos para estar segura de que nadie la seguía. Cuando finalmente llegaron, subieron directamente hasta el piso 38.

«¿Mamá?» dijo él cuando la rubia abrió la puerta «Oh, heu, buenos días» dijo a David que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo el periódico.

«Buenos días» respondió él sonriendo

«¡Henry!» gritó la morena saliendo de la habitación

«¡Mamá!»

Él corrió hasta sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. La morena le devolvió su abrazo.

«¿Ha ido bien tu día?» preguntó ella arrodillándose frente a su hijo

«¡Sí, super! ¡Melvin ha llevado su conejo! ¡Era suave! ¿Podría tener uno?»

«Oh…Hablaremos de eso más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Ven, tengo que presentarte a alguien»

Ella se levantó, tomó a su hijo de la mano y caminó hacia David que se había levantado del sofá para estar cara a cara.

«Henry, este es David. Señor Nolan, mi hijo Henry»

«¡Buenos días, señor!»

«Buenos días, Henry. Encantado de conocerte»+

«Henry, el señor Nolan es amigo de la señorita Swan, él va a protegerte, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Tengo un G.I. Joe solo para mí?» dijo mirando a su madre

«Si quieres, sí. Te acompañará a la escuela a partir de mañana, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡De acuerdo! Chachiii, ¡los otros se van a poner celosos!»

Los adultos rieron ante el comentario del pequeño y David se despidió del pequeño citándolo para las 07:15 de la mañana antes de despedirse y salir de la suite.

Después de merendar, Henry hizo sus deberes en una de las habitaciones mientras la morena contactaba a su secretaria por teléfono.

«Miss Lucas, ¿tiene noticias sobre el tornado que debería llegar en las próximos días?»

«Sí, señora, he hablado con los meteorólogos de la ciudad y afirman que no debería hacer demasiados destrozos, pero que de todas maneras hay que estar pendientes»

«¿Saben cuándo nos alcanzará?»

«Sí, en dos días»

«Bien. Organice un comunicado de prensa para mañana por la mañana a primera hora. Quiero que cada uno de mis conciudadanos esté al corriente»

«Sí, señora»

La morena colgó el teléfono, y se giró hacia la rubia.

«Mañana por la mañana iremos al Ayuntamiento»

Sabiendo que la morena tenía que hacer su trabajo, y que era inviable hacer venir a los medios hasta ahí, Emma no tuvo elección, asintió, después la morena se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, comieron los tres en silencio lo que el servicio de habitaciones les había llevado, después llegó la hora de acostarse para el chico que pidió quedarse con su madre por esa noche, lo que ella aceptó, comprendiendo que su hijo debía estar perdido a causa de los últimos acontecimientos.

Cuando lo hubo arropado, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón

«Puede usted usar la otra habitación, Miss Swan. Mi hijo se quedará conmigo»

«Heu…gracias» dijo ella sirviéndose una vaso de refresco «¿Quiere algo?»

«Un whisky, gracias»

La rubia asintió, y sirvió el segundo vaso. Cogió los dos en sus manos y se acercó a la morena para darle el suyo.

«Gracias»

«De nada»

La rubia se sentó en el sofá frente a la morena y bebió un buche de su refresco.

«¿Cuánto tiempo cree usted que pasará antes de que ese loco esté entre rejas?» preguntó la Alcaldesa

«No voy a mentirle diciéndole que mañana estará hecho. Pero le aseguro que acabará cometiendo un error, y eso será su pérdida»

La morena no respondió nada, sino que miraba fijamente el líquido ambarino de su vaso. Se quedaron así algunos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad para la rubia mientras que la morena estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Después, apartando la vista del vaso, rompió el silencio.

«¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Miss Swan?»

«Sí, por supuesto»

«¿Qué la empujó a dedicarse a este trabajo?»

«Oh, heu…Después de haber dejado el ejército, intenté entrar en la policía, fue en ese momento en que conocí al inspector Graham, él era el reclutador de mi sección. Me apoyó, pero me di cuenta de que al final no era lo que quería hacer. Hice pequeños trabajos por aquí y por allí, y después un día, mientras estaba trabajando de camarera en un pequeño café, me crucé con David. Él había dejado el ejército también y había sido contratado por esta agencia. Conociendo mi potencial, preguntó al señor Gold si yo podría hacer las pruebas de acceso, él aceptó, y aquí estoy»

«¿Por qué dejó el ejército? ¿No es lo que quería hacer?»

«Bueno, sí. Es más me gustaba. Pero me pidieron que dejara mi puesto»

Al ver la mirada interrogadora de la morena, la rubia inspiró profundamente, bebió un sorbo de su refresco antes de responder.

«Una noche, estando David y yo de permiso, nos fuimos a un bar no lejos de la base. Ligué un poco y se me pasó la mano con las copas… »

«¿Fue por eso?»

«Por una mujer. Ligué con una mujer»

«Oh» dijo sorprendida la morena

«Sí…y ese suceso fue revelado a mi capitán por otros soldados que se encontraban en el bar, me dejó la opción de marcharme o defender mis intereses ante un consejo militar para mantener mi puesto»

«¿Y prefirió marcharse?»

«Sí, porque no veía cómo habría podido renunciar a lo que era. A lo que soy»

«Ya veo…» dijo la morena y a continuación bebió un poco de su vaso

«¡Pero eso no me impedirá comportarme profesionalmente con usted! Pero si de todas maneras le molesta, comprenderé que desee ser protegida por otra persona…»

«No. No me molesta. Estoy lejos de ser homófoba, y he podido ver que sus competencias profesionales son ampliamente suficientes»

La morena sonrió educadamente y la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que cada una vaciara su vaso.

«Supongo que habrá investigado mi pasado»

«Sí»

«¿Qué ha descubierto?»

«Que ha tenido, hasta ahora, una vida completamente normal»

«Pero…»

«En lo que respecta a su ex marido, no he podido encontrar gran cosa»

«¿Por qué le intriga él tanto?»

«Porque no sé gran cosa de él y me gustaría saber más»

«¿Qué quiere saber?»

«¿Cómo se conocieron?»

«Mi madre y él se conocían desde hacía algunos años antes de que nos casáramos. Ella lo consideraba el partido ideal para mi escalada profesional y social…en cuanto a él, él veía en mí a la esposa ideal. Obediente en todo. Solo que él era estéril, tuve que recurrir a la inseminación artificial. Pero él quería una niña, así que cuando se enteró de que esperaba a Henry, se volvió frío, huraño, me echaba la culpa, así que él no reconoció a mi hijo y cinco años más tarde, me pidió el divorcio. Como yo sabía que él mantenía relaciones, gané la causa, y la custodia total de Henry, ya que, de todas maneras, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, así como nuestra residencia y los bienes que en ella había»

«Entonces, si he comprendido bien, ¿él lo perdió todo en el divorcio?»

«Dejando de lado su dignidad, sí»

«Hummm…Me dijo que no tenía noticias de su ex marido desde hacía tres años»

«Exacto»

«Pero, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que ha sido de él? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Su trabajo?»

«Creo que sigue siendo consejero de finanzas del despacho del Gobernador de California…¿por qué le interesa eso?»

«Porque me pregunto si no estará detrás de todo lo que le ha pasado…


	6. Alerta

**Alerta**

A la mañana siguiente, David fue a recoger a Henry para su día de cole, mientras Emma acompañaría a la bella morena al Ayuntamiento. Así que todos se separaron a la entrada del edificio donde el pequeño le dio un último abrazo a su madre.

«Estudia mucho, cariño»

«¡Prometido mamá, hasta la tarde!»

«Hasta la tarde…» dijo ella viéndole marchar hacia la berlina negra que David había pedido para su hijo, con la mirada cargada de amor, pero también de inquietud.

A continuación también ella subió en el coche cuya puerta ya había abierto la rubia, agradeciéndoselo con un movimiento de cabeza, que ella le devolvió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Al llegar al Ayuntamiento, algunos periodistas se impacientaban en el exterior, esperando que la Alcaldesa apareciera. Emma detuvo, entonces, el coche a algunos metros.

«Señora Alcaldesa, los periodistas ya están ahí…» anunció Emma con tranquilidad

«En ese caso, de la vuelta al edificio, hay otra entrada»

La rubia no respondió, y así lo hizo. Al dar la vuelta discretamente Al edificio del ayuntamiento de la ciudad, el coche de detuvo cerca de la entrada de servicio de los empleados de la seguridad.

Una vez que Emma hubo abierto la puerta de la morena, esta salió del vehículo con gracia y caminó hacia la entrada. Emma siguió sus pasos.

* * *

Por su parte, Henry estaba más excitado que nunca por llegar a la escuela, los otros niños tenían la costumbre de reírse de él o bien de ignorarlo completamente. No tenía muchos amigos, por no decir que ninguno. La única persona con quien le gustaba hablar era con su maestra, la Señorita Blanchard.

Cuando David detuvo el coche a prueba de balas en el parking del colegio, todas las personas presentes quedaron intrigadas. Los adultos tanto como los niños. David salió del vehículo, con sus Ray-Ban en la nariz para protegerse del sol que brillaba ese día, cerró su puerta, y a continuación abrió la del hijo de la alcaldesa.

«Venga, hombrecito, ¡listo para un nuevo día de cole!»

«¡Ha visto la cara que han puesto! Quizás dejen finalmente de ser malos conmigo…» dijo bajando ligeramente la cabeza

Davis se colocó entonces a su altura, le sonrió y posó una mano en su hombro.

«¿Sabes qué? Si hay alguno que se atreva a ser malo contigo, me lo dices y lo mandaré al espacio. ¿Te parece?»

«¡De acuerdo!»

El hombre se enderezó y avanzó junto con el jovencito hacia el edificio para llegar a su clase. Al llegar, fueron acogidos por una bella joven de cabellos cortos y negros que les sonreía desde el marco de la puerta.

«¡Buenos días, señorita Blanchard!»

«Buenos días, Henry, ¿cómo estás hoy?»

«¡Super bien! ¡Hoy estoy con mi guardaespaldas!»

La maestra lanzó una nueva mirada al hombre rubio, que en ese momento, se quitaba las gafas, para dejar a la vista sus ojos azul cielo, y que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

«Buenos días, me llamo David Nolan» dijo él tendiéndole la mano amigablemente

«Heu…ho…hola. Soy…Mary-Margaret Blan…»

«Blanchard, ¿verdad?»

«Heu…sí…» dijo ella enrojeciendo, a punto, por lo que se veía, de perder su pose.

«Encantado, supongo que el director le habrá avisado de mi llegada»

«Sí…»

«Bien» respondió él aún sonriendo

«Venga, David, le voy a enseñar mi clase» dijo Henry tirando de su mano

* * *

Una vez que las dos mujeres hubieron llegado al pasillo que conducía al despacho de la morena, se dieron de cara con Ruby que llegaba con un café para cada una.

«Buenos días, señora Alcaldesa, los periodistas están que trinan, les gustaría cerrar sus titulares…»

«Lo sé, señorita Lucas, una cosa a la vez, les he citado a las 08:00 y solo son las 07:45. ¿Tiene nueva información meteorológica?»

«Sí, señora, se lo he dejado escrito en el dossier, encima de su mesa»

«Bien, dígale a los periodistas que vayan a la sala grande y que se vayan acomodando hasta que yo llegue»

«Sí, señora»

La joven morena, que estaba al lado de la Alcaldesa, ralentizó su carrera para dejar que las dos mujeres entraran en el despacho. Y cuando Emma pasó por su lado, esta le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

«Hola…»

«Hola…» respondió tímidamente la morena

«Gracias por el café»

«De nada…»

«Miss Lucas, los periodistas» lanzó fríamente Regina mientras dejaba su café en la mesa de madera

«Sí, señora» respondió ella saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, antes de cerrar la puerta

La morena se sentó en su silla, hizo un gesto a la rubia, indicándole que podía hacer lo mismo, y se puso a leer las notas que su secretaria había preparado para ella.

 **«El tornado está clasificado como fuerte y pasará en primer lugar por Seattle. Progresivamente bajará su recorrido pasando por Portland, San Francisco y Los Ángeles antes de dirigirse a San Diego. Pero los meteorólogos no han podido predecir con exactitud cuándo golpeará la ciudad»**

En una de las notas se decía que la agencia meteorológica había mandado por email imágenes de ese tornado.

La morena encendió su ordenador y comprobó si había recibido los citados correos, después invitó a la rubia a acercarse para que los viera.

«Vientos a 450 km/hora no es ninguna tontería…»

«En efecto, Miss Swan…Y puedo afirmarle desde ya que se trata del peor tornado que esta ciudad haya visto nunca»

«¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar?»

«Algunas horas, cómo máximo. Las imágenes son de hace cuatro horas…Ayer los especialistas habían afirmado que llegaría mañana, pero aparentemente, este tornado aumenta su virulencia con las horas…»

La morena miró enseguida el reloj y vio que eran las 07:53. Pasó las fotos a un pendrive, se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a salir del despacho. La rubia, siempre a sus espaldas, le abrió la puerta, comprobó que no había ningún peligro en el pasillo, y dejó pasar a la morena.

08:00, los periodistas, cada vez más impacientes, se estaban preguntando cuánto tiempo más tendrían que esperar cuando vieron a la Alcaldesa subir los escalones y avanzar hacia el estrado. Emma, unos pasos detrás de la morena, de pie al lado de Ruby, recorría la estancia con la mirada, lista a intervenir si hiciera falta.

«Señoras y señores, buenos días»

«¡Señora Alcaldesa, señora Alcaldesa!» gritaron los periodistas con sus grabadoras, sus micros, sus cámaras grabando en directo, así como los fotógrafos.

«Cálmense…responderé a todas sus preguntas, pero primero déjenme hablar»

Había dicho eso de manera fría y distinguida. Ningún periodista se atrevió a protestar y todos retomaron asiento en las sillas que habían sido colocadas para ellos.

«Bien, como ya saben, el tornado Jessica amenaza nuestra ciudad. Ayer, hice divulgar una nota preventiva para asegurarme que cada habitante de esta ciudad estuviera al corriente. Sin embargo, he sido informada esta mañana de que una simple prevención quizás no sea suficiente»

Los murmullos se escucharon en la sala y Regina supo que no tenía derecho al error si no quería que el pánico reinara en su auditorio antes del fin del comunicado. Porque lo sabía, el pánico acabaría por tomar la delantera. Sacó entonces un pequeño mando a distancia negro de su bolsillo y la pantalla blanca de detrás se iluminó gracias al proyector suspendido en el techo en mitad de la sala, y las fotos meteorológicas que le habían sido enviadas algunos minutos antes, eran ahora perfectamente visibles para todos.

«No les voy a mentir, este tornado está clasificado como fuerte y peligroso. Sabemos también que atravesará Seattle, Portland, después pasará por nuestra ciudad y continuará su camino hacia Los Ángeles y San Diego. Como pueden constatar, el tornado está a caballo sobre el Océano Pacífico y nuestras costas. Así que tenemos una posibilidad de que la ciudad no se vea demasiado afectada. En todo caso, así lo espero, sinceramente…» la morena hizo una breve pausa, después continuó «en lo que respecta a las medidas de seguridad, les pido a todos y todas que vuelvan a sus casas. No vayan al trabajo, o abandónenlo, recojan a sus hijos, y quédense en casa, no enciendan la televisión y desconecten todo lo que puedan ser susceptible de una descarga. Solo dejen enchufada la radio para estar al corriente de la evolución de Jessica»

Los periodistas nada decían, aceptando la fatalidad que los amenazaba. Después, una joven rubia, sentada en la quinta fila, levantó su mano, pidiendo la palabra, que Regina le concedió con un gesto de cabeza.

«Señora Alcaldesa, buenos días, Ashley Boyd de "Last New", ¿Puede darnos alguna indicación en cuanto a la llegada del tornado a nuestra ciudad?» preguntó extendiendo su grabadora hacia la morena.

Regina se quedó de mármol para no dejar transparentar nada, pues ella sabía, estaba segura, su respuesta iba a provocar un cataclismo por sí sola…Y cuando iba a abrir la boca para responder, Emma colocó delicadamente su mano en su brazo. La morena se giró delicadamente hacia ella, mientras la rubia se acercaba a su oído.

«El tornado está en Portland. Tenemos tres horas como máximo»

Después, retrocedió ligeramente con expresión desolada en el rostro mientras la morena le lanzaba una mirada perdida, sabiendo pertinentemente lo que eso significaba. A continuación, Emma retrocedió aún más y volvió a su sitio. Regina se volvió a girar para dar la cara a la muchedumbre delante de ella.

«Ayer por la mañana, los meteorólogos precisaban que el tornado no estaría aquí hasta dentro de unos días, lo que nos dejaba tiempo para actuar. Ayer por la noche, me enteré de que llegaría mañana. Ahora, he sabido que ya ha pasado por Portland y que en menos de tres horas estará aquí»

El silencio en la sala y el miedo en los ojos de cada una de las personas que estaba frente a ella dio nauseas a la morena. Sintiéndose impotente ante el peligro que amenazaba su ciudad y a sus habitantes, se aclaró la garganta, y tomó la palabra una última vez.

«Vuelvan a sus casas, métanse al resguardo y se lo ruego, tengan cuidado»

Eso fue suficiente para que los periodistas salieran como alma que lleva el diablo. Mientras se empujaban para salir de la sala, Emma apoyo una vez más su mano en el brazo de la morena, y la otra en su cintura.

«Señora Alcaldesa, hay que irse, ¡ahora!»

La morena parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, pero de todas maneras caminaba porque la rubia la empujaba. Emma la guio fuera del edifico hasta llegar a la berlina negra, y solo cuando Emma abrió la puerta de la morena, esta se recobró de su ensimismamiento y entró en el coche. Después la rubia dio la vuelta rápidamente para ocupar su sitio.

«Vayamos a buscar a mi hijo» ordenó la morena

Apenas hubieron recorrido cinco kilómetros cuando los atascos empezaron por todos lados. No pudiendo avanzar, Emma sacó su teléfono y tecleó sobre la pantalla táctil.

«Con el atasco que hay, nunca lograremos llegar a buscar a su hijo y volver a Save Company a tiempo, voy a pedirle a David que lo traiga» dijo ella lanzando una mirada al retrovisor central para mirar a la morena que asintió.

«David, soy Emma, volved lo más pronto posible a la compañía, se ha vuelto muy peligroso, el tornado estará aquí en menos de tres horas»

«…»

Colgó, volvió a meter el móvil en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y encendió otra vez el motor cuando vio que los coches avanzaban progresivamente.

Al cabo de una hora de atasco, llegaron finalmente ante el gran edificio, pero Emma solo pasó por delante

«Pero, ¿qué hace?» preguntó la morena cuando vio que se alejaban del edificio

«Confíe en mí, solo voy a entrar por el subsuelo»

«¿El subsuelo? ¿Qué…?» dijo ella cuando la rubia entraba en un garaje situado en la parte baja de otro edificio. «Pero, ¿qué…?»

«Es una entrada secreta, el subterráneo pasa por debajo de tres calles y desemboca bajo la Save Company. Es aquí donde todos los vehículos son aparcados, mantenidos y comprobados»

Cuando el coche estuvo correctamente estacionado, y las dos mujeres fuera del coche, se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, que usaron para subir directamente al piso 38.

«¿Se da cuenta de que un edifico no es el lugar ideal para ponerse al resguardo de un tornado, Miss Swan?»

«Señora Alcaldesa» dijo Emma abriendo la puerta de la suite «mi trabajo es protegerla. Si no supiera que este edificio posee cristales blindados y una aleación en titanio reforzado, ¿creería de verdad que la hubiera traído aquí?»

La morena parecía más tranquila ante esa noticia, pero cuando entró en la habitación se horrorizó al ver que su hijo no estaba esperándola.

«¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Dónde está Henry?» preguntó a la rubia que tomó su móvil para llamar de nuevo a David

«David, pero, ¿dónde estáis?»

«…»

«¡Qué! Pero ¿cómo habéis acabado así?»

«¡QUÉ!» chilló la morena enervada

«…»

«¡Ven lo más rápido posible y sé prudente al volante!» dijo ella antes de colgar

«Explíqueme, ¿por qué no están aquí todavía?»

«Cuando David recibió mi llamada, decenas de coches se estacionaron de cualquier manera delante del colegio impidiéndole la salida. Los padres iban a buscar a sus hijos, y ellos no pudieron salir antes. Según él, algunos incluso estaban aparcados a varios metros del edificio, con sus hijos en brazos, para marcharse más rápido»

«¿Y ahora dónde están?» preguntó la morena una vez más, pero con un tono más calmado

«Están en el coche e intentan retomar el camino»

«De acuerdo…» respondió la morena aliviada, un temblor en su voz mientras que sus piernas flaquearon, pero la rubia la cogió a tiempo.

Emma estaba de rodillas, la cabeza de la morena apoyada en su torso mientas que ella la rodeaba con sus brazos. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros uno del otro, la morena podía discernir la tranquilidad en la mirada de la rubia y el consuelo en su sonrisa.

«Está extenuada, debe descansar» le murmuró en tono dulce «Voy a llevarla a su habitación»

Al decir eso, pasó un brazo por debajo de las piernas de la morena, se puso de pie con la Alcaldesa en sus brazos. Comenzó a andar mientras la morena apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

«…sofá…» le susurró a la rubia

Emma comprendió el mensaje y se acercó a uno de los divanes, después posó delicadamente a la morena en él. Se dirigió a la cómoda, que estaba cerca, y sacó una manta de uno de los cajones. Volvió al sofá y la extendió sobre el cuerpo adormilado de la morena.


	7. Jessica

**Jessica**

Durante casi una hora, Emma había velado a la morena. Se había sentado en el sillón de enfrente, había posado sus codos en las rodillas, su mentón reposando en sus manos juntas, y reflexionaba.

Esta Regina Mills estaba dotada de un carisma de locos. Incluso apaciblemente dormida, era magnífica. A veces, Emma veía que la morena hacía una mueca, como si estuviera insatisfecha del sueño que estuviera teniendo.

Cada vez que la miraba más de diez segundos, Emma se ponía inmediatamente a imaginarse a la morena tirándose en sus brazos. Besándola con pasión con esos carnosos labios, acariciándola con sus dulces manos de perfecta manicura, escuchándola gemir sensualmente en su oído…

«¡Mierda, vuelve en ti, muchacha!» se decía ella por quinta vez mientras sacudía la cabeza antes de mirarla una vez más «Una mujer como ella no tiene nada que hacer con una chica como yo…» pensaba ella lamentándose.

Por cuarta vez desde que la morena dormía, el teléfono de la rubia comenzó a vibrar, lo había puesto en silencio para estar segura de que la morena no se despertarse demasiado pronto, necesitaba dormir, eso se veía.

Así que miró su teléfono y no se sorprendió al ver el nombre de su colega David en la pantalla. Se puso de pie, dio a "responder" con el pulgar antes de colocarse el aparato al oído.

«Dime que no estáis muy lejos…»

«No más de unos cien metros…pero hemos tenido que abandonar el coche»

«¿Qué?» se asombró ella antes de lanzar una ojeada a la morena esperando no haberla despertado «¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué?» preguntó en tono bajo

«No teníamos elección, estamos a escasos momentos de que el viento se haga más virulento. Así que pensé que era mejor marcharse mientras hubiese tiempo»

«Sí, has hecho bien…»

«Bien, te dejo, estamos llegando a la entrada del subterráneo»

«Ok, hasta ahora»

Colgó y suspiró una vez más. El tornado ya llegaba.

«Miss Swan…»

La susodicha se giró y se acercó a la morena colocándose delante del sofá donde estaba aquella acostada.

«¿Sí, señora?»

«¿Dónde está mi hijo?» preguntó ella volviendo, poco a poco, en sí.

«Ya no tardan, señora, acaban de entrar en el subsuelo»

Aliviada, la morena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

«Bien, buena noticia. ¿Podría darme un poco de agua, por favor?»

«Sí, por supuesto» dijo ella sonriéndole antes de encaminarse hacia el mini bar. Lo entreabrió, tomó la botella de agua mineral, sirvió un vaso para la morena y volvió sobre sus pasos para dárselo.

Mientras, la morena se había incorporado para sentarse en su cama improvisada antes de coger el vaso que la rubia le tendía.

«Gracias» dijo ella, sin siquiera mirarla

«De nada»

La morena bebió un sorbo, miró su vaso, después desvió su mirada finalmente hacia la rubia.

«¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?»

«Cerca de una hora»

«¿Llegarán bien?»

«Me he informado cada cuarto de hora, señora. Si hubiera ocurrido la más mínima…mala noticia con respecto a su hijo, se lo habría dicho»

«No lo dudo»

«Por el contrario…con lo que respecta al tornado…ya no debe tardar mucho»

La morena no replicó, ¿qué hubiera podido decir? Ese tornado era inevitable, su poder en esa ciudad era el que era, aunque hubiera querido hacer más, mucho más.

Se acabó su vaso de agua, y le dijo a la rubia que se iba a refrescar antes de la llegada de su hijo. Mientras, Emma, que se había acercado a la ventana, miraba cómo el viento levantaba los periódicos y la basura que se extendía por las calles. Los pocos viandantes que todavía paseaban se batían para continuar avanzando contra esa fuerza invisible. Rezó para que ellos consiguiesen ponerse a salvo a tiempo y que no les pasara nada.

Después, un resplandor apareció a lo lejos. Ese tornado era definitivamente el más peligroso que habían predicho los meteorólogos. Después vino otro, más cercano. La fuerza del viento aumentaba por minutos. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Cuando la morena salió de su habitación y vio a la rubia, los brazos cruzados contra su torso mirando el cielo ensombrecido por las nubes, comprendió.

«¿Se acerca, verdad?»

«Sí. Incluso he visto dos relámpagos»

La morena se colocó a su lado y la imitó poniendo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

«Gracias…por lo que hizo hace un momento…» dijo ella girándose su cabeza hacia la rubia

«De nada, solo he hecho mi trabajo» respondió ella mirando al horizonte

La morena no supo por qué, pero casi se sintió apenada por la respuesta de su guardaespaldas, pero se abstuvo de compartir sus pensamientos. Un nuevo resplandor se abatió a lo lejos, oscureciendo la estancia después.

Sorprendida, y por reflejo, la morena agarró el brazo izquierdo de la rubia con sus manos y se acercó considerablemente a ella. Entonces, la rubia cogió una vez más su teléfono y utilizó la luz de la pantalla para iluminar la estancia. Hundió su mirada en la de la morena y le sonrió amablemente.

«No tema, no le pasará nada mientras yo esté aquí»

La morena, entonces, se dio cuenta de su proximidad, que ella misma había provocado, y retrocedió.

«Sí, lo sé, es su trabajo, después de todo…Solo que me…cogió de improviso» dijo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, los ojos entrecerrados

«La avería parece general, la ciudad está hundida en la oscuridad» constató Emma

«Y mi hijo está en camino hasta aquí…»

«…¡en el ascensor!» dijeron las dos a la vez.

Y cuando Emma se disponía a llamar otra vez a su colega, vio que él se le estaba adelantando. Puso el altavoz para que su clienta pudiera también estar al corriente de los sucesos.

«¿David? ¿Estáis bien?»

«Sí, estamos bien, no tenemos nada…pero estamos bloqueados entre el piso 33 y 34»

«Ok, vamos a buscaros, todo va a ir bien…estaremos en 15 minutos»

«Entendido, hasta ahora…»

Colgó y volvió a iluminar la estancia con el móvil.

«Bien, normalmente hay linternas en las habitaciones. Quédese aquí, voy a buscarlas»

Le dio su teléfono para que la morena estuviera tranquila, después se dirigió hacia la primera habitación. La escasa luz no facilitaba la tarea, pero felizmente, sabía dónde estaban colocadas las linternas. Cuando regresó junto a la morena, cargada con dos linternas, las encendió y le pasó una a la morena.

«Bien, entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, Miss Swan?»

«En el piso 40 hay un gimnasio, con un muro de escalada. Es ahí donde me entreno la mayor parte del tiempo…Vamos a coger el material, y después bajaremos hasta el piso 34»

La morena asintió y la rubia sacó su arma de fuego.

«¿Todavía piensa utilizarla?» dijo la Alcaldesa señalando el artilugio que sujetaba la rubia en sus manos.

«Si es para protegerla, sí» lanzó la rubia abriendo la puerta antes de lanzar una ojeada discreta al pasillo «¿Lista?»

«Sí, vamos»

«Sígame de cerca, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Entendido»

Emma abrió completamente la puerta de la suite, la morena a sus talones. La linterna en una mano, en la otra la pistola. Emma estaba más concentrada que nunca. La morena, durante un momento, se creyó dentro de una escena de acción de una peli de Hollywood.

Al llegar a las escaleras, subieron los dos pisos que les era necesario para alcanzar el rellano del piso 40.

Se metieron en el inmenso gimnasio y la morena no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre el hecho de que no hubiera nadie.

«¿Cómo es que no hay nadie?»

«Consigna de seguridad. Cada cliente debe volver a su habitación con su guardaespaldas y esperar a que la electricidad vuelva»

Emma se encaminó hacia una pequeña sala donde se encontraba todo el material utilizado en los diferentes deportes y Emma colocó en una mochila todo lo que iba a necesitar, después, se marcharon.

Cinco minutos más tarde, después de haber descendido los seis pisos que las separaban del hijo de la morena y del colega de Emma, llegaron finalmente delante de las puertas metálicas del ascensor. Emma dejó la mochila en el suelo, la abrió y cogió la pata de cabra y una linterna que encendió para ver mejor.

A continuación, encajó el extremo de la barra de hierro entre las dos puertas y ejerció presión, lo suficientemente fuerte, para abrirlas completamente.

A continuación, se colocó su equipo de escalada, hizo pasar la cuerda de seguridad en el mosquetón de su cinto, y después por otro mosquetón que había enganchado a una de las cuerdas de acero que pendían de una de las paredes que rodeaban la caja del ascensor, y finalmente hizo un nudo para asegurarla todo.

«Miss Swan…» murmuró la morena cuando la rubia se disponía a descender en rappel, con su mochila a las espaldas

«¿Sí?»

«Tenga cuidado…»

«Le voy a devolver a su hijo en cinco minutos» dijo ella con una confiada sonrisa

Como en los entrenamientos, Emma descendió con facilidad hasta tocar el techo del ascensor, se posó suavemente, después se quitó la mochila, la abrió y cogió unas pinzas para metal. La aplicó a continuación sobre el gancho de la trampilla de seguridad y con un último esfuerzo, logró romperla. Volvió a meter las pinzas en la mochila y abrió la trampilla.

«¿Todo bien ahí dentro?» preguntó metiendo la cara

«¡Emma!» gritó el pequeño Henry, aliviado al saber que iba a ser rescatado, al fin.

«Contento de volver a verte, rubia…» le dijo su colega con una sonrisa

Después, la rubia divisó a una tercera persona en el ascensor. Al ver la expresión inquisitiva en el rostro de la rubia, David se sintió obligado a justificarse.

«Es la maestra de Henry, él se negaba a marcharse sin ella»

«Buenos días…» dijo tímidamente la joven a su salvadora

«Voy a sacaros de ahí…» respondió la rubia con divertida sonrisa. «Vamos a empezar por Henry»

«Venga, ven, hombrecito…» dijo David cogiendo al muchacho por la cintura «A la de tres. Uno, dos, tressss…» dijo él levantándolo para que la rubia lo cogiera.

Una vez el chico fuera de la caja de acero, aferró a la rubia en sus brazos, y ella le devolvió amablemente el abrazo.

«¡Sabía que vendrías a salvarnos!»

«¿Henry?» dijo contenta la morena al ver a su hijo

«Venga, ven, voy a ayudarte a llegar hasta tu madre»

Ella se enderezó, el chico hizo lo mismo, después ella avanzó hasta el borde.

«Bien, vas a correr, y en el momento en que llegues cerca de mí, saltas, yo te elevaré…¿Señora Mills?»

«Sí, he entendido, Miss Swan…» dijo ella, impaciente por poder estrechar a su hijo en sus brazos.

30 segundos más tarde, Henry estaba a salvo al lado de su madre.

«Estaba tan preocupada, cariño. Te quiero tanto…»

«Yo también, mamá» respondió él estrechándola aún más más fuerte contra él.

«Bien, su turno señorita…»

«Blanchard. Pero puede llamarme Mary»

«Muy bien, Mary, le toca»

Reprodujeron los mismos movimientos y la morena pudo salir del ascensor, alcanzó las cadenas de acero antes de encontrarse al lado de la Alcaldesa y su hijo.

«Venga, compañero, nos toca…»

«Emma, está demasiado alto, no lograré salir así como así…»

«No digas tonterías, dame la mano, voy a sacarte de ahí»

«Emma, sé que tienes fuerza, pero no suficiente para cargar con mi peso»

«Cállate y hazlo»

Él agarró la mano que le tendía la rubia, después ella extendió su otra mano para agarrarlo mejor, y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sacó al hombre de la caja hasta que él pudo agarrarse por sí mismo.

«Bien, ves…» le dijo al rubio, con la respiración entrecortada

«Confieso que…nunca dejarás de sorprenderme…»

«Venga, salgamos de aquí»

Cogió carrerilla, saltó y se enganchó en la cadena, antes de subir. David le tiró la mochila que cogió al vuelo, después él hizo lo mismo para unirse a los demás.

«Gracias» dijo el rubio antes de abrazarla

«De nada, viejo amigo. ¿Todo el mundo está bien?» preguntó girándose hacia las dos mujeres y el chico.

«Sí, todo bien…» respondió la morena con una sonrisa de gratitud.

«Ok, en ese caso, vámonos, volvemos a la suite, es más seguro»

«Yo no contaría con eso» dijo una voz masculina a lo lejos, haciéndolos sobresaltarse.

Automáticamente, Emma y David quisieron desenfundar sus armas, pero el extraño les hizo un gesto con la mano de que no valía la pena, ya que él tenía la suya apuntada hacia la Alcaldesa.

«Nononono…inútil. Hacedlas deslizar hasta aquí»

David y Emma se lanzaron una mirada antes de adelantarse ligeramente, para proteger a los otros, sacaron sus armas de sus cartucheras, y las hicieron deslizar hasta los pies del hombre.

Cuando se agachó para coger una de ellas y colocarla a sus espaldas, entre su camisa y su cinto, Emma retrocedió para ponerse como escudo delante de la Alcaldesa que había colocado a su hijo detrás de ella, pegado a sus espaldas, mientras que David hacía lo mismo con la guapa maestra.

«¿Es usted George Mendel, verdad?» preguntó la rubia, con oscura mirada

Este sonrió entonces mientras cogía la otra pistola, y la mantenía perfectamente apuntada.

«¿Y usted es Emma, no? Oh, no se asombre, sé bastantes cosas de usted…Así como de su amigo, David»

«¿Qué es lo que quiere?» preguntó el joven rubio

«¿Lo que quiero? ¡Estar con la Alcaldesa, por supuesto! Es más hablando de ella…buenos tardes, Regina…» dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Emma pasó protectoramente un brazo tras su espalda en señal de seguridad, acto que le hizo estallar en carcajadas.

«No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero soy yo quien tiene las pistolas. Hacer lo que estás haciendo es inútil. Así que sé buena, sepárate y deja que Regina se acerque a mí»

«Vete al infierno…»

Volvió a reírse con más ganas, pero esta vez de los nervios.

«Escucha, no te hagas la heroína, y ¡RETROCEDE!» gritó

«¿Se puede saber qué quieres de ella? ¿Qué ha podido hacerte para que quieras tomarla con ella de esta manera?» preguntó David

«¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Ahora, sal de mi camino!» dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia

«No»

«Miss Swan…» murmuró la morena poniendo una mano sobre su hombro «Déjeme pasar, por favor»

«No» repitió ella apretando la mandíbula, negándose a moverse o apartar su mirada de Mendell

«¿No has escuchado a la dama? Déjala pasar…»

«Pero entonces mi hijo se queda con la señorita Swan…»

«No pensaba llevarlo con nosotros…no le necesito…solo a ti…» dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en el generoso pecho de la susodicha.

Ella quiso adelantarse, pero Emma se negaba a dejarla ir.

«Miss Swan…» déjeme pasar»

«No…no dejaré que se la lleve»

«¡Apártate! Si no, me desharé de ti de una vez por todas»

«Por favor, obedezca» dijo casi suplicando la morena, con las lágrimas amenazando caer de sus ojos

Emma, a pesar de su impotencia ante esa situación, se negaba a obedecer. Se negaba a dejarle ganar, a que la morena se alejase, a que le hiciera daño, a no volverla a ver más.

«Me niego a dejarla partir» dijo girando ligeramente la cabeza para cruzarse con la mirada de la morena

El hombre armado suspiró de impaciencia y reviró los ojos, David lo aprovechó para lanzarse sobre él.

Y entonces, un disparo se escuchó en el pasillo, seguido de un grito de dolor por parte del rubio.

«¡No!» gritó Emma al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

El agresor empujó el cuerpo del rubio, que sufría el impacto, y se enderezó.

«Uno menos…¡tu turno, belleza!» dijo apuntando a la cabeza de la rubia que aún estaba como escudo de la morena y su hijo.

Y en el momento en que iba a apretar el gatillo, otro disparo resonó. La morena, que creyó que había disparado a la rubia, estrechó la mano que esta aún tenía a la espalda.

Después, ante la mirada de Emma y de la maestra, el malhechor cayó pesadamente, muerto, al suelo. La sangre se derramaba por un lado de su cabeza.

Emma, que aún no había comprendido lo que acababa de pasar, escuchó pasos que se acercaban y vio a otro de sus colegas, con el arma en la mano.

«Killian…» resopló ella

«Te lo había dicho, amor, estaré siempre donde menos te lo esperes…»

Aliviada, Emma se giró hacia la morena que la apretó entre sus brazos, seguida del pequeño muchacho que pasó su brazo por su cintura. Emma estaba sorprendida, pero no quería luchar y se dejó hacer. En otro lado, Mary y Killian estaban arrodillados junto a David.

«Venga, compañero, vamos a curarte eso, aguanta»

David sonrió y golpeó el hombro del moreno para agradecerle, mientras que Mary le había agarrado la otra mano.

Cuando Emma se separó de la morena y su hijo, una sonrisa crispada apareció en los rostros de las dos mujeres, y ella retrocedió para ir a comprobar el estado de su colega.

«Vamos a ocuparnos de ti, compañero, mantente, aguanta. Killian, Mary, vayan a buscar compresas, paños limpios, papel higiénico, cualquier cosa que pueda detener la hemorragia»

El moreno se puso en pie e hizo una señal con la cabeza a la morena para que lo siguiera.

«Todo va a ir bien, amigo…no te inquietes…ya hemos pasado por cosas parecidas en Irak, ¿verdad? ¿Te acuerdas?»

«Sí…pero bueno, la última vez…fui alcanzado…en la pierna, no en el estómago…» dijo él con dificultad a causa del dolor cada vez más intenso.

«Sí, así ya tienes uno en los miembros inferiores y otra en los superiores, nada de celos…»

El rubio se puso a reír, pero se detuvo al sentir el dolor que eso le provocaba.

Regina estaba tras ellos, con su hijo en sus brazos, su cabeza reposando en su hombro. Los dos estaban inquietos por la suerte del joven.

Algunos segundos más tarde, Mary y Killian estaban de regreso con toallas de mano que habían encontrado en los baños.

Emma y Killian hicieron presión, después un nudo para parar la hemorragia.

«Tenemos que desplazarlo, no podemos dejarlo aquí…pero los ascensores no funcionan…»

«Hay una sala de reunión algo más allá, vamos a ponerlo sobre las mesas»

«Buena idea…»

Después de diez minutos de traslado, David reposaba sobre la madera barnizada, con toallas tras su cabeza, sirviéndole de almohadas improvisadas, las dos morenas y Henry a su lado.

Cada uno había podido constatar que el tornado había pasado, esperaron a que la electricidad volviera. Killian había contactado con el servicio de seguridad para pedirles que restablecieron la corriente lo más rápido posible, mientras que Emma llamaba al hospital más cercano para pedir una ambulancia.

Al cabo de media hora, la ambulancia estaba ahí, la corriente había vuelto, los enfermeros pudieron coger el ascensor y auxiliar a David, que agonizaba, pero se aferraba a la vida.

Mary pidió acompañarlo, pretextando no querer dejarlo solo, y la policía llegó para encargarse del cuerpo de Mendell.

Graham se dirigió a Emma y la abrazó furtivamente.

«Gracias a Dios, no tienes nada…»

«No, estoy bien…» dijo ella alejándose amablemente de él «No tengo nada, pero eso se lo debo a Killian» dijo ella girándose hacia el moreno «Te debo una, compañero, gracias»

«De nada…»

«Pero, ¿cómo habéis sabido que estábamos aquí?» preguntó la Alcaldesa inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

 **Flashback**

«Bien, ¿te acuerdas de nuestro plan? Tú me coges de "rehén", pides al otro que nos siga si ella quiere que yo siga vivo, después la llevaremos lejos de aquí»

«¿Estás segura de que ella está aquí?»

«Sí, estoy seguro. Pero, prohibido dispararle a Emma, ¿comprendido?»

«Sí, sí, lo sé…»

«Bien, voy a darme una ducha, deberías hacer lo mismo, después marcharemos a su búsqueda»

«Ok…»

El moreno dejó el salón para volver a su habitación y ducharse, diez minutos más tarde, salió del cuarto de baño, y en se momento, la estancia se hundió en la oscuridad total, nada de electricidad. Cogió una linterna y se vistió antes de constatar que le faltaba su arma.

«¡Mierda Greg!» gruñó antes de salir de la habitación para ir a busca a su acólito.

 **Fin del flashback**

El moreno sonrió divertido y después abrió la boca.

«Digamos que estaba en el lugar apropiado en el momento justo»


	8. Separación

**Separación**

Una vez que el cuerpo de Greg Mendel fue retirado por la funeraria, el inspector Graham pidió a los testigos de los últimos acontecimientos que le siguieran hasta comisaria para que le dieran su versión de los hechos sobre la muerte que se había producidos dos horas antes.

Regina fue la primera, acompañada de su hijo porque este se negaba a separarse de ella por miedo a que le sucediese algo si ella se alejaba. Y su madre no había puesto el menor inconveniente, al contrario, estaba aliviada al saber a su único hijo sano y salvo a su lado.

Fue seguida de Emma que, algunos minutos más tarde, salía del despacho. La rubia se dirigió entonces hacia la morena y su hijo que bebía un vaso de agua, sentados en las sillas que estaban dispuestas a lo largo de la pared de la entrada, esperando el permiso para poder volver a casa.

«Vengan, los llevo a casa, Graham me ha dado luz verde»

«Perfecto, mi hijo comenzaba a quedarse dormido» dijo ella acariciando los cabellos de su hijo, apretado entre sus brazos «¿Vamos, cariño?»

Él dijo que sí con la cabeza mientras se enderezaba, se pusieron de pie y siguieron a la rubia al exterior.

El tornado había barrido una cantidad considerable de coches a su paso que se encontraban ahora en los escaparates de las tiendas, completamente destrozados. Una buena cantidad de cristales de los edificios habían estallado en mil pedazos y los restos se diseminaban por el asfalto. Felizmente, el coche blindado estaba dotado de neumáticos anti pinchazos y no corrían peligro.

De camino, Henry se había acostado en el asiento trasero y su cabeza reposaba en los muslos de su madre, que le acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos para tranquilizarlo. Mientras Emma se concentraba en la carretera, no pudo evitar, tanto ella como la morena, observar los destrozos del tornado desfilando ante sus ojos. El corazón de San Francisco parecía una ciudad fantasma. Regina sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en los habitantes de su ciudad.

«Tengo que pasar por el Ayuntamiento. Tengo que hacer un comunicado, encontrar refugio para lo que han perdido su hogar, hacer llegar provisiones, botellas de agua…»

«Señora Alcaldesa…cálmese…respire…todo va a ir bien» dijo ella con un sonrisa mirando por el retrovisor para que la morena la viera.

«Sí…tiene razón…»

Soltó aire como para evacuar todo su estrés e intentó recobrar la calma. Después, cogió su teléfono y contactó con su secretaria.

«¿Señora Alcaldesa? ¿Está usted bien?» escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

«Sí, Miss Lucas, estoy bien, supongo que usted también»

«Sí, sí, todo…»

«Bien. Miss Lucas, ¿le sería posible llegar al Ayuntamiento y organizar una segunda rueda de prensa?»

«Sí, señora, por supuesto. Estaré ahí en veinte minutos»

«Bien, nos vemos allí»

Después, colgó sin esperar respuesta, alzó su mirada hacia la rubia que estaba aún concentrada al volante. Desde donde estaba, la morena no podía ver sino la mirada de Emma, se dejó incluso enternecer por sus hermosos ojos verdes, antes de volver en sí. ¿Qué le sucedía? No era la primera vez que se atrevía a mirarla de esa manera, pero, de golpe, se daba cuenta, y no conseguía aún comprender por qué.

Porque esta Emma Swan la intrigaba, eso era cierto. Quizás, incluso, la turbaba. Emma desprendía tal seguridad y tal confianza en sí misma que le daba cierto carisma. Su fuerza tanto mental como física era impresionante. El acto de coraje que Emma había tenido hacia ella algunas horas antes la había impresionado. Nunca nadie la había defendido como Emma lo había hecho, por supuesto era su deber, porque, después de todo, se le pagaba para eso…pero Regina había tenido la impresión que había algo más tras todo eso. Pero, ¿qué?

Regina sacudió tontamente su cabeza cerrando los ojos un instante, diciéndose a sí misma que la fatiga y el estrés debían estar jugando con sus nervios y que su visión de las cosas no era en absoluto claras.

Media hora más tarde, llegaron al Ayuntamiento. No había tantas camionetas de periodistas como esa mañana, pero algunos sí habían llegado, sabiendo muy bien que obtendrían las últimas noticias con respecto a la ciudad.

Emma, de todas maneras, dio la vuelta como esa mañana y se detuvo en la entrada de servicio. Henry se había dormido en el asiento trasero, Regina hubiera querido despertarlo para llevarlo con ella, pero Emma la tranquilizó diciéndole que no corría peligro, que seguramente no tardarían mucho tiempo y que los guardias de seguridad podrían vigilarlo. La morena consintió y Emma dejó los cristales traseros ligeramente entreabiertos. Y como el coche estaba aparcado a la sombra, no corría ningún peligro. A continuación cerró el coche e invitó a la morena a entrar en el edificio.

Al llegar al pasillo de su despacho, fueron interceptadas por Ruby que parecía sofocada, por lo que se veía no había parado de correr de aquí para allá desde que había llegado.

«Señora, me he tomado la libertad de hacer pasar a los periodistas a la sala de fiestas como esta mañana, afortunadamente, el edificio no ha sufrido daños, a excepción de los dos grandes ventanales de la sala de reuniones, pero he pedido que sean reemplazados lo más rápido posible»

«Bien, pero eso no es lo más urgente por ahora…¿conoce la amplitud de los daños?»

«Sí, el inspector Graham acaba de mandar un fax» dijo ella tendiendo el documento «es una lista de los edificios que se han visto más perjudicados. Esta es una lista de los inmuebles que podrían utilizarse como refugios, así como la lista de los supermercados que han aceptado colaborar con el reparto de víveres»

«¿Y esta?» preguntó Regina señalando la hoja que sujetaba la morena en sus manos

«Es una lista que ha sido enviada por el hospital…se trata de las personas que han sido encontradas…muertas, señora» dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

Regina detuvo su marcha y cogió el documento entre sus dedos. La lista contaba, así a ojo, unos cincuenta fallecimientos. Respiró con dificultad antes de recobrarse y continuar caminando.

«Ponga en marcha el programa de búsqueda. Quiero que la policía y los bomberos hagan lo necesario para encontrar a la gente que podría estar necesitando ayuda»

«Bien, señora»

«¿Podría traernos un café, por favor?»

«Enseguida, señora»

La joven morena se eclipsó y dejó a las dos mujeres entrar en el despacho.

«Discúlpeme…» murmuró la morena antes de dirigirse a su aseo personal.

Emma comprendió y pidió a Ruby, cuando llegó para dejar los cafés, que fuera a las máquinas para traer algo de comer para la Alcaldesa, y esta obedeció inmediatamente.

Regresó dos minutos después con un goffre azucarado que dio a la rubia que ya extendía la mano en su dirección.

«Gracias Ruby»

«Estoy contenta de que estén bien»

«La Alcaldesa está segura conmigo, no hubiera permitido que le pasara nada» dijo ella con una nueva sonrisa

«Oh, eso lo sé…pero de verdad estoy contenta que esté bien, usted…»

Ruby había pronunciado sus palabras tímidamente sin atreverse a mirar a la rubia ni una sola vez a los ojos, entonces esta comprendió el doble sentido de la frase, y entreabrió la boca.

«Oh, heu…también estoy contenta de que usted esté bien » dijo ella a la morena que le sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

La morena la abrazó, respiró el perfume dulce de los cabellos de la rubia y en un murmullo dijo

«Verdaderamente contenta…»

Cuando se separó dulcemente de la rubia, quiso acercar sus labios a los de ella, pero la rubia retrocedió al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Ruby lanzó una desolada mirada a la rubia antes de salir a toda prisa del despacho.

«Señora Alcaldesa, ¿todo bien?» dijo ella acercándose amablemente a ella, posando una mano en su brazo.

«Sí, todo bien, gracias»

«Tenga, coma, le hará bien»

«Miss Swan, no tengo hambre» dijo caminando, cortando el contacto con la mano de la rubia

«Cómaselo, por favor, no ha comido nada en todo el día, lo necesita…por favor»

Sintiendo que su cuerpo le suplicaba que aceptara, la morena cedió y extendió la mano hacia la rubia. Esta sonrió y le pasó el dulce embalado en una bolsa transparente, después cogió su café.

«Debería sentarse un momento…»

«Miss Swan, me esperan. Mi ciudad me necesita, no tengo tiempo para descansar» tras eso, la morena, que ya había terminado su dulce, caminó hacia la puerta, seguida de cerca por la rubia.

Durante cerca de una hora, Regina dio parte de los destrozos provocados por el tornado Jessica e informó a los habitantes de las medidas temporales que ponía a su disposición a la espera de tener nuevas soluciones.

Cuando hubo acabado, pidió a la rubia que la llevara junto con su hijo a su casa, esperando que aún tuviera un techo bajo el que dormir.

Felizmente para ellos, así como para una decena de barrios residenciales cercanos a su propiedad, el tornado no había pasado por ahí. Su casa estaba intacta. Emma se detuvo en la acera de enfrente a la entrada principal, y apagó el motor.

Regina, que había despertado a su hijo, le dijo que ya habían llegado a casa. Emma salió del coche y abrió la puerta trasera para dejarlos salir.

«Henry, entra, voy enseguida»

«Sí, mamá» respondió él aún medio dormido

«Miss Swan, creo que su trabajo a mi lado ha acabado. Puede venir a recuperar sus cosas y los aparatos electrónicos. Creo que ya no los voy a necesitar…»

La rubia, que hasta ese momento no había pensado en eso, no dijo nada. En efecto, al estar Greg Mendell muerto, la Alcaldesa ya no corría ningún peligro. Así que ella ya no era útil…

«Sí, tiene razón…mi trabajo aquí ha acabado» hubiera querido decir esas palabras de forma más solemne, pero un pinchazo en el corazón hizo que lo dijera con un tono más roto de lo que habría querido.

Siguió a la morena al interior, recogió sus cosas, las diferentes armas que había escondido en la casa, y Regina constató que, en efecto, nadie habría podido adivinar que se encontraban ahí. A continuación, Emma emprendió la desinstalación de las cámaras de seguridad.

Cuando hubo acabado, Emma metió sus cosas en el maletero del coche, la morena y su hijo en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola hacerlo. Henry se sintió triste al saber que ya no volvería a ver a la rubia, aunque eso significaba que su mamá ya no tenía nada que temer.

Emma cerró el maletero del vehículo, después caminó por última vez hacia la casa de la Alcaldesa. Henry soltó la mano de su madre para abrazar a la rubia con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres.

«Adiós Emma, gracias por haber cuidado de mi mamá…la voy a echar de menos»

La rubia sintió que la emoción la envolvía y su corazón se saltó un latido al notar esos dos bracitos alrededor de su cintura y esa pequeña cabeza morena contra su abdomen.

Él retrocedió cuando ella puso una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su altura.

«Yo también te voy a echar de menos…te toca cuidar de tu mamá ahora, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Sí…» dijo él con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes de leche.

«Bien»

La estrechó una vez más en sus brazos, y Emma le devolvió dulcemente el abrazo.

«Siempre estaré si necesitáis mi ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?» le murmuró ella al oído

«De acuerdo…» respondió él bajito antes de separase de ella para volver al lado de su madre.

«Henry, ¿puedes dejarnos, por favor?»

«Sí, mamá, ¡adiós Emma!»

«Adiós Henry»

Cuando él desapareció en el interior de la casa, Regina cerró un poco la puerta, y después se giró hacia la rubia.

«Miss Swan…quería una vez más darle las gracias»

«Se lo ruego…no hice sino mi trabajo…»

«Cierto…pero lo que hizo hace unas horas…enfrentarse a ese hombre mientras la amenazaba con una pistola…fue muy valiente, y no creo que todos sus colegas hubieran tenido la sangre fría que usted… demostró»

«Usted pidió tener al mejor, yo le dije que no se arrepentiría…» dijo ella con una sonrisa que las hizo reír un momento.

«Es verdad…no estoy decepcionada de haberla tenido a mi lado, Miss Swan…»

«Oh, llámeme Emma…después de todo, ya no soy su empleada…»

«En esa caso, llámeme Regina»

«Pero usted es la Alcaldesa…»

«Y usted, usted me ha salvado la vida, a mí y a mi hijo…eso le da el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre»

«Muy bien…en ese caso, adiós Regina» dijo ella extendiéndole amigablemente su mano, que la morena estrechó sinceramente, sin desviar sus ojos de ella «Si tiene el menor problema o si quiere instalar un sistema de seguridad mejor…no dude y llámeme»

«Lo haré. Gracias de nuevo…Emma»

Se sonrieron una última vez antes de soltarse la mano, ambas sin quererlo, pero sin atreverse a demostrarlo.

Emma dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia el coche para seguir su camino, bajo la mirada entristecida de la morena.

«Adiós Emma…» murmuró la morena cuando el coche estaba a punto de abandonar su sendero y antes de entrar en casa.

Durante los días que siguieron, la ciudad comenzaba, poco a poco, a revivir gracias a los esfuerzos de los bomberos, de la policía, así como de numerosos bienhechores que hacían todo lo que les era posible. El país entero se había movilizado, pero también asociaciones para echar una mano con las diferentes necesidades: comida, ropa, importantes sumas de dinero que permitieron empezar los trabajos necesarios para la reconstrucción de los edificios y casas que se habían visto afectadas.

Regina no había dejado de trabajar para asegurarse el buen desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Se entregó a fondo para no pensar demasiado, para olvidar, olvidar a esa misteriosa rubia que no había abandonado su mente desde que se había marchado. Regina estaba persuadida de que ella le había dejado un vacío con respecto a su seguridad, y lo había achacado al valiente acto que le había permitido continuar con vida. ¿Qué otra razón sino esa?

En cuanto a Emma, había pedido una semana de vacaciones. David intentaba tener noticias de ella lo más regularmente posible, pero la rubia no era del tipo de las que compartían lo que sentían.

Una noche, cuando se dirigía a un pequeño restaurante chino, se cruzó con Ruby que salía de él. Con una bolsa en una mano y su teléfono en la otra, no vio a la rubia y chocó accidentalmente con ella.

«Oh, perdón, lo…» dijo ella y al alzar el rostro pudo ver que se trataba de Emma…«siento. ¿Emma?»

«Hola Ruby…¿cómo estás?»

«Oh, heu, bien…bien…¿y tú?»

«Tirando…»

«Quería disculparme por la otra vez…pensaba hacerlo al día siguiente cuando te viera en el despacho, pero la Alcaldesa me dejó claro que no ibas a volver…así que me dije que te llamaría…pero no me atreví…»

«No pasa nada…»

«¿No me culpas?»

«No, en absoluto. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?»

«Bueno, porque intenté besarte…»

«¿Y? No eres la primera, ¿sabes?»

«Oh, de eso no tengo duda…pero no debí. Quiero decir, apenas nos conocemos y…»

«Y yo ya tengo a alguien…en fin, quiero decir, ya me siento "atraída" por alguien…»

«Oh…ya veo, entonces, ¡me siento muy desolada!»

«No te lo echo en cara, despreocúpate…pero la próxima vez, ¡me podrías invitar al menos a cenar!» exclamó la rubia echándose a reír

Ruby también comenzó a reír, aliviada de que la rubia no estuviera enfadada con ella. Se cambió la bolsa de mano y pensó que se le iba a enfriar la comida.

«Voy a tener que dejarte, esto se va a enfriar, y no deseo que la Alcaldesa me mate por eso…»

«¿Cómo está ella?» preguntó Emma con un tono más serio y ligeramente preocupado.

«Está bien, está trabajando mucho para restaurar la ciudad…»

«Sí, lo veo…está haciendo un trabajo formidable…»

Ruby vio la mirada de la rubia entristecerse y comprendió que la persona en la que ella estaba interesada no era otra que su jefa.

«Bueno, te dejo, cuídate Ruby, hasta la próxima»

Y cuando la rubia se separó para pasar al lado de la morena, esta se dio la vuelta.

«¿Emma?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Quieres que la salude de tu parte?»

«Heu…no vale la pena…tiene mucho que hacer, no la molestes con eso…»

«Como quieras, hasta pronto Emma»

Se sonrieron amablemente, después la morena retomó su camino. Una vez que Emma ya no pudo ver a la morena, sacó su teléfono y contacto con David.

«Hola, hermano…»

«Mierda Emma, ¿aún estás viva?» respondió él irónicamente

«Ya, lo sé…no he dado muchas señales de vida…»

«Eso es poco decir…»

«Perdóname…¿podemos vernos?»

«¡Por supuesto!»

«Nos vemos en el pub, ¿te parece?»

«Ok, vale, ¡hasta ahora!»

Colgó y regresó a su coche, se le había cortado el apetito, solo deseaba una cosa, olvidar.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Emma estaba sentada en un taburete en la barra y bebía su cerveza esperando a su amigo. Cuando este llegó, fue recibido por el barman.

«¡Hola David!»

«Hola, Jack, ponme una, por favor»

«Hecho»

El camarero cogió un vaso, tiró una caña y puso el vaso en la barra.

«Gracias»

«De nada, Emma, ¿te pongo otra?»

«Sí, gracias»

Así lo hizo y colocó una nueva botella delante de ella antes de que David la incitara a seguirlo para sentarse en su esquina.

«¿Qué ocurre, rubia?»

«Nada…» dijo ella queriendo mostrar indiferencia

«Emma, no juegues a eso conmigo…No me has hablado desde hace dos días, y ¿ahora me llamas solo para venir aquí? Solo haces eso cuando tienes ganas de hablar, así que venga, te escucho» dijo él amablemente y sonriéndole.

«No sé cómo decirlo…explicarlo…»

«La echas de menos…»

«¿Cómo lo sabes?»

«Emma, lo sé, eso es todo…me he dado cuenta yo solo…solo esperaba que tú quisieras hablarme»

Emma miraba su botella, pero ante sus ojos desfilaban las imágenes de la morena. La veía sonriéndole, escuchaba su voz…de repente, las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos.

David se levantó entonces y se sentó a su lado para tomarla en sus brazos mientras ella estaba en llanto.

«Sé que no puedo…que era mi cliente, que es una mujer importante y que seguramente no siente lo mismo que yo…pero David…» dijo ella enderezándose para mirar a la cara a su amigo «nunca he sentido tantas ganas de estar con una mujer antes de ella…»

«Oh, Emma…¿la amas?»

«No lo sé…prefiero no pensar en ello, porque no deseo saber…»

«¿Qué puedo hacer?»

«No lo sé…Ni siquiera sé lo que yo misma tengo que hacer…»

«¿Quieres un consejo?»

«Te escucho»

«En primer lugar, nos vamos a ir de aquí, el alcohol no te va a ayudar, y lo sabes. Y mañana, vas a volver al trabajo»

«Sí…quizás tengas razón…»

«¿Me has visto equivocarme?»

Se echaron a reír y después Emma lo abrazó.

«Gracias por estar ahí, hermano…»

«De nada. Venga, vamos, te llevo a casa»

Se levantaron, ni se tomaron la molestia de terminar sus bebidas, pagaron, y salieron del bar.

A la mañana siguiente, Regina llegó a su despacho a las ocho, como todos los días y tenía una reunión tres horas más tarde con los dirigentes de las diferentes asociaciones que contribuían a la rehabilitación de la ciudad.

Ruby le llevó su café y le informó de la llegada, confirmada, del Gobernador Todd al final del día.

Regina ojeó a continuación el correo que le esperaba en la mesa y dio con una carta.

«Oh, otra vez no…» dijo al abrirla mientras Ruby se preguntaba de lo que hablaba su jefa.

 **«Esto aún no ha acabado, abre bien los ojos…»**

«No es posible…»

«¿Señora?» se inquietó su secretaria

«Llame a Save Company y que venga Emma Swan, ¡enseguida!»

«Sí, señora»

Ruby se eclipsó del despacho e hizo lo que se le había pedido mientras la morena se dejaba caer pesadamente en su silla.

«¿Señora?» dijo Ruby entrando en su despacho, con lágrimas en los ojos.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Emma Swan está en el hospital. Ha tenido un accidente de coche…»


	9. Inquietudes

**Inquietudes**

«¿Señora?» dijo Ruby al entrar en su despacho, con lágrimas en los ojos

«¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Emma Swan está en el hospital. Ha tenido un accidente de coche»

Esa frase tuvo el don de hacerle saltar un latido a Regina, que afortunadamente, estaba sentada en su silla pues sus piernas no habrían podido sostenerla ante el anuncio de esa mala noticia.

«Un…un accidente…» balbuceó mientras que Ruby la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos sacudiendo débilmente su cabeza «¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?»

«No lo sé, señora, la agencia no ha querido decirme nada…»

«¿Dónde está?»

«En el Hospital General de San Francisco, señora»

«Bien, anule mis citas de momento, tengo que ir a saber de ella» dijo enderezándose, poniéndose en pie para coger su bolso y dejando su despacho, olvidando completamente la amenaza que pesaba aún sobre sus hombros

«Bien…pero, ¿señora?»

«¿Sí?» dijo dándose la vuelta

«¿Puedo ir con usted? Por favor…Anularé sus citas por el camino»

Ante el rostro preocupado de su secretaria, Regina asintió y la pequeña morena corrió hasta su mesa, cogió su bolso y la agenda de su jefa para seguirla hasta su coche.

Quince minutos más tarde, había llegado a la recepción del edificio hospitalario y Regina se precipitó hacia una joven pelirroja que parecía ser la recepcionista.

«Señorita, la habitación de Emma Swan, por favor»

La joven tecleó en el teclado de su ordenador, después alzó el rostro hacia la elegante morena.

«¿Es usted de la familia?»

«Soy la Alcaldesa, ¿o acaso no se ha dado cuenta?»

«Sé quién es usted, Señora Mills, pero solo se autoriza la visita de la familia. Lo siento…»

«¡Y yo lo sentiré cuando haga que la despidan!»

Esa frase dio miedo a la joven pelirroja que entreabrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

«¡El número de su habitación, ahora!»

«La 308»

«Gracias…» resopló irónicamente Regina dirigiéndose hacia los ascensores, seguida de cerca por sus asistente.

Ruby se había quedado sorprendida por la escena que acababa de producirse ante sus ojos, conocía a su jefa, su carácter, así como su don para obtener lo que deseara, pero nunca la había visto servirse de ello en este tipo de situación.

Al llegar a la habitación 308, se dispusieron a entrar cuando un médico las cortó

«Heu, señoras…»

Las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta y el médico vio que tenía enfrente a Regina Mills.

«Discúlpeme, pero no pueden entrar»

«Ah, bien, y ¿por qué, doctor…?»

«Whale…Porque las enfermeras están en este momento haciendo las curas a mis dos pacientes. Le pediría que esperara un momento, señora Alcaldesa»

«¿Sus dos pacientes?»

«Sí, Emma Swan y David Nolan llegaron anoche durante mi guardia, así que me hice cargo de ellos»

«¿David Nolan también estaba presente?» preguntó Regina, sorprendida de conocer esa novedad.

«Sí»

«¿Qué les ha sucedido?»

«Un loco les golpeó en la parte trasera del coche cuando ellos pasaban por un cruce. Dieron una vuelta de campana y acabaron la carrera en el cristal de un café en la 24»

«¿Dónde está ese loco…?» preguntó la morena con la mandíbula apretada sintiendo cómo la cólera la invadía.

«Delito de fuga…la policía está avisada. Un testigo de la escena fue quien llamó a la ambulancia»

«¿Y cómo se encuentran ellos?»

«Más miedo que daños, el señor Nolan tiene la clavícula izquierda desencajada, mientras que la señorita Swan tiene una ligera conmoción en la cabeza y dos costillas rotas»

A continuación la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dos enfermeras salieron, mientras que en el interior se escuchaban risas.

«¿Podemos entrar ahora?»

«Sí»

La morena no dijo una palabra más y se encaminó hacia la habitación a la que de todas maneras tocó antes de entrar, seguida de nuevo por Ruby.

«Toc, toc»

«¡Entren!» escucharon ellas decir en un tono divertido mientras entraban en la habitación.

«¿Señora Alcaldesa?»

«¿Regina?»

Los dos guardaespaldas se asombraron al ver a la morena ante sus camas separadas un metro una de la otra.

«Buenos días…» los saludó ella con un pequeña sonrisa de tristeza.

«Hola…» dijo tímidamente Ruby dejándose ver.

«Hola Ruby…» murmuró Emma aunque seguía sorprendida por ver a la Alcaldesa de pie, delante de su cama, negándose a apartar sus ojos de ella.

«El doctor Whale nos ha dicho lo que os ha pasado…» dijo Ruby con una ligera expresión de desolación en su rostro.

«Todo va a ir bien, saldremos de esta, ¿no es verdad, Emma?»

«Sí…hemos vivido cosas peores…»

Emma y Regina no habían dejado de mirarse, y David y Ruby se sintieron de más.

«Bien, me apetece ir a por un refresco…»

«Yo le acompaño, yo también tengo sed…»

«¡Ok! ¿Queréis algo señoras?»

«También un refresco, por favor…»

«Un café para mí, gracias»

Salieron de la habitación cuidando con cerrar la puerta tras ellos, mientras Regina y Emma no se habían movido.

«Siento lo que le ha pasado, pero le aseguro que ese loco será encontrado y…»

«Regina…cálmese…No tiene por qué sentirlo, no es su culpa. Y además, sé que ese loco…que ese tipo será encontrado, sé que Graham hará de todo para logarlo. Siéntese, se lo ruego» dijo ella invitando a la morena a tomar asiento en el sillón que estaba entre su cama y la ventana.

«¿Cómo se siente?»

«Oh, heu…bueno, va» dijo ella ligeramente divertida para intentar aligerar la atmosfera.

Y lo consiguió ya que la morena le concedió una pequeña sonrisa, aunque con una lágrima en sus ojos.

«Pero, ¿cómo supo que estaba aquí?»

Entonces, Regina se acordó de la carta que había recibido al llegar al despacho, y comenzó a asustarse.

«Bien…esta mañana he recibido una nueva carta de amenaza y…»

«¡QUÉ!» se enervó la rubia enderezándose sobre el colchón. Al efectuar ese gesto demasiado rápido, que le provocó un dolor en su costado derecho, apareció en su rostro una mueca que la morena vio, e hizo amago de levantarse e ir hacia la rubia para ayudarla «No, está bien, tira un poco, pero no es nada»

«¿Está segura?»

«Sí, sí, estoy bien…entonces, ¿qué es esa historia de la carta?»

«Bueno, como la anterior, no había nombre, ni dirección y esta vez solo una frase: Esto está lejos de haber acabado, abre los ojos»

«Hay que mandársela a Graham, buscará ADN, pida a Leroy que revise las cámaras de seguridad y…»

«Lo haré…pero acuéstese»

La morena había posado una tímida mano en el hombro derecho de la rubia para incitarla a hacer lo que le aconsejaba y Emma obedeció.

«Cuando leí esa frase, pedí inmediatamente a Ruby que la llamase, así supimos que estaba aquí…»

La rubia sonrió a su pesar. La conmovía de cierta manera que la morena hubiera pensado inmediatamente en ella y que la quisiera a su lado para asegurar su protección.

«El doctor me ha dicho que después de los resultados del escáner podré marcharme, pasaré a recoger mis cosas antes de ir a su…»

«No»

«…casa. ¿No?»

«Emma, no está en condiciones de protegerme por ahora. Tiene una conmoción cerebral y dos costillas rotas, su prioridad es descansar»

«Ya, ¿acaso piensa que me voy a quedar postrada en una cama? No me conoce bien…»

«Pero, es una locura…podría haber muerto»

«Pero no ha sido así, aún estoy aquí…»

«Pero no quiero arriesgarme»

«Comprendo. Después de todo es su derecho querer ser protegida por un agente en perfecto estado de salud»

«¿Perdón? No, eso no es así…En fin, quiero decir, sí, pero…no lo comprende…no es por mí por lo que no quiero arriesgarme, es por usted»

«¿Por mí?»

«Sí, no deseo que le suceda nada por mi culpa…»

«De acuerdo…en ese caso, voy a llamar a mi superior y pedirle el mejor agente…después de mí y de David, por supuesto…»

Rieron ligeramente y ver a la morena recobrar la sonrisa hinchó de felicidad el corazón de Emma.

«¿Cómo está su hijo?»

«Bien, gracias. Ha estado un poco conmocionado por los sucesos ocurridos en el edificio de su compañía, pero bien…se está recobrando»

«¿Lo saludará de mi parte?»

«Sin duda»

«Gracias…»

Se sonrieron de nuevo antes de escuchar que la puerta se abría y David y Ruby entraban, con sus manos cargadas con las bebidas.

«Te he cogido una limonada, ¿te va?» preguntó David tendiendo su brazo sano hacia la rubia

«Genial, gracias hermano»

«Su café, señora» dijo Ruby acercándose a su jefa.

«Gracias Miss Lucas»

Cada uno tomó un sorbo mientras David se volvía a echar en su cama, más mal que bien, y alguien tocaba a la puerta.

«Entre…» dijo Emma «¡Ah, doctor! Entonces, ¿tiene los resultados?»

«Sí, Emma, tengo los resultados de vuestros escáneres y todo parece en orden»

«¡Super! En ese caso, ¿podemos marcharnos?»

«Bueno, contaba con manteneros una noche más en observación»

«Ni hablar»

«¡Emma!» dijeron las dos morenas junto con David

«¿Qué con Emma? Ha dicho que todo estaba bien, le tengo pánico a los hospitales, tengo derecho a marcharme…pero si ocurre la menor cosa, vuelvo, lo prometo»

«Entendido, pero con una condición»

«Sí, sí, firmaré el descargo de responsabilidad»

«Sí, eso también, pero la dejaré marchar solo si se mantiene vigilada. Como sé que vive sola…»

«Se vendrá a mi casa» declaró David con tono firme «Yo la cuidaré» Él giró la cabeza hacia la rubia y sonrió «Nos cuidaremos el uno al otro»

«Muy bien, en ese caso voy a preparar los papeles del alta»

«¡Perfecto!»

El médico salió de la habitación y Emma se incorporó para abandonar la cama. E inconscientemente, Regina se precipitó hacia ella para ayudarla.

«Vaya con cuidado…va a acabar por romperse otra cosa…»

«Sí, Emma ten cuidado…» dijo David, levantándose a su vez.

«Yo los llevo a su casa» propuso Regina, pero su voz indicaba que no les dejaba elección.

«Es muy amable, gracias»

«Pero, Emma, vamos a tener que pasearnos así…» anunció David señalando el camisón del hospital.

«Oh, super…¡nos van a tomar por locos que se han escapado del manicomio!»

Se echaron a reír del comentario de la rubia, después salieron de la habitación, tras recoger los pocos efectos personales que tenían, seguidos de la Alcaldesa y de su asistente. A continuación, Emma se dirigió hacia su médico que la hizo firmar un documento necesario para dar luz verde a su partida, y finalmente pudieron dejar el hospital.

Una vez fuera, Regina los condujo hasta su coche, los invitó a entrar, y después pidió a David su dirección para llevarlos hasta allí.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la berlina negra de Regina se detuvo delante del inmueble, bastante elegante, del joven que se encontraba sentado en el asiento de atrás al lado de Emma.

«¿Es aquí?» preguntó Ruby observando el edificio

«¡Sí! Gracias Regina…»

«No hay de qué»

La rubia salió del coche y los otros tres pasajeros hicieron lo mismo. Ruby abrazó delicadamente a Emma para despedirse de ella, mientras que David estrechaba la mano de la Alcaldesa amigablemente dándole las gracias por su ayuda, después se despidió de Ruby y caminó hacia la entrada del edificio.

«¿Me sigues Emma?»

«Sí, sí, ya voy»

La rubia rodeó el vehículo para despedirse de la morena, mientras que Ruby volvía a meterse en el coche.

«Bueno, heu…gracias Regina»

«Ya lo ha dicho»

«Sí, es verdad…» respondió ella divertida desviando la mirada, sacándole una nueva sonrisa a la morena

«¿Me dará noticias suyas?»

«Sí. Si usted me mantiene al corriente de lo que pase con la carta…»

«¡Trato hecho!» dijo ella tendiendo la mano hacia la rubia aunque secretamente e ignorando por qué, habría querido, como Ruby, estrechar a la rubia en sus brazos.

Emma estrechó tiernamente su mano mientras le sonreía antes de marchar.

«La llamaré para decirle quién me sustituirá» le dijo a la morena mientras se alejaba de ella y de su coche.

«Muy bien. Hasta pronto, Emma»

«Hasta pronto, Regina…»

Cuando Emma hubo pasado la puerta de entrada, Regina arrancó y salió del barrio para volver al Ayuntamiento.

Por su parte, David, que estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de los ascensores, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de la rubia.

«¿Entonces?»

«¿Entonces, qué?»

«¿Qué sientes al ver que ha venido nada más que por ti?»

«No tiene nada que ver, tú estabas conmigo, te recuerdo…»

«Es verdad…pero es que Ruby me dijo que no sabían que yo también estaba hospitalizado hasta que Whale se los dijo…lo que quiere decir…»

«¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir, Señor sabelotodo?»

«Que se preocupa por ti»

Emma se puso roja como un tomate, lo que hizo reír al rubio.

«¡Venga, vamos a acostarnos!»

«Sí, pero antes tengo que hacer una llamada…»

Tres horas más tarde, en Greens Restaurant, situado en el muelle, un hombre entró y fue recibido por un camarero al que dijo que tenía una cita, después fue conducido a una mesa aislada y discreta donde un hombre estaba tranquilamente comiendo un hermoso filete de ternera con chalotas.

«Buenos días, señor»

«Ah, aquí está. Siéntese, Killian…»

El hombre en cuestión retiró la silla que tenía delante y se sentó.

«Entonces, ¿tiene buenas noticias que contarme?»

«Sí, señor, Emma ha contactado con mi superior hace tres horas, después él me ha llamado y me ha pedido que me encargue de la protección de la Alcaldesa»

«Excelente...Ya sabe lo que hacer ahora, señor Jones»

«Sí, señor»

«En ese caso, no le retengo más tiempo, su deber lo llama»

«¿Y con lo que respecta a mi dinero?»

«Veo que no pierde el norte…»

Sacó un sobre de su chaqueta y lo hizo deslizar por la mesa hacia el joven moreno.

«Ahora una primera parte, la otra cuando el trabajo esté hecho»

No se tomó la molestia de responder, cogió el sobre y se marchó, dejando que el otro hombre acabara de comer con toda tranquilidad.

Y cuando estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, el hombre mayor sacó su teléfono y marcó antes de llevárselo a la oreja.

«Todo va según lo previsto. Pronto, Regina Mills no será sino un mal sueño…»


	10. Sosepchas

**Hola chicas. Estoy muy contenta de que este fic esté gustando. Pero no tengáis prisa, porque la relación entre ellas va a ir a fuego muy lento. Pasarán por muchas cosas antes de irse a la cama.**

 **Otra cosa, veo que hay nuevos lectores de mis otras traducciones y me encanta, pero por favor, comentadlas, porque así crece el número de comentarios y mejor para la traducción, para la historia original y para mí.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **Sospechas.**

«Ya se han pedido las pizzas, ¿quieres una caña?»

«Sí, gracias»

Emma estaba cómodamente sentada en el mullido sofá de ante gris de David, mirando el telediario cuando David se sentó a su lado y le tendió la botella de cerveza.

«Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?»

«Los destrozos han sido recogidos, hay una empresa de cristalería que ha sustituido los escaparates…»

«No te hablaba de eso…»

«Entonces, ¿de qué?»

«¿Es que la has visto?»

«No está en las noticias todos los días…»

«Por supuesto…y lo sabes porque todos los días ves el telediario esperando verla, ¿no es verdad?»

«Pero…vas a tener que dejar de montarte películas, amigo…»

«¡Ya! A otro con esas... Eh…¡te conozco como si te hubiese parido!»

«Bien, admitamos que sea verdad, ¿dónde está el mal?»

«No he dicho que sea malo. Pero, Emma…estás pillada por esa mujer, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero ella, aún no…así que, ¿a qué esperas para actuar? ¿Qué sé yo? ¿Invitarla a un restaurante elegante, proponerle una visita a una galería de arte? Me dijiste que tenía una buena colección de cuatros de firma en su casa…»

«¡Sí, bien! ¿Y si no quiere, eh? ¡Habré hecho el gilipollas!»

«Pero al menos lo habrías intentado…»

«Dice el que no se ha atrevido aún a llamar a su hermosa maestra…»

«¿Qué tiene que ver Mary con lo que estamos tratando?»

«¡Ves! La llamas Mary…y no lo niegues, porque sé bien que te gusta. Y como ella te mira, estoy segura de que ella tampoco diría que no»

«Así como yo estoy seguro de que la Alcaldesa aceptaría si se lo propusieras»

«David, ¿estás al corriente de que no es lesbiana?»

«Espera, en primera lugar, no lo sabemos. En segundo lugar, si ella no lo es, entonces, ¿por qué se habría preocupado por ti hasta el punto de ir a visitarte y traerte aquí para asegurarse de que estabas bien, eh?»

«Sí, no estás equivocado…Además, Ruby me dijo una vez que Regina recibía a veces a mujeres en su despacho…pero eso no prueba nada»

«Aja, interesante…y ¿qué más te ha dicho Ruby sobre eso?»

«Bueno, que cuando eso pasa, le da la tarde libre, que todas sus otras citas son anuladas…»

«Vaya, ¡nuestra Alcaldesa es una picarona!»

«Pero una vez no es señal de nada…»

«Y el hecho de que haya venido esta mañana, ¿cómo lo explicas?»

«Le salvé la vida a ella y a su hijo…se siente quizás en deuda, ¡no lo sé!» dijo y después bebió un sorbo concentrándose de nuevo en la pantalla plana colgada en la pared.

«Vale…no estoy convencido…¡tienes que llamarla!»

«No, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Y qué le digo? ¿«Oh, buenos días, Regina, ¿cómo va todo desde esta mañana? Mira, me preguntaba si aceptarías una cita conmigo»? Oh, sí, super…»

«No, dicho así, no va a funcionar…»

«Y además, apenas nos conocemos. No porque tenga muchos cuadros en casa quiere decir que el guste el arte. Quizás son solo por decoración y además…tampoco ella sabe gran cosa sobre mí, ¿crees de verdad que querría salir conmigo? Piensa un poco…»

«¡En ese caso solo tienes que intentar conoceros mejor!»

«Ah, vale, y ¿cómo hago eso, pequeño genio? ¿Eh? ¿Voy al Ayuntamiento con la excusa de necesitar algún papel y como no estoy lejos, paso a verla a su despacho para saludarla?» dijo ella irónicamente antes de que una gran sonrisa se pintase en sus labios

«Bah, ¿por qué no? No parece tan disparatado…»

«¿Te ríes de mí, no?»

«No, hablo en serio»

«Venga ya…¿no quieres que le pida matrimonio enseguida también?»

«No, no tan rápido, espera a la segunda cita, quizás sea más prudente…»

«Eso, ríete de mí…No insistas, no tengo verdaderas excusas para acercarme a ella…antes podía estar todo el tiempo a su lado, sin que fuera sospechoso, pero ahora…»

«Bah, pues en ese caso vuelve a tu puesto»

«Repite eso…»

«Retoma tu puesto, vuelve a ser su guardaespaldas…»

«Ah sí, ¿y cómo hago? Ella me pidió que pusiera a otro para su protección porque ni yo ni mis costillas éramos capaces…»

«Pues te toca ponerte bien lo más rápidamente posible»

«Aún no hago milagros, ¿sabes?»

«¿Quién habla de milagros? Un poco de magia será suficiente…»

«¿Magia?»

David no se tomó la molestia de responder, se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Abrió la puerta de un estante, sacó tres botes de extraño contenido, después abrió su nevera, cogió tres huevos, un apio, algunas zanahorias y leche. Dejó todo en la mesa situada en el centro de la cocina, después abrió un cajón y sacó la batidora.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Es una receta de mi abuelo, ya sabes, el que estuvo en los Marines»

«¿Una receta para qué exactamente?»

«¡Para ponerse en forma! Bueno, confieso que de sabor no es muy bueno, pero si te lo tomas tres veces al día, te devuelve la vitalidad»

«No veo yo eso…»

«¡Ya, pero créeme, sé que funciona!»

* * *

Regina, por su parte, trabajaba minuciosamente en el expediente del arreglo del parque de la ciudad, muchos árboles y arbustos habían sido arrancados, había que retirarlos y plantar nuevos.

«¿Señora Alcaldesa?» escuchó desde su interfono

Soltó el bolígrafo que sostenía en la mano derecha y apuntó su índice al botón que le permitiría responder

«¿Sí, Miss Lucas?»

«El Señor Jones ha llegado»

«Bien, hágalo pasar»

Algunos segundos después de haber retirado su dedo del interfono para cortar la comunicación, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su despacho, e invitó a la persona del otro lado a entrar.

«Señora Alcaldesa»

«Señor Jones…» dijo ella alzando la cabeza hacia su invitado «Oh…usted es el que disparó a Greg Mendell, ¿no?»

«Sí, señora, soy yo…»

«Se lo ruego, siéntese»

El hombre moreno se sentó en la silla indicada por la Alcaldesa y esperó a que esta le explicase por qué estaba ahí, aunque sin que ella lo supiera, él ya estaba al corriente.

«Bien, he llamado a su compañía para que me aseguren protección, como ya se puede imaginar, ya que la amenaza que creía desparecida al morir Medell, aún persiste»

«¿Y qué le hace pensar eso?»

«Esta mañana, he recibido una nueva carta de amenaza, similar a la que ya había recibido»

«¿Qué ha hecho con ella?»

«Se la he enviado al inspector Graham, encargado de la investigación, para que la analicen»

«¿Dónde la recibió?»

«Aquí, al llegar esta mañana, estaba aquí, sobre la mesa con el resto de mi correo. Como la anterior»

«¿Las cámaras de vigilancia han mostrado algo?»

«Han sido revisadas, pero ha sido un fracaso. Un corte se produjo minutos antes de mi llegada»

«Hmmm…» respondió el hombre, pareciendo reflexionar «¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que su asistente trabaja para usted?»

«¿Miss Lucas? No creo que esté detrás de todo esto»

«Pero no está segura»

«No es ella. La primera carta que recibí la había dejado Greg Mendell»

«Pero Mendell está muerto, no ha sido él quien ha entrado esta vez»

«Exacto»

«En ese caso, eso quiere decir que Medell no era el único que quería hacerle daño»

«¿Un cómplice?»

«No me sorprendería, esa segunda persona ha utilizado el mismo _modus operandi_ que la primera vez. De ahí mi pregunta, ¿trabaja su asistente para usted desde hace mucho tiempo?»

«Casi 15 meses»

«¿Y nunca le ha parecido sospechosa?»

«No, nunca…al contrario, no tengo ninguna queja, ha cumplido perfectamente con su trabajo hasta ahora, es puntual, no tengo queja de su labor…»

«Quizás sea una estrategia para ganarse su beneplácito. Ganarse su confianza para así poder engañarla a continuación…

«¿Qué me propone en ese caso? ¿Que la despida? No tengo ningún motivo justificable» "Aunque, sin saber por qué, sería tentador despedirla" pensó

«No, despedirla sería un error…si está metida en todo esto, mantenerla vigilada es más juicioso, y menos evidente»

«¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Y si después no es ella?»

«Voy a llevar a cabo mi pequeña investigación sobre su asistente así como de sus empleados, pues si no es ella, forzosamente tiene que ser alguien próximo a usted»

«Muy bien. ¿Qué necesita?»

«No se preocupe, tengo recursos, sabré apañármelas» dijo él poniéndose en pie, listo para abandonar el despacho «Volveré al finalizar el día para acompañarla a su casa. Mientras, si le es posible, no abandone el despacho, será lo mejor»

«Muy bien, aquí me quedaré»

Él asintió, la expresión serena, después dejó la estancia dejando a la morena sola en su despacho.

Algunos minutos después de su partida, Regina que se había vuelto a poner a trabajar, más concentrada que nunca, se sobresaltó al escuchar el teléfono.

«Regina Mills» dijo con voz fría y seca

«Regina, soy Emma…¿te molesto?»

Al escuchar esa voz al otro lado de la línea y ese nombre, la morena no pudo sino esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de reponerse y contestar

«Oh, Emma…no, no me molesta. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?»

«Oh, nada, me preguntaba solo cómo estaba…Quiero decir, anímicamente…con esa nueva carta, y todo lo que ya le ha pasado…»

«Estoy bien, Miss Swan, tranquilícese»

«Mejor…¿ya ha ido mi colega a verla?»

«Sí, hace diez minutos que se ha ido del despacho»

«Muy bien…mi superior me ha dicho que se trata de Killian Jones»

«Exacto, ¿qué sabe de él? Porque debo confesar que su expediente no está tan completo como el suyo…»

«Oh, bueno, lo conozco solo desde hace unos meses, los comentarios que he oído sobre él son buenos…Pero si quiere, puedo investigar si eso la tranquiliza…»

«Bueno, no lo rechazaría. Se lo agradezco»

«De nada»

«…»

«…»

«¿Y cómo se siente usted?»

«Oh, bien, poco a poco…David me hace beber potingues…buaggg, es inmundo, ¡pero si quiere, se lo doy a probar!»

«No, gracias, pasaré…» dijo riendo, provocando una sonrisa en las dos

«Eh…¿se acuerda que pensaba que su ex marido podría estar detrás de lo que le pasó?»

«Sí, lo recuerdo»

«Pues bien, hasta esta mañana, como creía que era Medell, y solo él el responsable, no fui más lejos en la investigación, pero creo que una pequeña investigación no estaría mal. Para estar seguros, ¿sabe?»

«Sí, lo sé. Le pediré al señor Jones que se encargué»

«Yo puedo hacerlo si usted quiere. En fin, quiero decir, puedo hacerlo a distancia, con mi ordenador…»

«¡Muy bien, Miss Swan, en ese caso quiero un informe detallado en mi mesa mañana por la mañana!» dijo riendo una vez más, haciendo que la rubia riera con ella.

«¡Lo tendrá sin falta Señora Mills! Así como el del señor Jones, así estará más tranquila…»

«Cuento con usted…»

«Bueno…la dejo, debe tener mucho trabajo esperándola…»

«También usted, ahora…»

«¡Es verdad! No debo perder el tiempo, es para la Alcaldesa después de todo…»

«Además, ella siente horror ante los retrasos…»

«Eso parece…así que más me vale ponerme a ello si no quiero que se desilusione»

«No la retengo por más tiempo en ese caso. Qué tenga un buen día, Emma, hasta mañana…»

«Usted también, Regina, hasta mañana por la mañana»

Tras esas palabras, ella colgó, con la sonrisa en los labios. Definitivamente, no comprendía realmente nada… ¿Qué le pasaba? Su vida estaba amenazada, y bastaba que cierta rubia la llamara, casi flirteando con ella, para que todos sus problemas fueran puestos en cuarentena.

Esperen, ¿flirtear? ¿Realmente es lo que piensa de esa conversación? ¿Es realmente lo que ha pasado? Cierto, Regina sabía que Emma era lesbiana, pero de ahí a creer que le estaba tirando los tejos, era un poco exagerado…no porque una mujer sea homosexual va a tirarle los tejos a todo lo que se mueva…¿Hacen los hombres eso? Sí, mal ejemplo, se dijo.

Porque sí, todos los hombres, salvo algunas excepciones, esos hombres que ella se había cruzado hasta ese momento, la miraban de la misma manera, como si no fuera sino un simple objeto sexual. Algunas mujeres la miraban de la misma manera, pero nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera por deseo. Hasta ahora.

Y sin embargo, Emma Swan, con la que mantenía esa relación, que, además podría prestarse a confusión, nunca la había mirado de esa manera. Siempre había tenido esa mirada en la que se leía el gran respeto que le tenía. Y a pesar de eso, ciertas palabras, gestos, sonrisas, ciertas atenciones, la empujaban a creer que, quizás, habría algo más…

Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, bebió un poco de agua y volvió al trabajo.

* * *

Emma, por su parte, había apretado el teléfono contra su pecho. Una resplandeciente sonrisa, las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, los ojos brillantes. Estaba en el cielo.

«Venga…¿me he perdido algo o qué?»

«…»

«Oh, oh, ¿Emma?» dijo él moviendo una mano delante de los ojos de su amiga «¿Sigues conmigo o debo preocuparme por tu conmoción?»

«Eh, ¿qué? Perdona, estaba en otra cosa…»

«¡Sí, ya veo! Bien, ¿qué te ha dejado en tal estado?»

«¿Qué estado?»

David arqueó una ceja, con expresión que quería decir "¿Realmente quieres jugar a eso?"

«Bien, nada…acabo de llamar a Regina y…»

«Ah, ¡eso es lo que escuchaba desde el baño! ¡Pensaba que te habías vuelto loca!»

«Claro que no bobo…»

«Bien, ¿y? ¿A dónde la has invitado?»

«¿Invitado? ¡No! Quería solo saber si Killian ya ha pasado a presentarse…»

«¿Eso es todo?»

«Sí…bueno no, le he propuesto, para que se quedara más tranquila, darle toda la información que encontrar sobre él. Y además voy a comenzar mi pequeña investigación sobre su ex marido»

«¿Por qué su ex marido? ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre él?»

«No, pero nunca se sabe, por precaución…»

«Sí, por supuesto…y ¿cuándo tienes que entregársela?»

«¡Mañana por la mañana, a primera hora!» respondió ella apoyando sus dos manos sobre su brazo bueno.

«Vale…cálmate…pareces alguien que no puede esperar la vuelta de su serie preferida…»

«Bueno, confieso que estoy impaciente, pero…es que no sé…ahora que me metiste todas esas ideas en la cabeza, ¡de lo único que tengo ganas es de volver a verla!»

«Bien, en ese caso, ¿a qué estamos esperando? ¿Comenzamos?»

«¿Quieres ayudarme?»

«Emma, a menos que quieras pasar la noche en vela, y presentarte con ojeras mañana por la mañana, voy a echarte una mano, iremos más rápido…»

«¡Ok! Gracias, hermano…»

«De nada, Romeo…venga, sal del sofá, el portátil está en mi habitación, puedes desconectarlo y venir aquí. Mientras, yo haré unas llamadas»

«¡Ok!»

* * *

16:00. Regina ha acabado su jornada de trabajo y Killian la esperaba pacientemente delante del ayuntamiento con uno de los vehículos de la empresa, con la puerta semi abierta.

«Señora Alcaldesa» dijo el guardaespaldas mientras que ella sencillamente le hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de entrar en el coche.

Cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta y se sentó tras el volante para arrancar la berlina.

«Pasamos por la escuela a recoger a su hijo, ¿me imagino?»

Ella asintió con otro movimiento de cabeza antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la pantalla de su móvil.

Acababa de recibir un mensaje de Emma proponiéndole tomar el desayuno al día siguiente con ella en un pequeño café restaurante para hablar, sin ser espiadas ni vigiladas por nadie, para charlar sobre Jones y su ex marido.

Sonrió ante la idea de volver a ver a la rubia en otro contexto que no fuera el profesional y la citó en Zuni Café a las 08:30.

Algunos segundos más tarde, recibió un mensaje de la rubia aceptando, y eso la hizo sonreír aún más.

Veinte minutos más tarde, y después de haber recogido a su hijo en la escuela, llegaron a la mansión Mills.

Henry salió del coche, y entró en casa como su madre le había pedido, mientras que ella se dirigió a su chofer.

«Gracias por habernos acompañado, Señor Jones»

«No hago sino mi trabajo, señora»

«Bien, nos veremos mañana por la mañana»

«Pasaré a recogerla a las 07:45»

«Perfecto, buenas tarde, señor Jones»

«También a usted, Señora Mills…» dijo él viéndola caminar en dirección a su casa. Esperó a que hubiera entrado, y volvió al coche.

Arrancó y retomó la carretera, pero recorridos 200 metros, se detuvo de nuevo. Sacó su teléfono y marcó antes de llevárselo a la oreja.

«¿Diga?» dijo una voz grave al otro lado

«Soy Jones, Mills no me ha pedido que entrara con ella…»

«No confía en usted»

«¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué me introduzca en su casa por la noche?»

«No, eso no será necesario, continuamos con el plan, nada ha cambiado»

«Entendido» Colgó y continuó su camino, tranquilamente.


	11. Invitación

**Invitación**

08:25. Regina llegó al Zuni Café como había convenido con su ex guardaespaldas. Entró en el interior del pequeño reciento, recorrió el local con la mirada y vio que había sido la primera en llegar. Miró su reloj, Emma tenía aún cinco minutos antes de llegar retrasada.

Salió y tomó asiento en una de las sillas del exterior, en una de las mesas que amueblaban la terraza, pidió un cappuccino cuando el camarero fue a pedir su comanda, y esperó la llegada de la rubia.

08:33, Emma llevaba tres minutos de retraso, y Regina detestaba eso. Ya se había bebido la mitad de su café cuando miró una vez más su reloj.

«¡Regina!» escuchó desde la esquina de la calle

Alzó la mirada y vio a unos diez metros a Emma que caminaba hacia ella. Se puso de pie, tenía ganas de sonreír porque la rubia finalmente estaba ahí, pero su rencor, debido al retraso, se apoderó de ella. Así que con rostro serio recibió a la rubia.

«Ha llegado tarde»

«Sí, lo sé y le pido perdón, pero no había aparcamiento y he tenido que aparcar más lejos, pero no he podido correr hasta aquí…»

«¿Ha conducido?»

«Bueno, sí…David ya no tiene coche y además con su brazo inmovilizado, tampoco hubiera podido…»

«No había pensado en eso. Pero ya sabe, si me lo hubiera pedido, hubiera ido a buscarla. Le hubiera evitado retrasarse…»

Al ver el rostro lleno de amargura de la morena, Emma se sintió mal. Era la primera vez que la morena la miraba de esa manera. Ya la había visto mirar a Ruby así, pero nunca Regina le había lanzado esa famosa mirada a ella. Extrañamente, eso le daba pena tanto como deseos de ponerse de rodillas para que la perdonase.

«Lo sé, me he retrasado, y si hubiera salido antes, no habría pasado. Lo siento, de verdad»

Ante la expresión entristecida, incluso infantil de la rubia, el corazón de la morena no hizo sino derretirse. También hubiera querido disculparse por ser tan dura y decirle que estaba perdonada, pero su orgullo se lo impidió.

Se volvió a sentar e invitó con una mano a que la rubia hiciera lo mismo. El camarero no tardó en llegar para tomar la comanda de la rubia e inmediatamente desapareció en el interior de la cafetería.

«¿Graham la ha llamado?»

«Sí, me ha telefoneado ayer a última hora para decirme que los resultados habían sido negativos…»

«Es lo que también me dijo a mí. Pero no se preocupe, acabaremos por encontrar al que está detrás de todo esto»

«Así lo espero. ¿Tiene los informes?»

«Sí y no…»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«He descubierto más sobre su ex marido, pero nada comprometedor, así que un informe sería inútil. Pero tampoco tengo el de Jones»

«¿Y por qué?»

«Aún estoy en la pista. David me ha ayudado. Pero no hemos logrado encontrar gran cosa sobre él»

«Será que no hay nada que encontrar, simplemente»

«Si fuera así, lo habría visto. Se trata de un agujero en su vida, y cuando hablo de agujero, hablo de tres años. Como si hubiera estado muerto, y de nuevo resucitara…es sospechoso…así que David y yo seguimos buscando…»

«Ya veo…»

«No digo que sea malo, porque no tiene que serlo necesariamente…pero aun así me hago preguntas…»

«Es comprensible. ¿Ha pensado en preguntarle a su superior? Debe estar al corriente, no contrataría a alguien con un pasado turbio…»

«Me he dicho lo mismo, por eso hemos entrado en el sistema informático de la agencia para averiguarlo»

«Pero, os arriesgáis a que os despidan por eso…»

«Si lo llegara a descubrir, sí…pero como solo somos David, usted y yo quienes estamos al corriente, no hay peligro»

«De todas maneras, os estáis arriesgando mucho»

«Su seguridad es más importante. No quiero dejar nada al azar»

La morena se sintió aliviada ante las palabras de la rubia y de cierta manera, la tranquilizaba más de lo que hubiera creído.

El camarero trajo el chocolate caliente pedido por Emma y aprovechó para preguntar si deseaban otra cosa, y Emma pidió croissants y bollos de chocolate para las dos.

«Quería hacerle una pregunta sobre su ex marido»

«La escucho»

«¿Hay algo que no me haya contado, algo que le diera ganas de "vengarse" de usted?»

«No…no que recuerde. Nuestra relación no ha sido de las más joviales, lo confieso, pero nunca ha habido malas palabras entre nosotros. Cuando me dejó, estábamos en buenos términos»

«Bien»

«¿Por qué? ¿Piensa en algo en particular?»

«No, realmente no…me pregunto todavía cómo Greg Mendell pudo meterse en su casa, porque según usted, solo su ex marido conocía el sitio y el código del sistema de alarma, ¿verdad?»

«También mi padre, pero nos dejó hace tres años»

«Oh…lo siento, mis condolencias»

«Gracias»

Se instaló un silencio, cada una tomó su taza y bebieron de ella antes de mirar a su alrededor.

«Estoy contenta de verla…» dijo Emma, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, sorprendiendo a la morena. «En fin, quiero decir, estoy contenta de ver que está bien» dijo como para salvar la situación.

«Yo también estoy contenta de ver que se recupera de su accidente»

«Oh, bah, es gracias al remedio milagroso del abuelo de David…No sabe muy bien, pero bueno, ¡da resultado!»

Rieron ligeramente las dos, aligerando el ambiente que reinaba hasta se momento.

«¿Puedo hacerle yo una pregunta?» preguntó la morena, con los ojos llenos de esperanza

«Suelte»

«¿Por qué quiere continuar protegiéndome? No es que no aprecie el gesto, pero ¿qué le aporta a usted? A parte de arriesgarse a perder su trabajo…»

«Oh, bueno…»

Emma se sintió acorralada. Habría querido responder «porque la quiero más de lo que debería», pero sabía muy bien que eso la haría huir.

«Cuando se me encarga proteger a alguien, me aseguro de que sea por completo»

«¿Por completo? Nadie es eterno, Emma…»

¡Ohhh, esa sensación cada vez que la morena la llamaba por su nombre! Era como si le soplaran aire caliente a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

«Es verdad. Pero lo que quiero decir es que quiero asegurarme de que ninguna otra amenaza planee sobre mis clientes. Que puedan a volver a vivir sus vidas como antes»

«Es noble por su parte. Y habla bien de usted»

«Gracias. ¿Y su trabajo? ¿Cómo se porta la ciudad?»

«Bien, se recobra poco a poco. Las ayudas son numerosas, es algo bueno»

«Lo he visto, en efecto, pero es gracias a usted si todo está saliendo adelante»

«Es mi deber…» dijo ella con una sonrisa haciendo que Emma también sonriera

«Es usted una buena Alcaldesa…»

«Sin embargo, al comienzo no fue algo tan sencillo…»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«Oh, la ciudad nunca había tenido a una mujer a su cabeza. Yo había tenido miedo durante las elecciones. Y cuando fui elegida, convencer a los miembros del consejo de administración no fue tarea fácil. Pero con el tiempo y determinación, pude probarles que era merecedora de mi sitio como alcaldesa»

«Sé lo que quiero decir…»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Cuando fui a presentarme a Save Company, por primera vez, para mi entrevista, a pesar de mi pasado en el ejército, el PDG no estaba muy entusiasta ante la idea de contratar a una mujer. Pero como David me había recomendado, decidió darme una oportunidad. Bueno, al comienzo no estaba sola, como se puede imaginar, pero supe hacer mis pruebas y fue cuando mi jefe decidió concederme una promoción y convertirme en una agente enteramente»

«Los hombres y sus prejuicios…»

«¡Exactamente!» Se echaron a reír, pero Emma se detuvo de repente a causa de sus costillas, y una vez más Regina se sintió mal por ella.

«Aún le hacen daño…»

«Bueno hasta ahora iba bien, pero…¡esto me enseñará a no reíme!»

El teléfono de Regina comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa, lo cogió y se disculpó con Emma.

«Mills»

«…»

«Muy bien, estaré ahí en quince minutos»

Colgó mientras el camarero les servía los dulces.

«Gracias» dijo Emma antes de que se marchara «¿Algún problema?» preguntó inquieta al mirar a la morena que volvía a meter el teléfono en el bolso.

«Desgraciadamente sí. Lo siento, pero voy a tener que dejarla…»

«Oh, no, ningún problema, comprendo»

La morena sacó su cartera del bolso, pero Emma puso una mano sobre la suya, sorprendiéndola una nueva vez.

«No, deje, yo invito»

«Oh, bueno…gracias»

«De nada. Pero, tenga, llévese algunos para el camino» dijo ella tendiéndole el plato de dulces que el camarero acababa de servirles

La morena cogió un bollo de chocolate y se puso de pie, la rubia la imitó.

«¿Nos vemos en cuanto tenga información sobre Jones?» preguntó Regina, con una brizna de ternura en su voz

«Sin falta, la llamaré»

«Muy bien, adiós Emma, y gracias por el desayuno»

«Un placer. Adiós Regina»

La morena le sonrió, después le dio la espalda caminando hacia su coche. Y Emma no pudo evitar mirarla mientras se alejaba, con el corazón apretado por tener que separarse otra vez de ella…

* * *

Cuando Regina llegó a su despacho, Ruby la interceptó antes de que entrara.

«Señora Alcaldesa, le pedí que esperara fuera de su despacho, pero…»

«Está bien, Miss Lucas, gracias»

La asistente no dijo una palabra más, y volvió a su mesa mientras que la morena entraba en su oficina.

«¡Regina, menos mal!»

«Buenos días a ti, madre, sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntarlo, ¿y tú?»

La morena se dirigió a su mesa, sin molestarse a mirar a su madre, dejó su chaqueta en el perchero que se encontraba al lado de la pared, después se sentó en su silla mientras su madre caminaba de arriba abajo en su despacho.

«Una semana, Regina, Una semana que ese maldito tornado golpeó la ciudad y ni una llamada para saber si estaba bien»

«Pero estás bien, ya que estás aquí…»

«¿Y si no hubiera sido así? Si hubiera muerto, ¿cómo te habrías enterado, eh?»

Regina suspiró, su madre tenía el don de sacarla de sus casillas. Siempre era ella, ella únicamente.

«Siempre todo tiene que girar alrededor de ti, pero nunca de mí o de mi hijo, nunca llamas para interesarte por él, en fin, yo ya me he acostumbrado, pero mi hijo…nunca llamas por su cumpleaños, nunca te ve, ni siquiera por Acción de Gracias o Navidad…Nunca estás presente»

«Es pequeño, no necesita de mí para vivir…»

«No, eso seguro, pero yo te necesitaba. Y nunca estuviste ahí para mí. No estabas presente cuando Leopold me dejó sola con mi hijo, ni siquiera cuando papá nos dejó…»

«Siempre me has dicho que lo que tenías con Leopold no era con lo que soñabas, deberías haberte sentido aliviada cuando él se marchó, por lo que respecta a tu padre…yo…no sabía qué hacer…»

«Eso no me asombra de ti»

«¿Qué insinúas con eso?»

«Nada, déjalo. ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí?»

«Saber de ti, ¡qué crees!»

Regina se echó a reír mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en su ordenador y sus dedos golpeaban el teclado.

«Saber de mí…»

«Oh, deja de comportarte como si fuera algo excepcional…»

«Lo voy a intentar…» dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando mientras comprobaba sus emails.

«Soy sincera. Me preocupo por ti»

«Vaya, eso es nuevo…»

«He seguido las noticias como toda la ciudad, evidentemente, y no he podido evitar decirme que parecías cansada»

«Esta semana no ha sido fácil, lo admito»

«Necesitas a alguien que te apoye…»

«¿Alguien?» dijo apartando los ojos del ordenador para mirar a su madre

«Sí, alguien que estuviera ahí para apoyarte, animarte…»

«¿Y quién sería ese alguien? ¿Tú?»

«No, no digas tonterías. No me refiero a mí, sino más bien…a un hombre»

«Un…ah vale, ya veo. No. Ni hablar»

«Regina, piensa en Henry. Necesita un padre…»

«Mi hijo está muy bien, no necesita un padre. ¡Deja a mi hijo fuera de esto!»

«Muy bien, muy bien, pero entonces piensa en ti…¿desde cuándo no paseas del brazo de un hombre?»

«Escúchame bien, no te voy a permitir que juegues a ser de Celestina una vez más»

«¿Una vez más?»

«Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo…»

«¿Qué? ¿Quieres hablar de Leopold? Era un excelente partido, y si tuviera que hacerlo otra vez, lo haría.¡ No es mi culpa si no supiste mantenerlo!»

«¡Quince años nos separaba!»

«Pero, sin embargo, te casaste con él, ¿no?»

«Porque me convenciste de que era lo mejor que podía hacer»

«¡Y aún lo pienso! Mira a donde te condujo, eh. Te convertiste en la Alcaldesa de esa ciudad, una mujer independiente y segura de sí misma»

«¿Quién te ha dicho que era lo yo quería?»

«¡Y tu hijo! ¿Lo habrías tenido sin esa boda?»

«Una vez más, deja a mi hijo fuera de esto…»

«Dices eso porque sabes que tengo razón»

Regina suspiró. Ella lo sabía, su madre tenía razón. Sin esa boda, nunca hubiera recurrido a la inseminación artificial, y por tanto nunca hubiera tenido a Henry. Era el único punto positivo que Regina había podido encontrar a su matrimonio.

«¿Qué quieres?» acabó por peguntarle a su madre

«Bueno, he escuchado que has organizado una gala benéfica para recaudar más fondos y que tendrá lugar dentro de dos días, ¿es verdad?»

«En efecto…»

«Bien, añádeme a la lista de invitados, y anota que iré acompañada»

«¿Tienes un nuevo suspirante?» preguntó irónica Regina

«No es el mío…»

La morena suspiró una vez más mientras su madre se encaminaba a la salida.

«Dale un beso a mi nieto…» dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

«¡Grrrrr!» se enervó la morena que dejó escapar ese gruñido antes de escuchar que volvían a llamar a la puerta «¡Adelante!»

«Señora Alcaldesa, el consejo acaba de llegar»

«¡Ya voy!»

La pequeña morena salió del despacho para dejar que su jefa se calmara y volvió a su mesa.

* * *

El día transcurrió sin impedimentos. Killian, el nuevo guardaespaldas de la Alcaldesa, había pasado a verla durante el descanso del mediodía para saber de ella y citarla a las 16:00 para recogerla.

Emma, mientras tanto, y ayudada por David, había terminado por encontrar lo que se ocultaba detrás de esos tres años de silencio. Pero no había nada comprometedor. Desilusionada, no tenía otra opción que decírselo a la morena. Lo que llevaría al fin de su colaboración.

«No está todo perdido, Emma, no porque ya no trabajes para ella, quiero eso decir que no la volverás a ver»

«Lo sé…Pero, ¿cómo la abordo ahora? ¿Eh? No tengo ninguna excusa para estar cerca de ella…»

«Y antes cómo hacías para ligar, ¿eh? Tú misma lo has dicho, es la primera vez que una clienta te atrae realmente…»

«Pero, no es cualquiera…no deseo flirtear con ella, sino cortejarla…no sé, pero deseo hacer las cosas bien con ella…»

«Bien, invítala a salir en ese caso…»

«Fácil de decir…»

«¡Y fácil de hacer! Es sencillo, vas a su despacho, le dices que no has encontrado nada, charláis un poco, y a continuación cambias de tema y le propones una cita»

«Comienzo a preguntarme si no has sido tú quien ha tenido la conmoción…»

«¡Venga, va! ¡Y haz lo que te digo! ¡Confía en mí!»

La rubia suspiró, tomó las llaves del coche y dejó el apartamento para dirigirse al Ayuntamiento.

Eran las 14:45 cuando Emma llego a la mesa de Ruby.

«Hola, señorita, ¿cómo estás?»

«¡Emma!» dijo ella levantándose y abrazando a la rubia «Estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿No se supone que debes estar descansando?»

«No hago sino eso, ¡tranquilízate! ¿La Señora Alcaldesa está en su despacho?»

«No, estoy aquí» dijo Regina caminando hacia ella

Rápidamente Ruby se separó de la rubia y volvió a sentarse en su mesa.

«Vayamos a mi despacho, estaremos más cómodas»

«La sigo»

Regina abrió la puerta de su despacho, invitó a la rubia a entrar, después se giró hacia su secretaria.

«¿Miss Lucas?»

«¿Sí, señora?»

«No la voy a necesitar más por hoy, puede irse a casa»

Ruby no tuvo tiempo de responderle a su jefa, ya que esta había cerrado la puerta tras ella. Apagó su ordenador, se puso su chaqueta, cogió su bolso y caminó hacia la salida.

«Suertuda…» dijo entre dientes.

Emma, que había escuchado las palabras de la morena, carraspeó. Ahora, ¿qué? ¿Su primera vez iba a ser ahí? ¿Sobre la mesa o el sofá? Quizás la alfombra…Emma sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de su imaginación, ni hablar de que pasara así, no entre ellas. Recobró su seriedad y se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras la morena le decía.

«Entonces, Emma, la escucho»

«Bien, desafortunadamente, no tengo nada…nuestras investigaciones no han dado fruto. Killian está limpio…»

«Oh, en el fondo me tranquiliza. Ya había comenzado a imaginarme cosas con respecto al tema»

«Sí, me lo imagino, y le pido perdón. Después de todo, es mi culpa, si no le hubiera sugerido hacer un informe sobre él, no se habría puesto a imaginarse lo peor…»

«No se excuse. No estaba segura desde el comienzo cuando vi que había poca información en su expediente…al contrario, usted me quita un peso de encima. Se lo agradezco»

«De nada. Bueno, la dejo…» dijo ella poniéndose de pie «Mi trabajo con usted ha terminado…ahora es Killian quien debe protegerla»

Dándose cuenta de que, quizás, ya no volvería a ver a la rubia, o quizás alguna vez por casualidad, Regina se levantó y alcanzó a la rubia mientras esta se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

«¡Emma, espere!»

«¿Sí?» dijo ella girándose hacia la morena

«¿Qué hace el viernes por la noche?»

No, ¿estaba soñando o la morena acababa de hacer lo que ella no se atrevía? ¿Estaba realmente proponiéndole una cita?

«Hmmm…no tengo nada previsto…»

«En ese caso…» dijo ella acercándose más a la rubia «se ha organizado una gala para recaudar fondos para la ciudad y heu…estaría feliz de verla allí…»

Sus cuerpos no estaban a más de 50 centímetros el uno del otro, sus miradas hundidas, la una en la otra, nada más contaba, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Emma podría haber estado desilusionada, porque no era exactamente lo que habría imaginado, pero aun así, algo es algo.

«Muy bien, allí estaré. ¿A qué hora tengo que estar?»

«A las 19:30. Puede venir acompañada si quiere…en fin, no es una obligación, pero…si tiene a alguien…»

«No tengo a nadie» la cortó ella, mientras sus miradas seguían clavadas

«Oh…» respondió la morena, la respiración lenta, casi inexistente

«Tendría que pedirle a David que interpretara el papel de príncipe azul y fuera mi caballero»

Se sonrieron las dos, sin poder desviar sus miradas.

«Entonces, ¿nos vemos en dos días?» volvió a preguntar la morena, llena de esperanza

«Sin falta»

«Bien, en ese caso…adiós Emma» la morena se acercó a ella y depositó sus labios en su mejilla antes de retroceder ligeramente mirando hacia el suelo «Tenga cuidado al volver a casa»

Emma, que hasta ese momento no había movido un pelo, sintió sus mejillas ponerse rojas.

«Prometido. Hasta dentro de dos días, Regina»

Ella hubiera querido más, mucho más. Como cogerla en sus brazos, pasar sus manos por sus cabellos para acariciar su nuca y atraerla hacia ella para besarla apasionadamente…pero se contuvo, sonrió antes de retroceder y abrió la puerta para salir lanzando una última mirada a la morena.


	12. Gala benéfica

**Gala benéfica**

Después de la visita de Emma, Regina se quedó conmocionada. Nuevos deseos salían a la superficie y solo pedían ser satisfechos. Sentada en su silla de Alcaldesa, aún no comprendía lo que le había empujado a tal acto de intimidad.

¿Qué quería decir ese beso? Solo había sido depositado en la mejilla de la rubia, es verdad. Pero, ¿por qué su mejilla? ¡Y qué mejilla! Dulce y cálida a la vez…

Regina estaba perdida, ya no sabía si ese beso había sido anodino o deseado. Es verdad que no era indiferente a la presencia de Emma…pero de ahí a desearlo. ¿Sería eso al final? ¿Deseo? Eso explicaría, por supuesto, por qué tenía ganas de estar cerca de ella, querer tomarla en sus brazos, como había hecho Ruby, de estar presente a su lado, como Emma lo está para ella, para apoyarla, curar sus heridas…

Pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿Amor o el simple deseo negado de conocer el sexo con una mujer? No tenía la menor idea, no estaba segura de nada. Sin embargo, tendría que decidirse pronto, porque la gala tendría lugar dentro de dos días, y Regina ya no tenía sino esa "excusa" para estar cerca de Emma.

Por su parte, Emma, que había vuelto a casa de David, estaba en una pequeña nube. Aún no restablecida de sus emociones, pasó por delante de él sin dirigirle una palabra…canturreando "Pocket full of sunshine" de Natasha Bedingfield. David se divertía al verla en su planeta, como si nada más contara.

Y después de haberse dado una ducha mientras seguía cantando, todo el edificio le serviría de testigo, se vistió y fue a reunirse con David en el salón.

«¿Todo bien, amigo?» le preguntó y picoteó una patata frita, mientras él veía tranquilamente la televisión

«Ah, yo bien, ¿y tú?» respondió él sonriendo, divertido con la situación

«Nunca he estado tan bien…»

«Bien, bueno, cuenta…¿Qué ha pasado? ¿La has invitado y ha aceptado?»

«No exactamente…De hecho ha sido ella la que me ha invitado…»

«¿Estás de guasa? ¡Qué bien!»

«Sí, en fin, es para la gala del viernes, ya sabes, esa para recaudar dinero para la ciudad…»

«Bah, ¡ya está hecho!»

«¡Está claro! Porque ella no estaba obligada a hacerlo, a la vista está que no formo parte de la gente con fortuna ni de la alta sociedad…pero lo ha hecho…y además tú vienes conmigo»

«¿Yo?»

«Sí, ¡serás mi caballero!»

«Pero, ¿ella lo sabe? Quiero decir, si voy contigo, quizás crea que…»

«No te preocupes, se lo he dicho, ella sabe que yo soy lesbiana. Sobre ese tema…»

«¿Sí?»

«Ella…me besó en la mejilla…»

«Ah, vale, ¡eso es lo que te hace gay!»

«Eso, búrlate…»

«Estaba bromeando…Emma, es genial, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso quiere decir?»

«No, prefiero no montarme películas para al final darme un buen golpe tras comprobar que me he equivocado…prefiero vivirlo antes de sacar conclusiones…»

«Inteligente de tu parte…bien, ¡tenemos que encontrar ropa para el viernes!»

«Yes…¡y con eso voy a necesitar tu opinión!»

* * *

16:30, Regina llegó con su hijo a su casa, le pidió que subiera a su habitación a hacer la tarea, después ofreció un café a su guardaespaldas, y este aceptó el ofrecimiento con placer. Así que lo hizo entrar, y él la siguió hasta la cocina y se dirigió a la máquina Expreso donde colocó dos tazas.

«¿Leche, azúcar?»

«Un terrón, gracias»

Colocó las dos tazas en la encimera y se sentó frente al hombre que aseguraba su protección.

«Entonces, ha dicho que tenía información sobre mis empleados, le escucho»

«Bien, he investigado a su asistente como habíamos dicho, pero no encontré nada que pueda hacer creer que esté involucrada en el asunto»

«Muy bien, ¿tiene usted otras pistas?»

«De momento no, pero cuento con la gala para observar a todos aquellos que podrían tener un comportamiento extraño con usted. Mientras, debería prestar atención a la gente que frecuenta. Desconfíe de todos los que quieren estar cerca de usted. Esté vigilante»

«Lo estaré, gracias por sus consejos»

«Es mi trabajo»

«De igual manera, gracias»

«De nada»

Él bebió su café de un tirón y se puso de pie para disponerse a dejar a la morena.

«Bien, voy a marcharme…»

«Muy bien, nos vemos mañana por la mañana»

«Sí, a menos que necesite mis servicios…»

«No, creo que estará todo bien. Si necesito de usted, lo llamaré»

«Entendido. Buenas noches, Señora Alcaldesa»

«Buenas noches, Señor Jones»

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y después cerró con doble vuelta. Una vez en su coche, el joven sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

«Señor Jones, ¿novedades?»

«Estoy saliendo de casa de la Mills»

«He de sacar la conclusión de que aún no le ha pedido que se quede»

«En efecto…Aún parece distante»

«No pasa nada, vamos a arreglar eso. Esté en su casa mañana por la mañana, según lo previsto, yo me encargo del resto»

«Ok»

Colgó y emprendió camino, una expresión maquiavélica en el rostro.

* * *

El día siguiente pasó con normalidad, Henry había sido dejado en la escuela, Regina en su despacho, y después a las 16:00 recogida y acompañada a casa.

El viernes, Regina consagró su día a los últimos preparativos de la gala, todo tenía que estar perfecto. Al acabar la jornada, volvió a casa, ayudó a su hijo a hacer sus deberes, le preparó la cena, dio las instrucciones a la canguro, tomó una ducha, y se preparó para la noche que vendría.

A las 18:30, estuvo lista y su guardaespaldas fue a recogerla para acompañarla hasta el Ayuntamiento. Ella le había dicho que no se apartara mucho de ella mientras echaba una ojeada a los invitados que podrían ser los sospechosos que se estaban divirtiendo aterrorizándola.

Al llegar al sitio, el catering encargado del buffet, del bar y del servicio de sala ya estaba trabajando y dando los últimos toques a los platos propuestos para la velada.

19:15, los invitados comenzaron a llegar en masa, más de 200 personas eran esperadas. Regina, como Alcaldesa y anfitriona de la velada, ya no sabía a qué atender. Tanta gente que saludar, tantas manos que estrechar, afortunadamente estaba acostumbrada a estos eventos, lo que le daba una ejemplar templanza.

19:30. Emma paró su coche delante de la entrada principal, salió del coche, seguida por David, cogió el ticket que el aparcacoches le dio y lo dejó tomar el volante de su vehículo para aparcarlo más lejos. David, entonces, ofreció su brazo sano a su amiga y juntos subieron los escalones cubiertos con una alfombra de terciopelo rojo.

Un hombre en la entrada les preguntó sus identidades, comprobó en su lista, y después los dejó franquear la puerta principal.

«No estaba cómodo aquel…» murmuró David mientras caminaba

«Ya…podría ser más amable…pero bueno, ¡en mi opinión no todos tenemos los mismos valores!»

Una música de jazz provenía del pequeño grupo de música al fondo de la sala, compuesto por un pianista, un arpista, dos violonchelistas, y otros tocaban el contrabajo, la flauta, la batería y el saxofón. Las luces no estaban tamizadas, pero eran suaves, aunque iluminaban bien. Grandes pancartas estaban colgadas de las paredes para sensibilizar a los ricos donantes. Muchas mesas redondas rodeaban la pista de baile, y un buffet de varios metros de longitud estaba dispuesto en la pared de la derecha.

«Bueno…no se ve esto todos los días…» resopló David mirando a la rubia mientras que esta recorría con la mirada a todos los invitados «No te preocupes, le vas a gustar…»

«Prohibido burlarse, lo habíamos dicho, acuérdate…»

«No me burlo, te pincho…»

Un camarero con una bandeja con copas de champán pasó por su lado para ofrecerles una copa y David le dio las gracias mientras cogía una copa que dio a Emma, después cogió otra para él, antes de que el camarero se alejara.

«¡Emma, David!»

Estos se giraron hacia la voz que los llamaba y vieron que se trataba de Ruby.

«Oh, hola Ruby, ¿cómo estás?» preguntó David dándole un beso.

«Muy bien, ¿y vosotros? ¡Estáis elegantes! Emma, el vestido te queda perfecto, y me encanta lo que te has hecho en el pelo…»

Es verdad que para la ocasión habían sacado sus armas. David llevaba un traje de dos piezas, una camisa blanca, con una corbata en tono gris, mientras que Emma llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo de coctel, ajustado con la parte de arriba en forma de corpiño, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y zapatos del mismo color. Había ondulado sus cabellos y dos de sus mechones reposaban sobre sus hombros encuadrando su rostro.

«Gracias, te devuelvo el cumplido…» respondió David observando la ropa de la pequeña morena.

Esta llevaba un vestido azul noche, también en estilo corpiño aunque sujetado por una única asilla ancha del mismo tejido que le cruzaba el hombro derecho, y que resaltaba perfectamente sus formas, así como el de Emma.

«Hay mucha gente…»

«Oh, siempre hay gente en estas galas, ya sabes…¡Estoy contenta de que estéis aquí!»

«¿No sabías que veníamos?»

«Sí, por supuesto que sí…¡yo ayudé a la Alcaldesa a formar las mesas!»

«Sí, claro…¿sabes dónde está ella?» preguntó Emma mientras seguía vigilando la estancia con la mirada

«Estoy aquí…» dijo ella apareciendo detrás de David y de Emma, haciendo que se giraran.

«Señora Alcaldesa, ¡qué encantadora velada!, mis felicitaciones»

«Gracias, señor Nolan, estoy contenta de que le guste. ¡Esto me ha permitido verlo con una corbata!»

«Sí, es verdad que no las uso muy a menudo, no estoy acostumbrado a llevarlas…Por el contrario, usted está esplendida. Un verdadero placer para la vista»

«Se lo agradezco»

«Hmmm, Emma» dijo él girándose hacia la susodicha «voy a ver dónde están nuestros asientos, ahora vuelvo, Señora Alcaldesa»

«Señor Nolan» respondió ella con una sonrisa educada que él le devolvió gustosamente

«Te acompaño David, sé dónde estáis…» dijo Ruby caminando a su lado antes de que él le ofreciera su brazo como digno caballero que era.

«Y bien Emma, aun no la he escuchado…¿todo va bien?»

«Sí, sí…todo super…solo que usted está para cortar la respiración…»

«Oh…» respondió la morena, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas enrojecían ante el cumplido.

Y Emma tenía razón, Regina vestía un largo traje negro, con ligeras lentejuelas, cuya parte delantera empezaba en diagonal hasta las rótulas para caer sobre un solo tobillo, un peinado perfecto alzaba sus cabellos por encima de sus hombros, una fina pulsera de plata en su muñeca, un par de pendientes discretos así como unos zapatos de tacón de aguja haciendo juego con el resto de su indumentaria.

«Usted tampoco está mal, Miss Swan, incluso diría que está resplandeciente»

«Gracias, es muy amable…su velada es un éxito, bravo»

«Gracias, espero que se divierta»

«Oh, lo voy a intentar, pero no está garantizado…»

«¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?»

«Bueno, en este tipo de veladas, con esta música, me gusta bailar»

«¿David es tan mal bailarín?» preguntó ella en tono bromista

«Oh, no, de hecho no se las apaña mal…pero para ser sinceros, si quisiera bailar, lo haría con otra persona…»

«¿Con otra persona?» continuó ella adivinando perfectamente a dónde quería ir a parar la rubia.

«Sí, usted»

Intercambiaron una intensa mirada. Y cuando la morena iba a responder…

«¡Regina!» escucharon, cortando de raíz todo intercambio, un expresión de frustración para una, desilusionada para la otra.

La morena se giró y encaró a su madre que avanzaba hacia ellas, con un hombre de unos treinta años colgado de su brazo.

«Madre, ¡qué placer verte…! Emma, le presento a mi madre, Cora Mills. Madre, esta es Emma Swan. Una…amiga muy querida»

Emma esbozó una sonrisa y tendió la mano hacia la mujer mayor que se la estrechó brevemente.

«Señora Mills, encantada»

«Igualmente, pero deje que os presente a mi joven amigo, el señor Robin Molestus*. Robin es el brazo derecho del Gobernador Todd, y nos hace el honor de estar aquí en su nombre esta noche»

«Señora Alcaldesa, estoy contento de conocerla»

Él le besó la mano y le lanzó una encantadora sonrisa, asqueando inmensamente a Emma, que desapareció después de haberse excusado, lo que provocó un malestar en la morena.

«Voy a buscarnos una copa de champan» dijo el alto rubio antes de retirarse él también

«¿No es encantador…?» susurró Cora viendo cómo se alejaba mientras que su hija seguía a Emma con la mirada antes de perderla de vista y mirar a su madre para responderle.

«Sí, encantador, totalmente encantador…» respondió ella de manera desinteresada

«¿Y quién es esa…Emma Swan?»

«Te lo he dicho, una querida amiga…Me salvó la vida, a mí y a mi hijo»

«¿Salvado la vida? Oh, por favor, no exageres…»

«No exagero en absoluto…¡Figúrate que hace una semana un hombre entró en casa y dos días después intentó matarnos! Así que no exagero… Emma es guardaespaldas y sin ella, seguramente no estaría aquí…»

«¿Guardaespaldas? Extraño para una mujer…Y además, nunca me pones al corriente de nada, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?»

«Lo sabrías si te interesaras por mí más a menudo…»

«Señoras…» dijo el rubio dándole a Cora una copa que esta cogió con una sonrisa, mientras que Regina se conformó con un simple gracias antes de excusarse para ir a recibir a las personas que llegaban a la fiesta.

Emma, por su parte, se acodó al bar y pidió una copa de bourbon. David se acercó a ella.

«Bueno, entones, ¿qué os habéis dicho?»

«Oh, nada, déjalo…»

«Bah, sí, cuenta»

«No hay nada que decir…casi la he invitado a bailar y…»

«¿Casi?»

«Sí, en fin le he dicho que si quisiera bailar, sería a ella a quien invitaría…y cuando ella iba a responder, apareció su madre con un tipo»

«¿Qué tipo?»

Ella se giró y con la cabeza señaló en dirección al rubio, a varios metros de ellos, al lado de Cora que charlaba con otras tres personas.

«Te presento a Robin, no sé qué…molusco o algo así…bueno, es el brazo derecho del Gobernador…»

«Oh, déjame adivinar, ¿Mamá quiere casar a su hija?»

«Sí…»

«No tiene vergüenza…si no recuerdo mal, ella ya conocía al ex marido de Regina antes de que se casaran, ¿no?»

«Sí…y no sé por qué pero esto me huele mal…»

«¿Qué? ¿Crees que Regina va a caer?»

«No lo sé…pero una cosa es segura, Cora está determinada a meterlos juntos…»

Bebió un sorbo de su líquido ambarino y miró al joven pretendiente con amargura.

«Pero no pongas esa cara Emma…»

«¿Qué cara? Oh, ¿quieres decir mi cara de chica asqueada? Espera, ¿te burlas de mí o qué? ¿Cómo quieres que compita con…eso?»

«No te compares con él, no tenéis nada que ver…»

«¡Eso está claro! Uno, es un hombre, que además es un tecnócrata. Dos, su madre no ha elegido al más feo…y tres, debe ganarlo bien…»

«Tú ganas 2500 dólares al mes, Emma, tampoco estás a la saga…y además lo demás solo es superficial. Estoy seguro de que Regina no mira esas cosas»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro, eh?»

«Te beso, ¿no?»

«En la mejilla, David…» respondió ella en un tono desesperado levantando las manos

«¿Y?...¡quizás no se atrevió a besarte en los labios! A lo mejor tuvo miedo de tu reacción»

«¿Miedo? ¿De que le diera una bofetada antes de salir corriendo?»

«¡No lo sé, cariño! Es con ella con la que tienes que tratar eso, no conmigo…»

«Buenas noches a los dos» dijo Killian acercándose a sus colegas

«Hola Killian…» dijo Emma, un gusto amargo en la boca

«Hola Killian, ¿qué tal todo?»

«Genial, no puedo estar mejor. ¿Y ustedes, cómo estáis?»

«Perfectamente, gracias…» respondió Emma en un tono frío que Killian no le conocía.

«Emma…sé que tomé tu lugar después del accidente que sufristeis…pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy afligido»

«Sí, no lo dudo…queréis perdonarme, tengo que ir al servicio»

Dejó el vaso vacío en la barra y se alejó de los dos hombres para dirigirse al hall donde se encontraban los servicios. Cuando salió de una de las cabinas, avanzó hacia el lavabo para lavarse las manos y Ruby entró en ese momento.

«Hola, Emma…¿estás bien?» dijo ella al ver a la joven con lágrimas en los ojos

«Sí, sí, no te preocupes…»

«Venga, dime, ¿qué te entristece?»

«Nada, soy una tonta, eso es todo»

«¿Por qué dices eso?» preguntó la pequeña morena acercándose a su amiga para apoyar una mano consoladora en su hombro

«Creía…creía que Regina y yo…nosotras…oh, déjalo, no tengo ganas de aburrirte con mis problemas»

«Emma, si así fuera, habría cogido camino…Continua, ¿creías que Regina y tú…?»

«Creía que había algo entre nosotras…sabes…sé que no debía montarme películas…»

«¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotras?»

«Bueno…¡pero no digas nada, eh! ¡Confío en ti!»

«Prometido»

«…hace dos días, sabes, cuando pasé por el despacho…»

«Nooooo, ¡lo habéis hecho! Sabía que ella…»

«¡No! No, no es eso lo que pasó…»

«Bien, ¿entonces qué?»

«Me dio un beso en la mejilla. ¡Era la primera vez que teníamos un contacto parecido! Y además no fue como un beso que damos a alguien para saludarlo, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? No, era más bien un beso tierno, cálido, tímido, dulce…»

«Oh, Emma, estás enamorada…»

«Sí, en fin, también David lo dice…pero ya sabes, sé que eso no quiere decir forzosamente que ella sienta lo mismo que yo…»

«Quieres que te diga algo…nunca he visto a Regina tener un gesto afectuoso hacia nadie, a excepción de su hijo…»

«¿Ah no?»

«No…quizás no sea tan anodino, ya sabes…»

«Sí, pero tampoco quiere decir nada…estábamos solas cuando pasó. ¡Quizás se lo haga a otras personas sin que tú lo sepas!»

«Ah, claro, ¿porque tú vas besando a otras personas de forma tierna aun en privado para simplemente decirles adiós?»

«No…»

«¡Yo tampoco! Bien, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema al final?»

«Bueno, como tú y David decís, creo que estoy enamorada, pero no tengo la certeza de que sea recíproco, y eso me descorazona porque me gustaría poder decírselo, invitarla a un restaurante, pasar tiempo con ella, estar con ella…»

«¿Quién lo diría? ¡Nunca hubiera creído que fueras tan romántica…Miss G. I. Jane!»

«Eso, ríete de mí tú también»

«¡Qué! Es verdad. Admite que tu forma de vestirte, de hablar, a veces, incluso de moverte…te hace parecer una marimacho. El lado romántico no es algo que se pueda imaginar en ti cuando se te ve o se habla contigo…»

«Ya, no andas equivocada…»

«Estoy segura de que si te abrieras más, dejaras ver tu lado más sensible, aunque sin dejar de estar segura de ti misma, te apostaría a que ella caería a tus pies»

«¿Tú crees?»

«¡Segura!»

«Sí, pero, bueno, ¿cómo hago? Está su madre que ha traído a ese estúpido para casarlo con su hija…»

«Ah, ¿por eso está él aquí? Ya me lo estaba preguntando…»

«Sí…y además con todo el mundo, no es que ella tenga mucho tiempo para charlar tranquilamente con cada persona…»

«Es verdad, punto para ti…pero eso no quita para que intentes de todas maneras charlar unos minutos con ella…»

«Ya…voy a intentarlo…»

«¡Venga, vamos!»

La morena abrió sus brazos para acoger a la rubia en un afectuoso abrazo antes de retroceder

«Lo siento, pero necesito ir urgente al baño, porque ya no me aguanto»

Emma sonrió, antes de salir de los servicios, y volver junto a David, esperando que ya no estuviese con Killian, mientras la morena se dirigía hacia una de las cabinas.

20:00, todos los invitados habían llegado finalmente, Regina se dirigió al escenario donde se encontraban los músicos y les pidió que hicieran una pequeña pausa para poder tomar la palabra. Avanzó entonces hacia el estrado y comprobó que los micrófonos funcionaban antes de decir la mínima palabra.

«Damas y caballeros, queridos amigos, buenas noches»

«Buenas noches» escuchó ella por parte de sus invitados.

«En primer lugar, bienvenidos. Es una inmensa alegría y un gran honor teneros aquí, en nuestro magnífico Ayuntamiento. No sois desconocedores del motivo de esta gala benéfica. El tornado Jessica ha causado muchos destrozos y sin la ayuda de nuestros queridos conciudadanos y de diferentes empresas que nos ofrecieron generosamente sus servicios la ciudad no habría podido nunca recobrarse tan rápido…Sin embargo, los daños aún son numerosos y todos sabéis, como yo, que los trabajos necesitarán mano de obra, pero sobre todo materiales de calidad, que no podremos comprar sin vuestra generosidad» Regina declamaba su discurso con gracia, elegancia y una seguridad digna de ella y del papel que ostentaba.

Emma estaba cautivada por ella. No por lo que estaba diciendo, demasiado ocupada en mirarla sonreír dejando ver sus resplandecientes dientes…no podía dejar de imaginarse tomando posesión de su rostro, delicadamente, antes de apoyar sus labios en los suyos en un tierno beso…

David, siempre al lado de la rubia, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amiga obnubilada por la Alcaldesa. Se acercó un poco más a ella y le dio un ligero codazo para sacarla de su contemplación.

«Eh, Emma…»

«¿Hmm?»

«¡Para, estás babeando!»

«¿Eh?» dijo ella llevándose inconscientemente su mano derecha a su boca para limpiarla, volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra de golpe.

«Eres increíble…» dijo él con la sonrisa en los labios

«Ñañañañañañ…»

«Les invito entonces a que se sirvan en el buffet, aplacad vuestra hambre, no se priven, y pasen una agradable velada…»

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir todos a la vez mientras que ella les sonreía una última vez antes de descender del escenario.

La música volvió a comenzar allí donde se había parado, algunos hombres de la política ya rodeaban a la morena y le hablaban de su posible campaña para el puesto de Gobernador de California.

Cuando ellas los invitó a pasar a la mesa, no se hicieron de rogar y se despidieron antes de dirigirse al buffet.

«Un discurso muy bonito» dijo una dulce voz que ella conocía muy bien

«¿Acaso me ha escuchado…Emma?»

Regina se giró hacia la rubia y le dedicó una alegre sonrisa mientras la rubia se acercaba lentamente a ella.

«Bueno…me acuerdo de las palabras Damas y Caballeros…después, confieso que todo está borroso…Pero, ¡ya es algo!»

Se echaron a reír a la vez, mirándose en lo blanco de los ojos antes de recobrar la seriedad.

«No es fácil acercársele…hay un mucha gente»

«Sí, le pido perdón por eso, quizás no hubiera debido aburrirla con este tipo de velada…»

«Ah, no, ningún problema…No se lo tendré en cuenta. Con una condición»

«¿Ah, sí, cuál?» preguntó ella, divertida ante ese juego que comenzaba a establecerse entre ellas.

«Bueno, hace un momento no me respondió…no digo que fuera su culpa…no, de hecho fue de su madre, pero ella no podía saber…»

Regina rio más, lo que empujó a Emma a pensar que estaba en el camino correcto. Así que continuó.

«Entonces, para volver más o menos a donde estábamos…Espero tener el privilegio de que me conceda un baile la mujer más hermosa de la noche…»

Regina enrojeció y comenzó a mirar a los lados para no tener que cruzarse con la tierna y encantadora mirada que le lanzaba la rubia. Respiró profundamente antes de acercarse a Emma, y casi pegar su mejilla a la suya.

«Espero que su deseo se cumpla…» le murmuró antes de retroceder, sonreírle y desaparecer para que la gente no se diera cuenta de su cercanía.

En ese momento, Emma sintió su corazón derretirse, su entrepierna humedecerse, nunca se había sentido tan bien. Ante su mutismo, David fue a su encuentro y le propuso ir a tomar algo antes de que se hiciese más tarde.

Y la vela transcurrió perfectamente bien, la subasta había sido más fructífera de lo previsto, cosa que no desagradó a nadie. Las urnas, que estaban diseminadas a lo largo de la sala, estaban a rebosar de cheques de sumas exorbitadas. Los invitados parecían haber pasado una deliciosa noche, y lo más importante, Emma y Regina no habían dejado de buscarse con la mirada, y cuando se encontraban, se sonreían antes de que una u otra, en general, Regina cortara el contacto para concentrarse en las personas que deseaban conversar con ellas.

Hacia la 01:00 de la madrugada, la casi totalidad de los invitados se había ido. Solo Regina, Ruby, Killian, David y Emma, así como los miembros del catering estaban aún presentes.

Los empleados se encargaban de recoger las mesas, con la ayuda de David, Emma y Ruby, y aunque les habían dicho que no era necesario, Emma había insistido, y sus dos amigos la habían seguido.

Regina, que charlaba con el jefe del servicio en cuestión, no podía evitar sonreír al ver a la rubia darse prisa por recoger una pila de platos antes que una de las camareras. Ella le da las gracias una vez más y él se despidió antes de volver a la cocina.

Killian aprovechó ese momento para decirle que si deseaba volver a casa, solo tenía que hacerlo saber. Regina, sintiéndose cansada, le dijo que podía ir preparando el coche, que no iba a tardar mucho más.

Al estar las mesas ya todas recogidas, Emma fue a lavarse las manos, después se dirigió a la morena mientras esta iba a recoger su bolso.

«Le he dado un billete a los músicos, tenemos cinco minutos…Sí, también ellos están cansados, después de cinco horas tocando, puedo entenderlos…»

La morena le sonrió y la rubia le ofreció delicadamente su mano derecha.

«¿Me concedería el honor de un baile, Señora Alcaldesa?»

«¿Qué? ¿Delante de todo el mundo?» preguntó ella tomada de improviso, pero también excitada por la situación

«Todo el mundo, todo el mundo...solo quedamos usted, yo, ah, también David y Ruby, pero acaban de desparecer en la cocina, Killian se ha ido a buscar el coche…ah, sí y los músicos…puedo pedirles que se vayan, si quiere, pero tengo que advertirle, sin música no sería lo mismo»

Regina se echó a reír una vez más, después asintió deslizando la mano en la de la rubia.

Avanzaron hasta el centro de la pista de baile, Emma hizo una señal con la cabeza al grupo de jazz, después hizo girar sobre sí misma a la morena, haciéndola reír de nuevo, antes de acercar su cuerpo y colocar una mano en su espalda. Regina puso su mano en su hombro, y la canción "My way" de Frank Sinatra comenzó a escucharse por toda la sala.

El que hasta ese momento había estado tocando el saxofón tomó lugar delante del micrófono para cantar las dulce palabras de ese gran hombre al que se le echaba de menos.

Emma, que conducía perfectamente a la morena, le sonrió cuando esta reconoció la canción.

«Sí, eso me valdrá un billete más…pero por ver su sonrisa, valía la pena…»

«¿Cómo lo supo?»

«¿Qué era su canción preferida?»

«Sí…» dijo ella divertida y sorprendida a la vez

«Oh, ¿se acuerda cuando escondí mis armas por toda su casa?»

«Sí»

«Escondí una detrás de su armario, ya sabe el que está en su salón y que guarda incalculables discos de 33 revoluciones…Y lo confieso, no pude evitar echar un vistazo a su colección…Y vi que poseía muchos discos de Frank Sinatra…»

«Eso no me dice aún cómo supo que esta es mi preferida»

«Bueno, de hecho para eso no tengo una verdadera explicación…Digamos que a mí también me gusta mucho la canción y he tenido suerte…»

Se sonrieron ampliamente, antes de que la morena se atreviera a posar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia mientras disfrutaba del momento, nada más importaba.

Después de un minuto, Emma carraspeó para darse valor, haciendo incorporarse a la morena.

«¿Mi cabeza es demasiado pesada para usted, Miss Swan?»

«¿Eh? Ah, no…no, no…yo…estoy intentando tomar valor…»

«Ah, y ¿para qué?»

«No es fácil, porque usted no ayuda, en verdad…»

«Oh…¿ayudarla para qué precisamente?»

«Bueno, ¡qué más da!, me lanzo…como mucho me dirá que no, pero bueno…»

La morena hundió su mirada en la de Emma mientras que esta parecía aún estar buscando las palabras.

«Allá va…¿aceptaría…tener una cita conmigo?»

El corazón de Regina se hinchó de felicidad y no pudo sino sonreír ante la petición de la rubia mientras que esta parecía aterrorizada ante la idea del rechazo.

«¿Una cita?»

«Sí, ya sabe, paso a buscarla a su casa, vamos a un bonito restaurante, pasamos una agradable velada, solo usted y yo…»

«De acuerdo…» le dijo con una discreta sonrisa

«¿De acuerdo?» repitió ella antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja «Muy bien, en ese caso, dígame que tipo de cocina prefiere o un sitio que ya no conozca y le guste…»

«Sorpréndame…»

«Sorprenderla…Muy bien, ¡lo será! ¡Al menos lo intentaré!»

«Muy bien, ¿qué le parece el lunes a las 20:00? Henry se va con la clase de excursión a Reno el lunes por la mañana por una semana, y le prometí pasar este fin de semana con él»

«Ningún problema, es perfecto. Estaré en su casa a las 20:00 en punto»

«Salga antes esta vez…» dijo con un tono divertido

«Nada de retraso, lo prometo»

Se sonrieron una vez más, después se separaron cuando escucharon que la canción había terminado y que los músicos comenzaban a recoger sus instrumentos.

«Bueno, gracias por este baile, Señora Alcaldesa»

«El placer ha sido mío»

«Entonces, me despido hasta el lunes. Buena vuelta a casa, pase un buen fin de semana y salude a Henry de mi parte»

«Gracias, lo mismo le digo…y no me olvidaré, a menudo me pregunta por usted, cómo está…»

«¿Ah sí? Dígale que estoy bien, de hecho muy bien, porque acabo de pasar una de las noches más hermosas de mi vida y espero pacientemente a la próxima…»

«Se lo diré…»

Se miraron de nuevo intensamente, ninguna de las dos quería alejarse de la otra, pero tampoco se atrevían a tener un último gesto de ternura. Sin embargo, Emma tomó de nuevo el toro por los cuernos. Agarró las manos de la morena y las llevó a sus labios, dejando en ellas un tierno beso sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Regina sonrió afectuosamente al ver lo que hacia la rubia, incluso se sonrojó…no habría estado en contra de un beso en la mejilla…pero Emma no quería precipitar las cosas, y en cierto modo, eso también le gustaba.

«Hace un momento vi al otro tipo hacértelo, y me dieron unas ganas terrible de estar en su lugar»

Se rieron a carcajadas, Emma se enderezaba mientras que Regina recobraba su expresión.

«Créame, me gusta mucho más que esté usted en este lugar que él …»

«No estoy muy convencida de que su madre aprecie escucharla decir eso…»

«Oh, ¿sabe? Mi madre siempre ha adorado meterse en mi vida, y hasta hace unos años, incluso controlarla también…pero he aprendido a decir no, a plantarle cara…Y si saber que no estoy interesada en su pretendiente, la contraria, bueno, peor para ella…»

«No podría estar más de acuerdo…»

«¿Señora Alcaldesa?» dijo Killian desde la entrada de la sala

«Ya voy Señor Jones»

«Bien»

Él lanzó una última mirada escéptica hacia las dos mujeres y volvió por donde había venido.

«Lo siento, pero por lo que se ve mi chofer se impacienta…»

«No pasa nada, buen viaje de vuelta»

«No se preocupe…» dijo ella alejándose «¡Le enviaré un mensaje en cuanto llegue!»

«¡Así lo espero! ¡Y yo tendré un enorme placer en contestarle!»

La morena le sonrió una última vez, cogió su bolso y marchó en dirección a la salida no sin antes lanzar una última mirada en dirección a la rubia.

Cuando ella ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, David y Ruby corrieron hacia Emma.

«Ohhhhhhh, entonces, chica, ¡me quito el sombrero! ¡En serio, has estado genial!»

«¡Es verdad! Emma, ¡nunca he visto a Regina actuar así! ¡Sois encantadoras las dos juntas!»

«Gracias…»

«Bien, ¿la has invitado esta vez?»

«Sí»

«¿Y?» preguntaron a la vez

«Tengo que reservar mesa para el lunes por la noche…»

«¡Bien!» soltó David cerrando los puños en señal de victoria, mientras Ruby saltaba en el sitio.

La rubia les sonrió, en las nubes, dándose cuenta, solo en ese momento, que había obtenido una cita con la mujer que hacía latir su corazón.

«Bien, ¿nos vamos? Comienzo a sentirme de verdad cansado…» dijo David antes de ponerse la mano delante de la boca para bostezar

«Sí, nos vamos…Ruby, ¿nos vemos pronto?»

«Sí, ¡cuando queráis! Estaría bien pasar una noche los tres juntos, ¿no?»

«Bien, ¿qué te parece mañana? ¿Eh, David?»

«Sí, ven a casa, es nuestro día de pizza delante de una buena película, ¿te apetece?»

«¡De acuerdo! Bien, venga, os dejo que os marchéis, y mañana nos llamamos para ultimar, ¿ok?»

«¡Trato! ¡Hasta mañana Ruby!»

Y despidiéndose con la mano, salieron de la sala de fiestas.

* * *

* **Molestus: la autora ha puesto en latín el apellido de Robin. Significa "Pesado", "Molesto". Ha explicado que no se ha podido controlar, está en contra de la pareja de Robin y Regina, y que cree que ese calificativo le va bien a Robin de los bosques.**


	13. Percances

**Percances**

01:15 de la madrugada, Emma y David acaban de llegar al apartamento de este, y no tardaron en decirse buenas noches y marcharse cada uno a su habitación.

Emma se quitó sus zapatos, bajó la cremallera de su vestido, después sacó su móvil del bolso. En ese momento, el aparato vibró y mostró que había recibido un mensaje.

Regina.

Sonrió al ver el nombre aparecer, desbloqueó la pantalla y fue directamente a los mensajes.

 **«Acabo de llegar, tranquilícese. Gracias otra vez por haber venido, no habría podido pasar una noche tan maravillosa si usted no hubiese estado. Regina»**

Emma sonrió con todos sus dientes, notaba cómo las mariposas revoloteaban en su bajo vientre. Era feliz, sencillamente.

Releyó el mensaje unas cuatro veces antes de poder elegir las mejores palabras para su mensaje de respuesta.

Tecleaba, escribía palabras, para borrar algunas y volver a comenzar. Al cabo de diez minutos, pulso enviar.

 **«Gracias a usted por la invitación. Yo también he pasado una excelente velada ya que ha terminado maravillosamente. Ya se me está haciendo tarde para que sea lunes por la noche…»**

Emma se sentía flotar, su corazón galopaba, y sus labios no dejaban de alargarse en una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

Se quitó su ropa interior, se puso un top y unos shorts, y se dejó caer en la cama. Pasó sus piernas bajo las sábanas y miró la pantalla de su teléfono esperando respuesta de la bella morena.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció el cuarto de hora más largo de su vida, por fin se iluminó y vibró

 **«Ese baile fue muy agradable, lo reconozco, y estoy contenta de haberlo compartido con usted. Y también debo confesarle que la espera hasta que toque en mi puerta será larga…»**

Arggggg, Regina, si solo dependiera de mí, ya hubiera franqueado esa puerta…suspiró Emma sintiendo cómo su excitación crecía.

Inspiró profundamente. Vacilante entre jugar con la morena o quedarse como estaba, eligió la razón y se dijo que más tarde tendrían la oportunidad.

 **«Una eternidad. Pero la espera valdrá la pena, estoy segura. Se hace tarde, no quisiera retenerla más tiempo. Un hermoso fin de semana en compañía de su hijo la espera y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar el lunes. Hasta ese momento, mis pensamientos solo serán para usted. Buenas noches, Regina»**

 **«Tiene razón, pasé usted también un buen fin de semana, descanse y nos vemos el lunes, no se retrase…Buenas noches, Emma»**

Emma sonrió bobaliconamente, antes de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche, y marcharse hacia el país de los sueños.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, alrededor de las ocho, Regina se levantó de buen humor. Desde hacía tiempo, demasiado tiempo, no había tenido una noche tan buena. Apacible, dulce, descansada, incluso había soñado. Y su sonrisa se agrandó mucho más cuando algunos recuerdos vinieron a la superficie. Había revivido el baile que había compartido con Emma Swan, pero a diferencia del que habían tenido en realidad, en su sueño Emma la había besado.

Pasó inconscientemente sus dedos por sus labios, y sonrió aún más. Los días parecerán largos hasta que la vuelva a ver. Felizmente, pasará tres cuartas partes de su tiempo en compañía de su hijo, y eso le llenó el corazón de felicidad.

Salió de su cama, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y se deslizó bajo la ducha. El agua caliente le hacía bien. Dejó que la presión de la ducha le masajeara la espalda, relajándola poco a poco.

Emma Swan la ha invitado. Y ella ha dicho sí.

La sorpresa no era que fuera a tener una cita con una mujer, porque eso ya le había pasado. Pero solo por razones profesionales o de amistad, nunca antes por deseo…Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que una mujer se interesaba en ella de esa manera, porque había que ver la realidad a la cara, Regina era una mujer magnifica. Pero ella siempre había rechazado. Porque desear a una mujer, a ella nunca le había pasado.

Hasta que esa bella rubia de ojos esmeralda no hundiera su mirada en la suya.

¿Podría hablar de experiencia en ese caso? No lo sabía, no sabía a dónde llegaría esa relación incipiente. Pero una cosa era segura. No deseaba que acabara.

Después de su ducha, la morena se secó, se puso la ropa interior, unos vaqueros y una blusa informal. Su indumentaria habitual cuando pensaba quedarse en casa en compañía de su hijo.

Bajó las escaleras y tomó la dirección de la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Tostadas, zumo de fruta natural, y algunas tortitas. Su hijo adoraba despertarse con ese dulce aroma a azúcar, y verlo disfrutar de corazón siempre la hacía sonreír.

Cuando hubo acabado, supo que su hijo no tardaría en bajar. Y mientras lo esperaba, recibió un mensaje en su teléfono.

 **«Buenos días, Regina, tranquilícese, no soy de las que acosan a las personas por teléfono, para eso voy directamente a sus casas ;)… Simplemente quería desearle buenos días** **Emma»**

Ese mensaje la hizo reír ampliamente, se llevó el teléfono al corazón y cerró por un instante los ojos. Y cuando su hijo entró en la cocina, sin que se diera cuenta, se quedó mirándola un momento antes de acercarse a ella.

«Buenos días, mamá, ¿por qué sonríes?»

Se sobresaltó, y al abrir los ojos vio a su hijo a un metro de ella.

«Oh, cariño, me has asustado…Heu, por nada, solo pensaba en la velada de ayer» dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo afectuosamente.

El muchacho tomó asiento rápidamente en uno de los altos taburetes que rodeaban la isla central de la cocina y su madre le sirvió su desayuno, y después hizo lo mismo con el suyo más una taza de café.

«Entonces, mamá, ¿viste a Emma ayer?»

«Sí, fue con David»

«¿Están bien?»

«Sí, sí, muy bien incluso. Y Emma te devuelve el saludo»

«¿De verdad? ¿Le has dicho que yo también?» preguntó todo sonriente.

Regina, divertida, sonrió ampliamente antes de responderle a su hijo.

«Sí, se lo he dicho. Venga, come, amor, antes de que se enfríe…»

Él asintió y ella lo miró tiernamente mientras bebía su café. Sacó entonces su teléfono y leyó una segunda vez el mensaje que le había enviado la rubia antes de responderle

 **«Buenos días a usted también, Emma. Ningún problema, si me sintiera acosada, se lo diría…Gracias por esa delicada atención y también le deseo que pase un hermoso día»**

Sonrió de nuevo, y volvió a comer mientras su hijo hacía muchas preguntas sobre la fiesta de la víspera.

Media hora más tarde, después de haber desayunado, Regina mandó a su hijo a tomar una ducha. Mientras él subía las escaleras, recibió un nuevo mensaje

 **«Tomo buena nota en ese caso ;) Se lo agradezco, y gracias a usted también** **Entonces, ¿ha saludado de mi parte a Henry?»**

 **«Lo he hecho, y Henry se ha puesto contento. Él la aprecia, ¿sabe? Es bastante consciente de que gracias a usted, lo peor ya está lejos. Creo que le encantará volver a verla»**

 **«Eso me emociona mucho, porque adoro a su hijo, es un muchacho inteligente y encantador, debe haberlo sacado de su madre…¡Y a mí también me encantaría volver a verlo! ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor un día podríamos salir los tres»**

 **«Oh, creo que es más listo que yo a su edad, pero gracias por el cumplido. ¿Por qué no? Estoy segura de que le encantará, así como a mí»**

 **«En ese caso, podemos acordar una fecha y lo que podríamos hacer en esa salida el lunes en nuestra cita»**

 **«¡De acuerdo! A las ocho, no lo olvide…»**

 **«No me arriesgaría a olvidarlo, créame ;)»**

«¿Mamá?» escuchó desde arriba

«¿Sí, corazón?»

«¿Podemos jugar al Monopoly?»

«Claro, baja la caja. Está en tu armario»

«¡Vale!» respondió él volviendo corriendo a su habitación.

La morena rio antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su conversación con la rubia.

 **«Así lo espero. Si no, no abriré la puerta…»**

 **«¿Ni si voy acompañada de un ramo de flores?»**

 **«¿Piensa ofrecerme flores?»**

 **«¡Por supuesto! Y ya que hablamos de eso, ¿tiene alguna preferencia?»**

 **«Me encantan los lirios…»**

 **«En esa caso, serán lirios»**

«Mamá, ¿vienes a jugar?» escuchó cuando su hijo entró en la cocina, con la caja del juego en sus manos

«¡Ya voy, cariño! Vete colocando el juego»

«¡De acuerdo!»

 **«Lo siento, pero tengo que dejarla, mi hijo reclama mi atención…»**

 **«¡Ningún problema! ¿Qué han previsto para hoy?»**

 **«Juegos de mesa. Comenzaremos por una partida al Monopoly. Por lo demás…no sé lo que mi hijo tendrá previsto…¿y usted?»**

 **«Bien, en ese caso, ¡buena partida! Oh, David y yo hemos previsto un fin de semana de descaso. Y esta tarde, Ruby vendrá a casa para unirse a nuestra velada DVD, pizza y cosas calóricas. Le deseo otra vez que tenga un buen día, Regina…»**

¿Ruby? Pensó. No pudo evitar una chispa de celos ante la idea de que su asistente iba a poder pasar la tarde al lado de la rubia y ella no. Pero, bueno, no podía evitar que fueran amigas.

 **«Gracias, pase un buen día con David, descanse y salúdelo de mi parte. Hasta luego, Emma»**

 **«Él también la saluda. Hasta luego Regina»**

«Mamá, ¿vienes?» escuchó desde el salón.

Dejó su teléfono y se encaminó, sin más demora, para juntarse a su hijo.

* * *

El día pasó sin que Regina se diera cuenta. Su hijo y ella habían pasado el día jugando a diferentes juegos de mesa, incluso habían pasado por la cocina donde madre e hijo habían preparado un delicioso fondant de chocolate que les esperaba como postre para después de la cena.

A las 17:00, mientras Regina y su hijo lavaban los utensilios que habían usado para elaborar el pastel, el timbre de la entrada se oyó.

Regina se secó las manos, se quitó el delantal, se dirigió hacia el hall, no sin pasarse una mano por sus cabellos al mirarse en el espejo para repeinarlos, y fue a abrir.

«¿Madre?»

«¡Buenos tarde, Regina!» dijo adelantándose para entrar, obligando a su hija a apartarse para dejarla pasar «¿Cómo estás?»

«Mi día iba muy bien hasta ahora, así que no tengo de que quejarme…»

«Bien, bien…¿dónde está mi nieto?»

«En la cocina…» dijo ella cerrando la puerta. «¿Henry?» lo llamó

El pequeño pasó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta y su abuela abrió sus brazos para que viniera a saludarla.

«¡Cariño!»

«Buenas tarde, abuela» dijo él caminando hacia sus brazos para un breve abrazo

«Ohhh, ¡cómo has crecido! ¡Apenas te reconozco!»

«¡Es normal, abuela, en un mes cumpliré nueve años!»

«¡Todos esos ya!»

«¡Sí!»

«Henry, cariño, sube los juegos a tu cuarto, por favor» le pidió amablemente su madre

El chico asintió y se excusó mientras que Regina, seguida de su madre, se dirigió hacia la cocina, para terminar de fregar la loza.

«Cada vez se te parece más…»

«Lo sé. Y tú ya lo sabrías si lo vieras más a menudo»

«Oh, Regina, por favor. No he venido a discutir contigo»

«Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?»

«Bueno, para hablarte de la fiesta de ayer»

«¿Qué? ¿El buffet no estuvo de tu gusto?»

«No, no…todo estuvo muy bien. Organizaste esa gala perfectamente y estoy orgullosa de ti. Pero he venido a hablarte de Robin, ya sabes, el joven…»

«Con quien quisieras que saliera…Sí, lo sé, pero no estoy interesada»

«Venga, Regina…¡es un hombre con futuro! Es soltero, trabajo estable y como tú, tiene un pequeño. ¡Estoy segura de que Henry y él se llevarían de maravilla!»

«Escucha, no estoy para nada interesada, madre. No deseo para nada una relación con ese hombre»

«Y además es un joven encantador que además es un partido codiciado, y aún mejor…tú le interesas…»

«Me es igual, ahora si has acabado, me gustaría preparar la cena»

«Hazla, hazla…te hablaré mientras cocinas, ¡no me incomoda!»

Regina reviró los ojos y comenzó a sacar los alimentos de la nevera para dejarlos en la encimera, mientras su madre se sentaba en uno de los altos taburetes.

«Bueno, para volver a lo que quería decirte, ¡el lunes te espera una sorpresa!»

Al escuchar la palabra "lunes", Regina solo puedo esbozar una sonrisa. Después frunció el ceño y se giró hacia su madre _. No el lunes por la noche_ , pensaba.

«¿Cómo que una sorpresa el lunes?»

«¡Sí, en fin, no una sorpresa, más bien una fabulosa oportunidad!»

«¿Y?»

«El lunes por la mañana emprenderás camino hacia Oakland. La universidad de Oakland para ser más preciso»

«¿Y eso para qué?»

«¡Es tu futuro puesto exactamente!»

«Madre, aún no soy Gobernadora, las elecciones ni siquiera han comenzado…»

«Sí, pero no es más que una formalidad…y además puede que no hayan comenzado, pero solo tienes ocho meses para prepararte, encontrar un director de campaña…»

«Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Pero gracias por preocuparte…»

«Es normal, ¡eres mi hija!»

«Casi lo olvidaba…»

«Sea como sea, Robin te ha invitado a pasar un día con él, te presentará a muchas personas influyentes, te mostrara las oficinas del Gobernador, y de esa manera podrás seguirlo todo el día y hacerte una idea más precisa de lo que es el puesto de Gobernador»

Regina se quedó inmóvil, había dejado de cortar los pimientos en tiras y miraba a su madre, incrédula. Esa oportunidad era bastante tentadora y no podía rechazarse. Solo que estaría obligada a pasar el día con ese hombre que su madre quería a toda costa metérselo por los ojos, y saber que él le había dicho a su madre que estaba interesado en ella le daba nauseas.

Sin embargo, ella estaría allí en calidad de futura Gobernadora. Esa visita sería estrictamente profesional. Esperaba, entonces, que ese Robin se comportara y que se abstuviera de tirarle los tejos ese día…

«¿Entonces?» preguntó su madre con una mezquina sonrisa en el rostro «¿Interesada?»

«No es un ofrecimiento que se rechace…Acepto, pero solo voy para ver el sitio y nada más»

«¡Vale! ¡Ya me dirás cómo lo pasas! Voy a avisar a Robin de que podría esperarte el lunes por la mañana. Vete a primera hora»

«Imposible»

«¿Cómo?»

«Henry se va por una semana con su clase y el autobús sale a las 08:30. No voy a dejarlo una hora antes para llegar a las 08:00 a Oakland. Mi hijo es mi prioridad, saldré al mismo tiempo que él»

«Bien, ¿le digo entonces que estarás a las 09:00?»

«Sí…» suspiró ella mientras escuchaba a su hijo entrar en la cocina.

«¡Mira, abuela! Tengo un regalo para ti»

«¡Un regalo! Enséñame eso…» dijo ella arrodillándose delante del pequeño

«Es un abrecartas de madera, lo he hecho para ti en Navidad, era para tu cumpleaños…»

«Oh, gracias, cariño…me encanta, lo has decorado muy bien»

«De nada» dijo él con una ligera sonrisa

«Mira, yo también tengo un pequeño regalo para ti»

Ella se alzó, abrió su bolso que estaba sobre la isla, sacó su cartera, la abrió y sacó un billete de 50 dólares

«Toma, para tu semana. Solo tendrás que traerme un pequeño recuerdo, otro para tu madre, y el resto te lo gastas en lo que quieras»

«¡Oh, genial! ¡Gracias, abuela!»

Dijo él abrazando a la mujer mayor antes de coger el billete en sus manos.

«¡Voy a ponerlo en mi hucha!» dijo saliendo de la cocina para volver a subir las escaleras.

Cora rio divertida mientras que su hija no podía creerse que su madre, una vez más, lograra quedar bien con su nieto cuando nunca estaba presente.

«¿Crees que vas a poder seguir comprándolo por más tiempo?»

«¿Comprarlo? Venga, Regina, solo quería agradarlo, eso es todo»

«¿Dándole 50 dólares? ¡Madre, solo tiene ocho años!»

«Ya está, reproches otra vez…Ya que estamos así, os dejo. Estate a las nueve en Oakland»

«Allí estaré»

La vieja dama cogió su bolso y dejó la estancia mientras Henry estaba bajando los últimos escalones de las escaleras.

«¿Ya te vas?» preguntó apenado, lo que rompió el corazón a su madre. No le gustaba verlo en ese estado.

«Sí, cariño…pero volveré pronto, prometido. Mientras, ¡qué tengas una buena semana con tus compañeros!»

Ella lo abrazó, después se dirigió hacia la puerta seguida de su hija y del pequeño que la miraron irse en su coche y dejar el sendero antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

«Mamá, ¿qué vamos a cenar?»

«Pollo en salsa agridulce»

«¡Genial! ¿Te puedo ayudar en la cocina?»

«De acuerdo, pero primero, ve a lavarte las manos…»

«¡Ok!»

* * *

«¡Toma, cómete esa, hombretón!»

«¡Venga ya! ¡No es fácil jugar con un hombro desplazado!»

La rubia rio tan fuerte que el joven rubio soltó el mando de la consola para ir a buscar una cerveza a la nevera.

«Jajajajaja…en serio, David, ¡pierdes casi siempre! Así que la excusa de "es porque tengo un incapacidad"…¡deja que me ría!»

«Eso, búrlate de mí…»

«¿Si no qué? ¡Solo es un juego!»

«Ya…»

«Venga, deja de ser cabezota y tráeme una cerveza, por favor…» dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, falsa, evidentemente, lo que le hizo reír.

«Bueno, ¿has tenido noticias de Regina?»

«No, desde esta mañana no…pero no es grave, comprendo que quiera concentrarse en su hijo, porque es normal, y además aún no nos conocemos demasiado»

«Tendréis todo el tiempo del mundo para conoceros el lunes por la noche…» dijo él con un guiño

«¡Sí! Bueno, ¿y tú con Mary? ¿Aún os habláis por SMS?»

«Sí…me gustaría también invitarla a cenar…pero bueno, como no va a estar en toda la semana, quizás el próximo fin de semana, en fin, si acepta…»

«¡Claro que va a aceptar! Ya te lo he dicho, ¡está loca por ti! ¡Estoy segura de que lo espera con ansias!»

«¿Tú crees?»

«Parece el mundo al revés…Tengo la impresión de que revivimos la escena de hace unos días, pero con los papeles cambiados»

«Bueno, no deseo apresarla, de ir demasiado rápido…»

«¿Ves?...¡No es nada fácil estar de ese lado!»

«Lo acepto…pero bueno, ¡no voy a rendirme! ¡Es más, voy a mandarle un mensaje para proponérselo!»

«Llámala…será mejor»

«¡Sí, tienes razón!»

Ringggggg. El timbre acababa de sonar y Emma se levantó para ir a abrir mientras David entraba en su habitación para llamar.

«¡Hola, Rub'!»

«¡Hola! Vaya, ¡estás de buen humor!»

«¡Sí! Entra, te lo explicaré»

Emma retrocedió para dejar pasar a su amiga, después cerró la puerta tras ella.

«¿David no está?»

«Sí, sí…está al teléfono con su amada…¿quieres algo de beber?»

«Oh, heu..lo mismo que tú. ¿Su amada?»

«¡Sí! Bueno, aún no es en realidad su chica, pero creo que no tardará…

«¿La conozco? ¿Estaba en la gala?»

«No, ella no estaba, es Mary Margaret Blanchard, la maestra del hijo de Regina. ¿Te va cerveza?»

«¡Ah, ok! Sí, está bien»

«Sí, se conocieron cuando David aseguraba la protección de Henry. Toma» dijo tendiéndole la botella mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

«Gracias. Es agradable como todo…»

«¡Ah, pero espera, no has visto lo mejor! ¡Es super tímido con lo que respecta a ella!»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, y ella no se queda atrás, por lo que se ve, porque no han hecho sino mandarse mensajes desde hace días. Ahora él está al teléfono para invitarla a un restaurante el fin de semana que viene»

«¿Qué? ¿No se han visto desde entonces?»

«Bah, se han visto dos veces. La primera, el día del tornado, y dos días después David pasó por la escuela para ofrecer su ayuda y retirar los escombros que se encontraban en la escuela. Y adivina por qué clase comenzó…»

«Picarón…»

«Sí, pero no fue el único buen samaritano, no se quedó mucho tiempo. Y después, bueno, no se ha atrevido a invitarla a salir. Prefiere conocerse mejor antes…»

«No está mal por su parte…»

«Ya, ¡pero a mí me empujaba a hacer lo contrario!»

«Sí, pero entre tú y Regina es diferente…en fin, no sé cómo es entre él y su amada, como dices tú, pero desde que a ti y a Regina se las ve…¡se ve esa tensión sexual cuando os miráis!»

«¿Qué? Pero, no digas tonterías…»

«¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Se ve que os gustáis! De hecho, parece que ha sido un flechazo…y ¡no me digas que es mentira! Estoy segura de que piensas constantemente en ella, y te apuesto lo que quieras que por su parte es lo mismo»

Ante esa conclusión, Emma no pudo sino sonreír. Por supuesto que había sentido un flechazo. Pero, ¿era así para Regina?

«Ya veremos qué pasa el lunes por la noche…»

«¡Estoy segura de que todo irá bien!»

David salió en ese momento, todo sonriente y las chicas comprendieron lo que eso significaba.

«¡Hola David!»

«Hola Ruby!» dijo él aún en las estrellas

«Bueno, David abandona la partida, ¿lo reemplazas?»

«¿Qué juego es?»

«Call of Duty»

«Ok, pero te aviso, nunca he jugado…»

«No pasa nada, te enseño y además no puedes ser peor que David…» dijo ella sacándole la lengua a su amigo que, visiblemente, no había escuchado palabra.

Y su tarde se pasó de maravilla, con risas, anécdotas, una buena pizza delante de la peli "Real Steal"

Mientras que en casa de los Mills, Henry optó por "Gru, mi villano favorito", que también les hizo reír a carcajadas.

El pequeño estaba sentado en el sofá, en los brazos de su madre. Adoraban esos momentos en que solo eran los dos y donde el mundo exterior no existía.

* * *

El domingo fue el día en que Regina tuvo que hacer la maleta para su pequeño, para su semana lejos de ella. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al tener que dejarlo partir, y encontrarse sola en esa gran casa, sin las risas que animaban la inmensa mansión y los momentos de complicidad que tenía con su hijo.

Cuando hubo acabado de preparar el equipaje, y como hacía buen tiempo para un día de marzo, le propuso ir a pasear al parque de la ciudad para que pudiera ver los cambios que se habían hecho y poder disfrutar un poco del sol y del aire.

Emma, por su parte, acababa de despertarse, era la 13:00, la velada había acabado a las 06:00. Ruby, David y ella se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, y Emma sintió que sus costillas así como su espalda lo iban a sentir.

Entonces se estiró, después se levantó para hacerse un café, despertando en ese momento a sus amigos.

«¿Qué hora es?» preguntó, con voz adormilada, David saludando a la rubia

«Pasa de la una»

«Mierda, nos hemos levantado tarde…»

«Sí…y no sé tú, pero a mí me duele todo el cuerpo»

«Sí, a mí también»

«Hola, chicos…» dijo Ruby acercándose a ellos

«¿Café?» propuso Emma sirviendo una taza a David

«¡No te lo voy a rechazar, gracias!»

«¿Os parece si damos una vuelta para tomar el aire?»

«Voy primero a darme una buena ducha, nos vemos después»

«Yo voy a mi casa, ducharme y cambiarme sobre todo…»

Se echaron a reír y se bebieron su café antes de que Ruby se despidiera y saliera.

«Bueno, voy a ducharme»

«Ok, yo iré después»

Una hora más tarde, salieron finalmente del apartamento del joven vestidos de sport, y comenzaron su sesión de footing.

«¡Hace un siglo que no corremos!» dijo David que había perdido la costumbre

«Sí…teníamos que descansar…pero es urgente que nos pongamos de nuevo en forma» respondió ella «Bueno, entonces…¿de qué hablasteis…Mary y tú?»

«No gran cosa…estaba preparando su equipaje…para mañana…así que no quería molestarla por mucho tiempo…»

«Y…¿para cuándo la cita?»

«Sábado…le propuse…ese día…para que pueda descansar de su semana…»

«Considerado de tu parte…estoy segura de que adora tu atención…»

«¿Tú crees?»

«Sí…»

«¿Y tú con Regina? ¿Ya sabes…dónde llevarla?»

«Sí…como Ruby me ha dicho que le gusta la comida especiada…conozco un pequeño restaurante bastante agradable…elegante y discreto…Llamaré mañana para reservar…»

«¡Bien visto! Yo aún no sé…dónde llevar a Mary…»

«¡Tienes tiempo para pensarlo!»

«Sí, es verdad»

Se echaron a reír y tuvieron que parar su carrera para recuperar el aliento.

«¡Emma, David!» escucharon a lo lejos

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron que un pequeño avanzaba hacia ellos. Henry.

«¡Hey, muchacho!» dijo ella mientras el chico se lanzaba a sus brazos.

David sonrió ante esa imagen al igual que Regina que se acercaba también a ellos.

«Buenos días, Señora Alcaldesa»

«Buenos días, Señor Nolan, ¿cómo se encuentra?»

«Bien, bien, ¿y usted? ¿Sabe? Puede llamarme David, el Señor Nolan era mi padre…» dijo él riendo provocando una sonrisa en la morena mientras Emma y Henry se separaban.

«Está bien…en ese caso, llámeme también Regina»

El hombre sonrió amablemente mientras Henry se acercaba a abrazarlo, y las dos mujeres avanzaban la una hacia la otra.

«Hey, Henry, ¿qué te parece si echamos una carrera?» le preguntó él

«Ok, pero te aviso, ¡corro muy rápido!»

«¡Eso lo veremos!»

Y ante la mirada divertida de las dos mujeres, se alejaron corriendo antes de que ellas centraran su atención la una en la otra.

«Buenos días, Regina, está muy guapa…los vaqueros le sientan de maravilla»

«Y usted, la ropa de deporte parece haber sido concebida para usted…Le sienta muy bien»

«Estoy sudada, no estoy segura que me sienta tan bien…Así que he perdido muchos puntos…»

«¿Puntos?»

«Bueno, a su lado, es difícil rivalizar con usted…Siempre intento estar bien vestida, pero usted siempre consigue estar más hermosa que la vez anterior…»

Regina enrojeció y desvió la mirada hacia su hijo que estaba sobre los hombros de David para descolgar una cometa de entre las ramas de un roble.

«No es un concurso, ¿sabe?...» dijo divertida mirando de nuevo a la bella rubia que no había dejado de admirarla.

«Oh, sí, lo sé, pero digamos que es más fuerte que yo…es usted tan bella…» confesó Emma clavando su mirada esmeralda en los ojos de la morena

«Gracias…» murmuró ella enrojeciendo de nuevo más intensamente

«¡Mamá, mamá! Mira, ¡David y yo hemos encontrado esta cometa!»

«Es genial, cariño, ¿has intentado echarla a volar?»

«Sí, pero no hay suficiente viento…»

«En ese caso, quizás una próxima vez…»

«¡Sí! Mamá, el vendedor de helados se ha detenido no muy lejos, ¿puedo comerme uno? Por favor…» dijo sonriendo con todos sus dientes

«De acuerdo…» respondió ella divertida, mientras el muchacho saltaba en el sitio «¿Quieren unirse a nosotros?» propuso ella girándose hacia Emma y David

«Ohhh, muy amable, pero tenemos que dejarlos…después de todo es su fin de semana. Y además nos veremos muy pronto…» respondió Emma con una sonrisa que escondía su deseo de acompañarlos.

«¿Eso es verdad?» preguntó el joven con los ojos brillantes mientras su madre se conformaba con sonreír amablemente.

«¡Prometido! En cuanto vuelvas, haremos algo, ¿te parece?»

«¡Trato!»

Entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques, después la rubia centró su atención en la morena.

«Bueno, buen fin de jornada…»

«También a usted…»

«¡Diviértete, Henry!» dijo David despeinando los cabellos del niño.

«¡Sí, es verdad! ¡Diviértete mucho, chico!»

El niño abrazó a la rubia una última vez antes de acercarse a David que empezó a hacerle cosquillas cuando él lo abrazó.

«Bueno, adiós Emma»

Emma se acercó a la morena y le besó tiernamente la mejilla antes de retroceder y sonreírle mientras la morena volvía a enrojecerse.

«Adiós Regina…»

«¿Vienes mamá?» dijo su hijo liberándose de las cosquillas de David

«Sí. Adiós David»

«Adiós Regina»

La morena retrocedió y cogió la mano de su hijo para alejarse, un poco con pesar

«Es tan dulce…»

«Y tú con tanta suerte…»

«¡Ehhh, tú tienes a Mary, te recuerdo! Deja de mirarla así…»

«¿Qué? ¿Estás celosa? ¡Jajajaja, deja que me ría! ¡Venga, vamos, volvamos!»

Ella lanzó una última mirada hacia la morena y su hijo, y sonrió al ver que la morena la imitaba, después volvió a echarse a correr para alcanzar a su amigo.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, Regina acompañaba, como era lo normal, a su hijo al colegio y Killian volvía a hacerles de chofer. Eran las 08:15, y el autobús escolar ya los esperaba. Mary Margaret, la maestra de Henry, charlaba con los padres de la pequeña Grace. Henry no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero la encontraba muy bonita y muy amable.

Cuando hubo acabado de hablar, Regina y Henry caminaron hacia ella para saludarla mientras el conductor del autobús metía la maleta del muchacho en el portaequipajes.

«¡Buenos días, Henry! Señora Alcaldesa…» dijo ella con una sonrisa educada y respetuosa

«¡Buenos días, maestra!» dijo Henry, nervioso ante la idea de marcharse.

«Señorita Blanchard» dijo su madre «¿Todo está listo?»

«Sí, esperamos a los últimos y ya podremos partir»

«No lo olvide, si hay el menor problema…»

«La llamaré, prometido. Pero de todas maneras, pueden estar al corriente…»

«…gracias a la página de internet que mantendrán al día…Es verdad…»

«Tranquilícese, todo irá bien»

Regina sonrió, pero Mary podía ver la inquietud en la mirada de la Alcaldesa. Lo que era completamente normal.

«Bien, cariño, en tu mochila te he puesto algo de comer para el viaje, también hay en tu maleta para la vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Sí, mamá, gracias»

«Y heu…también he metido tu libro preferido…por si te aburres durante el viaje»

«¡Bien!» caminó hacia su madre y esta se arrodilló para estrecharlo en sus brazos

«Te quiero mucho, cariño. Ten cuidado, sé bueno y escucha a la señorita Blanchard, ¿entendido?»

«¡Entendido!»

Ella le dio un beso cerca de su sien mientras que él retrocedía.

«¡También te quiero, mamá, hasta pronto!»

«Hasta pronto…» dijo ella al verlo alejarse para subir al autobús con sus compañeros.

«Buen viaje, señorita Blanchard. Y sobre todo, no dude…»

«Gracias, y no se preocupe, todo irá bien. Buena semana, Señora Alcaldesa y hasta el viernes»

«Sí, hasta el viernes»

Hizo una señal a su hijo por última vez antes de que él se echara a reír junto a sus compañeros.

Ella esperó como los otros padres a que el autobús emprendiera camino para decirle adiós una última vez antes de dirigirse hacia la berlina negra donde Killian la esperaba.

25 minutos más tarde, habían llegado a la Universidad de Oakland donde Robin Molestus estaba impaciente ante la llegada de la morena.

«Señora Mills…está usted resplandeciente, como siempre…» dijo él acercándose a ella

«Señor Molestus» ella le tendió la mano para que él la estrechara, y el hombre se sorprendió ante el firme apretón de la mujer «Este es el señor Killian Jones, me acompañará durante la visita»

«Robin Molestus, encantado»

«Igualmente…» respondió el guardaespaldas estrechando también la mano del rubio.

«Bien, ¿comenzamos la visita?»

«Le seguimos» dijo ella, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que el rubio parecía seguro de sí mismo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Y el día pasó rápidamente, el rubio les había enseñado las grandes divisiones de la Universidad, hizo que el Gobernador Todd y la morena se encontraran e incluso había logrado que el Gobernador se uniera a ellos para almorzar en un pequeño restaurante no lejos de allí y Killian, aunque algo apartado, se mantenía atento al menor hecho y gesto que pasaba bajo sus ojos.

Para cualquier otro, ese día hubiera sido un verdadero calvario, solo se trataba de correr a derecha e izquierda. No era para nada relajado.

A las 17:30, cuando ella estaba a punto de entrar en el coche en el que Killian la esperaba tras el volante, Robin avanzó para abrirle la puerta, pero se interpuso entre el vehículo y la morena.

«Ha sido un placer tenerla durante todo el día»

«¡El placer ha sido mío, estoy muy impaciente por lanzarme a las próximas elecciones!»

«¿Ah sí? ¿A pesar de la sobrecargada jornada de hoy?»

«Sí, porque estoy convencida de que no todos los días son como este…si no, ¡no sé cómo lo han hecho los gobernadores hasta ahora!»

«Eso es verdad…Bueno, buen viaje de vuelta, Señora Alcaldesa, y espero que nos veamos pronto…»

«Claro…» ella le estrechó de nuevo la mano y se hundió en el coche, que arrancó.

Cuando el rubio volvió a caminar hacia su despacho, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

«Señor Molestus, ¿qué tal entonces ese día?»

«Acaba de marcharse, la he hecho correr por todos lados donde era posible, pero está obstinada en presentarse a las elecciones»

«Ya veo…»

«Le aseguro que he hecho todo lo que me ha pedido, he hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos para…»

«Lo sé, Señor Molestus, Regina Mills es una mujer de carácter, no es fácil de convencer ni del tipo que abandona ante la primera dificultad»

«¿Entonces mi trabajo ha acabado?»

«Sí, su tarea está cumplida»

«¿Y por lo que respecta a mi hijo? ¿Nos dejará vivir en paz?»

«Lo haré, pero con la única garantía de que no le cuente nada a nadie»

«Tiene mi palabra»

«Más le vale, por su hijo…»

* * *

Por su parte, Emma se había levantado temprano, alrededor de las 09:00, había llamado al restaurante para reservar, había pedido un ramo de lirios en la floristería y había logrado embarcar a David en su día de tiendas para la misión "Vestido perfecto para una Cita Perfecta"

A las 18:40, tomó una ducha bien caliente, se lavó cuerpo y cabello, aprovechó para también depilarse, después salió, se cepilló los dientes y se pasó la crema hidratante a la aroma de vainilla por sus brazos, torso, vientre y piernas.

A continuación, se puso unas braguitas de encaje negro y su sujetador a juego. Se secó el pelo con el secador, onduló algunos mechones, después se puso el vestido negro, de estilo corpiño, que se había comprado algunas horas antes, se maquilló ligeramente los ojos, se pasó su brillo labial, un poco de polvos, algunos gotas de su perfume de vainilla en el cuello y busto, se calzó sus zapatos negros y salió del cuarto de baño para que David pudiera ver el resultado.

«¿Y?» preguntó haciendo una ligera mueca

«Emma, estás…»

«Estoy…»

«Magnífica…»

«¿En serio?»

«Sí, de verdad…estás…realmente muy hermosa. Regina tiene suerte» dijo con expresión divertida en su rostro, lo que relajó a la rubia.

«Gracias…bueno, voy a dejarte porque ya son las 19:30, y aún debo pasar a buscar las flores antes de ir a su casa»

«De acuerdo» él se levantó y la abrazó tiernamente «Buena suerte, amiga»

«¡Gracias! Bien, ¡hasta más tarde!»

Ella cogió su pequeño bolso, y tomó la puerta haciendo un último gesto con la mano a su amigo.

* * *

25 minutos más tarde, después de haber ido a buscar el ramo de lirios que había dejado encargado esa mañana, llegó delante de la mansión Mills. Su reloj marcaba las 19:56. No estaba retrasada, incluso había llegado con cuatro minutos de adelanto.

Comprobó su aliento con la ayuda de su mano libre, la otra sostenía el ramo, carraspeó y tocó. Una vez. Dos veces. Pero nadie atendió, y se sorprendió al no ver ninguna luz encendida.

«Extraño…» se dijo a sí misma «He llegado a la hora…»

Volvió hacia su coche, abrió la puerta y cogió su bolso. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de la morena. Pero su intento fracasó ya que salió el contestador.

Después el suyo comenzó a sonar, pero se sintió decepcionada al ver que se trataba de David.

«Hola, di rápido porque estoy delante de la casa de Regina y tengo que llamarla, porque…»

«Emma…» dijo con voz triste…«tienes que venir al hospital»

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No, tengo una cita, lo sabes!»

«Ella no acudirá…»

«¿Qué?...¿Cómo lo sabes?»

«Por favor, ven al hospital, te lo explicaré…»

«¡No, dime!»

«Regina ha desaparecido. Killian y ella han sido víctimas de una emboscada, Killian ha salido del quirófano, pide hablar contigo, ven rápido, por favor, no le queda mucho tiempo…»

«…»

«Emma, ¿sigues ahí?»

«Voy»

La rubia no podía creerlo, subió a su coche y partió hacia el hospital. A causa de las lágrimas en sus ojos y del exceso de velocidad, estuvo a punto de chocar con tres coches por no haber respetado la prioridad a la derecha que se encontraba por el camino.

Diez minutos más tarde, apareció corriendo por los pasillos de urgencias. Al ver a David, lo llamó y él se giró hacia ella.

«¿Dónde está él? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has avisado a Graham?»

«Está en la sala de al lado, ve a verlo, hablamos después, no aguantará mucho más tiempo…»

La rubia no insistió y dejó a su amigo para entrar en la habitación que estaba justo a su lateral.

«Emma…» dijo con dificultad el joven al ver a la rubia entrar

«¿Dónde está ella?»

«No lo sé…nos atacaron cuando llegamos a su casa…me dieron una paliza y me dispararon…no sé a dónde la han llevado…»

«¿Han? ¿Cuántos eran?»

«Tres. Pero Emma, tienes que saber…sé que vas a odiarme…pero…ella está en peligro…fui contratado para vigilarla…al principio solo querían…disuadirla para que no se presentara…pero ella lo desea sobre todas las cosas…así que quien hacerle daño…»

«¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Presentarse a qué?»

«Al puesto de Gobernadora…Solo conozco a uno de ellos…un tal Gold. Es todo lo que sé…»

«¿Tienes alguna idea de adónde han podido llevarla?»

«Hay un almacén en el puerto…cerca del restaurante Greens…es ahí donde yo tenía que ir cada vez que…»

«¿Cada vez que qué?»

«Yo…ellos me sacaron de la cárcel…pero había un precio que pagar…»

«¿De la cárcel? Pero, no encontré nada en tu expediente»

«Lo sé…borraron toda huella…No dudarán en matarla…tienes que encontrarla…lo siento…»

Respiró una última vez, después se dejó ir. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras que la cólera de Emma se amplificaba.

Retrocedió, salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que el monitor ya no daba señales de vida, señalando la muerte del hombre. Un médico entró con dos enfermeras y ellos se encargaron del cuerpo.

Una vez fuera, Emma no se detuvo y David tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

«Pero, ¿a dónde vas?»

«¡Al puerto!»

«¿Qué? No, Emma, detente dos segundos…» dijo él agarrándola por el brazo para obligarla a parar «No nos corresponde a nosotras hacer eso, sino a los polis…»

«¿Los polis? ¡No se moverán porque necesitan una orden para eso! Yo no tengo un minuto que perder. Si Regina está aún viva, ¡debo ir a buscarla ahora mismo! ¿Estás conmigo o no?»

El hombre no se tomó tiempo para pensar, asintió con la cabeza. Tomaron la dirección de la salida para llegar al coche de Emma que estaba aparcado cerca.

Quince minutos más tarde, llegaron delante del almacén del que había hablado Killian, tres coches 4X4 negros con los cristales tintados estaban estacionados al lado. Emma fue a esconder su coche unos metros más lejos, después salieron del vehículo, fueron al maletero donde Emma había escondido algunas armas.

Los dos cogieron una pistola, pusieron el silenciador que iba con tres cargadores de 13 balas cada uno en reserva, cargaron las armas colocando una bala en el cañón, después avanzaron sin hacer el menor ruido hacia el inmenso hangar.

«Aguanta Regina…ya llegamos…»


	14. Nuevos aires

**Nuevos aires**

«Aguanta, Regina, ya vamos…»

Emma y David se aventuraron silenciosamente hacia una de las puertas, que parecía que estaba entre abierta y sin vigilancia.

Emma, levantando la mano, paró la marcha, hizo algunos signos con su mano a David y este comprendió. Tenían la costumbre de utilizar ese código cuando estaba en Irak, en el ejército.

Pasaron por la puerta metálica oxidada, se deslizaron dentro del edificio y se separaron, cada uno hacia un lado.

Regina estaba sentada en una silla de despacho en una estancia fría y húmeda, las manos hacia atrás, atadas en el respaldar de la silla, y las piernas sujetas con celo cada una a una pata del asiento. Dos hombres estaban también presentes, seguramente encargados de vigilarla, y para pasar el tiempo, estaban echando una partida a las Damas.

Pero no eran los únicos que estaban en lo que Regina imaginó un almacén abandonado. Podía escuchar a otros hombres hablar a varios metros de ella. Pero no hablaban lo suficientemente alto para

comprender lo que decían.

A continuación, escuchó que alguien se acercaba a ellos, empujaba la puerta de entrada, que estaba medio abierta, y cuando ella vio su rostro, pensó que se encontraba en una pesadilla.

«Mi querida Regina…»

«Leopold…»

«¿Cómo estás?»

«¿Eres tú el que estás detrás de todo esto? ¿Eres tú quien desde el principio has hecho todo para hacerme vivir un infierno…?»

«Digamos que es una pequeña devolución de las cosas…»

«¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?»

«Me deshonraste y me humillaste…»

La morena alzó una ceja, signo de incomprensión, y su ex marido tomó una silla, la colocó a un metro de la morena y se sentó, el respaldar contra su pecho le servía de apoyo.

«Tuviste a tu hijo. Y todo el mundo supo que no era mío…Así que muchos me creyeron impotente…Y hoy tengo que vivir con ese fardo que TÚ me has echado encima…»

«¿Y todo esto por eso?»

«En parte…digamos que esa es mi razón. Ahora, no soy el único a quién molestas…Así que no soy el único que quiere vengarse»

«Pero, ¿qué he hecho? ¿Y qué me vais a hacer?»

«Oh, eso lo descubrirás bien pronto, mientras, creo saber que tu hijo está fuera por una semana, ¿no es verdad?»

«Si tocas…uno de solo de sus cabellos…te juro que…»

«Tututututu…no me amenaces, no estás en posición de hacerlo. ¿Tienes hambre? No, peor para ti, comeremos sin ti»

Se levantó, y salió junto con los dos hombres, después cerraron tras ellos la gran puerta de acero.

Regina estaba atrapada, y si no encontraba pronto una solución, sin duda iba a morir ahí…

¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí exactamente? ¿Una hora, dos horas? No lo sabía con seguridad. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía una cita con Emma y que esta no debía saber seguramente dónde se encontraba.

La fatiga la ganaba, la sed y el hambre también. Sus brazos le dolían de estar en la misma posición. Ya no sentía los pies a causa del frío que hacía allí dentro.

Entonces, escuchó un chirrido, la puerta se entre abrió lentamente para hacer el menor ruido posible, y cuando la morena se iba a preguntar quién sería, vio una cabellera rubia pasar por el marco de la puerta.

«Emma…» susurró, agotada pero feliz de verla

«Shuutt…» dijo ella poniéndose un dedo en los labios

Se acercó a la morena y esta pudo ver con qué ropa la rubia había ido a socorrerla. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al darse cuenta de que era vestida así como Emma pensaba ir a la cita. Se había puesto de punta en blanco para la ocasión y Regina sintió su corazón derretirse. Habría querido que esa cita hubiese tenido lugar.

«Voy a sacarla de aquí…» murmuró la rubia arrodillándose ante ella, con una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro, y de alivio también. Emma la había encontrado a tiempo.

Emma deshizo los nudos que retenían las manos de Regina a su espalda, y comenzó a liberar sus piernas, pero suavemente para evitar hacerle daño, y también para no alertar a los guardias con el ruido del adhesivo.

Cuando estuvo libre, Emma la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y Regina la abrazó. Emma le devolvió el abrazo respirando plenamente su perfume.

«¿Cómo me ha encontrado?» preguntó en voz baja la morena separándose de la rubia

«Se lo explicaré todo más tarde, tenemos que salir de aquí…»

Emma recuperó el arma que había dejado en el suelo, al lado de la silla, y la agarró de la mano para sacarla de allí. Antes de salir, echó un vistazo, y después se giró hacia la morena.

«Mire bien dónde pone el pie, y haga el menor ruido posible, ¿de acuerdo?»

La morena asintió y Emma le sonrió. Durante un cuarto de segundo, se miraron de manera intensa, Regina estaba literalmente feliz de ver a la rubia y de constatar que siempre estaría ahí para salvarla, y Emma estaba feliz de haberla encontrado sana y salva.

Emma salió, seguida de Regina. La rubia le había soltado la mano para poder agarrar mejor su arma por si tenía que usarla, pero ambas sentían ya la falta de ese contacto entre ellas.

Dieron algunos pasos, y se dirigieron hacia un pasillo en el que una señal verde luminosa indicaba la salida de emergencia, tomando así el camino contrario que Emma había tomado para llegar a la morena.

«¿Puedo saber a dónde van, señoritas?» escucharon tras ellas

Emma se giró rápidamente y puso a Regina tras ella para protegerla, sirviéndose de su cuerpo como un escudo.

«¿Eso te importa?» dijo Emma de forma desafiante

«Sí, me importa, sobre todo si te llevas a la otra contigo…»

«¿A la otra? Espera, ¿es de ella de la que hablas así?» respondió Emma señalando a Regina con la mano. Él asintió y Emma se llenó de rabia «Escucha, mequetrefe, te prohíbo que hables de ella de esa manera, ¿entendido?»

«¿Y qué piensas hacer, eh?» el hombre se cruzó de brazos, mientras que otros tipos se pusieron a su lado y otros bloqueaban la salida, con patas de cabra y todo tipo de armas en sus manos «Una chica hermosa como tú no debe hablar de ese modo y aún menos así vestida, ¿sabes que tienes un buen polvo?» continuó él acercándose

Emma apuntó su arma contra su mejilla, y no dudaría un segundo en disparar.

«No te acerques» le amenazó con voz firme y autoritaria

«Oh, venga…estoy seguro de que también tienes ganas de divertirte…»

«¿Divertirme? Creo que no…a menos que te refieras a mí partiéndote la cara…eso sí puede ser divertido»

El hombre sonrió mezquinamente, echó una mirada a sus compañeros, se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó a la rubia, sus puños elevados a la altura de su rostro

«Me gustaría ver eso…»

Emma no apartó la vista de él, dio su arma a la morena que se asustó mientras la cogía, después avanzó hacia el hombre.

«Emma, cuidado…»

La rubia asintió y se acercó al hombre. Él intentó darle el primer golpe, pero Emma lo evitó y le asestó un gancho en las costillas que hizo que se doblara de dolor.

«Ahhhh…» los otros hombres quisieron adelantarse, pero él levantó la mano para impedírselo «¡No! Ella es mía…¡Voy a hacer que muerdas el polvo, zorra!»

Se acercó una vez más a toda velocidad hacia la rubia, pero ella lo esquivó de nuevo, le dio un codazo en la espalda, que lo hizo caer al suelo y retorcerse de dolor.

«Siguiente…» dijo ella a los hombres quienes fulminaban de cólera

Uno de ellos se adelantó, seguido de otro para rodearla. Emma estaba concentrada y no se dejó descorazonar, mientras Regina temía terriblemente por su vida. Uno avanzó, pero ella le asestó un derechazo que lo hizo retroceder, solo que no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para ver que el otro, que ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas, iba a asestarle un golpe con una llave inglesa en la espalda.

Y en el momento en que iba a asestarle el golpe, un derechazo venido de ningún lado le dejo K.O.

«¡Gracias, hermano!» dijo Emma al ver que se trataba de David que había llegado a socorrerlas.

«De nada, amiga…»

Ellos se colocaron espalda contra espalda, entre los hombres y Regina, para protegerla. Los hombres se miraron y avanzaron al mismo tiempo hacia los dos antiguos militares. Emma recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula, pero contestó con una patada digna de los mejores judocas, mientras que David, que se estaba restableciendo lentamente de su hombro dislocado, recibió un golpe en el abdomen y en el hombro que le valió un pequeño grito de dolor.

Regina, impotente, no sabía qué hacer. Veía a la rubia y a su amigo siendo apaleados por sus secuestradores y no vio otra solución.

Un disparó se escuchó haciendo eco por todo el hangar. Emma, David, así como los hombres de confianza de su ex marido, pararon todo movimiento y miraron en dirección a la morena. Emma tenía los ojos desorbitados, imaginándose lo peor con respecto a la morena, pero se tranquilizó al ver que había sido ella la que había disparado hacia el techo.

«Soltadlos…o disparo»

Los hombres se echaron a reír y a sonreír mientras que la morena frunció el ceño.

«Hablo en serio…vuestro jefe me quiere viva, de lo contrario ya me hubiera matado. Así que o los soltáis y nos dejáis marchar, o disparo» apuntó el cañón de la pistola a su propio abdomen y el corazón de Emma se saltó un latido.

«Regina…no…» suspiró ella, desesperada

«Entonces…la elección es vuestra. Pero me pregunto lo que vuestro jefe pensará de todo esto cuando sepa que no habéis podido mantenerme con vida…»

Un hombre, el primero que se había atrevido a meterse con Emma, asintió y levantó las manos en signo de rendición antes de retroceder, imitado por sus compañeros.

«Muy bien…marchaos…pero os encontrará, y esta vez…no saldréis tan bien parados…»

Emma ayudó a David a levantarse, después cogió a Regina de la mano, recuperó su arma, y echaron a correr para escapar.

Una vez fuera del edificio, llegaron al coche de la rubia y se dirigieron al apartamento de David.

* * *

Al llegar, hicieron sus maletas en menos tiempo de decir esta boca es mía, después de que Emma se asegurara de que Regina no tenía nada.

«¿A dónde vamos?» dijo la rubia, inquieta

«Nos vamos»

«Sí, pero ¿a dónde?»

«¿Confía en mí?» preguntó la rubia mirando a la morena a los ojos

«Sin la menor vacilación» respondió ella categórica

«Muy bien. En ese caso, no me haga preguntas, se lo contaré de camino»

«De acuerdo»

«David, ¿has acabado?»

«¡Sí!» dijo él saliendo de su habitación con un bolsa de deporte «Toma, coge el Corvette»

Le tiró un manojo de llaves que ella recogió al vuelo, después salieron del apartamento. Cruzaron la calle, David abrió la gran puerta metálica de un garaje que parecía abandonado.

Allí se escondían dos coches y tres motos. Emma se dirigió hacia el deportivo negro, abrió la puerta y deslizó su mochila tras el asiento del copiloto.

«Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues, ¿ok?»

«Ok, tened cuidado»

«No te preocupes»

Ella abrazó al rubio, y después invitó a la morena a subir al coche antes de cerrar la puerta, dar la vuelta y tomar asiento tras el volante. Metió la llave, arrancó el motor, y salió del garaje para emprender camino.

«Tenemos que ir a buscar a mi hijo, Emma…»

«Lo sé…pero lo mejor para él es que aproveche la semana sin que sepa que usted está en peligro. Pero no se preocupe por él, David ha salido para Reno, protegerá a su hijo sin que él se dé cuenta, con toda discreción. En cuanto a nosotras, nos vamos lejos de aquí»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Primero, vamos a pasar por su casa, recoja algo de ropa, y después abandonaremos San Francisco…¿Ya ha estado en Malibú?» dijo girándose hacia la morena con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Seis horas y media más tarde, después de una parada en casa de Regina, otra para comer en un pequeño restaurante de carretera y una última para repostar y una larga siesta de la morena, llegaron a una de las zonas residenciales de alto standing, pero discretas de Malibú.

Emma se detuvo en el sendero de una magnifica villa al borde de la playa y apagó el motor.

«¿Le gusta la vista?» preguntó Emma girándose hacia su pasajera

«Es magnífico…pero ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Es suya?»

«Es una larga historia, pero en resumen, sí, me pertenece, y por lo que nos respecta, nadie vendrá a buscarnos aquí. Estará segura. Vamos, venga, se la voy a enseñar»

Las dos mujeres salieron del vehículo. Emma cogió las maletas, pero Regina insistió para coger la suya pretextando que no era ligera y que la rubia debía estar cansada.

Cuando estuvieron delante de la puerta principal, Emma levantó un macetero que se encontraba cerca de los escalones de piedra y cogió una llave. Regina frunció el ceño y Emma se echó a reír.

«¿Qué? ¿Nunca ha visto hacer esto en las películas?»

«Sí…en las películas…»

«No se preocupe…no es un sitio por el que los ladrones ronden, saben que estas casas están equipadas con un sistema de alarma de última tecnología. Se arriesgarían mucho viniendo aquí»

Emma abrió la puerta, la empujó y retrocedió para dejar entrar primero a la morena. Después entró ella, desactivó el sistema de alarma y cerró la puerta.

«Está en su casa. Le voy a enseñar las habitaciones, elija la que prefiera»

Subieron al piso de arriba, y Regina pudo darse cuenta de lo inmenso que era el lugar. En total, cuatro habitaciones con sus cuartos de baño, una biblioteca y un despacho. Regina eligió una y Emma cogió la de al lado. Dejaron sus maletas al pie de la cama, y volvieron a bajar.

En la planta baja, había un gran salón, una sala de juegos donde reinaba en el centro un billar y en una esquina un mini bar; un gran comedor y al lado una inmensa cocina.

Tras la cocina, había una terraza a la que se llegaba atravesando una gran puerta acristalada, con una mesa y sus sillas de madera, cuatro tumbonas, una barbacoa, un jacuzzi y una piscina de cuatro metros de ancho por ocho de largo.

Y para acabar, a cien metros de ahí, el acceso al océano Pacífico.

«Es magnífico…» concluyó la morena mirando el océano desde la cocina.

«¿He de deducir que la casa le gusta?»

«Sí…¿a quién no le gustaría?»

«Es verdad…lo siento, pero por el momento no tengo nada que ofrecerle, mañana por la mañana iré a hacer la compra, en fin, en unas horas…» dijo ella mirando el reloj suspendido en una de las paredes de la estancia.

«Son las tres, tiene tiempo de descansar antes, y además lo necesita, ha estado conduciendo toda la noche»

«Sí, tiene razón…»

«Pero antes, voy a curarla»

«¿Curarme?»

La morena señaló su mandíbula y la rubia, inconscientemente, se llevó los dedos antes de retirarlos.

«Ay…ya no lo sentía…» dijo haciendo alusión al dolor que le había ocasionado

«¿Tiene un botiquín en esta casa?» preguntó con tono divertido

«Sí…arriba, en cada cuarto de baño, por precaución»

«Bien, vamos»

Subieron, una al lado de la otra y entraron en el primer cuarto de baño que se encontraron, Regina invitó a Emma a sentarse en el borde de la bañera antes de comenzar a desinfectar la herida y cubrirla con una gasa estéril.

«No le he agradecido por salvarme la vida hace un momento» dijo ella mientras aplicaba suavemente el desinfectante, sin alcohol, sobre la herida de la rubia «Gracias…» murmuró clavando su mirada chocolate en los ojos de Emma.

«De nada»

«¿Cómo supo dónde me encontraba?»

«Killian. Antes de morir, me confesó que formaba parte de un complot contra usted, y me dijo dónde podría encontrarla. Tuve suerte de que no se equivocara»

«Soy yo la que ha tenido suerte de que me haya encontrado»

«Digamos que las dos hemos tenido suerte…»

Regina cerró la herida, y dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la mejilla de la rubia antes de hacer amago de retroceder, pero Emma posó suavemente su mano sobre la de ella.

«Estaba muy elegante esta noche…lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de ir a esa cita de su brazo…y además he visto el ramo de lirios en su coche, es magnífico»

Emma le sonrió y se puso de pie, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de la morena.

«Podemos todavía tenerla…me gustaría mucho llevarla a un restaurante de mi brazo…»

«He tenido tanto miedo cuando los vi a su alrededor…» dijo ella con voz temblorosa mientras Emma le sonreía.

«Pero estoy aquí, y usted también me ha salvado…¿cómo podría agradecérselo?»

Sus respiraciones se hicieron lentas y Emma se atrevió a un nuevo gesto tierno al colocar un mechón de la morena tras su oreja.

«Es usted tan hermosa…» murmuró la rubia contemplando a la morena, el reflejo de la luna sobre su rostro le daba aún más encanto.

Se pasó la lengua por la comisura de los labios, después se adelantó lentamente hacia los de la morena, le cogió tiernamente el rostro entre sus manos y posó delicadamente sus labios en un casto beso.

Regina se sentía ligera y su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto sobre sus labios y se dejó ir para disfrutarlo.

Al cabo de varios segundos, Emma retrocedió y le sonrió tiernamente.

«Creo que he querido hacerlo desde el momento en que mis ojos de posaron en usted…»

Regina sonrió y enrojeció, sus ojos no sabían hacia dónde mirar.

«Debería ir a descansar, nos veremos mañana por la mañana» murmuró la rubia antes de retroceder lentamente y apartar sus manos del rostro de la morena.

Le cogió una de sus manos, y depositó en ella un pequeño beso antes de incorporarse.

«Buenas noches, Regina»

«Buenas noches, Emma…»

Se separaron y cada una se dirigió a su habitación para hundirse bajo las sábanas de seda de sus camas. Se durmieron con la sonrisa en los labios pensando la una en la otra.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Regina se despertó toda sonriente, miró a su alrededor y confirmó que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido un sueño. Por supuesto, el hecho de ser secuestrada y estar en peligro no era lo que la hacía sonreír, sino que estaba feliz de constatar que su llegada ahí, a esa casa de ensueño, era real, así como también lo era su beso con la rubia.

Se puso una fina bata sobre su pijama y bajó a la cocina. Vio que la puerta de cristal estaba abierta de par en par, y escuchó música proveniente del exterior. Miró la hora y vio que eran las 10:30. Atravesó la estancia, y vio a la que ahora consideraba como su ángel de la guarda sentada en una de las sillas de madera, con una taza de café en la mano, leyendo el periódico.

«Buenos días…» dijo ella mientras salía y se sentaba frente a la rubia

«Buenos días» respondió la otra de manera alegre «¿Ha dormido bien?»

«Perfectamente, ¿y usted?»

«No me puedo quejar. ¿Tiene hambre? He hecho la compra hace una hora, hay de todo. Huevos, café, pan, cereales…en fin, dígame e iré a buscarlo»

«Hmmm, de momento bastará con un café, gracias»

«Bien, acomódese, voy a buscarlo»

La morena así lo hizo y se quedó observando el horizonte, hacía calor, pero era suave, era agradable.

«Aquí está» dijo Emma dejando la taza sobre la mesa «Cuidado, está caliente»

«Hace un tiempo estupendo…»

«Sí, es verdad, sienta muy bien»

«¿Cómo sabía que la casa no se había visto afectada por el tornado?»

«Oh, bueno, con respecto a eso tengo que contarle un pequeña historia…»

«Tiene toda mi atención» respondió ella con una sonrisa antes de soplar en la bebida caliente

«Soy huérfana, no conocí a mis padres. Me abandonaron cuando no era más que un bebé y toda mi infancia y adolescencia estuve de familia de acogida en familia de acogida. Cuando tenía 17 años, el padre de la familia de turno se puso violento, y con manos largas…así que un día, por miedo a que se metiera en mi habitación en plena noche, me escapé. Durante tres meses, estuve en la calle, robaba comida, entraba en las casas para robar ropa limpia y ducharme…Y un día, entré en esta. Y la dueña de la casa me encontró…ella estaba sola, no tenía familia y suficiente dinero para dejar bien situadas a varias generaciones. Cuando me vio, pensé que llamaría a la policía y sería arrestada, pero en lugar de eso, me propuso comer, le conté mi historia y…no sé lo que le pasó por la cabeza…esa mujer era un dulce, de golpe, decidió adoptarme. Hizo lo necesario en las agencias que se ocupaban de mí, incluso indemnizó a la familia que me tenía a su cargo para que me dejasen tranquila. Y nos cuidamos la una a la otra. Siempre le dije que el dinero no me interesaba, y como era una mujer de edad, quería ponerme en su testamento, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera. No quería heredar esa fortuna que no era mía, así que cuando murió varios meses más tarde, dejó todo su dinero a obras de caridad, pero insistió para que la casa fuera mía»

«Oh, ya veo…realmente era una buena mujer…»

«Sí…es la única a la que he considerado como a una madre. Solo que no me veía viviendo aquí, sola. Así que alquilo la villa durante todo el año y la mujer que vive al lado, que se ocupa del alquiler, tiene de hecho una agencia inmobiliaria…y es ella quien me tuvo al corriente del tornado. Cuando supe que aquí no había pasado nada, y que tenía una semana de vacaciones, pensaba venir a descansar un poco, pero…algo me lo impidió»

«¿Qué cosa?»

«Sí, ¿sabe…ese sentimiento que se tiene de que algo malo va a pasar? Pues es lo que sentí y…eso me condujo a seguir en contacto con usted…»

«¿Cómo se llamaba ella?»

«¿Quién? ¿Mi madre?»

«Sí…»

«Annabeth Swan. De ella cogí mi apellido»

Ringgggggggggg. El teléfono de Emma comenzó a vibrar y ella se excusó para contestar.

«Hola, Ruby, sí, está a mi lado, te la paso»

La rubia tendió el teléfono hacia la morena y esta lo cogió y se lo llevo a la oreja

«Buenos días, Miss Lucas»

«Buenos días, señora, ¿cómo se siente?»

«Bien, gracias a Miss Swan…por cierto, sobre ese tema, no podré ir al Ayuntamiento en los próximos días»

«Sí, Emma me lo ha dicho esta mañana y la llamaba para decirle que yo me ocupo de todo, no tiene por qué preocuparse»

«Confío en usted, Miss Lucas. Si tiene el menor problema, llámeme»

«Bien, señora, que tenga un buen día»

«Gracias, usted también»

Colgó y devolvió el teléfono a la rubia.

«He tenido noticias de David esta mañana, ha alquilado una habitación en un hotel que se encuentra en frente del hostal en el que su hijo pasara la semana»

«Ah, finalmente una buena noticia…»

«Sí, y además con lo que me ha dicho de su ex marido y la conversación que tuvo con él, he hecho algunas investigaciones sobre sus últimos desplazamientos y sobre las personas con quienes ha estado en contacto últimamente»

«¿Y qué ha descubierto?»

«Que ha estado en contacto regular con un tal Gold»

«¿Como su superior?»

«Sí, y Killian también me dijo que era el único nombre del que se pudo enterar. Pero he pensado que eso no quiere decir por fuerza que mi jefe esté detrás de todo esto, porque no debe ser el único que tenga ese apellido…me parecería muy evidente…pero de todas maneras, no puedo dejar de pensar en el hecho de que no encontré nada sobre Killian cuando investigué, y él me confesó que había estado en la cárcel…»

«¿Entonces piensa que su superior está metido en esto?»

«Sí, solo que no tengo pruebas, y no dejo de preguntarme por qué enviarme a protegerla cuando pudo enviar a Killian desde el principio…»

«Buena pregunta…es verdad que parece incoherente, pero no tenemos todas las piezas del puzle para comprenderlo…»

«No se preocupe, estoy en ello…»

La morena le sonrió, después pensó en el beso de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

«Necesito pensar…y ¡voy a bañarme!»

Y antes de que la morena pudiera abrir la boca, Emma se levantó, se quitó el top y los pantalones cortos, dejando a la vista un bikini rojo carmín ante la asombrada mirada de la morena, y se dirigió hacia la piscina. Se humedeció la nuca y después se hundió sin vacilar.

«Venga si quiere, ¡está muy buena!»

«Hmmm, yo…no tengo bañador…» balbuceó al ver cómo la tela del bikini de mojaba y dejaba transparentar el pecho de la rubia.

«¡Vaya a ver a mi armario, debo de tener otro!» dijo con una sonrisa tierna antes de hundirse una segunda vez.

La morena, roja como un tomate, desapareció en el interior de la casa, y volvió diez minutos más tarde. Cuando la vio, Emma tragó en seco, Regina tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

Salió de la piscina y fue a buscar dos toallas de playa, que dejó sobre una tumbona.

«¿No nos bañamos?» preguntó la morena, ligeramente desilusionada

«Sí, sí…¿prefiere la piscina o quiere ir al mar?»

«El agua del mar está fría a esta hora, ¿no?»

«Sí, es verdad, pero una vez que se está dentro…»

«Creo que prefiero el calor de la piscina»

«Como quiera»

La morena bajó los anchos escalones de la piscina y comenzó a hundirse en el agua que estaba a temperatura ambiente.

«Hay que avisar al inspector Graham…»

«David se ha encargado, ya está en sobre aviso. Va a buscar pruebas contra su ex marido para detenerlo a él y a sus esbirros. Pero como fuimos nosotros quienes la liberamos, no hay señales de secuestro…va a ser difícil hacerlos caer, pero lo conseguiremos»

Emma nadó hasta la morena, y clavo su mirada en la de ella.

«Haré que todas las personas que le desean mal paguen. Tiene mi palabra»

No apartaban los ojos una de la otra y Emma dudaba si besarla de nuevo. Tenía miedo de que la morena se imaginara que la había traído hasta ahí con ese propósito. Aunque el pensamiento de hacerle el amor, ahí, ahora no le disgustaba, tenía miedo de ir demasiado rápido.

Y mientras se mordía el labio inferior, Regina se inclinó y la besó tiernamente.

No era en absoluto lo que había previsto, sino que era mucho mejor. Regina le demostraba que también ella tenía ganas. En fin, no obligatoriamente de pasar al acto sexual en sí mismo, pero sí de avanzar, simplemente.

Emma se atrevió a poner sus manos en la cintura de la Alcaldesa para acercar sus cuerpos, mientras que esta pasaba sus manos por encima de los hombros de Emma.

El beso se profundizó cuando Emma lamió la comisura de los labios de la morena, y esta aceptó tímidamente entreabriendo su boca y apretando el agarre en la nuca de la rubia.

«¿Emma?» escucharon a lo lejos «Emma, ¿estás ahí?»

Las dos mujeres abrieron los ojos, y se separaron ligeramente al escuchar unos talones caminando sobre el pavimento del sendero lateral.

«Mierda, es la vecina…» susurró Emma mirando a la morena con expresión desolada

Nadó hacia las escaleras y las subió en el mismo momento en que la vecina, en cuestión, estaba dejándose ver.

«¡Ah, Emma! ¡Oh…buenos días!» dijo ella al ver a la morena que asentía con la cabeza para saludarla «Lo siento, toqué a la puerta, pero como nadie atendía, di la vuelta…»

«Hola, Carmen, no te preocupes, no hay problema…»

La joven de piel mate y largos cabellos negros, sin duda de origen mexicano, avanzó hacia la rubia para darle un beso. Después retrocedió, no sabiendo dónde meterse.

«Lo siento, si hubiera sabido que no estabas sola…puedo volver más tarde si queréis…»

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, y después miraron a la joven.

«No…Hummm, Carmen, te presento a Regina Mills…Regina, es la vecina de la que le hablaba hace un momento…»

«Oh, ¿la que tiene la agencia inmobiliaria?»

«Esa misma…encantada, Carmen Morales» dijo ella inclinándose hacia la morena para estrecharle la mano.

«Perdóneme, está mojada…» dijo la morena, incomoda, sacando la mano del agua.

«¡No hay problema!» respondió ella, divertida

«Entonces, Carmen, ¿cómo estás?» preguntó Emma invitando a Carmen, con una mano en su espalda, a que fuera a sentarse en una de las sillas de madera bajo la sombrilla que las protegía del sol.

Regina salió del agua también y se sentó al lado de ellas.

«¿Queréis algo de beber?» les ofreció educadamente Emma antes de entrar en la cocina

«Un zumo de naranja para mí…» pidió Carmen

«Lo mismo» dijo a su vez Regina sonriéndole a la rubia

Emma asintió, y después desapareció, dejando a las dos morenas en la terraza.

«Entonces, así que es la vecina de Emma…»

«Sí, la conozco desde hace más de diez años. Mis padres tenían la casa en la que ahora vivo y eran muy amigos de Annabeth, la madre de Emma…»

«Ah, de acuerdo…»

«¿Y usted? ¿Desde hace cuánto que se conocen?»

«Más o menos tres semanas…»

«¡Ah, muy reciente!»

«Sí…» respondió Regina riendo ligeramente con la vecina

«¿Y la ha traído aquí?»

«No comprendo…»

«Bueno, es que Emma nunca ha traído a nadie aquí a excepción de su amigo…David, creo que se llama así…Al principio, creía que salían juntos, pero observándolos, comprendí que se consideraban más como hermano y hermana. Así que usted debe ser especial si Emma la ha traído…»

«¿Especial?»

«Sí, esto es como su santuario, viene muy poco, dos o tres veces al año…y cada estadía es de tres o cuatro días, a veces solo un fin de semana…en general cuando viene, es para pensar, recobrarse, encontrar un poco de serenidad, ¿ve lo que quiero decir?»

«Sí…pero ha dicho que David ha venido…»

«Ah, también lo conoce, por lo que veo. Pero David solo se quedó un día. No sé cuánto tiempo se quedará usted…»

«Todavía no lo sabemos…» cortó amablemente Emma al pasar las puertas de cristal y dejar los dos zumos encima de la mesa.

«Estaría bien que un día comiéramos juntas, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos…» dijo Carmen con una sonrisa triste.

«Lo sé, no vengo a menudo…eso depende, ¿cuándo y dónde quieres que lo hagamos?»

«Esta noche, ¿en mi casa?»

Carmen miró primero a la morena y después a la rubia, con una sonrisa de impaciencia en sus labios…

Regina movió la cabeza positivamente, pensando que sería una buena idea, y que eso le haría pensar en otra cosa.

«Heu…podemos dejarlo para mañana» dijo Emma, más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

«¡Heu, sí, ok! Bueno, os dejo, todavía tengo que hacer algunas visitas…¡Que tengáis un buen día, chicas!» dijo ella antes de terminarse su zumo y levantarse.

«Sí, hasta más tarde, Carmen…» respondió la rubia viendo cómo se alejaba.

«¿No piensa ir, verdad?» preguntó la Alcaldesa cuando se aseguró de que la vecina se había marchado.

«Sí, sí…es solo que hoy…digamos que he previsto otra cosa…» dijo carraspeando.

«¿Ah? ¿Y puedo saber qué?»

«Si le respondiera preguntándole si tiene un vestido de noche, ¿le valdría?»

La morena la miró suspicazmente, sonriendo y la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

«Depende…¿un vestido de noche para qué exactamente? ¿Ir a bailar, a comer…?»

«Un poco de las dos cosas…»

«Me intriga…pero estoy obligada a decirle que no…no cogí nada parecido…»

«Bueno, ¡no es problema! Vamos de compras. Le servirá para dar un paseo y así mataremos el tiempo…»

«¡Entendido!»

«Bien, vamos a cambiarnos y ¿en diez minutos en la entrada?»

«Sí…»

Se sonrieron una vez más antes de subir las escaleras, llegar arriba, y separarse para ir cada una a su habitación.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde, Emma esperaba a Regina delante de la puerta de entrada y sonrió al ver a la morena bajar con gracia las escaleras.

«¿Pantalones cortos vaqueros? No deja de sorprenderme, Señora Alcaldesa…»

«¿Qué? ¿No le gusta, Miss Swan?»

«Oh, sí, sí…le sientan muy bien…»

«Gracias…»

La rubia abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia indicando a la morena la salida con la mano.

«Si la señora tiene a bien…»

La morena rio suavemente antes de tomar una postura más seria para pasar por delante de una divertida Emma. Y esta no pudo evitar sentirse cautivada por el trasero de la morena. ¡Esos vaqueros le iban definitivamente a la perfección!

Después de un cuarto de hora de coche, llegaron al centro de la ciudad, y Regina pudo constatar que esa ciudad no tenía nada que ver con la suya. Esta era más pequeña, más lujosa y luminosa, las mujeres no tenían miedo de pasearse en short o falda con solo la parte alta del bikini puesto, y los hombres, vestidos solo con unas bermudas, no dudaban en mostrar sus musculosos torsos.

Emma aparcó su coche delante de una tienda, apagó el motor y salió del vehículo después de haber comprobado por su retrovisor que ningún otro coche pasaba.

Caminó hasta la acera, y se colocó al lado de la morena.

«Ya está, hemos llegado…¿por dónde quiere empezar?»

«Hummm, buena pregunta…¡vamos, empecemos por esta!» señaló la tienda con el mentón y caminaron hasta la susodicha tienda. Emma abrió la puerta, dejó que la morena entrara primero y Regina le sonrió para darle las gracias.

Emma quizás no lo sabía todavía, pero Regina adoraba las pequeñas atenciones que la rubia tenía con ella.

Al entrar en la tienda, fueron recibidas por una encantadora dependienta que les ofreció su ayuda.

«Nos gustaría ver los vestidos más elegantes, pero…»

«¿…informales?» preguntó la joven interrumpiendo a Emma

«¡Eso es!»

«Veo lo que quiere decir, síganme»

Durante más de media hora, las dos mujeres se probaron diferentes vestidos, pero Emma había querido que ninguna de las dos viera a la otra, para mantener la sorpresa.

Cuando hubieron elegido, la vendedora los empaquetó por separado para que no se equivocaran, después Emma se acercó al mostrador para pagar, bajo la mirada de Regina que no tuvo tiempo de protestar, ya que la tarjeta de Emma acababa de ser aceptada, lo que significaba que sus compras habían sido validadas. Se despidieron de la vendedora, y salieron de la tienda.

«Gracias…» dijo Regina, incómoda «Pero, hubiera podido pagar el mío…»

No todos los días tenía ocasión de ser cortejada y mucho menos "mimada", no estaba acostumbrada.

«Lo sé, pero deseaba hacerlo, así que de nada…¿le apetece un helado?»

«De acuerdo, pero ahora pago yo» respondió ella en tono firme que no dejó elección a la rubia

«¡Ok!» dijo ella, riendo, seguida de cerca por la morena.

Y así pasaron esa mañana, paseando, entrando en algunas tiendas, sin forzosamente tener que comprar nada, solo mirando. A mediodía, fueron a un pequeño restaurante cuya terraza tenía unas vistas esplendidas al océano. Después de comer, alrededor de las 14:00, Emma le propuso volver al coche, dejar las compras y después caminar hasta la playa.

Allí un artista se ganaba el pan dibujando a todas las personas que se interesaban en su trabajo y que le proponían posar.

Regina, que encontraba que ese hombre tenía mucho talento, se acercó para contemplar sus obras.

«Buenos días» dijo a la morena

«Tiene usted mucho talento…» respondió ella, con su mirada perdida en los numerosos dibujos

«Gracias…» dijo él sonriendo «¿Quiere posar?» preguntó amablemente

Emma, que estaba un poco atrás, no decía nada, pero miraba a la morena sonriente.

«Con mucho gusto…Emma, ¿viene conmigo?»

«Oh, heu…sí, si quiere»

Se sentaron en una roca, una al lado de la otra y adoptaron una postura cómoda. La arena acariciaba sus pies, el viento movía sus cabellos y el aroma del mar llegaba a sus narices. ¡Dios, eso era formidable!

«Ok, no se muevan, no tardaré mucho…» les dijo el artista.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el hombre había terminado, ellas se levantaron y fueron a ver el resultado.

El dibujo era magnífico, muy parecido a la realidad. Las dos mujeres quedaron convencidas, y satisfechas, quisieron adquirirlo para guardarlo como recuerdo.

Emma insistió en pagar al hombre, después se giró hacia la morena y le dio el lienzo.

«Es para usted…»

Regina le sonrió y sintió su corazón acelerar de felicidad. Era de locos cómo la menor atención la conmovía. Sobre todo si venía de la rubia.

«Gracias…»

«¿Le parece que regresemos?»

La morena asintió y se marcharon hacia el coche, después de haberle dado las gracias al hombre y haberse despedido con la mano.

Quince minutos más tarde estaban de regreso en la villa de Emma. De camino, no habían intercambiado la más mínima palabra, pero no las había incomodado. En su lugar, Emma, en un momento dado, se había puesto a cantar la canción que ponían en la radio y Regina había aprovechado para disfrutar del paisaje a través de la ventana de su puerta, dejándose acunar por la melodía y las palabras.

* * *

Cuando atravesaron la puerta, Emma había propuesto tomar un refresco e ir a dorarse en las tumbonas de la terraza.

Cuando se sentaron en estas, Emma puso en la mano de Regina crema solar para que se la extendiera por las piernas, sus brazos, su abdomen y su pecho. Emma hizo lo mismo, y después se giró hacia ella.

«¿Quiere que…le ponga en la espalda?»

«Sí, gracias»

La morena se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la rubia que se sentó a su lado. Emma aplicó cuidadosamente la crema por toda la piel mate y suave de Regina dándole un ligero masaje. Cada una, prolongando el contacto, disfruta en silencio.

Cuando Emma hubo terminado, Regina le propuso a la rubia hacerle lo mismo, lo que aceptó con gusto.

Y cuando Regina también hubo acabado, la rubia se dio la vuelta para mirar a la cara a la morena, y sus miradas se perdieron una en la otra.

«¿Le han dicho ya que usted es sin ningún lugar a duda la más bella de las mujeres…?» preguntó Emma sin apartar su mirada.

Regina sonrió y enrojeció de nuevo antes de pasarse la lengua por la comisura de los labios.

«Digamos que hasta ahora no me lo había creído»

«Sin embargo es la verdad…es tan bella, Regina…»

Emma acarició la mejilla con su pulgar para acompañar sus palabras, después acercó su rostro para besarla. Tiernamente.

Regina posó una mano en el ante brazo de la rubia y la otra se deslizó por la nuca para atraerla hacia ella.

Su beso fue casto al principio, pero visiblemente no fue del gusto de Regina que quiso intensificar el intercambio al acariciar los labios de la rubia con su lengua, lo que hizo sonreír a la rubia, seguida de la morena, antes de que sus lenguas se encontraran, acariciándose de una manera suave, pero intensa.

Cuando se quedaron sin aliento, se separaron, y dejaron sus frentes pegadas, cerrando los ojos, satisfechas.

«Emma…» susurró la morena, con sus ojos aún cerrados

«¿Sí?»

«¿Qué somos? Quiero decir…nunca antes…yo no había…»

«¿Mantenido una relación con una mujer?»

«Sí…» respondió retrocediendo ligeramente su rostro para clavar su mirada en la de la rubia.

«Bueno…diría que aún es algo pronto para etiquetar lo que somos, como usted dice, pero…viendo cómo evoluciona nuestra relación, lo que me alegra en sumo grado…» dijo ella sonriendo «Creo que hemos empezado bien para ser más que una mujer y su guardaespaldas…»

La morena se echó a reír, seguida de Emma, antes de recobrarse y de que la rubia cogiera la mano de Regina.

«Pero una cosa es segura, no deseo en absoluto que esto termine…»

«Yo tampoco…» dijo ella acercándose a su rostro de nuevo, haciendo comprender a la rubia que quería otro beso.

«¿Y si empezamos por tutearnos?» propuso Emma cuando de hubieron separado para respirar.

«No es mala idea…»

«Muy bien, en ese caso, ¿le…heu…TE apetece cenar conmigo a solas esta noche?»

«Ya me imaginaba que tramabas algo de ese estilo desde esta mañana…»

«Bueno, como no tuvimos ayer nuestra cita por culpa de esos tarados, pensaba que podríamos recuperarla esta noche»

«Será un placer…»

«Muy bien, en ese caso, nos vemos a las 20:00 al final de las escaleras»

«¿A dónde piensas llevarme?»

«Eso es una sorpresa»

«Me lo suponía…»

Se echaron a reír de nuevo antes de unir sus labios por enésima vez.


	15. Cita y confesiones

**Cita y confesiones**

La tarde pasó en calma, las dos mujeres habían disfrutado del sol echadas en las tumbonas, pegada la una a la otra, y se habían dado las manos, sin soltarse, hasta que el teléfono de Emma comenzó a sonar.

«Es David» le dijo a la morena al ver el nombre en la pantalla del móvil.

Pulsó la tecla "Responder" y puso el altavoz.

«¡Hola, tú!»

«Hola, rubia, ¿todo bien?»

«Perfecto, ¿y tú? Estamos con el altavoz»

«Buenos días David…» dijo Regina para demostrar su presencia.

«Ah, ok, buenos días Regina. ¡Yo estoy bien! Y usted, ¿cómo se encuentra?»

«Mucho mejor, gracias, ¿noticias de mi hijo?»

«Precisamente le estoy siguiendo, a él y a su clase, a distancia desde que esta mañana partieron, están dando un paseo por el bosque…¡genial, verdad!»

Ellas se echaron a reír al escuchar la manera irónica que usaba el joven.

«Pero él está muy bien, no se preocupe»

«Bien, gracias por cuidar de él»

«De nada, es normal…Emma, te envío fotos que he tomado de este día a tu email»

«Ok, vamos a verlas»

«Bueno, os dejo, han decidido subir a la montaña…y prefiero estar pendiente de donde pongo el pie…»

«Ok…hasta más tarde, amigo, y gracias otra vez»

«¡Todo el gusto es mío!»

Ellas rieron de nuevo antes de que Emma colgara.

«Voy a buscar el portátil» dijo poniéndose en pie, seguida de Regina que fue a servir dos vasos de té helado.

Emma colocó el ordenador en la mesa de la terraza, lo encendió, se conectó a la red WI-Fi y fue a consultar sus emails. David había mandado un correo diez minutos antes. Clicó encima y el mensaje señaló que había más de cincuenta fotos.

Sentadas una al lado de la otra, la pantalla en medio de la mesa, frente a ellas, les permitió descubrir las diferentes imágenes que dejaban ver al pequeño Henry, muy contento con sus compañeros de clase.

Regina se sorprendió incluso al verlo cogido de la mano de una pequeña niña morena, muy bonita, paseando por el bosque, mientras que los otros caminaban libremente.

«Creo que tu hijo está enamorado…» susurró Emma al ver el rostro estupefacto de la morena

«En efecto…pequeño granuja…»

Emma se echó a reír mientras que la morena permanecía concentrada, sin aún podérselo creer.

«En serio…¡deberías ver tu cara! ¡Vale todo el oro del mundo!»

«¿Se está burlando, Miss Swan?» dijo de forma mezquina, alzando una ceja, mientras se mordía un labio.

«¿Burlarme? ¡Naaaaaa, no me atrevería!»

«¡Sí lo haces! ¡Ok, y si es así, anulo nuestra cita!»

«No, ¿estás de broma?» dijo la rubia dejando de reír

«¿Quién ha puesto ahora una cara que vale todo el oro del mundo?»

Regina se echó a reír y Emma, aliviada al ver que la morena le había respondido con la misma moneda, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas bajo las costillas, lo que hizo que la morena se sobresaltara y se levantara.

«No, Emma…eso no…»

«Entonces, quieres anular nuestra cita, ¿es eso?» dijo acercándose como una leona a su presa

«No, Emma…¡Ah!» echó a correr para escapar de la rubia que la perseguía riendo.

Rodearon la mesa, la piscina y se dirigieron a la playa. Emma no tardó en atrapar a la morena que se dejó caer en la arena. La rubia la sujetó de espaldas y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas delicadamente, provocando unas risas locas por parte de su víctima.

Cuando Emma paró las cosquillas, clavó su mirada esmeralda en los ojos chocolate de la morena, después se inclinó para besarla tiernamente. Regina cogió su rostro entre las manos y respondió ávidamente al beso.

Sin aliento, Emma se enderezó y le sonrió.

«¿Aún con ganas de anularla?»

«Por nada del mundo…»

Se besaron de nuevo, mientras Emma pasaba una mano bajo la blusa de Regina para acariciarle dulcemente la cintura. Lo que agradó inmensamente a la morena. Pero la razón volvió a ella y posó su mano sobre la de Emma

«No, espera…»

«Lo siento…» respondió la rubia retrocediendo «Voy demasiado deprisa, lo sé»

«No, no lo sientas…es solo que, primero, todo el mundo podría vernos, al menos tus vecinos, y después nunca lo he hecho con una mujer y…»

«Oh…no, yo…no pensaba hacerlo aquí…quiero decir, no era mi intención hacértelo creer…solo deseaba tocarte…sentir la suavidad de tu piel…»

Regina le sonrió antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios para tranquilizarla.

«Bien…heu…¿y si vamos…a terminar de ver las fotos de Henry?» propuso la rubia poniéndose de pie y estirando las manos para ayudar a la morena a levantarse.

«Buena idea»

Una hora más tarde, después de haber visto y comentado cada foto, incluso una en la que se podía ver a David sacando la lengua para hacer reír a las dos mujeres. A continuación, al ver Emma la hora que era, le propuso ir a prepararse para la velada. Tenían una hora y diez minutos para hacerlo.

Subieron y se separaron para cada una dirigirse a su habitación.

Una vez la puerta cerrada, Emma corrió a desvestirse para meterse bajo la ducha, cinco minutos más tarde, cronometro en mano, ya se había lavado cuerpo y cabello. Se dio prisa en pasarse una crema hidratante en sus piernas, se vistió, se secó el pelo, los onduló como la víspera, se maquilló y puso perfume. Después de media hora de arreglo, hela preparada para la velada de su vida. Salió de la habitación, escuchó tras la puerta de la morena para saber si aún estaba dentro, después bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido.

Una vez en la plata baja, se puso los zapatos rojos que combinaban con el vestido ajustado, en forma de corpiño de color negro con reflejos de lentejuelas rojas, y se dirigió al comedor. Allí, de uno de los armarios sacó un mantel rojo oscuro, dos porta velas y sus velas, y fue a la terraza para disponerlas sobre la mesa de caoba. Después se marchó a buscar el servicio de plata que había pertenecido a su madre, dándole las gracias de paso, y lo colocó elegantemente sobre el mantel, enrolló los cubiertos en las servilletas de tela, y dos copas fueron colocadas delante de cada plato. Una para el agua y otra para el vino.

La mesa era digna de un restaurante de cinco estrellas y Emma podría estar orgullosa de ello. Veinte minutos más y la morena bajaría para unírsele.

Así que fue a abrir la puerta antes de que tocaran, para no despertar las sospechas de Regina, cogió la bolsa con la cena y pagó al mensajero. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Allí, puso el horno en marcha, al mínimo, lo justo para mantener calientes los alimentos. Desembaló la comida y la colocó en una hermosa y gran bandeja para después meterla en el horno algunos minutos. A continuación volvió a la entrada cuando escuchó que una moto se paraba en la entrada. Las flores.

Diez minutos más tarde, Regina salió de su habitación, percibió el buen olor que provenía del piso de abajo, y siguió su huella. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, vio que Emma la esperaba toda sonriente con un ramo de lirios en las manos.

«Estás aún más magnífica que en mis sueños…» susurró Emma ofreciéndole el ramo

Y Emma decía la verdad, Regina había recogido sus cabellos en un moño perfecto, su rostro maquillado lo justo para resaltar sus ojos marrones, y para acabar, su nuevo vestido, de un azul noche que desvelaba apenas su escote, lo que justo le hacía falta a Emma para ponerse a soñar.

Regina bajó el último escalón, encontrándose cara a cara con la rubia. Cogió el ramo en sus manos, se lo acercó a la nariz, olió el perfume de las flores cerrando los ojos, después se acercó a la rubia.

«Gracias» dijo antes de depositar un dulce beso en sus labios «Tú también estás magnífica»

La rubia le sonrió antes de ofrecerle su brazo para caminar hacia la terraza.

«Madame…» dijo ella sacando la silla para la morena que estaba estupefacta ante el decorado que tenía delante.

La mesa estaba magníficamente puesta, sus platos recubiertos con una tapa de acero inoxidable, la luz estaba rebajada gracias a las velas y a la caída del sol en el horizonte, y un fondo musical de jazz similar al que sonaba alrededor de ellas el día de la gala.

«Emma, es…no tengo palabras»

«Entonces, siéntate…»

Emma le sonrió tiernamente, y Regina, sintiéndose en ese momento la más afortunada del mundo, tomó asiento en la silla que la rubia le apartaba.

«¿Cómo…?»

«Ah, ah, misterio…»

«No has tenido tiempo de cocinar»

«No, eso es verdad. He pedido en el mejor restaurante de la zona…era eso, o tendría que haber cocinado delante de ti, y se hubiera estropeado la sorpresa…» dijo avergonzada

«¿Y qué hay aquí debajo?» preguntó curiosa

«Bueno, sé que te gusta la comida especiada así que…te dejo que lo descubras»

La morena levantó su tapa, seguida por Emma, que las cogió y las dejó un poco más lejos sobre la mesa.

«¿Pimientos rellenos?»

«A la mexicana, sí, señora, espero que te gusten»

«Me encantan…gracias…»

«¡Con mucho gusto!» cogió la botella de vino tinto, sirvió un poco en la copa de Regina y dejó que lo catara.

«Hummm…delicioso»

«Es un vino californiano, un amigo de Carmen tiene viñedos, y lo conozco un poco, ¡así que esta mañana fui a verlo y le pedí una botella de su mejor cosecha!»

«Es excelente»

Se sonrieron mientras Emma servía el vino en ambas copas.

«Bien, ¡buen apetito!»

«Gracias, a ti también»

Brindaron con sus copas, bebieron un poco, y empezaron a comer.

«Mmmmm…está…divino» confesó la morena disfrutando la cena

«Está bueno, eh. A Annabeth y a mí nos gustaba pedir en Sergio, es el dueño, creo que incluso salieron juntos, pero nunca me lo confirmó y nunca me atreví a hablarle de él»

«Bien, le dirás que sus platos son una delicia…»

«De acuerdo…Entonces, háblame un poco de ti…»

«¿Qué quieres saber?»

«Todo lo que tú quieras»

«Bien, no sé por dónde comenzar…»

«¿Qué te empujo para convertirte en alcaldesa?»

«Oh, era un sueño que tenía de adolescente y lo hice realidad. Cuando tenía 15 años, estaba en un colegio privado, en el que era obligatorio llevar uniforme…»

«Hummm, interesante…» dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa perversa en los labios que hizo reír a la morena antes de continuar.

«Yo había elegido la rama de ciencias políticas y hacíamos muchos debates. También seguíamos la actualidad en el mundo, pero sobre todo de la ciudad y me di cuenta de que la injusticia reinaba por todos lados. Así que me propuse como objetivo hacer lo que fuera posible para cambiar las cosas, y ¿qué mejor que convertirme en alcaldesa para ser escuchada? Sobre todo cuando una es una mujer. No se nos toma en serio, y yo deseaba hablar para el pueblo defendiendo los intereses del pueblo…y aquí estoy, a la cabeza de la magnífica ciudad que me ha visto crecer…»

«Eso te honra…Debes estar orgullosa de ti…»

«Es verdad, no lo escondo, me gusta pensar que tenía un sueño y que lo he hecho realidad por mí misma…¿quieres saber algo más?»

«Hummm…¿tu color preferido?»

«Jajajajaj. Diría que…el negro. ¿Y tú?»

«No tengo preferencia, pero me gusta mucho el rojo»

«Muy bien, me toca…»

«Venga…»

«¿Por qué el ejército?»

«Hmmm…buena pregunta…creo que deseaba compensar mi conducta. Tenía 20 años cuando decidí enrolarme. Como no tenía antecedentes, sorprendente después de lo que hice durante mi adolescencia, pasé las pruebas y me aceptaron. Me sentía revivir. Tenía una meta en la vida: proteger a mi país y a las pocas personas que eran queridas. Desafortunadamente, dos años más tarde, cuando estaba en Irak con David, supe de la muerte de Annabeth, volví para encargarme del funeral y hacer mi duelo. Después de eso, pasó la historia del bar que ya conoces, así que nunca más he vuelto a salir del país.

«¿La echas de menos?»

«Sí…todos los días de hecho. No pasa un día en que no piense en ella»

«Te entiendo…siento lo mismo por mi padre»

«¿Cómo era él contigo?»

«Durante mi infancia, era muy protector, era hija única. Solo me tenía a mí y compartíamos todo. Mi pasión por la equitación me viene de él…»

«Ah, no sabía que te gustaba eso»

«Y no poco…montaba casi todos los fines de semana…»

«¿Y qué pasó después?»

«Mis padres se divorciaron. Y me fui con mi madre, mi padre tenía derecho de visita, pero sabía que eso le apenaba. Y puedo entenderlo. Creo que si me quitaran la custodia de Henry, sufriría terriblemente…»

«Fue ella la que te presentó a Leopold, ¿no?»

«Sí…ella pertenecía a un club muy elegante de la época, un circulo de hombres importante, si quieres…Pero extrañamente, nunca he comprendido por qué me empujo a sus brazos y no fue ella misma…»

«¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Le gustaba?»

«Creo que sí…pero nunca se lo he preguntado»

«Extraño, en efecto…»

«¿Y tú? ¿Nunca has estado casada?»

«No…y nunca he pensado en ello, de hecho. Sabía que si un día me casaba, sería con la mujer de mi vida»

«¿Una mujer? Entonces, ¿siempre has sabido que…»

«…que era lesbiana? Sí…Basta con saber que los únicos posters que tenía en mi habitación eran de Xena…»

«¿Xena? Jajajajaj…»

La morena se echó a reír mientras Emma enrojecía de vergüenza.

«Bueno, ¿qué?...Era la única mujer luchadora que conocía…En esa época me decía que si me hacía tan fuerte como ella, no me pasaría nada…»

«Ahora comprendo mejor lo del ejército…»

«¡Deja de reírte de mí! ¡Te recuerdo que ahora conozco tu punto débil!» dijo sacándole la lengua y dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia el abdomen de la morena.

«¡No! De acuerdo, entendido, ya no me río más…»

«Vale…»

La morena la miró e intentó volver a ponerse seria antes de soltar otra carcajada.

«Volvemos otra vez…»

«¡No, es que ahora…te imagino vestida de cuero, blandiendo una espada!»

«Eso aún puede hacerse…pero más tarde…» dijo ella haciendo un guiño

Regina, que comprendió lo que había tras esas palabras, se quedó callada, enrojeciendo al momento.

«Bromeaba, bromeaba…» la tranquilizó Emma mientras bebía un poco de vino.

«Entonces…¿nunca has salido con un hombre? ¿Ni en la adolescencia?»

«Ah, sí…pero solo una vez, y ya fue demasiado…Tenía 16 años. Estábamos en clase juntos, y en mi colegio no había sitio para los gais, así que cuando me pidió que saliéramos juntos, acepté. Estuvimos siete meses juntos. Pero, bueno, no estaba enamorada de él, lo quería como a un buen compañero, pero confieso que si estaba con él era únicamente porque no era feo y porque su hermana era la capitana de las animadoras…»

«¿Querías usar su popularidad para no despertar las sospechas sobre tu orientación sexual?»

«Algo había de eso. Me invitaban a las mejores fiestas, pero no iba muy a menudo…además también quería que me hiciera entrar en el equipo»

«Oh, ¿querías ser animadora? ¡Yo también lo fui!»

«Sí, pero no creo que tuviéramos las mismas motivaciones…»

«¿Cómo?»

Emma le lanzó una mirada perversa mientras que la morena no parecía comprender.

«Los vestuarios…las duchas…¡todo lo hacen juntas esas chicas!»

«¿Y lo lograste? Entrar en el equipo, quiero decir»

«¡Sí! ¡Como todo lo demás! Incluso tuve una aventura con una de las chicas del grupo…bueno, solo pasó unas cinco o seis veces, pero fue divertido…»

Regina se echó a reír una vez más, seguida de Emma. La velada estaba yendo realmente bien, se iban conociendo poco a poco y eso las colmaba. Ningún tabú entre ellas. Se contaban todo, no había ningún secreto.

Al acabar la cena, Emma recogió los platos, Regina se ofreció a ayudarla, pero Emma lo había rechazado, aunque la morena no la escuchó. Después Emma sacó el postre.

«¿Tarta de manzana?»

«Pasé por la panadería esta mañana cuando fui a hacer la compra. ¿No te gusta?»

«Sí, al contrario. ¡Me encantan las manzanas!»

Cada una se comió un trozo, una verdadera delicia para el paladar. Emma le volvió a servir vino, pero las dos tomaron cuidado de no embriagarse.

Siguieron hablando de esto y de aquello, después Regina se excusó y fue a "refrescarse", y Emma aprovechó para poner una lenta. Eligió entonces la voz de Carolina Wallace y sus canciones "Infinity" y "Wicked Game"

Cuando Regina volvió, Emma le sonrió amorosamente y le ofreció su mano para un nuevo baile entre ellas. Regina también sonrió y colocó su mano en la que Emma le tendía y esta se encaminó hasta el medio de la terraza para tener más espacio.

Inmediatamente adoptaron las mismas posiciones que la primera vez, es decir, Emma colocó una mano en la espalda de la morena, y Regina, por su parte, la dejo reposar en el hombro de la rubia, y las manos libres se unieron sobre el pecho de Emma, acariciando el pulgar de esta la palma de Regina.

Mejilla contra mejilla, los ojos cerrados, ese instante era de ellas. Lejos de las amenazas que planeaban como una espada de Damocles sobre la cabeza de Regina. Nada más contaba. La música las acunaba, sus respiraciones hacían subir y bajar sus torsos, uno pegado al otro. Estaban bien.

Cuando la canción acabó, otra comenzó, dando paso a "Young and beautiful" de Lana del Rey.

Regina adoraba esa canción, como también le había gustado la anterior. Definitivamente, tenían más cosas en común de lo que ella hubiera pensado.

Y cuando se incorporó, Emma la miró a los ojos, y vio una expresión inquieta.

«¿Algo va mal?»

«No…solo es que…»

«¿Sí?»

«La noche es perfecta…nunca hubiera creído poder sentir tal felicidad…»

«¿Pero?»

«Pero…es que…me pregunto cómo va a acabar…»

«¿Ah? Aaahh…de acuerdo…Bueno, no quiero forzarte a nada. Iremos al ritmo que tú quieras. Es verdad que desde hace algunos días intento hacer avanzar nuestra relación, pero…no te he traído aquí con esa intención»

«Lo sé Emma…y no te recrimino nada…al contrario, no hubiera sido capaz de dar el primer paso sin ti»

«¿De qué tienes miedo?» preguntó sinceramente, sin malos pensamientos, con dulzura en la voz

«De no hacer las cosas correctamente…Hace ya algunos años que no he…en fin, ya sabes…y nunca antes con una mujer…es nuevo para mí. No me malinterpretes, adoro estar contigo. Estar en tus brazos, besarte, sentirme protegida y deseada…pero…no deseo decepcionarte»

«Entonces ese es el problema…¿sabes? Yo también pasé por eso…Y sé lo que es, pero yo estaré aquí. Y te lo vuelvo a decir, iremos a tu ritmo, prometido. Así que si no estás lista, no hay problema, lo entiendo»

«¡Pero, yo lo deseo!»

Regina había soltado esa revelación un poco más alto de lo que habría deseado, sus hormonas sin duda. Y eso la hizo enrojecer y pararse, mientras Emma sonreía antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos para besarla.

A continuación dejó sus labios para besar el contorno de su mandíbula y descender progresivamente a su cuello, provocando de esa manera un silencioso gemido por parte de la morena.

«Emma…»

Esta quiso pararse, pero Regina hundió su mano en su cabellera, incitándola así a continuar.

«¿Quieres que subamos?» murmuró la rubia entre beso y beso

«Sí…» susurró sintiendo cómo el deseo ascendía en ella.

Emma detuvo sus besos, cogió su mano mirándola a los ojos, y lo que vio la colmó. Regina tenía las pupilas dilatadas, oscurecidas de deseo y de ganas.

Subieron lentamente a la habitación, ninguna precipitación en sus gestos, solo un mutuo deseo.

Emma se dirigió hacia su habitación, esta era una de las más hermosas de la casa, tenía un balcón que daba hacia el océano. Las ventanas estaban entre abiertas y la melodía de las olas rompiendo en la playa era el único sonido que llegaba a ellas, volviendo el ambiente aún más romántico.

Cuando Emma cerró la puerta tras ellas, Regina detuvo todo movimiento, mirando esa cama que iba a ser testigo de sus retozos.

¿Iba realmente a hacerlo? ¿Iba a hacer el amor con esa mujer que solo conocía desde hacía tres semanas? La respuesta le pareció evidente. Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo. Tenía unas terribles ganas, tenía ganas de que Emma Swan le hiciera el amor.

Porque sabía que Emma le ofrecería lo que hasta ahora nunca había conocido. Una noche de amor y de ternura. Lo que nadie hasta ese momento había querido compartir con ella. Se acordó de su primer amor, Daniel. Ella tenía 17 años, eran jóvenes y los dos inexpertos, fue torpe, no desagradable, pero no había habido fuegos artificiales.

Después, hubo un chico de la facultad, Eduardo. Entre ellos fue más bien algo pasional, incluso tórrido, pero su relación solo estaba basada en el sexo y Regina se cansó pronto.

Después de él, llegó su marido, ese ingrato de Leopold, veinte años mayor que ella. Al pensar en ello, Regina sintió asco de ella misma por haberse casado con ese cabrón. Nunca la trató con respeto cuando se encontraban en la habitación. Ni siquiera en la noche de bodas, al contrario, había sido una bestia desde el comienzo, creyéndose sin duda que era eso lo que a ella le gustaba, pero equivocándose de pleno.

Y para acabar, Emma, esta mujer dulce, respetuosa, romántica y protectora que incluso había arriesgado su vida dos veces para salvar la suya. Y aunque fuera una mujer, y ella ni hubiera conocido nada así antes, a Regina le daba definitivamente igual. Todo lo que contaba en ese momento era que estaba en esa habitación con ella y que iban a concretizar lo que las dos deseaban desde el principio. Porque si Emma le había confesado que había caído presa de sus encantos la primera vez que se vieron, es decir, en su despacho, a Regina le había pasado lo mismo.

Mientras se mantenía estática, Emma llegó por detrás, retiró sus cabellos con la mano para depositar un tierno beso en su cuello y nuca, enardeciendo en alta media a la morena que cerró los ojos para deleitarse con sus atenciones.

«¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres? Podemos esperar si no estás preparada…» murmuró Emma retrocediendo ligeramente

Regina asintió con la cabeza y pasó una mano por encima de su hombro para agarrar la nuca de Emma y atraerla hacia ella.

«No, continúa…»

Emma sonrió, y volvió a besarla mientras bajaba la cremallera de su vestido, colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de la morena para hacer deslizar la prenda que aterrizó en el suelo, a sus pies.

Emma descendió poco a poco sus manos hacia la cintura rozando el voluptuoso pecho de Regina con la punta de sus dedos, para acabar acariciando con cariño su vientre, mientras continuaba con sus besos, aquí y allí sobre los hombros, subiendo por el cuello, su mejilla. Después, y ayudándose de sus manos en su cintura, hizo que se diera la vuelta para poder mirarse a la cara.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, tímida en una, tranquilizadora en la otra. Emma tomó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente. Regina no sabía dónde poner sus manos, así que las apoyó en los antebrazos de la rubia antes de que esta rompiera el beso y quitara sus manos de sus mejillas para quitarse su propio vestido.

Estando las dos solo en ropa interior y calzadas, Regina escrutó su cuerpo, ciertamente con deseo, pero también con curiosidad. Aunque ya había posado sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de una mujer, supo que no era lo mismo, pues esta vez tenía ganas de besar cada parcela de ese cuerpo, de apretar su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Emma, que aún le sonreía, vacilaba en quitarse el sujetador, por miedo a que la morena quisiera dar marcha atrás y dejar la habitación para nunca más volver.

Y como una respuesta a sus expectativas, Regina quiso, por una vez, dar el primer paso acercándose a ella y posando sus manos en su cuerpo. Una en su cintura, justo bajo su pecho derecho, acariciando su piel con su pulgar antes de alzar su rostro hacia Emma.

Entonces la rubia se lanzó. Pasó sus manos por su espalda una vez más, desabrochó el sujetador y Regina la miraba hacer antes de tomar posesión de las finas asillas de encaje para bajarlas.

Con su sujetador dejado a un metro de ellas, Emma cogió las manos de la morena y retrocedió hasta la cama.

Cuando sintió el mueble en la parte posterior de sus muslos, se sentó, y volvió a besar la dulce y cálida piel de Regina, besando su vientre, acariciando su espalda, Regina alzó la cabeza hacia el techo cerrando los ojos, mientras sus manos se encontraban hundidas en los cabellos dorados de Emma.

Las caricias de Emma iban y venían por la espalda de la morena, subiendo a veces hasta el sujetador de la morena o rozando los laterales de sus muslos. Entonces, Regina decidió hacer caer las últimas barreras de su desnudez y desabrochó a su vez su sujetador.

Emma alzó la cabeza, su boca medio entre abierta al admirar tal belleza frente a sus ojos. Ascendió sus manos hacia las nalgas de la morena, las agarró y elevó a la morena con sus brazos musculosos para hacer que sentara en sus piernas.

Regina, sorprendida, dejó escapar un ligero sonido de su boca antes de comprender las intenciones de la rubia y dejarse hacer, doblando las rodillas para que se apoyaran en el colchón, mientras su trasero lo hacía en los muslos de Emma.

Unieron de nuevo sus labios, mientras Emma volvía a acariciar su espalda, ascendiendo hasta su nuca, mientras su rostro se hundía en el cuello de la morena para succionar el lóbulo de la oreja.

Regina dejó que un nuevo gemido de satisfacción saliera de su garganta, haciendo sonreír a la rubia, que sin previo aviso, hizo rodar a la morena sobre la cama, intercambiando las posiciones. Regina echada de espaldas y Emma encima de ella.

Rieron ligeramente antes de volver a besarse. Las piernas de la morena se cruzaban en la espalda de Emma, sus manos se aferraban a su espalda, Emma aprovechó para deslizar a la morena hacia arriba en la cama y dejar su cabeza en una de las almohadas. A continuación, Emma se lanzó a la conquista de su pecho que la estaba llamando.

Así que la besó en la mejilla, en la mandíbula, bajó por su cuello, la parte alta de su busto para terminar su recorrido en uno de los pechos de la morena que gimió al sentir el contacto de los labios de Emma en su piel.

Sin querer dejar el otro pecho de Regina sin atención, Emma lo acarició con su mano, frotándolo al principio, después masajeándolo. Haciendo que el pezón se endureciera de placer.

Mientras el que tenía en la boca sufría el mismo destino, sintió las uñas de Regina clavarse delicadamente en su espalda, arañándola un poco, prueba de su placer.

«Emma…» suspiró ella, haciendo que Emma se enderezara por miedo de haber ido demasiado fuerte.

Al ver la mirada interrogativa de la rubia, Regina le tomó el rostro para besarla, mientras Emma continuaba acariciando su otro pecho.

Las manos de Regina aún no sabían dónde meterse. Rozaron los costados de Emma, y esta comprendió su incomodidad. Así que cogió una de las manos de Regina y la llevó hasta su pecho, después hizo lo mismo con la otra.

«Yo…no sé cómo…»

«Hazme lo que a ti te daría placer…» la tranquilizó una vez más la rubia antes de besarla.

Regina no se lo pensó más y así lo hizo, provocando un gemido por parte de Emma que le dejaba patente que iba por buen camino.

Sus besos no dejaron de intensificarse, dejando que la pasión las consumiera, sus respiraciones se hacían más entrecortadas, sus corazones latían desbocadamente.

Nada más contaba. Nada más, salvo ellas.

Emma soltó los labios de su compañera y fue bajando poco a poco hacia su ombligo. Besando, a veces lamiendo, esa suave piel de la que ya no podría abstenerse a partir de ese momento, hasta poner sus labios sobre el tanga de encaje de la morena, sorprendiéndola de nuevo. Emma la miró, pidiendo el acceso a su intimidad y Regina le respondió lamiéndose los labios.

Habiendo obtenido luz verde, Emma se enderezó ligeramente, pasó sus dedos por la pelvis de Regina, los metió entre la tela y su piel, y la hizo deslizar hacia ella. Regina estaba ahora completamente desnuda delante de los ávidos ojos de Emma.

La rubia ascendió lentamente hacia la morena, besando su rodilla, su muslo, una vez más su vientre, después descendió hacia su intimidad. Mientras iba depositando tiernos besos sobre su pubis perfectamente depilado, hacía enrojecer de placer a la morena.

A continuación, lamió toda la zona hasta la entrepierna, separó los muslos de Regina delicadamente con sus manos, acariciándolos de pasó, mientras que su lengua se convertía en su nuevo instrumento de tortura.

Regina se sentía excitada como nunca, posó sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlos mientras una de las manos de Emma fue a juntársele.

Cuanto más la lengua de Emma la lamía, su boca chupaba su clítoris, su aliento cálido rozaba su intimidad, más sentía su respiración entre cortarse. Sentía su pelvis moverse al ritmo de la lengua de Emma sin ni siquiera poderlo controlar.

Y entonces una primera ola de placer invadió todo su ser, haciéndola arquearse en el momento en que Emma se enderezaba para besarla.

Regina la agarró por la nuca e hizo que se echara sobre ella, mientras la mano de la rubia se aventuraba por su entrepierna, acariciándola, rozándola. A pesar de su innegable deseo, Emma seguía siendo tierna en sus gestos. Pero Regina, que ya no podía más y que esperaba la última liberación, dio un golpe de pelvis que hizo comprender a Emma que podía ir más lejos.

Emma agarró uno de sus muslos y lo elevó para incentivar a la morena a que lo apoyara en su espalda, después continuó su exploración e introdujo un primer dedo en Regina, seguido de un segundo, mientras que Regina le mordía el labio para demostrarle que era lo que quería y que estaba bien.

Entonces, comenzó con el movimiento de la penetración, al principio a un ritmo suave y tierno, después un poco más rápido, el deseo de hacerla gozar la estaba tomando.

«¡Ohh…Dios mío! Emma…» resopló mientras la rubia no dejaba de mover su mano y sus labios de besar su cuello. «Más…» pidió ella

Emma añadió un tercer dedo a su maniobra y sintió cómo Regina hundía una de sus manos en sus cabellos y la otra en su pecho, para darle placer a ella también, aunque el simple hecho de poder hacerle el amor la llenaba lo suficiente, y la humedad de su intimidad era la prueba de ello.

Al cabo de cinco minutos de fricción, Regina se sintió renacer y no pudo evitar gozar, al límite de sus fuerzas.

Emma dejó que se recuperara, sacando sus dedos para llevárselos a su propia boca y lamerlos, encontrándose de nuevo con el gusto de la Alcaldesa en su boca.

Se echó al lado de la morena mientras esta recobraba, poco a poco, su respiración.

Regina, entonces, giró su rostro hacia la rubia, las dos se sonrieron, ante de acercarse para besarla en los labios, su mejilla cerca de su oreja.

«Enséñame. Enséñame a darte placer como nadie me lo ha dado antes que tú»

Emma tragó en seco y no fue capaz de negárselo. Así que tomó su mano y la condujo hasta su intimidad. Puso su mano sobre la de Regina e incentivó a sus dedos a acariciar sus labios internos, a jugar con su clítoris y a penetrarla.

Regina sintió esa nueva sensación que era darle placer a una mujer, dándose cuenta a la vez hasta qué punto su bajo vientre estaba húmedo.

Mientras que Emma, por su parte, cerraba los ojos para disfrutar mejor de lo que la morena le procuraba, el ritmo no era de los más rápidos, pero la timidez volvía las cosas dulces y agradables.

«¿Así?» preguntó Regina cuyos dedos se movían en el interior de Emma

«Más profundo todavía…» casi suplicó

Regina se aplicó y vio el pecho de Emma moverse más rápidamente, su respiración entre cortarse, su voz emitir gemidos que de nuevo la estaban enardeciendo.

Al ver cómo el placer de Emma ascendía, Regina acentuó sus movimientos, aceleró el ritmo y se lanzó a besar el pecho de la rubia, mientras, por una vez, fue la mano de Emma la que se deslizó por sus cabellos.

«Síii…más…» pidió la rubia, sus uñas martirizando las sábanas, el Nirvana dejándose ver poco a poco.

Regina redobló esfuerzos, se permitió añadir un tercer dedo en la intimidad de la rubia y sintió los músculos de esta estrecharse alrededor de sus dedos, señal de que el orgasmo no iba a tardar en llegar.

Y algunos minutos más tarde, fue el turno de la rubia de gozar sin medida, haciendo eco por toda la habitación.

Cuando hubo acabado, Regina quiso abandonar el pecho de Emma por ir a saludar su entre pierna, pero Emma se lo impidió dulcemente y le agarró el rostro, incorporándose.

«Pero…»

«Hay tiempo…no estás obligada a hacerlo ahora»

«Pero, lo deseo…»

«¡Y me haces feliz! Pero una cosa cada vez, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo…»

Emma unió sus labios una última vez mientras se acostaban, atrayendo a la morena hacia ella y esta se recostó sobre ella. Una pierna entre las suyas, su nariz alojada en su cuello y una mano entre sus pechos. Mientras, Emma tenía una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre la mano que estaba apoyada en su propio pecho. Uniendo de esa manera sus dedos.

«Buenas noches, Emma…» susurró la morena

«Buenas noches, mi dulce Regina…» respondió la rubia antes de dejar un beso en los cabellos oscuros de su amada.

Y así acabaron, durmiéndose en la misma cama, por primera vez.


	16. Noche de chicas

**Noche de chicas**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, sobre las 08:00, Emma se despertó sonriente sintiendo un peso sobre su pecho. Regina estaba aún ahí. Estaba solamente cubierta por una fina sábana, y el aire caliente del exterior llegaba a ellas acariciando sensualmente sus pieles.

Emma apartó un mechón de cabello oscuro que ocultaba el rostro de su amada antes de acariciarle la mejilla. Le besó tiernamente la frente, provocando de esta manera un pequeño suspiro por parte de la morena aún profundamente dormida.

Salió de la cama lo mejor que pudo, delicadamente, sin moverla demasiado para evitar despertarla, se puso unas braguitas y un topo y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

Al llegar allí, comenzó a preparar un desayuno de reina para Regina en una bandeja de madera. Café, cereales, zumo de fruta, bollería, un vaso de leche, racimo de uvas, incluso había preparado algunas tortitas. Todo lo que podría agradar a la morena al despertar. Subió otra vez, cargada con la bandeja, y entró en la habitación.

La morena aún dormía, sonrió al verla reposar apaciblemente. La noche pasada había sido una de las más bellas de su vida. Por no decir que la más bella. Aunque no hubiese durado la noche entera. Lo que habían vivido y compartido en esa habitación quedaría grabado para siempre en su memoria.

Dejó la bandeja en una de las mesillas de noche, dejó otro beso en el rostro de la morena, después se enderezó, cogió su taza de café, y salió al balcón a coger aire.

El clima era cálido, había más viento que el día anterior, cierto, pero eso no lo había menos agradable. Bebió un sorbo de café, y escuchó tras ella a la morena estirarse y bostezar, señal de que estaba despierta.

Algunos segundos más tarde, la escuchó acercarse a ella y pegarse a su espalda, apoyando su mejilla en su hombro y enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para dejar sus manos sobre su vientre.

«Buenos días…» dijo hundiendo su nariz en su nuca para dejarle un pequeño beso

«Buenos días, señora alcaldesa, ¿ha dormido bien?»

«La noche más bella de mi vida…»

La rubia sonrió, se giró delicadamente para mirarla a la cara, observando de camino que Regina estaba solo vestida con una de sus sábanas enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo, recogida por encima de sus pechos.

Dejó su taza en la baranda del balcón, después tomó el rostro de su amada entre sus manos para posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Un pequeño y dulce beso que las hizo sonreír antes de que las manos de Regina se deslizasen por debajo de la camiseta de su amante para acariciarle la parte baja de la espalda mientras el beso se intensificaba, volviéndose más apasionado.

Emma gimió suavemente mientras que la lengua de la morena jugaba con la suya y sus manos ascendían por su espalda y sus cuerpos se acercaban.

¡Cómo amaba a esa mujer! Ahora estaba segura de ello. Y haría todo para mantenerla a su lado tanto tiempo como Regina la quisiera.

Cuando se separaron, sin respiración, se sonrieron mientras los pulgares de Emma acariciaban las cálidas y enrojecidas mejillas de su compañera.

«Gracias por el desayuno…»

«Un placer…deberías comer mientras aún esté caliente»

«¿Tú no comes?»

«No tengo mucho apetito por las mañanas»

«Ah…»

«¡Pero me quedo a tu lado mientras!»

La morena sonrió de felicidad y tomó la mano de la rubia, que cogió su taza de camino, para hacer que se sentara en la cama con las almohadas sirviéndoles para apoyar la espalda.

«Entonces…¿cómo…en fin…quiero decir…te gustó lo que pasó anoche?» preguntó tímidamente la rubia mientras se llevaba la taza de café a la boca

«Fue diferente…»

«Ah…»

«Pero nunca lo había amado tanto…antes de anoche…»

«¿De verdad? Porque yo tenía algo de miedo…no lo es todo acostarse con alguien del mismo sexo…puede no gustarte o lamentar haberlo hecho…»

«Tengo la impresión de que hablas por experiencia. ¿Es así?»

«Sí. Me pasó una vez. Tenía 19 años. Era una amiga de una chica con la que estuve en una familia de acogida. Al principio, no quería hacerlo con ella. Por respeto hacia Becca, "mi hermana" y después porque sabía que esa chica nunca había estado con una mujer antes de mí. Becca y yo salimos algunas veces con amigos suyos y esta chica siempre estaba presente. Incluso Becca me empujaba a sus brazos. Y en la octava salida, si mis recuerdos no me engañan, acepté salir al cine y a un restaurante, después ella me llevó a su apartamento, lo hicimos, después en medio de la noche me pidió que me fuera, diciéndome que solo era una experiencia y que no deseaba continuar. Así que cogí mis cosas y me fui»

«Auch…»

«Sí…te confieso que después de eso me sentí sucia…tenía esa impresión de haber sido utilizada, de haber sido nada más que un objeto sexual…»

«Bien, pues conmigo no es el caso…Me gustó. Y creo que ya no podría abstenerme de ello…» dijo en voz baja desviando la mirada, mientras cogía el bol de cereales en sus manos y se llevaba una cucharada a su boca.

«Y eso que…aún no te he enseñado nada…»

A la morena le falto poco para ahogarse con los cereales y Emma se excusó rápidamente

«Perdón…debería haber esperado a que te tragases lo que tenías en la boca»

«Avísame la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡Prometido! Bueno, voy a ducharme, hasta ahora…» dijo dejando un beso por arriba de su oreja.

Regina detuvo todo movimiento, sin atreverse a pedir si la dejaba que la acompañase. No deseaba pasar por una enganchada al sexo, porque en absoluto era así. Pero esa noche con Emma había sido muy diferente a todo lo que había podido conocer antes.

A continuación vio a la rubia quitarse el top y atravesar la puerta que conducía al baño. La vio darse la vuelta, quitarse las braguitas, quedando completamente desnuda delante de la morena.-

«¿Quieres venir?» preguntó la rubia con voz ronca

Regina no respondió, pero se dio prisa en dejar el bol sobre la bandeja y apartar las sábanas para unírsele.

Una hora más tarde, después de una ducha de los más entretenida, en la que el vapor había sido tanto que había recubierto el espejo que se encontraba en el dormitorio, habían salido a la terraza, y se habían sentado en la mesa para beber un nuevo café.

Después, escucharon el timbre de la entrada.

«Debe ser Carmen»

La rubia se levantó y fue a abrir para efectivamente encontrarse con la mexicana.

«Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás?»

«Bien, ¿y tú?»

«Genial, ven, entra»

Emma se apartó para dejarla pasar, y después se dieron un beso.

Después se unieron a Regina que se había levantado para saludar a la morena que también le dio un beso, sorprendiendo un poco a Regina, poco acostumbrada a esas familiaridades.

«¿Quieres un café, cariño?»

«¡Sí, gracias!»

Dijo ella mientras la rubia desaparecía en la cocina.

«Entonces Regina, ¿cómo está hoy?»

«Bien, ¿y usted?»

«Podemos tutearnos, ¿no? Es usted una amiga de Emma, y sus amigas son también las mías» dijo ella con un guiño de complicidad.

«De acuerdo…» respondió ella con una sonrisa

«Sí, estoy bien, hoy tengo el día libre y he aprovechado para venir a molestar a G. I. Jane…»

«¿Ah, usted…heu tú la llamas también así?

«Ah, veo que no soy la única en llamarla así, ¡eso me tranquiliza!» dijo echándose a reír. «¡Es que creo que le va como anillo al dedo!»

«Es verdad, mi hijo también es de esa opinión…»

«Oh, tienes un hijo, ¿qué edad tiene?»

«Cumple nueve el mes que viene…»

«¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! ¿Verdad? Yo tengo una niña de siete años, pero ahora está con su otra madre…»

«Oh, eres…»

«Lesbiana, sí…como Emma, ¡es más, gracias a ella lo descubrí!»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Vosotras…?»

«¡Ah, no! Nunca hemos estado juntas. Pero comencé a salir por ahí con ella…Y una noche, me dejó ver que con las únicas personas con las que me gustaba bailar y con las que hablaba eran chicas. Bueno, no es del todo cierto porque también lo hacía con chicos…pero es verdad que ellos eran los menos…de golpe una noche apareció esa chica…sublime, que me invitó a una copa y Emma me dijo que me lanzara. ¡Y así comprendí mi verdadera naturaleza!»

«¡Y sobre todo comprendió por qué nunca había funcionado con sus ex!» dijo la rubia volviendo a ellas, tomando parte en la charla.

«Sí, también…pero bueno, ¡ya hace tiempo de eso!»

«Casi trece años…»

«¿Ya?...Cuando decía que el tiempo pasa rápido…»

«Depende para quién, para mí 13 años a tu lado, me han parecido largos, pero largos…» dijo la rubia exagerando sus palabras, ganándose una pequeña palmada en el hombro por parte de su amiga.

«¡Bruja!»

Regina reía al verlas bromear.

«¿Así que tienes el día libre hoy?»

«¡Sí! Así que me dije de venir a molestarte…»

«De todas maneras solo sabes hacer eso…»

«¡Para ya! Bueno, y tú Regina, ¿qué haces en la vida?» dijo ella dándole la espalda a la rubia que le sacaba la lengua.

«Oh, estoy en la política…»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí…» se interpuso una vez más la rubia «¡Es más tienes delante de ti a la Alcaldesa de San Francisco en carne y hueso!»

«Noooo…» respondió la mexicana, algo avergonzada por haberse comportado como lo había hecho delante de una persona como Regina

«Pues sí…» respondió Emma mientras la morena le sonría amablemente, comprendiendo su incomodidad.

«¡Vaya! Sabía que tu nombre y tu cara me sonaban. ¡Oh, lo siento de verdad!»

«Ningún problema…» respondió ella divertida mientras Emma se echaba a reír mirando a su amiga

«¡Tú podrías haberlo dicho antes!» dijo golpeando el hombro de la rubia

«Oh, ¿vas a dejar de golpearme?»

«¡Te lo mereces!»

«No la culpes, yo tenía que haberme presentado ayer»

«¡No sé dónde meterme ahora!»

«No te preocupes Carmen, te ha dicho que está bien»

«Sí, pero igualmente…»

«Bueno, ¿sigue en pie lo de esta noche?» preguntó Emma poniéndose un poco más seria

«Heu, sí…si todavía queréis…»

«¡Yo sí!» dijo la morena antes de beber un sorbo de café.

«¡Ok! ¿A las 20:00 entonces?»

«¡Perfecto!»

«¿Traes el tequila como siempre?» dijo la vecina con un guiño

«Heu…no. Prefiero abstenerme, no deseo acabar borracha. ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez…?»

«¡Venga! Además, ¿desde hace cuánto que no nos vemos? ¿Seis meses?»

«Sí, pero…»

«¡Bueno, de acuerdo, tú ganas! Pero solo porque trabajo mañana»

«Lo recuperaremos una próxima vez, te lo prometo»

«Te tomo la palabra, te aviso»

Se echaron a reír, después Carmen terminó su café y se puso en pie.

«Bien, hasta la noche entonces»

«¿Quieres que lleve algo?»

«Tú solo ven con tu buen humor, ¡yo me encargo del resto!»

«Ok, ¡perfecto! Hasta luego»

Se quedaron mirando a la morena que se aleja, después se echaron a reír una vez que esta hubo traspasado la puerta de entrada.

«¡Qué fenómeno tu vecina…!»

«¿Lo has visto? Pero la adoro, somos un poco como hermanas, ¡hacíamos travesuras juntas! Nuestras madres se desesperaban al vernos juntas, pero nos dejaban hacer, sabían que nos llevábamos muy bien, y que necesitábamos la una de la otra»

«Dijo que vivía en casa de sus padres, pero que ellos ya no vivían ahí»

«Su padre murió de un cáncer hace cinco años. Su madre tiene Parkinson, y está en una residencia, Carmen va todos los días a verla. Yo también voy cuando vengo»

«Si quieres ir, no te preocupes. Puedo estar una hora sin ti…» dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

«Sí…creo que iré a verla esta tarde, le voy a enviar un mensaje a Carmen para preguntarle a qué hora irá»

«De acuerdo…»

La rubia se levantó, beso furtivamente los labios de la morena antes de ir a buscar su teléfono dejando a Regina toda sonriente.

Cuando volvió, tenía el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

«Ok, yo se lo digo, gracias Graham, ¡hasta luego!»

Colgó y se sentó en la silla de nuevo, la morena la miraba con expresión preocupada.

«¿Noticias?»

«Sí…Graham ha investigado sobre mi jefe y tu ex marido. Aparentemente solo se conocen desde hace un par de meses, pero sus cuentas bancarias sí han estado en contacto a menudo. Según Graham se trataría de transferencias para pagar los servicios de la agencia, pero Graham encuentra extraño que sea tanto. Me ha dicho que seguirá investigando en ello…»

«De acuerdo… en efecto, eso debe esconder algo…»

«Lo encontraremos y los meteremos tras los barrotes, te lo prometo…no tienes de qué tener miedo. Ahora yo estoy aquí»

«Lo sé…Tendría que haber desconfiado más…»

«Hey, querida, tú no tienes la culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres la víctima, no tienes que culparte…»

«Lo sé, pero…es más fuerte que yo…¿Y si deciden cogerla con Henry?»

«No te preocupes por Henry, David lo vigila y lo protegerá si piensa que está en peligro, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Sí…»

«Ven, vamos»

La rubia se puso en pie y tendió sus manos hacia la morena que se levantó a su vez para hundirse en los brazos reconfortantes de su compañera.

«¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer? ¿Te enseño la ciudad si quieres? O podemos ir a Los Ángeles, solo está a una hora…»

«No…preferiría que hoy descansáramos…¿no te molesta?»

«Por supuesto que no. Si quieres, hay bastantes libros en la biblioteca, sé que tú también tienes una, deduzco que te gusta leer…»

«Deduces bien…»

«Ven, ¡vamos a buscarte una novela entonces!»

«¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?»

«Oh, yo tengo una consola en el salón…»

«De acuerdo…» dijo divertida por descubrir una nueva faceta de la rubia, que no la asombra por nada del mundo.

Durante casi dos horas, se quedaron en el salón. Una jugando, la otra leyendo.

No vio el tiempo pasar, pero cuando Emma sintió calambres en los pulgares por sostener tanto tiempo el joystick, propuso a la morena ir a tomar el aire. Esta aceptó encantada.

«¿Te apetece que nos demos un baño?»

«¿Por qué no?»

«Vamos a cambiarnos…»

Se dieron la mano y subieron a las habitaciones. Ese gesto había pasado a ser casi automático. Pero ninguna lo encontraba incómodo, todo lo contrario.

Una hora más tarde, después de haberse dado un baño y de haberse tostado al sol acostadas en colchonetas hinchables en la piscina, se habían echado en las tumbonas.

Regina había retomado su lectura, mientras que Emma había comenzado a hacer su propia investigación sobre su jefe.

Dos horas de investigación y Emma no había encontrado nada incriminatorio, ni siquiera cuando consiguió introducirse de nuevo en el sistema informático de la agencia. Su jefe cubría muy bien sus huellas.

Las 17:00, la hora en la que Emma fue a cambiarse para encontrarse con Carmen e ir a visitar a la madre de esta.

Regina había continuado su lectura y había asegurado a la rubia que si había el menor problema, la llamaría.

Pero aun así fue se separaban a regañadientes. Se besaron tiernamente una última vez antes de que la rubia franqueara la puerta de entrada para ir al encuentro de la morena que la esperaba al final del sendero.

Una hora después, la rubia regresó, aliviada al ver que la morena estaba todavía cómodamente sentada en la tumbona, y parecía descansar.

Emma se acercó para besar su frente lo que hizo despertar a la morena de su siesta.

«Ah, ya has vuelto…» dijo aún un poco adormilada y sonriente.

«Sí…¿tú estás bien?»

«Sí, bien, pero decidí echarme una siesta para llenar tu ausencia…»

¡Ya lo veo!»

«¿Qué hora es?»

«Las seis»

«¡Ya!»

«Sí, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, puedo comprender que estés cansada con lo que sucede, es normal»

«No es una razón, debo ser fuerte. Aunque sea por mi hijo»

«Lo sé, pero tienes el derecho de derrumbarte de vez en cuando, le ocurre a todo el mundo. Y además, de momento tu hijo está pasando una semana fantástica con su clase. ¡Lo has visto en las fotos! Así que aún tienes dos días para descansar y el viernes, a las cinco, lo vamos a buscar al colegio»

«¿Y luego qué? Ya no estamos seguros en casa»

«Lo sé, ya he pensado en ello»

«¿Ah sí?» preguntó incorporándose en la tumbona

«Bueno, he pensado en un principio venir aquí. Después pensé en la perspectiva de que nos siguieran. Así que en vez de venir hasta acá por carretera…podríamos volar…»

«¿Volar? ¿Hasta aquí?»

«Bueno, iremos al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles y después alquilaremos un coche para venir hasta aquí. Estoy segura que a tu hijo le encantará…¿No crees?»

«¡Sí! Además el adora la playa, es una buena idea…»

«Genial, voy a llamar a mi contacto, vuelvo enseguida»

«De acuerdo…»

Se besaron tiernamente antes de que la rubia retrocediera, le sonriera, y se alejara unos metros.

Mientras la rubia telefoneaba, la morena empezó a sentir pánico. La realidad le caía encima. La de que su hijo iba a estar ahí, cuando ahora ellas estaban…¿juntas?

Ella estaba casi segura de eso, porque era lo que quería y estaba convencida que era lo mismo para Emma.

Solo que su hijo nunca la había visto en brazos de una mujer. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. Es verdad, adoraba a Emma, pero ¿sería suficiente para que aceptase su recién relación?

No estaba segura de nada. Así que la única solución que se le presentaba de pronto era que no supiera nada de momento.

Pues si la historia con Emma perduraba, lo que deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, tendrían todo el tiempo para decírselo. En caso contrario, si desafortunadamente su relación con Emma fracasara, y ya le hubiera contado a su hijo sus sentimientos por la rubia, y este se lo hubiera tomado a mal, esa revelación no habría aportado nada bueno.

Prefirió entonces mantener eso para ella de momento. Y cuando la rubia volvió a su lado, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y la rubia comprendió que algo no iba bien.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Emma…» dijo ella sintiendo aparecer las lágrimas

¿Y si Emma no estaba de acuerdo? ¿Si se sentía herida? ¿Y si creía que era porque Regina no quería estar con ella porque se avergonzaba?

«Hey, cariño…dime…»

«Yo…Tengo que pedirte algo y tengo miedo de que te lo tomes a mal o que te hiera…»

«¿De que me hiera? ¿De qué hablas?» preguntó inquieta

«Henry…yo…preferiría esperar para anunciarle lo nuestro…»

«Ohhhh, de acuerdo…Tranquilízate, lo entiendo. Es normal, quiero decir, es reciente lo nuestro, no tenemos prisa»

«¿De verdad? ¿No…me guardas rencor?»

«¡En absoluto! Sé que, al principio, no es fácil, ya es un paso confesárselo a uno mismo y salir del armario, como se dice, pero lo entiendo, no te empujaré a decírselo, mucho menos si no estás lista. Tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo seré paciente…»

«¿Ah sí? Pero ya lo sabes…soy un personaje importante en San Francisco y no tengo prisa en desvelarme, sobre todo cuando sé que la prensa se lanzarán a por carnaza…pero tengo miedo de que acabes por cansarte…y eso no lo deseo en absoluto…yo»

«Hey, cálmate…todo está bien. Seré paciente, porque tú vales la pena. Quiero poder estar contigo, cuidarte, apoyarte, ser el hombro en que descansar, protegerte…y puedo hacerlo perfectamente sin mostrarles a todos que estamos juntas…»

«Juntas…»

«Sí, en fin, si aún me quieres…»

«Por supuesto. Nunca he estado tan bien con nadie…estaría loca si quisiera alejarme de ti»

«En ese caso, todo resuelto. ¿O quieres que dejemos claro alguna otra cosa?»

«Hmmm, esta noche…»

«¡Ah, Carmen, sí, es verdad! Escucha, hemos hablado hace un momento, y ha comprendido que me gustabas, pero bueno, siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido para eso, y además como es lesbiana desde no hace poco, hay señales que para ella no pasan desapercibidas…pero tranquilízate, le he dicho que no había nada entre nosotras»

«De acuerdo…pero sé que tú confías en ella así que…¿crees que será capaz de guardar el secreto?»

«¿Carmen? ¡Sin duda alguna! Nunca me ha traicionado, ni va con secretitos a mis espaldas ni nada de eso…No, siempre hemos sido francas y solidarias la una con la otra…»

«Salvo hace un momento cuando le mentiste…»

«¡Sí! Pero eso…es porque no quería contarle nada sin que tú y yo hubiésemos precisamente hablado…»

«Has hecho bien. Pero si me aseguras que ella no dirá nada, entonces esta noche…»

«¿Podremos decírselo?»

«Sí. No quiero que corras el riesgo de perder a tu amiga por mi culpa»

«Ella lo entenderá, estoy segura…es más estoy casi segura de que ya se lo imagina…conociendo a Carmen…»

«Y ella, ¿tiene a alguien en su vida?»

«Sí, lleva cuatro años con una chica que se llama Charlotte, pero todos la llamaos Charlie. Ella también estará esta noche. Pero ya verás, es muy amable y tampoco dirá nada, también puedes confiar en mí sobre eso»

«De acuerdo…»

«Bien, voy a ducharme…¡huelo a residencia! Te propondría que te la dieses conmigo, pero como esta mañana ya tomaste una…»

«Está bien, me despertará…»

«¡Venga ya! ¿Esa es tu excusa?»

Se echaron a reír antes de besarse y correr arriba para "enjabonarse".

Dos horas más tarde, después de una ducha movidita, se vistieron de manera informal, se peinaron y maquillaron, y ya estaban frente a la puerta de la vecina esperando que les abrieran.

«¡Hey, chicas!» dijo ella al abrir la puerta «Entrad, entrad»

La mexicana retrocedió ligeramente para dejar pasar a las dos mujeres y Regina admiró la decoración interior en cuanto franqueó la puerta.

«Carmen…tu casa es magnífica…»

«¡Contenta de que te guste! Venga, vayamos a la terraza. ¡Charlie ya ha encendido la barbacoa!»

Siguieron a la morena sin rechistar, atravesando la cocina para pasar al jardín.

«¡Hola Charlie!» dijo la rubia avanzando hacia la mujer de cabellos oscuros y cortos, cuya indumentaria masculina hacía pensar que esa Charlie era verdaderamente una verdadera marimacho.

«¡Hey, nena! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Me alegra verte!» dijo ella estrechando a la rubia en sus brazos

«Va bien, no tengo de qué quejarme» Emma se giró hacia su nueva compañera e hizo las presentaciones «Charlie, te presento a Regina. Regina, esta es Charlie de la que te hablé hace un momento…»

«Encantada Charlotte» respondió la alcaldesa tendiendo su mano

«Oh, ¡puedes llamarme Charlie!»

«Ah, mi amor, te lo digo ahora porque Emma me lo ha dicho tarde…» dijo Carmen fusilando a la rubia con la mirada «Regina es la Alcaldesa de San Francisco»

«¡Venga ya! ¡Ah, bien, entonces el placer es más grande!»

«Perdónalas Regina, son nulas en política»

«¡Oh, venga, eh!» dijeron las dos vecinas, haciendo sonreír a Regina y a la rubia

«Bueno, ¿queréis algo de beber? ¡He hecho sangría esta tarde!»

«Venga, un vaso, pero espero que no la hayas aderezado demasiado…»

«Si te tomas solo un vaso, no hay de qué preocuparse…»

«Bien, vale, quiero uno…»

«¿Y tú Regina?»

«Sí, yo también quiero, gracias»

«De acuerdo, ¡enseguida os los traigo!»

«Sentaos chicas» propuso amablemente la segunda dueña de la casa.

Las dos mujeres tomaron asiento una al lado de la otra, y Carmen no tardó en volver con una gran bandeja que llevaba la sangría hecha en casa para dejarla en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

«Corazón, ¿quieres que te eche una mano?»

«Sí, puedes ir a buscar la bandeja de patatas y el bol de cacahuetes, por favor. Gracias»

Su compañera le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza, bajo la mirada enternecida de Regina que sonrió, después la morena de cabellos cortos partió hacia la cocina.

«Bien, entonces…¿qué habéis hecho hoy?»

«Francamente, nada. Hemos descansado»

«¡Sorprendente en ti! Siempre estás activa…¡nunca paras!»

«Lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres? Hay veces en que necesito relajarme…»

«¿Y tú, Regina, tienes noticias de tu hijo? ¿Henry, no?» preguntó ella insegura girándose hacia Emma

«Sí, de momento todo bien, está de excursión esta semana, pero está bien, se divierte, que es lo principal…»

«¡Es verdad!»

«¿Y cómo está mi ahijada favorita?» preguntó Emma toda sonriente

«Favorita…por fuerza, es la única que tienes…bien, la dejé en casa de la otra el domingo, afortunadamente volverá el viernes, ¡menos mal porque me vuelvo loca cuando no está! Pero bien, hace una hora hablé con ella por teléfono, así que todo bien»

«¿Cómo se llama?» preguntó Regina, curiosa

«Gabriella»

«Muy bonito»

«La otra…» repitió Emma antes de echarse a reír «No se arreglan las cosas entre vosotras por lo que veo»

«Delante de la niña ya no discutimos, desde hace unos meses ya…pero todavía me cuesta encajarlo, así que aún la detesto»

Regina puso una expresión de asombro mientras Carmen le ponía un vaso delante.

«Sí…mi ex compañera me engañó con UNO de sus ex y ha vuelto con él»

«Oh…lo siento por ti…»

«Gracias, pero bueno, lo positivo es que después de que se marchó, fui completamente libre para conocer a otra persona»

«Y yo llegué en ese momento…» declaró Charlie dejando la bandeja y el bol sobre la mesa.

«Sí…dentro de mi infortunio, tuve suerte» respondió Carmen acariciando la mejilla de su bien amada.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Regina se dio cuenta de que lo mismo era para ella. Si su vida no hubiera estado en peligro, nunca hubiera conocido a Emma, eso la hizo sonreír y girarse hacia su compañera que enseguida comprendió al mirarla a los ojos.

«Sabes Carmen…comenzó Regina…tengo una confesión que hacerte…»

«¿Ah sí? ¡Me interesa!»

«Bien, pues que Emma te mintió hace un momento…pero fue únicamente para protegerme» dijo ella mientras Carmen miraba a la rubia que no sabía dónde meterse

«Vaya, vaya…»

«Sí, de hecho, es verdad que Emma y yo…estamos juntas…Pero es muy reciente y Emma no se atrevió a decírtelo antes de hablar conmigo…»

«Ah, ya veo…¡tienes suerte, amiga!» dijo ella en dirección a la rubia

«Sí, y sobre ese tema…cuento con vosotras, chicas…»

«¡No sabemos nada!» dijeron a la vez

Regina, que se sentía ahora más aliviada, se relajó cuando la mano de Emma se posó sobre su muslo. Y automáticamente la morena enlazó sus dedos.

Las cuatro mujeres estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa, las dos parejas, una en frente de la otra, charlaban de esto y de aquello. Regina conoció más sobre la rubia y su juventud compartida con Carmen gracias a las numerosas anécdotas que las dos recordaban y más de una vez Regina lloró de la risa ante lo divertido de las situaciones que contaban.

«Oh, como la vez aquella con el jardinero del señor Jordan, ¿te acuerdas?»

«¡Vaya que si me acuerdo! ¡Nos echó los tejos a las dos y se fue con el rabo entre las piernas!»

«La verdad es que no fuimos amables con él…» confesó Carmen, un poco avergonzada ante su comportamiento de esa época

«¡Él tampoco fue la delicadeza personalizada!»

Las cuatro mujeres estallaron de nuevo en una carcajada, después Charlie y Carmen se levantaron para preparar la cena. La barbacoa para una, las _crudités_ para la otra.

«¿Te echo una mano, Carmen?» se ofreció amigablemente Regina

«Sí, con mucho gusto. Gracias»

«Hasta ahora…» le susurró la morena a Emma antes de depositarle un ligero beso en sus labios, para después levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina con Carmen.

«Bien, ¿y tú, nena? ¿Una mano?» preguntó a su vez la rubia mientras se levantaba para ponerse al lado de su amiga.

En la cocina, Carmen preparaba la ensalada, mientras Regina cortaba los pimientos en pequeños trozos.

«Entonces…tú y Emma, eh…»

«Sí…» dijo enrojeciendo

«Estoy feliz por las dos. Sobre todo por Emma, porque la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y hasta ahora nunca había tenido la suerte de encontrar a alguien bueno…pero tengo la vaga impresión de que ahora sí lo ha hecho…»

«Gracias…yo también he tenido suerte al encontrarla a ella. Aunque es la primera mujer con la que salgo, tengo el sentimiento de que lo que estoy viviendo ahora no tiene nada que ver con lo ya conocido, evidentemente no te hablo únicamente de lo físico, eso es por fuerza distinto. Sino que con Emma, es más tierno, más fuerte, más intenso…me siento verdaderamente bien con ella…»

«¡Qué contenta me haces! Os deseo toda la felicidad…»

«Gracias…y tú con Charlie, tú también pareces plena…»

«¡Oh, sí! ¡Cuatro años, pronto cinco, de pura felicidad! Bien, no digo que no tengamos algunas peleas, pero bueno, como todas las parejas. Pero cuando sucede, realmente es por temas graves, pero nunca estamos enfadadas por mucho tiempo, si ves por donde voy…»

«¡Oh…oh! ¡Sí, si te he entendido!»

«Pero es verdad que nunca he sido tan feliz antes de conocerla, en pareja, quiero decir, mi hija ya me llenaba antes…»

«Oh, por supuesto, te comprendo»

«¿Cómo os habéis conocido Emma y tú? Se lo he preguntado antes, pero nos interrumpió una auxiliar de enfermería y después se me olvidó…»

«Es algo complicado, pero para resumir, llamé a su agencia de protección»

«Ah, ok…pero entonces, eres su clienta, ¿es eso?»

«Realmente no, como te decía, es complicado…pero oficialmente ya no es mi guardaespaldas, pero como no estoy segura, me ha traído acá para protegerme»

«Ah, ahora comprendo mejor…Porque eso me sorprendía, Emma nunca había salido con una de sus clientas, va contra sus principios, lo que entiendo perfectamente. Pero entonces, cuando dices que es reciente…»

«Dos días»

«¡De acuerdo!»

«¿Y tú con Charlie?»

«Bueno, un día tenía una cita con un cliente para un apartamento en Los Ángeles, llovía y no te digo cómo, no ocurre muy a menudo aquí…y bueno, esperaba pacientemente delante del edificio, pero el imbécil nunca apareció. Yo tenía dos carpetas en las manos y estaba al teléfono intentando localizarlo, y al retroceder, sin mirar hacia detrás, choqué con ella, sin querer, por supuesto, pero fue ella la que se disculpó. En fin, mis carpetas cayeron, me ayudó a recogerlas y me preguntó si todo iba bien. Le respondí que no, porque llovía, que llevaba un día de mierda y que para coronarlo todo, tenía los pelos hechos un desastre. De golpe ella me sonrió, me propuso ir a tomar un café para intentar mejorar ese día y le dije que sí. Y ya no nos hemos separado»

«Es encantador…»

«Sí, es verdad. Ella es el sol que vino a iluminar mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba. Ya no me veo sin ella, y además se lleva muy bien con mi hija, que también la adora, así que no puedo soñar con nada mejor»

«Te entiendo…Hablando de tu hija, ¿dijiste que volvía el viernes?»

«¡Síiiii, finalmente!»

«Porque mi hijo también regresa el viernes y seguramente pasaremos el fin de semana con él aquí…»

«¡Oh, genial! ¡Estoy segura de que se llevaran de maravilla!»

«Así lo espero, y además tendrá una amiguita con la que divertirse»

«Sobre todo aquí, con la playa, es ideal para los niños, ¡lo adoran!»

«¡Sí, no me extraña!»

«Bien, venga, vamos a ver qué traman nuestras mujeres» dijo ella suspicaz, lo que hizo reír a su nueva amiga.

Y la noche pasó maravillosamente bien, las cuatro mujeres charlaban de todo, la cena estuvo deliciosa, pero el alcohol comenzaba a subírseles a la cabeza, sobre todo a Carmen…

Hacia la una de la mañana, Emma propuso a Regina volver y esta no protestó, viendo que ya era bastante tarde.

«Bien, chicas, os vamos a dejar…» dijo Emma poniéndose en pie, tendiendo una mano a Regina, que la tomó gustosamente. Más porque adoraba el contacto que porque tuviera necesidad.

«¿Oh, ya?» preguntó Carmen, bastante ebria

«Sí, se hace tarde…pero ha estado genial, gracias por todo»

«¿Tarde? Vamos…estáis justo al lado…» refunfuñó

«Oh, tú…a ti te va a costar ir a trabajar mañana…»

«¿Eh? No…¡fígurate!

«Bueno, Charlie, ha sido un placer volver a verte…» dijo ella dándole un beso a su amiga.

«Sí, lo mismo digo, lo repetimos el fin de semana, si queréis» dijo ella mirando a las dos mujeres, mientras que Carmen tomaba a Regina en sus brazos.

«¡Estoy contenta de haberte conocido, Regina!» dijo ella retrocediendo

«Yo también, Carmen…»

«Sí, podemos hacer eso…» dijo Emma respondiéndole a Charlie «Esta vez en mi casa, ¿ok?»

«¡Perfecto!» Se despidió igualmente de Regina con un beso en la mejilla, y las acompañó hasta la entrada «¡Hasta pronto, chicas!»

«¡Ciao, Charlie, buenas noches!»

«¡Buenas noches!»

Emma y Regina caminaban dadas de la mano hasta su casa y una vez la puerta abierta, Emma atrajo a Regina hacia ella para besarla apasionadamente.

«¡Ohhhh! ¿Y a qué debo este honor, Miss Swan?» preguntó Regina divertida, sus manos pasando por detrás del cuello de la rubia.

«Porque me haces feliz»

«Entonces, en ese caso…»

Ella besó a la rubia a su vez con el mismo fervor, Emma respondió a su beso, después posó sus manos en el trasero de su amada para levantarla, Regina enrolló automáticamente sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la rubia, mientras esta caminaba en dirección de las escaleras y subía al piso de arriba.

Las manos de la morena se perdían en la cabellera de la rubia, mientras esta deslizaba una mano bajo la blusa para acariciarle tiernamente la espalda. Al llegar a la habitación, Emma acostó a la morena en la cama y Regina la atrajo hacia ella.

Se besaron largamente, acariciándose tímidamente la cintura, el vientre, una vez más la espalda, era tierno y sin prisas.

Y esa noche, ellas no hicieron el amor, simplemente se acurrucaron la una con la otra, confesándose su cariño a través de sencillas caricias y tiernos besos antes de quedarse dormidas, completamente vestidas.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, o más bien, casi al comienzo de la tarde, Regina se despertó cuando sintió su muslo vibrar.

Abrió los ojos, sonrió al ver que su rostro estaba hundido en el cuello de su bella rubia y sintió de nuevo vibrar su muslo. Alzó la cabeza, y comprendió que se trataba de un móvil, y se dio cuenta que debía ser el teléfono de Emma, pero como sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, podía sentir el aparato.

Emma también se despertó, molesta con las vibraciones del móvil, metió la mano en el bolsillo, cogió el teléfono y sin abrir los ojos para ver quién era, descolgó pulsando la pantalla y se lo llevó a la oreja.

«¿Sí?» dijo medio enfadada medio dormida

«¿Emma?»

«Oh, hola Graham»

«¿Estabas durmiendo? Pasa de la una…»

«Estaba descansando y además sé qué hora es…» mintió mirando a la morena que ya estaba bien despierta.

«Oh, lo siento…¿Está la alcaldesa aún contigo?»

«Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Hmmm…Me llamaron hace dos horas. Un vecino que paseaba a su perro vio que la puerta principal de la mansión Mills estaba entre abierta y hace cuatro horas de eso. Así que fue allí con dos hombres y desafortunadamente la casa de la alcaldesa ha sido puesta patas arriba…»

«¿Qué?» exclamó la voz de la dueña

«Es una provocación. Estoy segura de que no se han llevado nada. Lo han hecho con el único objetivo de atraerla hacia la casa» concluyó la rubia

«Es lo que yo también pensé»

«Ok, gracias por avisar, Graham»

«De nada. Bueno, te dejo, avisa a la alcaldesa. Te llamo si hay alguna novedad»

«Ok, gracias otra vez, ciao»

Después colgó mientras que la morena ya se había levantado de la cama, se había sentado en el borde, sus pies tocando el suelo, sus manos en su rostro.

Emma se acercó a ella por la espalda y puso una mano en su hombro.

«Regina…mírame…» dijo con voz dulce

«¿Cuándo va a parar todo esto? ¿Qué hecho mal?»

«No lo sé, Regina…pero lo importante de momento es tu seguridad y la de tu hijo…»

«Tengo que ir a buscarlo» dijo levantándose, ignorando lo que la rubia decía. Estaba aterrorizada.

«Regina, cálmate, por favor…»

«¿Que me calme? Emma, ¡no eres tú a la que persiguen sino a mí! ¡Soy yo a la que quieren matar, a mí y a mi hijo porque si quieren tenerme saben que deben cogerlo a él!»

«Sé todo eso, cariño…pero confía en mí, os protegeré» dijo ella habiéndose ya levantado para posar sus manos en el rostro de la morena, pero esta la rechazó amablemente y salió de la estancia.

«Tengo que ducharme»

Y desapareció dejando a la rubia sola en la habitación.

 **Este episodio ha sido tranquilito, pero no os preocupéis, la acción (y no me refiero a sexo) no tardará en llegar. Pero estos capis son necesarios para ver cómo se va afianzando la relación entre ellas.**


	17. Explicación

**Explicación**

Una hora después de la llamada de Graham, Emma y Regina se habían bañado, arreglado, cada una por su lado, antes de subirse al coche. Regina no había dicho una sola palabra, y Emma no había dicho mucho más.

¿Qué podría decir después de todo? Regina estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de que le sucediera alguna cosa o peor aún, a su hijo, cosa que podía comprender.

Ya llevaba un cuarto de hora conduciendo y Emma aún no había sabido encontrar las palabras. Sin embargo, debía tranquilizar a la morena, pero el único deseo que tenía era, de momento, ir a buscar al pequeño Henry y llevárselos lejos a los dos para esconderlos.

¿Esconderlos? No era una solución, si acaso temporal, y lo sabía. Desafortunadamente, era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento. Pues no conocía la identidad de los que querían matar a su amada. Se hubiera lanzado de cabeza y les hubiera dado una buena paliza para que no se volvieran a acercar a la morena y a su hijo, pero ella sabía que esos cabrones eran numerosos. Demasiado numerosos para ella sola.

Así que esconderlos seguía siendo la mejor solución, de momento, y mientras estuvieran a salvo ella macharía a hacer sus investigaciones para destruirlos, uno a uno.

Resopló profundamente, y giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia la morena.

«Vamos a coger el avión. Dejaremos el coche en el aeródromo, vamos a buscar a tu hijo, y volveremos a la villa, ¿de acuerdo?»

La morena no respondió, simplemente asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras continuaba mirando el paisaje con su cabeza apoyada en la ventana.

Emma hubiera querido una mirada, aunque fuera, pero Regina parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella no insistió y continuó mirando hacia el frente, concentrándose en la carretera.

Media hora más tarde, llegaron al pequeño aeródromo privado de Los Ángeles. Emma aparcó el coche, pidió a la morena que se quedara dentro mientras ella iba a hablar con el piloto.

Diez minutos después, Regina subía al jet que les habían reservado, seguida de Emma, mientras el piloto ya estaba poniendo en marcha el aparato.

La morena tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que amueblaban el avión, y se quedó mirando al vacío a través de la pequeña ventanilla, mientras Emma se había sentado frente a ella. El corazón en un puño.

Emma tenía la vaga impresión de que, quizás, Regina tenía remordimientos sobre su relación. Por supuesto no era la causa de su problema, y Emma lo sabía. Regina estaba en peligro, su hijo también, pero Emma no podía evitar creer que si su relación se hubiera mantenido tal como era antes de su marcha de San Francisco, hacía tres días, quizás Regina no se hubiera cerrado a ella.

Así que no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera. Emma sabía que mezclar vida profesional y vida privada no era algo bueno. Es más, siempre se lo había prohibido hasta el presente. Era verdad que, oficialmente, ya no estaban unidas por ningún contrato, pero el resultado era el mismo. Aún aseguraba la protección de la morena y a la vez mantenía una relación íntima con ella.

Sin embargo, Emma no lo lamentaba. Pues esos momentos pasados en compañía de la morena habían sido los más hermosos que había vivido en toda su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan relajada y serena antes de conocerla, nunca había proyectado un futuro con nadie antes de encontrarla y aprender a amarla, porque Emma estaba segura de ello, la amaba. Pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para decirlo. Pero estaba segura de eso. Ya había amado antes, pero cuando la miraba, cuando pensaba en ella, cuando cerraba los ojos y la película de sus tiernas caricias, de sus dulces besos, de los cruces de sus miradas y de sus encuentros sexuales cruzaba por su mente, sentía cómo su corazón se llenaba de felicidad. Lo sabía, lo sentía, Regina Mills era la mujer de su vida, y haría todo lo posible para poder amarla hasta su último aliento.

Dos horas. Llevan dos horas volando la costa oeste de los Estados Unidos y sin embargo, Regina ni siquiera la había mirado una vez, no le había dirigido la más mínima palabra. Y Emma estaba apenada porque no se lo hubiera creído. Acostumbrada a esconder sus emociones, a apartarlas en lo más hondo de su ser, esa ignorancia la hacía sufrir. Esa mujer a la que amaba, y por la que daría su vida, le rompía el corazón.

Por supuesto sabía que el miedo se había anidado en Regina, y que, quizás, cuando su hijo estuviera a salvo con ella, iría mejor, que la miraría, que le hablaría, que le sonreiría. Quizás solo era un duro momento que pasaría. Y que se arreglaría. Al menos era eso lo que esperaba.

Miró a la morena y sabía que Regina sabía que la estaba mirando. Sin embargo, no desvió su mirada hacia ella.

«Heu…¿quieres algo de comer o de beber?» preguntó la rubia esperando una reacción por parte de Regina

Pero todo lo que obtuvo fue un no con la cabeza, mientras seguía mirando el paisaje, aunque de momento el único decorado eran las nubes blancas.

«¿Ni un vaso de agua?»

Y ahí, Regina entreabrió la boca bajando la mirada, pero sin responder. Pero Emma tomó eso por un sí. Se levantó, se dirigió al mini bar, lo abrió y sacó dos pequeñas botellas de agua. Las abrió, y volvió al lado de la morena dejándolas en la pequeña mesa que las separaba.

«Gracias» susurró débilmente la morena mientras cogía la botella y se la llevaba a los labios evitando la mirada suplicante de la rubia.

«Háblame, Regina…de lo que sea»

«…»

«Sé que…lo que estás viviendo está lejos de lo que un día podrías haber imaginado, que tienes miedo que te pase algo, a ti o a tu hijo, pero por favor…háblame. Estoy aquí por ti, os protegeré, lo sabes. Pero háblame, por favor» le suplicó

«¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?» preguntó ella con un tono de total desinterés mientras bebía de nuevo de la botella, lo que entristeció aún más a Emma.

«Una hora»

«Bien»

Y volvió a la contemplación del paisaje y Emma sintió cómo las lágrimas se empeñaban en aparecer en sus ojos.

«¿Tú…te arrepientes?» acabó por preguntar después de 20 minutos de silencio.

Vio a Regina aclararse silenciosamente la garganta, después girar, finalmente, su rostro hacia ella para mirar a los ojos.

«No…pero no puedo permitirme pensar en eso de momento»

«¿En "eso"? ¿Llamas a nuestra relación "eso"?»

«Por favor, Emma…no comiences»

«De acuerdo» dijo ella sintiendo una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cabina del piloto.

Regina, que hasta el momento no había demostrado la menor reacción física, cuando vio la lágrima de tristeza de Emma, escuchó su voz temblorosa y sus inquietudes sobre su relación, sintió su corazón estrecharse. Sabía que Emma estaba sufriendo por esa situación, pero la verdad era que ella también estaba igual de conmocionada. Así que cuando la rubia la dejó para irse a la parte de delante del avión, ella también se hundió en el llanto, la presión era demasiado fuerte para soportarlo más. Le hubiera gustado tranquilizar a Emma, decirle que ella no tenía la culpa de lo malo que le estaba pasando, que hubiera querido estrecharla en sus brazos porque era ahí el único sitio donde más segura se sentía, que no lamentaba en nada todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, al contrario, su relación era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, después del nacimiento de su hijo, por supuesto. Solo que su hijo ya estaba corriendo un grave peligro por su culpa. Ella no quería que Emma también se convirtiera en una diana para esos mercenarios. Si algo grave le pasaba por su culpa, nunca se lo perdonaría. Lo mejor sería, al final, dejarlo ahora. Se culpaba de haberle dado esperanzas a Emma, de haberle prometido que ella no sería como esa chica que se había aprovechado de ella solo para experimentar el sexo lésbico, pero lo estaba haciendo por su bien.

Una vez que el jet aterrizó en la pista del aeropuerto de Reno, Emma y Regina fueron recibidas por David. Emma lo había llamado para que fuera a buscarlas en coche antes de ir a buscar al hijo de la morena.

Media hora más tarde, habían llegado al hostal donde Henry y su clase estaban quedándose durante la semana. Cuando David detuvo el coche, Regina salió del vehículo y se encaminó a la puerta principal para ir a explicarle a la maestra de su hijo la razón de su llegada y la marcha prematura del muchacho. Mientras, Emma y David se habían quedado sentados, esperándolos pacientemente.

«Bien, ¿me vas a decir qué ha pasado?»

«No ha pasado nada»

«Oh, Emma, a otro con esas…venga, dime»

«Regina y yo…estamos…estamos juntas…en fin, eso creo, ya no lo sé…»

«Venga ya…¿habéis dado el paso?»

«Sí…pero mantén el secreto»

«Me conoces. Mudo como una tumba. Bien, entonces, ¿qué ha pasado para que haya esta frialdad entre vosotras? Apenas a mí me ha dicho hola…»

«Bueno, se ha puesto así después de la llamada de Graham. No sé lo que ocurre en su cabeza, he intentado hablar con ella, tranquilizarla…pero no quiere escuchar nada. Me pregunto si no se arrepiente de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras…»

«¿De verdad lo crees?»

«No lo sé…y sé que es egoísta por mi parte pensar solo en nuestra relación, pero solo querría que comprendiera que yo también estoy aquí, que haré de todo para protegerla. A ella y a su hijo»

«Entonces, muéstraselo. Pruébale que no está sola y que puede contar contigo. Sé paciente y comprensiva. Estoy seguro de que acabará por abrirse a ti»

«Ya…»

«¡Venga, vamos a ver si podemos ser útiles!»

«Solo hay una maleta, te recuerdo…»

«¡Sí, pero no es eso! Precisamente, vas a entrar y vas a ofrecerte para traerla hasta el coche, ¡así verá que quieres ayudarla!»

«Bien, en ese caso, puedo hacerlo sola…» dijo abriendo la puerta.

«Bah, te acompaño, y así voy al baño…»

«¿No será más bien para cruzarte con Mary y saludarla?»

«Bueno, si la veo, sí, pero no es por eso, la voy a ver el sábado, ¿recuerdas?»

«Ya, venga, vamos…»

Entraron en el edifico y se dirigieron al fondo del pasillo donde vieron a Mary hablar con Regina a la entrada de lo que debía ser una de las habitaciones, mientras los chicos estarían ocupados en una de las actividades de la tarde en el salón en compañía de los monitores.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de las dos morenas, Mary esbozó una sonrisa al cruzarse con la mirada de David, después lo saludó antes de virarse hacia Emma. Henry, por su parte, hacía su maleta tranquilamente.

Regina entró en la estancia y ayudó a su hijo mientras que Emma lanzaba una mirada a David. Y este comprendió que podía alejarse con la maestra.

«Entonces Mary, ¿cómo marcha la semana?» preguntó mientras se alejaban poco a poco.

Cuando Henry hubo cerrado su equipaje, alzó la vista y vio a la rubia toda sonriente. Sin perder una segundo más, se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella. Se pegó a ella, apoyando su cabeza contra su abdomen, sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Mientras, Emma posaba una mano en su cabeza.

«Emma…¡Estoy contento de verte!»

«Yo también, chico»

Él se separó y le dedicó su más hermosa sonrisa, que ella le devolvió, mientras que Regina avanzaba hacia ellos llevando la maleta de su hijo.

«Hey, ¿sabes que David también está?»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí…¡está en el hall con tu profe!»

«¡Síii!» dijo él alejándose mientras Emma avanzaba hacia la morena

«Deja, yo la cojo…»

«Puedo muy bien hacerlo yo, gracias»

«Es un placer para mí…» dijo ella cogiendo gentilmente la abultada mochila con una sonrisa en la cara.

Regina no respondió y la dejó hacer antes de pasar por el lado de la rubia e ir junto a su hijo.

Se despidieron de Mary y dejaron el establecimiento para volver al coche. Emma metió la mochila en el maletero, y se sentó delante, al lado de David, mientras que Regina y su hijo tomaban asiento en la parte de atrás.

La morena tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros del muchacho y le preguntaba cómo había ido la semana, las actividades que había hecho, las cosas que había descubierto, aunque gracias a David ya conocía parte de esto. Mientras, Emma y David escuchaban sin intervenir.

Henry, mientras contaba, logró incluso hacer reír de buen grado a su madre. En ese momento, David giró la cabeza hacia su amiga y vio que esta contenía las lágrimas. Levantó la mano de la palanca de cambios y agarró dulcemente la de su amiga. Ella no lo miró, pero sonrió débilmente para agradecerle antes de que volviera poner la atención en la carretera.

Regina, que había visto el movimiento, se sintió mal y dejó de reír. Emma sufría, ella lo sabía y eso la entristeció a ella también. Hubiera querido explicarle a Emma su comportamiento, decirle que lo hacía por su bien, pero nada salió de su boca.

De vuelta al aeródromo donde el jet las esperaba para la vuelta, David se despidió de la morena y del muchacho antes de que estos subieran al avión.

«¿Me llamarás cuando hayáis llegado?» preguntó el rubio a su amigo

«De acuerdo, hasta más tarde y gracias por todo»

«De nada»

Él la estrechó en sus brazos y posó una reconfortante mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

«Si necesitas cualquier cosa, me llamas, ¿ok?»

«Ok…Gracias, David»

«Venga, vete, y cuidaos» dijo separándose para dejar que la rubia caminara hacia el avión con la mochila de Henry en las manos.

«No te preocupes…»

Ella le hizo una señal con la mano una vez en el avión, y dejó que las escaleras de embarque se cerraran.

Se unió a la alcaldesa y al joven Henry, sentándose en el mismo sitio que antes, frente a ellos.

«Entonces, Emma, ¿a dónde vamos? Mamá no quiere decírmelo…»

«Normal, es una sorpresa…» dijo ella para entrar en su juego «Pero estoy segura de que te va a gustar…»

«¿Puedo tener una pista?»

«De acuerdo, pero solo una»

«¡De acuerdo! Entonces, ¿qué es?»

«El lugar a donde vamos…»

«Sí…»

«¡Hay…sol!»

«Pero eso no es justo, Emma…hay sol por todos lados…has hecho trampa, ¡no es una pista de verdad!»

«Por supuesto que lo es»

«No es justo…»

«Bueno, venga…voy a darte una segunda…»

«¡Una de verdad!»

«De acuerdo…Adonde vamos…¡hay agua!»

«¿Agua? Pfff, eres tonta…ya no juego más contigo»

Emma sonrió divertida, es verdad que el chico tenía el don de devolverle la sonrisa a cualquiera en cualquier circunstancia.

«Deberías descansar, cariño, tenemos para algunas horas»

«Pero…no quiero que se me escape la sorpresa»

«Te prometo que te despierto cuando lleguemos»

«De acuerdo…»

Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra su madre que apoyó su cabeza sobre la de él antes de, ella también, cerrar los ojos. Emma se quedó mirando por la ventana, antes también de cerrar los ojos a su vez.

* * *

Antes de que el aparato aterrizase, una pequeña alarma lOs despertó, pidiéndoles que se abrocharan el cinturón para el aterrizaje. Los tres así lo hicieron mientras se despertaban poco a poco.

Cuando el avión tomó suelo y se detuvo completamente, los pasajeros descendieron. Emma agradeció una vez más al piloto, cogió la mochila del chico y salió, uniéndose a la morena y a su hijo que la esperaban unos metros más lejos.

«Emma, ¿cuál es nuestro coche?»

«Ahhh, si te digo que es negro y que puede ir muy rápido…¿crees que lo encontrarías?»

«¡Sin problema!»

Se puso a correr hacia el parking y comenzó a mirar todos los coches que estaban estacionados allí.

«No…no…no…» decía mientras los coches se sucedían sin resultado hasta el momento «¡Ah! ¡Es este!»

Emma esbozó una sonrisa, la morena la imitó mientras se acercaban al chico.

«¿Crees que es este?» preguntó la rubia en tono divertido

«¡Sí! ¡Es negro y es el tipo de coche que va muy muy rápido!»

«¿Y cómo sabes eso?»

«¿Tiene varios agujeros atrás?»

«¿Agujeros? ¿Quieres decir los tubos de escape?»

«¡Sí! Entonces, ¿es este?»

«No lo sé…espera, lo compruebo»

La rubia sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y tocó uno de los botones del mando y las luces del coche señalado por Henry se iluminaron.

«¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía!»

«¡Bravo, pequeño genio! Venga, entra…» dijo ella después de abrir la puerta y adelantar el asiento del pasajero para dejar que el muchacho se sentara en el asiento de atrás.

Volvió a colocar el asiento e hizo un gesto con la mano para invitar a Regina a que ella también tomara asiento.

La morena le sonrió educadamente asintiendo con la cabeza antes de entrar en el vehículo. Después, Emma cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta, abrió la suya, puso la mochila del chico tras su asiento, se sentó y arrancó el motor.

«Oh, ¡hace un bonito ruido!» dijo él con el motor estuvo en marcha

«Has visto esto…» dijo ella haciendo rugir algunas veces el motor mirando al niño por el retrovisor «Venga, en marcha»

Retomó el camino hacia la villa a una velocidad considerable, aunque el chico le había pedido varias veces ir más rápido, pero su madre se había negado pretextando que era muy peligroso.

«Bueno, Henry, estamos llegando, cierra los ojos» dijo Emma mientras estaban a unos cien metros de la casa

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Es una sorpresa, acuérdate»

«Pero…bueno, de acuerdo»

«No hagas trampa, ¿eh?»

«Prometido»

Emma entró en el sendero de su casa y paró el coche justo en la entrada. Las dos mujeres salieron del vehículo, después Regina ayudó a su hijo a salir para que no abriera los ojos mientras Emma que había cogido la mochila una última vez abría la puerta de entrada.

Regina siguió a Emma hasta la cocina mientras guiaba a su hijo delante de ella. Emma abrió la puerta acristalada y Regina le dijo a su hijo que ya podía abrir los ojos.

Y lo que vio lo dejó sin voz. Ante él, estaba el océano y el solo que se ponía sobre el horizonte. Miró a su alrededor, con la boca entre abierta. Salió a la terraza y vio la piscina. Entonces, se giró y vio lo enorme que era la casa.

«Wowww…»

«¿Te gusta?» preguntó la rubia

«¡Sí! Mamá, ¿de verdad vamos a quedarnos aquí?»

«Sí, cariño»

«¡Super!»

«Pero solo el fin de semana»

«Oh…»

«Hey, son tres días enteros, no está mal, ¿no?» añadió Emma arrodillándose delante de él.

«Sí, es verdad…¿podemos bañarnos mañana?»

«¡Por supuesto! Tienes tu bañador, espero»

«Oh, no…»

«No importa, mañana iremos a comprarte uno, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¿De acuerdo?»

«¡Venga, chócala!»

Después de ese descubrimiento que tuvo el don de mantener la sonrisa en los labios del muchacho, Regina le enseñó el resto de la casa, mientras Emma se daba prisa para preparar la cena. No platos de chef, es verdad, pero lo suficientemente copiosa y equilibrada para los tres. Regina se había ofrecido educadamente, pero Emma rechazó amablemente y le propuso que disfrutara de su hijo.

Entonces, Henry quiso ir a la playa a ver el mar más cerca. Regina se quitó los zapatos y alcanzó a su hijo que estaba más que feliz de estar ahí. Traer a su hijo ahí había sido idea de Emma, había acertado y Regina le agradecía interiormente que hiciera a su hijo tan feliz.

«Es muy bonito, mamá…» dijo él estupefacto ante el paisaje antes de girar su cara hacia su madre que le sonría a medias «¿Qué ocurre mamá?»

«Nada, cariño…» de dio prisa en contestar acariciándole la mejilla

«Has peleado con Emma, ¿es eso?»

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Bueno, apenas habéis hablado en todo el viaje, y ya no os miráis como antes…y sobre todo, antes, cuando estaba con nosotros tú sonreías todo el tiempo, pero ahora ya no lo haces…»

«Es complicado, Henry…»

«¿Ella te ha dicho cosas malas?» preguntó temiendo la respuesta

«No…no, en absoluto, cariño…» poniéndose a su altura «Solo es que…¿te acuerdas del señor malo que quería hacerme daño?»

«Sí, pero él está muerto»

«Sí…pero no era el único en querer hacerme daño. Por eso Emma y yo fuimos a buscarte, para que no te pase nada, y además aquí estamos seguros»

«Pero, ¿por qué Emma y tú estáis enfadadas?»

«No estamos enfadadas, solo es que…aprecio mucho a Emma y no quiero que le pase nada malo a ella tampoco»

«Pero, si se queda a nuestro lado, no le pasará nada…»

«Es más complicado que eso, corazón. Pero Emma no tiene la culpa de nada, créeme»

«Una cosa de adultos, ¿verdad?»

«Sí…»

«Son tontas las cosas de adultos…siempre es complicado y nunca divertido…» dijo él antes de volver a prestar su atención a las olas

Regina lo atrajo hacia ella y también se quedó mirando el océano. Una lágrima se escapó a su control y cayó por su mejilla, pero rápidamente la enjugó para que su hijo no se diese cuenta.

Durante más de media hora se quedaron en esa posición, sin hablar, solo observando, admirando esa belleza de la naturaleza. Después, Regina volvió en sí y propuso a su hijo ir a ver si Emma necesitaba ayuda para poner la mesa.

Dieron la vuelta y se unieron a la rubia que estaba terminando la cena.

«¿Quieres que te ayudemos a poner la mesa?» preguntó Henry acercándose todo sonriente a la rubia.

«Sí, muy amable, gracias»

«¡Perfecto!»

Emma sacó tres platos de uno de los armarios que se encontraba cerca de ella y Regina avanzó para cogerlos mientras que Henry ya había desaparecido con los cubiertos.

«Creo que te debo una explicación» murmuró Regina mirando a la rubia a los ojos

«No me debes nada, Regina. Si no quieres contarme, estás en tu derecho»

«Lo sé…pero…»

«Emma, ¿dónde están los vasos?» las interrumpió Henry antes de entrar en la cocina, haciendo que se separaran.

«Heu, yo los cojo…pero tú puedes ocuparte de la bebida que está en la nevera, si quieres…» respondió Emma girándose mostrándole con la mano la nevera mientras Regina retrocedía a regañadientes.

La cena transcurrió calmadamente. Henry contaba lo que había comido durante la semana y afirmaba, sonriente, que no era tan bueno como el pato que acababa de preparar Emma.

«¿Es tu casa?»

«Sí…»

«Entonces, ¿eres rica?»

«Henry…» lo reprendió su madre

«Sí, un poco…me gano bien la vida, ahorro dinero, pero también dono buena parte a algunas asociaciones»

«¿Qué son esas asociaciones?»

«Heummm…bueno, son gente que tienen un objetivo, por ejemplo, dar de comer a gente que no tienen para ello, y para lograrlo necesitan dinero. Y cualquiera puede donar. ¿Comprendes?»

«¿Y a qué asociaciones donas tú?»

«Bien, hay una que ayuda a los huérfanos. Les dan alojamiento en cálidas casas, cuidados por educadores, tiene comida, ropa, los fines de semana realizan actividades y también los miércoles por la tarde, y además también reciben una educación, es importante»

«¡Qué guay!»

«Sí…» respondió ella divertida

«¡Cuando sea grande, tendré mi propia asociación!»

Las dos mujeres rieron ligeramente mirando al muchacho comer con ganas su plato ya casi acabado.

* * *

Cuando acabaron de comer, Regina mandó a su hijo a tomar una ducha, después ella ayudó a Emma a recoger la mesa.

«¿Quieres que te ayude a fregar los platos?» preguntó cuando todo estaba ya en la cocina

«No, muy amable, el lavavajillas hace bien su trabajo» dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa que Regina compartió con ella.

Emma entonces colocó la loza en los compartimentos del electrodoméstico, después se dio la vuelta hacia la morena.

«¿Quieres una copa de vino, o un café…?»

«Una copa de vino sería perfecto, gracias…»

«De acuerdo, nos lo sirvo y te veo en la terraza»

«Entendido»

La morena se marchó a sentarse en su sitio habitual y pocos minutos después la rubia llegó, y se sentó en frente mientras dejaba las copas en la mesa de madera.

«Gracias»

«De nada»

«Emma…primero quería excusarme por el comportamiento que he tenido hoy contigo…»

«No tienes que…»

«…no, déjame acabar, por favor»

«De acuerdo…»

«Me entró miedo. Cuando Graham nos dio la noticia, entré en pánico. Me di cuenta de que toda esta historia había llegado muy lejos. La primera reacción que tuve fue ir a buscar a mi hijo lo más rápidamente posible para ponerlo a salvo y después pensé en ti, en nosotras» dijo ella posando una mano sobre la de Emma que estaba cerca de su copa «Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, te lo aseguro. No lamento nada. Pero, de momento no podemos. No puedo y no quiero. No quiero que estés en peligro tú también por mi culpa, ya lo estás demasiado»

«¿Has acabado?»

«Sí…»

«Entonces, ¿es por eso que me has ignorado todo el día? ¿Para protegerme? ¿Te estás riendo de mí?»

«No, Emma, yo…»

«Regina, soy una ex militar, he estado en Irak durante diez meses, ya me he llevado dos balazos. Uno en el muslo y otro en la clavícula desde que soy guardaespaldas, pero aún estoy aquí. Conozco el peligro, y es mi trabajo alejar de él a los que recurren a mí. ¿Quieres protegerme? ¿Evitar que me pase algo grave? Demasiado tarde, estoy enganchada a ti, y ni por asomo te voy a dejar afrontar esto sola. Estaré ahí para ti. Puedes contar conmigo…»

Regina tenía lágrimas en los ojos, entonces Emma se levantó y estrechó a la morena en sus brazos, que se dejó caer llorando en su cuello.

«Todo va a ir bien, estoy aquí…estoy aquí…»

«Tengo tanto miedo, Emma…si supieras…» susurró agarrándose a ella.

«Lo sé, cielo…» dijo colocando una mano tras la cabeza de la morena y su mentón apoyado sobre esta, acunándola delicadamente.

Se quedaron así durante algunos minutos, hasta que Regina relajó la presión en los brazos de Emma, mientras esta hacia lo posible para reconfortarla.

Después se separaron, Regina enjugó sus lágrimas, no queriendo mostrar a su hijo su estado cuando él bajara.

Y cuando él lo hizo, Emma les propuso ir al salón a ver una película. Incluso dejó que el muchacho eligiera el DVD, y este escogió la primera parte de _Thor_.

Se sentaron en el gran sofá, Henry entre las dos mujeres, pero acurrucándose en los brazos de su madre.

Cuando la película hubo acabado, Emma se ofreció para llevar al pequeño, que se había dormido, a la cama. Regina iba por delante para abrir la puerta de su habitación y apartar las sábanas para que Emma pudiera acostar a su hijo sin dificultad.

A continuación salieron de la habitación y Emma propuso ir a acostarse ellas también. Regina aceptó y siguió a Emma a su habitación después de haberse cambiado de ropa.

Se acostaron en la gran cama de la rubia y como la víspera, la morena colocó medio cuerpo sobre la rubia. La cabeza sobre su torso, una mano en su vientre, y Emma la puso sobre esta. Y así se quedaron dormidas.


	18. Cambio de programa

**Cambio de programa**

Temprano en la mañana, Emma se despertó poco a poco, y para su gran sorpresa, sola. Regina había desertado. Así que, se levantó, se puso una rebeca con capucha gris, y fue a ver a la habitación de la morena. Regina tampoco se encontraba ahí y la cama no estaba deshecha. Fue a la habitación del pequeño Henry, vio que él dormía aún apaciblemente, entonces, bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.

«Ah, estás ahí…» dijo aliviada al ver a Regina sentada en una de las sillas de madera de la terraza contemplando el horizonte.

Emma caminó hacia su lado, pasó afectuosamente un brazo por detrás de su cuello, y apoyó su mano en el hombro, y después la besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

«Buenos días…» murmuró

La morena sonrió y giró su rostro para depositar delicadamente sus labios sobre los de Emma. Algo que no habían hecho desde hacía al menos 24 horas.

«¿Creíste que me había ido?»

«O que te habían secuestrado…»

Regina sonrió para tranquilizar a la rubia que continuaba inquietándose por ella a pesar de estar ahí delante de ella.

«Me he permitido hacer café, ¿quieres?» preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

«Con mucho gusto, gracias…»

«¡No te muevas!» dijo la morena levantándose para ir a la cocina y servirle una taza.

Mientras Emma se sentaba en la silla colocada al lado de la que ocupaba la morena segundos antes, Regina volvió a su lado con su café a la crema, se lo puso delante antes de besar el lado izquierdo de su frente y volver a sentarse en su silla. Y justo en ese momento, el teléfono de Regina comenzó a sonar.

«Mi madre» dijo ella al ver el nombre en la pantalla «Buenos días, madre»

«Hija mía, ¿cómo estás? No he tenido noticias tuyas desde hace una semana…me estaba preocupando»

«Maravillosamente bien, ¿y tú?»

«Bueno, me dejas más tranquila…yo en cambio no estoy en un buen momento…mi tensión. Los nervios, sin duda»

«¿Qué te sucede?» preguntó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

«Supe que pasaste todo el lunes pasado en Oakland»

«Exacto. Pero, ¿dónde está el problema si fuiste tú la que insististe en que fuera?»

«¡Bueno, me esperaba que volvieras a ver a Robin durante la semana! Un joven tan guapo, Regina, ¿en qué piensas? Tiene futuro, encanto, conoce los valores sagrados de la familia. ¿Por qué diablos no ves que es el hombre ideal?»

«Madre, me parece que soy yo, yo sola, la que tengo que juzgar eso. Y no estoy en nada de acuerdo en que él y yo tengamos un futuro juntos»

Emma puso una mueca al imaginarse a la morena en los brazos de ese bruto, lo que hizo reír divertida a Regina.

«Estás diciendo tonterías, estoy segura de que si le dieras una oportunidad, verías que tenéis muchas cosas en común»

«¿Cuáles? ¿Una madre demasiado entrometida, quizás?»

«¡Quién sabe! ¡Solo aceptando cenar con él lo sabrías!»

«Escucha, madre, no estoy interesada en absoluto»

«Bueno, es una pena. Saluda a Henry de mi parte»

Después la morena escuchó un beep al otro lado de la línea, que también Emma escuchó. Entonces, ella colgó y dejó el teléfono en la mesa.

«Qué encantadora manera de decirle adiós a una hija…» dijo irónicamente la rubia

«Estoy acostumbrada, estate tranquila. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos hoy?»

«Bueno, justamente estaba preguntándomelo. Hace buen tiempo, Henry querrá sin duda darse un baño, puedo ir a comprarle un bañador, y después podremos ir a hacer castillos de arena con él al borde del mar…»

«Es una buena idea…» dijo la morena, feliz de ver que su compañera se preocupaba tanto de ella como de su hijo.

«Y además podemos ir a ver a Carmen y proponerle a Gabriela que venga a jugar con tu hijo. Estoy segura de que ella dirá que sí» le propuso ella a la morena, sus manos rodeando su taza.

«Tú eres su madrina…estoy segura de que no rechazará por nada del mundo pasar tiempo contigo…»

«¿Qué te hace pensar eso?»

«Bueno, veo cómo actúas con Henry, no lo haces forzada, te sale natural, tienes química con los niños, eso se ve…»

«Es verdad, adoro a los chicos…»

«Entonces, ¿a mí también?» dijo una pequeña voz aún adormilada detrás de ellas

Se giraron y vieron al muchacho acercarse a su madre para que ella le diera un beso en su mejilla como todas las mañanas para darle los buenos días.

«¡Sí! ¡Incluso a ti, chico!»

Sonrió victoriosamente, lo que hizo reír a las dos mujeres, antes de sentarse y pedir amablemente un cuenco de cereales, que su madre corrió a prepararle.

«Bueno, Henry, ¿te parece que vayamos a divertirnos hoy a la playa? ¡Podemos hacer castillos de arena si quieres!» dijo Emma sonriendo, visiblemente impaciente.

«Sí, pero sigo sin bañador…»

«No hay problema, voy a ir buscarte uno a la tienda»

«¡Oh! ¿Puedo ir? Por favor, por favor, por favor…» suplicó con una expresión de perro apaleado en la cara.

Emma giró la cara hacia Regina para pedir ayuda, sin saber si ella podía o no decirle que sí, y Regina le sonrió antes de mirar al hijo.

«Vamos los tres»

«¡Chachi!»

«¡Venga, come, después a vestirse, muchachito!» dijo Emma con un guiño que el niño le devolvió.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, el muchacho estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche, el cinto abrochado, listo para partir. Las dos mujeres enseguida se unieron a él y se marcharon al centro de la ciudad.

Una hora más tarde, después de que el joven Henry se ganará por parte de Emma un bañador con todos sus superhéroes de Marvel preferidos, volvieron a la villa. Emma detuvo el coche en el sendero, bajó, seguida de Regina y Henry. Y cuando ya el chico corría hacia la puerta, su madre lo llamó.

«Henry, cariño, ven, no vamos a entrar enseguida…»

«¿A dónde vamos?»

«Vamos a saludar a la vecina…» dijo ella moviendo hacia un lado la cabeza y ofreciéndole la mano a su hijo

«Pero…Emma ha prometido que íbamos a bañarnos…»

«Lo haremos, cariño, en diez minutos. Venga, ven»

Se rindió y avanzó hacia su madre para coger su mano mientras Emma iba por delante varios metros.

Cuando los tres estuvieron delante de la puerta, Emma tocó el timbre dos veces seguidas. Y la puerta no tardó en abrirse.

«¡Madrina!» gritó una pequeña niña, con la respiración entrecortada, lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia que se había arrodillado.

«¡Cariññññññoooo!» dijo ella estrechándola fuertemente en sus brazos mientras se ponía derecha.

Regina sonrió ante ese momento de ternura mientras Henry se preguntaba quién era la pequeña en cuestión.

«¡Hola chicas!» dijo Carmen al aparecer, antes de abrazar amigablemente a Regina

«Buenos días, Carmen, ¿estás bien?»

«¡Genial, como siempre! Oh, ¿pero quién es este encantador muchachito?» preguntó inclinándose hacia Henry

«Mi hijo, Henry. Henry, esta es Carmen, la vecina y mejor amiga de Emma»

Él avanzó hacia la mexicana y le tendió su mano.

«Buenos días señora»

«Vaya, ¡qué bien educado está este pequeño ángel! Pero puedes llamarme Carmen, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo»

«Gabi…no ahogues a la madrina y ven a saludar a Regina y a Henry» dijo ella tocando a su hija en el hombro.

La pequeña, el vivo retrato de su madre, lo que no dejó duda de que Carmen era su madre biológica, con la única diferencia de que ella tenía una tonalidad de piel más oscura, se separó del cuello de Emma mientras esta la dejaba en el suelo.

«Buenos días» dijo ofreciendo la mano y sonriendo enseñando todos sus dientes, lo que derritió el corazón de Regina.

«Buenos días Gabriella» dijo amablemente Regina, seguida de su hijo que estaba visiblemente nervioso.

«Entrad, ¿os pongo un café?»

Durante cerca de una hora, las tres mujeres charlaron amigablemente de todo, pero sobre todo de sus dos hijos a quienes miraban jugar en la piscina.

«Tu hija es realmente adorable, Carmen…¡se te parece mucho!»

«Gracias, pero tu hijo también es adorable. ¡Sabía que se llevarían de maravilla!»

«¿Te molestaría que secuestrara a Gabi algunas horas? Me gustaría divertirme en la playa con ellos, y me decía…» dijo girándose hacia su compañera «que podríamos llevarlo al cine. En fin, si tienes ganas…»

Regina movió positivamente la cabeza sonriendo, definitivamente Emma pensaba en todo y era realmente atenta.

«¡Claro, llévatela! Solo, tráela a las 18:30, vamos a ir a buscar a Charlie al trabajo»

«¡Ningún problema, gracias!»

«De nada, pero habrá que ver si ella está de acuerdo…¡Gaby!» llamó a su hija «¿Te apetece pasar el día con la madrina?»

«¡Sí!»

«Voilà, ahí tienes tu respuesta…»

Se echaron a reír las tres antes de llevarse a la boca la taza de café.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Emma y las dos niños estaban a la orilla del mar construyendo su imperio con ayuda de palas, rastrillo y cubos que Emma guardaba en el garaje y que había sacado para la ocasión, mientras Regina estaba tumbada en una tumbona a algunos metros de ellos y leía tranquilamente una novela policiaca.

Las risas de los dos niños y de Emma no dejaban de competir con el sonido que venía de las olas a algunos centímetros de los tres. Durante más de dos horas, jugaron en la arena o en el agua, haciendo concursos de lanzamiento de agua y de a ver quién hacía el castillo más impresionante. Y mientras los niños intentaban surfear con la ayuda del vigilante de la playa, Emma avanzó hacia la morena y se sentó en la tumbona de al lado. Pero Regina estaba totalmente sumergida en su novela que no vio que Emma se escurrió su pelo mojado sobre el vientre bronceado de la morena.

«¡Ahhhh…Emma!» dijo estremeciéndose ante el contacto del agua mientras que Emma se reía a carcajadas «¿Y además te ríes?»

«¡Vaya que sí!»

«Lo pagarás, cariño…»

«Ohhhh, amenazas…me encanta» dijo ella inclinándose, pero Regina puso rápidamente sus manos sobre sus hombros para impedirle ir más lejos.

«Emma…» dijo lanzando una mirada a Henry que le estaba dando la espalda demasiado concentrado en intentar mantenerse en pie sobre la tabla.

«Perdóname…la costumbre»

«No pasa nada. Tengo ganas de decírselo, pero es demasiado pronto todavía…»

«Lo sé, no pasa nada, no lo pensé…Bueno, heu, ¿te parece que vayamos a la ciudad? Podemos ir a comer algo antes de ir al cine. ¿Qué hora es?» preguntó amablemente mientras la morena cogía su teléfono para responderle.

«Son las 11:20»

«¡Perfecto! Las sesiones de la tarde comienzan a las 13:30. Tenemos tiempo de cambiarnos, llegar, comer tranquilamente, ¡estará bien!»

«¡De acuerdo!» respondió la morena

«¡Chicos! ¡Os apetece ir a comer algo!» gritó Emma poniéndose de pie, y mirando a los dos niños.

«¿Qué vamos a comer?» preguntó la pequeña

«Hum…» se giró hacia Regina «¿McDonald?»

Regina dudó, pero acabó por aceptar suspirando y asintiendo con la cabeza.

«¿McDonald?» preguntó a los chicos

«¡Yeahhhh!» gritaron los dos a la vez.

Media hora más tarde, llegaron al restaurante de comida rápida. Regina y Emma esperaban pacientemente en la fila mientras que los dos niños se divertían en la zona de juegos prevista para ellos junto con otros niños.

«¡A comer chicos!» dijo Emma sujetando una bandeja en cada mano

«¡Síiiii!» respondió la pequeña.

Después de un rato comiendo Nuggets los niños, una hamburguesa, Emma y una ensalada, Regina, llegaron al cine. Las películas eran variadas, había tantas que no se ponían de acuerdo.

«¡Oh, madrina, ya sé!»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál quieres ver?»

«¡Aquella, la de Campanilla!»

«Oh, no, hadas no…» gruñó Henry cruzando sus brazos en su torso

«¿No hay piratas en esa?» pregunto Emma a la pequeña, suscitando el interés de Henry

«¡Sí!»

«Bueno, de acuerdo…vamos a ver esa…» dijo Henry con expresión de falso desinterés ante la idea de ver la película

«¡Ok, entonces, esa!»

Regina, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada, se divertía viendo a Emma jugar a ser madre de sustitución queriendo agradar a los dos niños. Ella insistió en pagar el cine, ya que Emma ya había pagado la comida, después compraron golosinas y bebidas y entraron en la sala correspondiente.

Una vez en la sala, Henry y Gabriella corrieron para coger los asientos, sin saber dónde sentarse. ¿Arriba? ¿En el medio? ¿En el lateral? ¿Frente a la pantalla?

Regina y Emma los dejaron hacer, mientras que ellas se sentaron en la fila central, en medio de la sala, bien enfrente de la pantalla. Henry y Gabriella acabaron por sentarse dos filas por delante de ellas.

«No os comáis todo de un tirón, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡De acuerdo!» respondieron a la rubia sin molestarse en darse la vuelta, mientras que la morena miraba a su alrededor.

«¿Algún problema?» preguntó Emma colocando una mano sobre la de ella

«Es extraño que estemos solo nosotros, ¿no crees?»

«No, es normal…a esta hora la gente trabaja o disfrutan del sol. Es más, por eso los dueños se están planteando abrir el cine solo por la tarde-noche…

«Ah, de acuerdo…¿así que solo seremos nosotros cuatro?»

«Aparentemente…» respondió ella con una sonrisa seductora, mientras la morena reía ligeramente

«Emma…los niños están justo ahí…» murmuró hundiéndose en el asiento, escondiendo sus mejillas enrojecidas.

«Tienes razón, si acaso se dieran la vuelta, sobre todo Henry…»

Emma se aposentó, a su vez, cómodamente en su asiento mientras las luces se apagaban y comenzaban los anuncios, captando la total atención de los dos niños.

Regina aprovechó entonces para inclinarse sobre la rubia y besarla apasionadamente. Emma respondió bien rápido al beso colocando una mano tras la nuca de la morena mientras esta posaba una mano en su cintura.

«Mmmmm…Señora Alcaldesa…no la hacía yo de la que hace estas cosas en lugares públicos…»

Y Regina abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de su comportamiento, un poco fuera de lugar, se colocó un mechón tras la oreja después de apartarse del rostro de su compañera.

«Lo siento…Yo…no sé lo que me ha pasado…»

«Hey, no pasa nada…» murmuró Emma inclinándose hacia su compañera.

«Sí, yo…yo no soy…así, ¿sabes?»

«Sí, lo sé…» dijo ella divertida ante la incomodidad de la morena. Después se acercó a su oreja y le lamió tímidamente el lóbulo «Es una pena…porque ahora estoy completamente excitada…»

Regina dejó de respirar y sintió sus mejillas inflamarse y su entre pierna humedecerse. Ya no sabía qué decir. Así que Emma cogió su mano, entrelazó sus dedos y hundió su mirada en la de ella.

«Esta noche me lo compensarás…» susurró con un guiño, haciendo sonreír a la morena que se relajó ligeramente antes de sentirse ella también de nuevo excitada.

Y la película comenzó, los niños estaban callados y las dos mujeres no se habían soltado las manos. Así fue todo hasta acabar la sesión. Al salir de la sala, las dos mujeres siguieron a Henry y a Gabriella, que cantaban una de las canciones de la película, hasta el coche de Emma.

«¿Qué hacemos ahora?» preguntó Henry una vez habían cogido el camino

«Bueno, vamos a dejar a Gabi con su mamá…»

«Oh, no…» respondieron los dos niños con expresión de súplica

«Pero volveremos a vernos…Gabi, ¡tú, mamá y Chacha venís a cenar a casa esta noche!»

«¿De verdad? Entonces, ¡genial!»

«¿Quién es Chacha?» preguntó Henry en voz baja para que solo su amiga lo escuchara

«Oh, es la novia de mi mamá Carmen…»

«¿Tu mamá Carmen?»

«Sí, tengo otra mamá, pero el novio de ella es Patrick…él es amable, pero no es muy divertido…mientras que con Chacha me rio todo el tiempo. Hace muchas cosas conmigo, bricolaje, pintura, ¡fue ella quien me enseñó a hacer windsurf!»

«¿Y la ves a ella como a una mamá también?»

«Bueno, a veces sí, a veces no…cuando estoy en casa de mamá Kate y Patrick, a veces me preguntan si soy feliz con mamá y Charlie, y les digo que sí. Pero a veces veo la mirada de mi mamá y tengo la impresión de que eso la entristece…y cuando me preguntan si deseo llamar a Chacha "mamá", les digo que no. Porque si lo hago, tendré que llamar "Papá" a Patrick, porque es el novio de mi mamá…así que en casa de Mamá y Patrick prefiero decir que Chacha es como una hermana mayor, mientras que cuando estoy con mamá Carmen, las tres somos realmente una familia, es genial, y ahí deseo llamar a Charlie, "mamá"…pero no lo hago»

«Entonces, ¿tienes tres madres y un padrastro?»

«¡Eso es! ¿Y tú?»

«Yo solo tengo una mamá»

«¿No tienes papá?»

«No, nunca me ha querido. Mamá me dice que es porque él tiene miedo de ser padre, pero yo estoy seguro de que es porque no me quería…»

«Lo siento…Pero al menos, ¡está la madrina!»

«Sí, adoro a Emma, ¡es muy guay, me divierto mucho con ella! Y además gracias a ella, mamá sonríe todo el tiempo»

«¿Quizás sea porque es su novia?»

«¿Eh? No, a mamá no le gustan las chicas…»

«Bueno, mi mamá Kate, a ella le gustaban las chicas y ahora le gustan los chicos…Quizás tu madre también ha cambiado…»

«Quizás…tengo que descubrirlo…¿te apetece jugar a los espías?»

«¡Oh, sí!»

«¡Ok! Tú haces preguntas a tus mamás, y yo me ocupo de la mía y de Emma»

«¡De acuerdo!»

«¿De qué habláis ahí detrás?» dijo Emma mirándolos por el retrovisor

«De nada…» dijeron poniendo cara de inocentes, sonriendo ampliamente, pero Emma sospechaba de que algo escondían.

Después de haber aparcado el coche en el sendero de la villa, caminaron hasta la casa vecina y esperaron a que Carmen fuera a abrirles.

«¡18:25! ¡Un poco más y empezaría a preocuparme!» dijo la morena estrechando a su hija en sus brazos

«¿Qué? Llego con cinco minutos de adelanto, ¿de qué te quejas?»

«Eso es, hazte la listilla…bueno, ¿os habéis divertido?» le preguntó a los dos niños, de pie, uno al lado del otro.

«¡Sí!»

«¡La madrina nos ha llevado al McDonald, y después a ver Campanilla!»

«¡Y también había piratas!» continuó Henry

«Bien…¿así que habéis sido consentidos?»

«¡Sí!»

«Venga, Henry, vamos a dejar a nuestras vecinas un rato»

«Nos vemos más tarde de todas maneras» respondió Carmen con una sonrisa

«Sí, a las ocho, no te olvides…Regina detesta los atrasos…»

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír, mientras que Regina se encogía de hombros y los dos niños intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

«Bueno, hasta más tarde»

Al llegar a la casa, Henry suplió a su madre poder bañarse en la piscina y esta aceptó, para gran alegría de su hijo. Ella lo acompañó arriba, mientras Emma salía a la terraza a coger aire. Al sentarse, recibió una llamada al móvil.

«¿Diga?» dijo, ignorando completamente quién podía estar al otro lado de la línea

«¿Emma?»

«¿Belle?»

«Emma, tienes que escucharme, he sorprendido a Gold al teléfono apenas hace unos minutos. Decía que os había encontrado, a ti y a la Alcaldesa, y que os escondíais en Malibú, ¿es verdad?»

«Hmmm…¿por qué me preguntas eso?» preguntó ella inquieta

«Ha ordenado que la traigan con vida, pero aparentemente…solo a ella. Emma, dime que no estás allí…»

«Sí»

«Tenéis que salir de ahí, ya. Ha mandado a varias cuadrillas tras vosotras, no hay un minuto que perder»

«Gracias, Belle, te debo una»

«Mantente con vida, y estamos en paz»

Estaba colgando cuando el pequeño moreno pasó corriendo a su lado para lanzarse a la piscina de agua templada.

Se levantó enseguida y entró en la cocina, justo en el momento en que Regina iba a salir. Pero la rubia posó sus manos en su cintura y la hizo retroceder.

«Emma, ¿qué haces?»

«Tenemos que hablar, ven…»

La hizo retroceder más hasta llegar al salón, e hizo sentar a la morena en un sillón.

«¿Qué ocurre? Me estás asustando…»

«Escucha…tengo una mala noticia que darte…»

«¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Están de camino. Saben que estamos aquí»

«¡Qué!»

«Lo sé…Pero están aún en San Francisco a esta hora. Tenemos como mínimo tres horas antes de que lleguen»

«¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te ha llamado David?»

«No, ha sido Belle»

«¿Belle? ¿Quién es?» preguntó con el ceño fruncido, y la mandíbula apretada.

«La secretaria de Gold. Somos buenas amigas desde hace tiempo. Ha sorprendido a Gold al teléfono, y ha escuchado toda la conversación, así ella ha sabido que estábamos aquí, no se lo he dicho yo»

«¡Dios mío!»

«Bien…Escucha el plan, vamos a pasar la velada en casa de Carmen, voy a esconder el coche y nuestras cosas, será como si nunca hubiésemos estado aquí, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¿Y después?»

«Cuando lleguen, lo van a poner todos patas arriba, rebuscarán, pero cuando comprendan que no estamos, se marcharán, y en ese momento, veremos. Pero no volveremos aquí»

«¿Por qué no?»

«Porque hay muchas posibilidades de que dejen cámaras…por si volviéramos»

«Pero es tu casa…»

«Regresaremos, pero más tarde, cuando toda esta historia haya acabado, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras, vamos a pasar la noche en casa de Carmen, así Henry no sospechará nada, dormiremos allí, y mañana por la mañana, nos marcharemos, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo…»

«Venga, ve a coger a tu hijo, yo voy a avisar a Carmen de la situación, a hacer nuestras maletas y meter nuestras cosas en el coche»

«Ok…» dijo ella sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se empeñaban en salir.

«Hey…voy a sacarte de esta, ¿de acuerdo?»

Emma pasó una mano por su mejilla y Regina se pegó a ella antes de poner su mano sobre la de la rubia.

«Os protegeré, lo prometo»

Regina le sonrió tiernamente antes de acercar su rostro al de Emma y darle un amoroso beso.

«Dame tu teléfono, por favor»

La morena así lo hizo. Sacó el aparato del bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo tendió a la rubia.

«Voy a llamar a David y a Ruby y después romperé tu móvil»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque es, sin duda alguna, el motivo por el que saben que estamos aquí. Soy una idiota, debería haber pensado en ello antes…Como el mío es indetectable, lo olvidé por completo, es mi culpa…»

«No, no digas eso…pero tienes razón. Destrúyelo»

«Venga…yo me ocupo de lo demás»

Durante cerca de una hora, Emma se apresuró en hacer el equipaje, limpiar tras ella, borrar toda huella de su visita. Cuando acabó con la plata de arriba, puso las maletas en la entrada y se metió en la cocina. A continuación, fue a buscar al garaje una pequeña nevera de viaje y metió dentro hielo.

Mientras, Henry, que había salido del agua, se enrolló en una toalla que le había preparado su madre y se sentó a su lado.

«¿Mamá?»

«¿Sí, cariño?»

«¿Si te hago una pregunta, me dirás la verdad?»

«Por supuesto, cariño. Siempre»

«¿Eres la novia de Emma?»

«Euhhh…» dijo con la boca entre abierta. Totalmente estupefacta «Heu, ¿por qué me haces esa pregunta?»

«Te toca responder primero…»

«Bueno…heu…la aprecio mucho. Cuenta mucho para mí»

«Pero, ¿la amas?»

«Henry, ¿a qué vienes todas estas preguntas?»

«Bueno, quiero saber si Emma es tu novia. Así que, ¿la amas?»

«Henry…son cosas de grandes»

«Entonces, la amas»

«Henry…» dijo ella desviando la mirada, ligeramente incómoda

«¿Qué? Es verdad, ¿no? Si no, me hubieras dicho que no la amabas…Y ella, ¿te ama?»

«Henry…por favor»

«¿Qué? ¿Os dais besos de adultos o no?»

«Pero…pero, ¿quién te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza?»

«No pasa nada, ¿sabes?...Si tú eres feliz, yo estoy contento por ti»

La morena estaba sorprendida, sin saber qué responder, mientras su hijo se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

Emma, por su parte, vaciaba la nevera, los estantes que contenían sus víveres y metía varios alimentos y bebidas en la pequeña nevera de viaje. Metió el resto en una gran bolsa de plástico y una vez que hubo acabado, fue a meterlo en el maletero del coche, que se cerró por los pelos. Después, volvió a la cocina, fregó la loza del día, y colocó todo en su sitio antes de salir y unirse a la morena y su hijo.

Se sentó en la silla, al lado de su compañera, mientras al otro lado de la morena, Henry la miraba todo sonriente.

«¿Me he perdido algo?» preguntó interrogándoles con la mirada a cada uno

«No, no, nada» él se levantó, cogió sus ropas para ir a cambiarse.

«Oh, Henry, espera, siéntate dos minutos» pidió amablemente la rubia

«¿Sí?»

«Escucha, esta noche, al final, cenamos en casa de Gabi, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡De acuerdo!»

«Y mañana por la mañana, nos marcharemos…»

«¿Ya? Pero habías dicho que pasaríamos tres días aquí»

«Lo sé…pero el lunes tú tienes cole y tenemos seis horas y media de camino mañana. Así que, al mediodía nos marchamos, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¿En coche? ¿No podemos coger el avión? Va más rápido y así podemos quedarnos más tiempo»

«Lo siento, pero mañana no podremos coger el avión, estamos obligados a ir en coche. Pero, volveremos, ¡te lo prometo!»

«¿De verdad, mamá? ¿Volveremos?»

«Sí, cariño, prometido. Ve a vestirte, no tardaremos en salir»

«De acuerdo»

Él se alejó con la cabeza gacha y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, Regina giró su rostro hacia la rubia, la mirada seria.

«¿Qué?» preguntó la rubia

«Mi hijo nos ha visto»

«¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?»

«No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho. Pero lo sabe»

«¿Cómo que lo sabe? ¿Qué te ha dicho?»

«¡Me ha preguntado si estaba enamorada de ti!»

La rubia se echó a reír en su cara, cosa que hizo suspirar de nerviosismo a Regina.

«No veo dónde está la gracia»

«Porque me hago la misma pregunta que tu hijo…»

«¡Y eso te hace reír! ¡Emma, no estoy preparada para contarle lo nuestro y lo sabes! ¡Es muy pronto!»

«Sí, lo sé. ¿Te ha dicho algo más?»

«Me ha preguntado si tú me amabas y si nos damos besos de adultos, ¡figúrate!»

«¿Y quién te dice que es porque nos haya visto?»

«No veo por qué me haría todas esas preguntas, si no…»

«Quizás…espera, estoy casi segura de que no es porque nos haya visto…»

«¿Y qué…?»

«¡Mamá, estoy listo!» dijo él regresando junto a ellas.

«Bien, entonces, vámonos» dijo Emma poniéndose en pie, seguida de cerca por una Regina frustrada por no haber obtenido respuesta.

Al llegar a casa de sus vecinas, fueron recibidas por los tres miembros de la familia. Henry, entonces, pudo conocer a Charlie antes de que él y Gabriella desaparecieran en la terraza.

«¿No sospecha nada?» preguntó Carmen mirando cómo se alejaban los niños

«No, afortunadamente…Bueno, voy a comprobar que no me haya olvidado nada en la casa»

«Voy contigo» dijo Charlie «así podrás meter el coche en el garaje»

Las dos mujeres salieron de la casa y dejaron a sus respectivas compañeras a solas.

«¿Quieres una copa de vino?» propuso la mexicana que sonrió al ver la cara de Regina

«¿Por qué no? Sí»

«Venga, ven» dijo entrelazando sus brazos «¡Todo se va a arreglar, estoy segura!»

Por su parte, Emma y Charlie inspeccionaron cada estancia antes de que la rubia cerrara la puerta principal con doble vuelta de llave, y se pusiera al volante de su coche para ir a guardarlo en el garaje de su vecina en el que ya había dos coches.

«¡Sorprendente! ¡Y aún hay sitio para poner una mesa de billar!»

Se echaron a reír mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza en donde los niños fingían que estaban jugando a la pelota a algunos metros de ellas.

«Bien, entonces, ¿tienes información?» preguntó Henry dándole una patada al balón

«Sí, pero no gran cosa. Mamá me ha dicho que tu madre y mi madrina eran cercanas. Es todo lo que ha querido contarme…¿y tú?»

«Bueno, yo le pregunté a mi madre si amaba a Emma, pero no me respondió. ¡Y creo que es porque la ama de verdad!»

«¡Es muy bonito! ¿No crees?»

«Bah, si alguna vez veo a mi madre besar a una chica…lo encontraré raro…pero por otra parte, desde que conoce a Emma, no deja de sonreír y reír…Pero, ¡te confieso que yo también lo encontraría bonito!»

«Chicos, ¿queréis patatas?»

«¡Sí!»

Pasaron los seis una agradable velada. Hacia las once, los niños comenzaron a mostrar signos de fatiga, lo que empujo a sus madres a querer meterlos en la cama.

Felizmente, así como la casa de Emma, esta poseía varias habitaciones. Henry pudo dormir en la habitación que estaba al lado de la de su amiga. Y cuando las dos mujeres bajaron, pillaron a sus compañeras riendo como locas.

«¿Podemos reír con vosotras?» preguntó Carmen volviendo a sentarse al lado de Charlie

«Emma me contaba cómo le había dado una patada en el culo a un tipo hace unos días»

«¿Unos días?» dijo asombrada Carmen mientras que Regina sabía a qué anécdota hacía referencia Charlie. La vez en que Emma le había salvado la vida cuando había sido secuestrada delante de su casa.

Ella sonrió tímidamente a la rubia y le tendió su mano. Emma entrelazó sus dedos y las apoyó en su muslo.

«Sí, fue el lunes pasado…»

«¡Venga, cuenta!»

Durante más de media hora, Emma contó sus recientes hazañas. Mientras las tres mujeres reían de buen grado, Emma se detuvo y se puso seria. De la calle llegaban algunos ruidos. Las otras mujeres también quedaron intrigadas.

«¿Emma?» preguntó en voz baja Carmen

«Continuad hablando…» murmuró ella levantándose. Después hizo gestos con sus manos. «Están ahí» dijo con los labios, pero sin que saliera sonido alguno.

«Bueno, entonces, ese cine, ¿cómo fue?» continuó Carmen mientras Emma se alejaba seguida por Regina.

«Ah, bien, de hecho fue genial…» respondió Charlie, para seguir la conversación «No había mucha gente, mejor, así no había que hacer cola»

Por su parte Emma y Regina atravesaron las diferentes estancias de la casa, subieron al piso de arriba, desde donde una de las habitaciones se podía ver qué pasaba delante de la casa de Emma.

Discretamente, Emma, que estaba en una esquina del cuarto, abrió ligeramente una de las cortinas de la ventana para ver qué pasaba delante de su casa.

«¿Qué ves?» preguntó Regina apretándole la mano

«Hay dos jeeps negros. Debe haber unos diez hombres. No hay ninguno montando guardia»

«¿Has podido ver a alguno?»

«No…Tengo que acercarme»

«¡Qué! ¡No, ni hablar!»

«Regina, ¡tengo que conseguir poner un rastreador!»

«¿Un rastreador? No, pero, no puede ser, ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo?»

«Bien, dado que, en mi opinión, han venido en avión, los coches son alquilados. Pero tiene que tener el equipo con ellos»

«¿Qué equipo?»

«Armas…y creo que deben llevarlas en bolsa de deporte para ser más discretos»

«Ok, pero, ¿cómo hacemos?»

«Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate aquí. Sobre todo, no te dejes ver. No tendré para mucho, pero debo ser rápida antes de que regresen» dijo ella antes de alejarse de la ventana y dirigirse a la puerta.

«Emma, espera…» dijo Regina deteniéndola por el brazo

La rubia se dio la vuelta y los labios de Regina se aplastaron contra los suyos, primero con violencia antes de que el beso dejara paso a la pasión.

«Ten cuidado»

Se pusieron frente contra frente antes de que las manos de Regina rodearan el cuello de Emma y que las manos de esta se apoyaran en su cintura.

«Prometido, hasta ahora» unieron una última vez sus labios, después retrocedió para no volver a girarse.

Emma bajó las escaleras sin el menor ruido, hizo señas a sus dos amigas de que continuaran con su estratagema mientras ella bajaba al garaje. Fue a su coche, cogió una pequeña caja de la guantera, sacó un pequeño emisor, no más grande que una moneda y se encaminó hacia su casa.

Pasó entre los arbustos, comprobó que ninguno de los hombres estaba por ahí, abrió una de las puertas del coche, subió al asiento trasero y deslizó el emisor en uno de los bolsillos de las grandes bolsas negras que se encontraban en el maletero, después salió del coche soterradamente, y desapareció entre los arbustos para volver a casa de Carmen.

Regina, que desobedeciendo las indicaciones de la rubia, la había estado observando desde la ventana, veía lo que estaba haciendo mientras se ponía nerviosa, y no dejo de estarlo hasta que no vio a la rubia tomando el camino de vuelta a ella. Bajó las escaleras y fue a ver a la rubia que estaba en la cocina.

Las dos vecinas continuaban hablando como si nada, prestando atención para no mirar hacia dentro de la casa, o a la casa vecina.

Cuando Regina llegó al lado de Emma, se precipitó a sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

«Estoy aquí…todo va bien»

Regina respiraba entre cortadamente y Emma tuvo que tranquilizarla como podía. Al escuchar ruido en la calle, subieron a mirar por la ventana y vieron que los hombres estaban a punto de dejar el lugar.

«Bien, se han ido…» dijo Emma volviendo a la terraza junto con Regina

«¿Me vas a explicar que has hecho?» preguntó Carmen, algo enfadada de saber que su amiga sin duda alguna se había puesto en peligro.

«Fui a ponerles un rastreador. De esa manera, me llevarán directamente hasta su madriguera»

«¡Para ser rubia me sorprendes!» dijo de broma Charlie haciendo sonreír a Emma

«No es divertido, Charlie…Emma, eres una inconsciente»

«Era necesario, y además, inconsciente o no, lo he logrado…»

«Sí…bueno, no sé vosotras, pero yo voy a acostarme…» dijo Carmen mientras se levantaba.

«Sí, nosotras también» dijo Emma mirando a la morena que asintió en silencio «Mañana nos espera un largo camino»

Se despidieron, y después las oriundas de San Francisco subieron a su habitación.

Una vez ya en la cama, vestidas con los pijamas que les habían prestado sus amigas, Emma se pegó a la espalda de Regina y esta tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

«Sí» dijo Emma haciendo que la morena se girara hacia ella

«¿Sí?»

«Para responder a la pregunta de tu hijo. Sí, te amo»

Regina no respondió, pero su silencio lo quería decir todo a ojos de Emma.

«No estás obligada a contestar. Me lo dirás cuando estés preparada»

Regina hundió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia mientras esta le acariciaba tiernamente la espalda.

«Yo también te amo…» murmuró la morena sin moverse de su sitio.

Emma sonrió y estrechó a la morena un poco más contra ella.


	19. Regreso a San Francisco

**Hola chicas. Sé que todas estáis preocupadas por el retraso, pero tengo que deciros que debido a circunstancias laborales y de estudio no puedo traducir al ritmo de antes, sobre todo esta historia. Sus capítulos son muy largos, y a veces me lleva cuatro horas su traducción, por lo que la actualización de los capítulos que quedan se hará los fines de semana, sábado o domingo. La otra historia,** _ **Imagine**_ **, va más rápido porque sus capítulos son mucho más cortos, y en los ratitos que tengo los traduzco. Sin nada más, que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo de** _ **Protección cercana**_ **.**

 **Regreso a San Francisco**

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se despertó en los suaves y protectores brazos de Emma. Se dio la vuelta delicadamente hacia la mesilla de noche, que quedaba justo a la altura del cabecero, y cogió su teléfono para mirar la hora. Eran las 09:30, y era sábado. Se giró de nuevo hacia la rubia y se quedó mirándola un momento.

¡Qué hermosa era! Una ligera sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus rosados labios y un mechón le caía en la cara. Regina dejó volar su mano hasta el rostro de su compañera, recolocó el mechón tras la oreja y se inclinó para besar esa mejilla ahora descubierta.

Cerró los ojos cuando sus labios tocaron la diáfana piel de Emma y permaneció en esa posición algunos segundos. ¡Dios, cómo la amaba! Ahora era una certeza. Aunque su vida y la de su hijo, y desde hace poco, también la de Emma, estaban en peligro, nunca se había sentido más segura que ahí, en ese momento. En ese exacto momento.

Emma era su ángel de la guarda caída del cielo, no solo para su protección, sino también para su felicidad. Nunca hubiera creído poder ser tan dichosa en compañía de alguien. Era un sueño convertido en realidad. Había encontrado al ser con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Y no cambiaría ningún detalle, ni siquiera por todo el oro del mundo. Pues su hijo y Emma eran sus tesoros, no necesitaba nada más para vivir. Para ser feliz.

Pero, rápidamente, la realidad la atrapó, como una bofetada en pleno rostro. Sus vidas estaban en peligro. Así que abrió los ojos, retrocedió, sonrió a la rubia, que parecía dormir profundamente, le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar antes de salir de la cama.

A penas hubo abandonado los brazos de Emma, esta se despertó.

«¿Qué? ¿Es todo?» preguntó con voz aún somnolienta, haciendo que la morena se girara hacia ella «¿No tengo derecho a un cariño?»

Regina sonrió mientras la rubia la miraba con un solo ojo, intentado acostumbrarse a la luz del día que atravesaba las cortinas de la ventana.

«No quería despertarte…»

«Me despertaste en cuanto te giraste para mirar la hora en tu teléfono…»

«Ah…» dijo divertida «¿Y me has dejado creer que aún dormías?»

«Quería saber lo que hacías cuando eres tú quien te despiertas antes que yo…»

La rubia se desperezó bostezando mientras la morena movía la cabeza ante su actitud.

«Me espías, si he entendido bien»

«Solo esta vez»

«¿Y qué conclusión has sacado?»

«Que no he recibido mi cariño matutino»

Se echaron a reír ligeramente antes de que Regina se deslizara de nuevo bajo las sábanas para acercarse a su rubia preferida.

Emma abrió sus brazos para acoger a la morena, una sonrisa victoriosa, pero enamorada en su rostro, Regina se hundió en ellos suspirando de satisfacción mientras que Emma cerraba sus brazos para poner sus manos en la espalda de la morena.

Con el rostro alojado en el cuello de Emma, ella la acariciaba tiernamente con la punta de la nariz, haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

«¡Lo que daría por empezar todos mis días de esta manera!» dijo la rubia «Tú en mis brazos, tu respiración en mi piel, nuestros corazones latiendo al mismo compás, la serenidad de finalmente ser felices»

«¿De verdad eres feliz? ¿A pesar de todo lo que nos está pasando?» preguntó Regina tímidamente, sintiéndose culpable

«Justamente, es porque en este momento preciso nada cuenta excepto nuestra felicidad, eso es lo que hace que este despertar sea el mejor de todos»

Regina sonrió y besó el perfil de la mandíbula de Emma, mientras esta subía una de sus manos para colocarla en la parte de atrás de la nuca de Regina. Y cuando pararon su beso, Emma se movió un poco para invertir las posiciones. Regina de espalda y Emma sobre ella. Acercó entonces delicadamente su rostro al de la morena y unió sus labios.

Un beso, en un primer momento, casto, pero que se hizo rápidamente pasional y amoroso. Ellas se amaban, eso era indudable y ahora les era evidente que la una no podía vivir sin la otra.

«Buenos días, señora alcaldesa…» susurró Emma con voz dulce después de haber recobrado aliento

«Miss Swan…»

«Grrrr, no puedes imaginar el efecto que me causas cuando me llamas así…»

«Creo que es el mismo efecto que me causas tú cuando me llamas "Señora Alcaldesa"…»

«Señora Alcaldesa…»

«Dilo otra vez…» casi lo suplicó ella cuando una de las manos de Emma vagabundeaba bajo el top de la morena, acariciando su vientre y subiendo hacia su pecho para solo rozarlo, antes de bajar para comenzar otra vez.

«Señora Alcaldesa…»

Emma había pronunciado las palabras con un tono ronco y cargado de deseo, provocando una respiración entre cortada por parte de la morena que quería hacer el amor, ahí, ¡ya, enseguida!

El beso se había vuelto mucho más que intenso, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra, sus gemidos se volvían, poco a poco, imposibles de contener. Tenían ganas, tanto una como la otra, aunque solo lo hubiera hecho dos veces, y eso ya hacía dos días y el deseo de volver a empezar era más fuerte que todo.

«Emma, espera…» cortó Regina retomando su respiración

«Oh, perdón, yo….me embalo…lo siento, no pienso suficiente…»

«No, no…no te excuses…¡yo también lo deseo! Solo que no estamos solas…si las chicas y los niños nos escuchan…no es serio»

«Podemos ir a la ducha…el agua disimulará el ruido…» dijo ella mirando hacia el techo y mordiéndose el labio inferior haciendo sonreír de nuevo a Regina.

Sin una palabra más, Regina empujó a Emma sobre el colchón, tomó la dirección del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta que separaba las dos estancias. Emma, que no se había movido, vacilaba. ¿Eso quería decir que sí o que no?

Y como respuesta a su pregunta, vio que la puerta se entre abría, una mano pasaba por ella y un dedo la llamaba. Emma no se hizo de rogar más tiempo y corrió a reunirse con ella.

Cuando llegó al baño, Regina ya estaba desnuda bajo la ducha, el agua caliente dejaba aparecer el vapor que se propagaba, poco a poco, por las puertas de cristal y escondía lentamente las formas de la morena que le daba la espalda. Emma se desvistió en tres movimientos, se dirigió hacia la radio MP3 del baño, la encendió y dejó lo primero que sonó antes de unirse a su amada, «Fleur blanche» de Orsten.

Emma se hundió bajo el agua, pegó su pecho a la espalda de Regina y posó sus manos en los hombros bronceados de la morena antes de recorrer sus formas con la punta de sus dedos. Regina, por su parte, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en uno de los hombros de la rubia cerrando los ojos mientas que las manos de Emma ascendían por su busto hasta que una de ellas agarró los cabellos morenos de Regina para dejar libre su cuello y poder posar sus labios en él, para ir dejándole suaves besos, mientras su otra mano comenzaba un tierno masaje en el pecho izquierdo de Regina.

«Hmmm…» gimió Regina de satisfacción, mientras la lengua de la rubia subía hasta el lóbulo de su oreja antes de que su boca tomara posesión de ella y la succionara lentamente.

El agua caliente les hacía bien, pero comenzaba a sofocarlas un poco. Así que Regina giró el regulador de temperatura y rápidamente el agua se templó, al contrario de las dos manos de Emma que acariciaban la piel de la morena y subían progresivamente hasta su generoso pecho.

«Emma…» murmuró ella, con la respiración cortada.

Sentía su bajo vientre lanzarle esa llamada de ayuda, necesitaba a Emma y sus dulces atenciones. Ahora que habían pasado la barrera de la timidez y de los miedos de la primera vez, hacer el amor no se había convertido en una droga, pero no andaba lejos. Necesitaban sentir el perfume de la otra acariciar sus fosas nasales, besar sus pieles con sus labios o bien acariciarlas con los finos dedos. Era atractivo. Ninguna de las dos había conocido esa sensación antes, era intenso, sensual, terriblemente erótico y a la vez, tierno. Sus cuerpos las llamaban a unirse, a amarse, a demostrarse cómo necesitaban estar juntas.

Emma le masajeaba los pechos mientras aún se encontraba a sus espaldas, Regina se dio la vuelta, agarró el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente, reclamando rápidamente acceso con su lengua, que Emma le concedió sin dudar, estaban sedientas por el deseo. Pasó una de sus manos tras la nuca de la rubia, mientras que esta continuaba acariciándola con una mano y la otra descendía hacia su bajo vientre. Y Regina hizo lo mismo, acariciando cada una el abdomen de la otra, rozando los dedos de la otra. Y a pesar del irrefrenable deseo, Regina aún no se atrevía a acariciar la intimida de Emma, en cambio esta se aproximaba peligrosamente a la suya. Pero se detuvo, subió su mano, tomó la de la morena y la condujo hacia su propia entre pierna.

Y mientras sus besos se intensificaban y sus gemidos se hacían más ruidosos a cada segundo que pasaba, Regina alcanzó, finalmente, la intimidad tan codiciada de Emma. Había deslizado dos de sus dedos entre los cálidos y húmedos labios de la rubia y jugaba sensualmente con el clítoris de esta última. Mientras que Emma volvía al sitio donde se había detenido para hacerle sufrir a Regina el mismo tratamiento. Haciendo círculos invisibles sobre su clítoris también ella, Regina la imitó, era como si Emma le enseñase cómo hacerlo, y Regina aprendiera practicando.

Gimiendo al unísono, sus respiraciones cada vez más cortas, habían dejado de besarse para apoyar sus cabezas, una al lado de la otra. Emma incluso hundió su rostro en el cuello de la morena y le lamía sensualmente su piel mientras que sus dedos se hundían en Regina, haciendo gemir de nuevo a la morena, al principio con un ritmo suave y lento, y Regina hacia lo mismo.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, más intensas, lo que hizo que no pasase mucho tiempo hasta que alcanzaran la cima de su placer, y en un gemido común alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Una vez alcanzado el séptimo cielo, fueron recuperando, poco a poco, el aliento, sus frentes apoyadas en el hombro de la otra, retiraron sus dedos de la intimidad de la otra y rodearon con sus brazos el cuerpo de la otra para acercarlos aún más. Regina por encima de los hombros de Emma, mientras que esta había pasado sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena, acariciando tiernamente la parte baja de su espalda.

«Te amo, Emma…»

La rubia sonrió y giró ligeramente la cabeza para depositar un beso en el cráneo de la morena.

«Yo también»

Se quedaron así unos minutos más, acurrucadas en los brazos, la una de la otra, antes de decidirse a salir de la ducha, vestirse y bajar a ver si alguien ya se había levantado.

Para su sorpresa no era el caso, lo que tranquilizó a Regina, pues eso quería decir que los otros dormían aún y por consiguiente ellas no habían sido escuchadas.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, una nota las esperaba en el frigorífico

 **«¡Si os levantáis antes que nosotras, no dudéis, y como si estuvierais en vuestra casa! ;)»**

Entonces, Emma preparó café para las dos, y propuso ir a buscar algunos pasteles a la panadería de la esquina. Regina fue con ella, y veinte minutos más tarde volvieran, momento que eligieron Carmen y Charlie para unirse a ellas en la terraza.

«¡Hola chicas!» dijo alegremente Charlie dejando su taza de café en la mesa de cristal antes de sentarse

«Buenos días» respondió educadamente Regina sonriendo a las dos mujeres

«Hep…» se conformó en decir Emma mientras hurgaba en su móvil.

«¡Hola chicas! Decid, ¿sueño o habéis ido a la panadería?»

«Ha sido idea de Emma»

«Muy amable, gracias»

«Ahora vengo, voy a llamar a David» dijo Emma levantándose, dejando un rápido beso en la cabeza de su compañera.

Y mientras ella se alejaba, las dos vecinas se interrogaron con la mirada, la inquietud dominaba sus rasgos.

«¿Algún problema Regina?» preguntó con voz compasiva su amiga Carmen

«Oh, heu, non, quedaos tranquilas. Emma solo quiere llamar a David para avisarle de que estaremos en San Francisco a media tarde y preguntarle si puede quedarse esta tarde con Henry»

«Wow, tenéis planes románticos, ¡qué mono!...» dijo Carmen guiñándole un ojo

«Ah no, no, no…en absoluto…solo es que…como mi casa ha sido puesta patas arriba, queremos mantenerlo lejos mientras volvemos a recogerla y limpiarla…»

«Ah, de acuerdo…» respondió Carmen, ligeramente decepcionada.

«¡Aunque yo hubiera prevenido planes románticos como tú dices!» exclamó Regina haciendo reír a sus dos amigas.

«¡Ok para lo de esta tarde!» dijo Emma volviendo junto a ellas «Lo llevará a comer una pizza, y después irán a ver a los Gigantes»

«¿Béisbol?»

«Sí…¿algún problema? ¿No le gusta?»

«No, solo que será la primera vez que irá a ver un partido al estadio»

«¡Ah, es guay! En cambio, dice que le debo una…»

«¿Y eso?»

«Bueno, esta noche se suponía que iba a salir con Mary…»

«Oh…no sabía que tenían una cita…ni siquiera sabía que se veían…»

«Bueno, yo sí lo sabía, pero me había olvidado por completo…pero me ha dicho que seguro que Mary lo comprende y que no le molestará que Henry vaya con ellos…pero creo que les vendrá de perillas»

Las tres mujeres, sorprendidas, fruncieron el ceño y la rubia rio antes de continuar.

«¡Tanto uno como otra son muy tímidos! Bueno, es mono, me diréis, pero creo que David tenía miedo de pasarse la noche enrojeciéndose y esquivando la mirada de Mary. Así que ahora…»

«Estarán más cómodos…» continuó Regina

«¡Exactamente! ¡Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro! Pero bueno, le he dicho que le debo una…»

«Es mono, acabéis las frases de la otra…» cortó Carmen con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría, emocionada al ver a sus dos amigas tan cómplices.

«Eso, ríete de mí…» replicó Emma antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su compañera y sonreírle amorosamente

«¡Buenos días a todo el mundo!» dijo Gabriella antes de acercarse a su madre y Charlie para que cada una posara un beso simultáneamente en sus mejillas.

«Buenos días, princesa…» dijeron ellas a la vez

«¡Buenos días, madrina!»

«¡Buenos días, cariño!» dijo Emma mientras la pequeña caminaba hacia ella para un beso «¿Has dormido bien?»

«¡Sí! ¿Y tú?»

«Muy bien…» le dijo con una sonrisa que la pequeña le devolvió antes de girar su rostro a la morena

«¡Buenos días Regina!»

«Buenos días, Gabriella, ¿sabes si Henry aún duerme?»

«Creo que sí…su puerta aún está cerrada»

«Voy a despertarlo…» dijo ella lanzándole una mirada de entendimiento a la rubia, que asintió

«Di, madrina…»

«¿Sí, cariño?»

«¿Vendrás a verme pronto?»

«Sí, haré todo lo que sea posible, cariño»

«¿Me lo prometes?»

«Sí…te lo prometo»

La pequeña la abrazó fuerte entre sus bracitos mientras Emma apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de su ahijada.

Regina volvió algunos minutos después con su hijo a su lado que enarbolaba una expresión triste.

«¿Algo va mal, chico?» se inquietó Emma

«Sí…»

«No quiere irse…» dijo Regina acariciando la espalda de su hijo

«Ah es eso…» respondió Emma divertida «Y si te digo que una sorpresa nos espera a nuestra llegada…»

«¿Una sorpresa?» preguntó él con una feliz sonrisa

«¡Sí! ¡Pero esta vez nada de pistas!»

«De todas maneras tú no sabes darlas, haces trampas…»

Las cuatro adultas se echaron a reír mientras Regina volvía a sentarse al lado de la rubia y los dos pequeños empezaban a comer los dulces que se encontraban en la mesa.

Casi dos horas más tarde, Emma, Regina así como el hijo de esta última se despedían de sus vecinas antes de tomar carretera.

Durante más de seis horas y media, Emma condujo de vuelta a San Francisco. Al llegar a la gran ciudad, se dirigieron directamente al apartamento de David.

Emma estacionó el coche delante del edificio y juntos subieron al apartamento del rubio.

«¡Hola a los tres!» dijo David al abrir la puerta «Entrad»

«Hola David, gracias, pero no nos entretendremos, solo venimos a dejarte a Henry para su sorpresa…» dijo Emma con un guiño para que David le siguiera el juego.

«¡Ah, ok! ¿Vienes Henry?»

«¿Y vosotras? ¿A dónde vais?» preguntó el pequeño girándose hacia la madre

«Bueno, nosotras vamos a casa, pero David te llevará una vez hayáis acabado, tranquilízate. Diviértete mucho con David, pórtate bien, y obedece, ¿de acuerdo, cariño?»

«¡De acuerdo!»

Le dio un beso a su madre y abrazó a Emma antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta del joven.

Ellas se despidieron antes de marcharse y dirigirse directamente a la mansión de Regina.

Una vez allí, Regina retuvo su aliento antes de abrir la puerta. Emma apoyó una mano reconfortante en su espalda para darle ánimo, a continuación gritó la llave y empujó la puerta.

La escena que se les presentó hizo que el corazón de la morena diera un salto y se llevara la mano a la boca.

Emma, que ya había visto ese tipo de cosas antes, se permitió entrar la primera.

«¿Y si hay cámaras?»

«Ningún riesgo, David y Graham ya lo han comprobado»

Regina estaba vacilante, ante el estado que estaba la entrada, pocas ganas tenía de ver el resto de la casa.

«¿Quieres quedarte en el coche mientras yo recojo?»

«No, muy amable…es mi casa…soy yo la que tengo que hacerlo…»

«Ok, pero voy a ayudarte…» dijo ella con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la morena.

Y durante más de tres horas, es lo que hicieron. Recoger, aspirar, limpiar…ellos habían hecho un verdadero destrozo.

«Bueno…¡cómo una patena!»

«Gracias Emma…»

«De nada. ¿Quieres que pida algo para comer?»

«En efecto, no te diría que no…»

«¿Chino?»

Regina sonrió y eso le bastó a Emma como respuesta. Sacó su teléfono, tecleó el número de un restaurante local que servía a domicilio y pidió el plato que Regina le susurraba y después pidió el suyo.

Treinta minutos más tarde, comían en la cocina recién limpiada.

«¿De qué les sirvió destrozarlo todo? No tengo nada de valor aquí…en fin, quiero decir, de valor financiero»

«Solo para dejarnos un mensaje, que todavía están ahí y que no han acabado con nosotras»

«Conmigo, quieres decir…»

«Regina, no vamos a volver a hablar de eso…somos tú y yo, y punto. No dejaré que te las veas sola con esos tipos. ¡Ni hablar!»

Regina sonrió a pesar de la expresión solemne que enarbolaba la rubia.

«Tengo suerte de tenerte…»

«Tenemos suerte las dos…y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que siga siendo así, ¿me entiendes?»

«Sí…» susurró antes de posar sus labios sobre los de Emma «Pero nada de imprudencias, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¿Me lo dices a mí? Olvidas que soy…»

«No, por eso. Por eso te pido que no cometas ninguna imprudencia. No deseo que te suceda nada por protegernos, ¿me has comprendido?» dijo ella con un tono más severo, que no dejaba objeción a Emma.

«Sí, señora…»

Se besaron de nuevo antes de escuchar un ruido proveniente del exterior.

Emma se levantó, desenfundó su pistola y se colocó al lado de una de las ventanas para observar discretamente la calle.

«Todo bien, son David y Henry»

Regina suspiró de alivio y Emma se metió la pistola en su pantalón, a sus espaldas.

Se dirigieron, a continuación, a la entrada desde donde el pequeño saltó a los brazos de su madre, vestido con un suéter de béisbol, naranja y negro, color de los Gigantes, demasiado grande para él ya que le cubría los brazos sin dejar ver las muñecas y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una gorra y un gran guante en una de sus manos.

«Entonces, cariño, ¿te has divertido?»

«¡Sí! ¡Ha sido super!»

«Me alegro por ti…Gracias, David»

«Con mucho gusto, de verdad que nos hemos divertido mucho»

«¡También estaba la señorita Blanchard con nosotros!»

«Ohhhh» soltó Emma mirando maliciosamente a su amigo «¿Y ella también se ha divertido?»

«¡Sí! ¡E incluso ha besado a David!»

El hombre entre abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir e intentó enmendar la situación ante las dos mujeres.

«Hmmm, fue durante el partido…el equipo realizó un Home Run y con la euforia…»

«Oh, David, deberías ver tu cara…»

«No tiene que justificarse, David, todo está bien» lo tranquilizó Regina mientras Emma se contenía para no echarse a reír a carcajadas.

«Bueno, os dejo, buenas noches y hasta pronto. ¡Ciao Campeón!» dijo levantando una mano que el pequeño golpeó con la suya.

«¡Adiós David! ¡Y gracias otra vez por mi sorpresa!»

«¡De nada! Venga, os dejo, adiós…»

«Te acompaño al coche, David…» dijo Emma haciéndole un guiño a Regina que se echó a reír mientras reviraba los ojos.

«¡Venga, cuenta!»

«Ya lo sabes todo…»

«¿No hay nada más? ¿Solo es pequeño beso? ¿En serio?»

«Emma…estamos conociéndonos…no deseo precipitar las cosas…»

«Eres increíble…a mí me decías todo lo contrario…»

«Sí, lo sé, pero…»

«No es tan fácil, eh…mira tú por dónde…»

«Eso, búrlate…bueno, te dejo, estoy reventado, ¿nos vemos mañana?»

«Sí, buenas noches, hermano, y gracias otra vez»

«De nada, hasta luego»

Se dieron un breve abrazo y se separaron para que el joven subiera a su coche mientras Emma volvía sobre sus pasos y regresaba a la mansión Mills.

* * *

«A la cama, jovencito…»

«Pero mamá…no estoy cansado…»

«Lo sé, pero ya es tarde, después te costará levantarte, y te recuerdo que dentro de dos días vuelves al cole…»

«Sí, es verdad…»

Cedió y subió las escaleras para ir a tomar una ducha antes de meterse en la cama. Mientras, Regina, a la entrada de la cocina, tenía aún sus manos en su cintura, lo que divirtió a Emma.

«¿Sabes que estás particularmente sexy cuando haces de mujer severa?»

«No se trata de ser severa, sino de decidir lo que es mejor para mi hijo…»

«Sí, lo sé…pero es tu pose lo que da esa impresión…»

«¿Mi pose?» preguntó ella mirándose a sí misma «¿Qué le reprochas a mi pose?»

«Bien, mírate, piernas ligeramente separadas, tus manos en la cintura, tu mirada que no da la posibilidad de querer contradecirte…tienes una pose sexy»

Regina esbozó una sonrisa mientras Emma se acercaba más hasta poner sus manos sobre las de la morena

«¿Encuentras esto sexy?»

«No tienes idea…Ya cuando estabas en tu despacho y le dabas la bronca a Ruby, lo adoraba, no estaba bien por ella, es verdad, pero, ¡por Dios! ¡Qué ganas de besarte en aquellos momentos!»

«¿Solo en aquellos momentos?»

«No, es verdad…ahora que lo dices, creo que desde que te conozco, siempre tengo ganas de hacer eso»

Reían ligeramente, mientras ahora las manos de Emma se posaban sobre el rostro de la morena para acercarlo delicadamente al suyo y unir sus labios.

«Hummm…¿estás al corriente de que mi hijo podría aparecer en cualquier momento?»

«Sí, es verdad, pero…estoy casi segura de que sabe lo nuestro y solo espera a que tú se lo digas»

Regina se soltó del agarre de Emma y retrocedió para ir a servirse un vaso de agua.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?»

«Nada…»

«No, dime»

«No estoy lista Emma, te lo he dicho. Decírselo a mi hijo sería el detonante para decírselo a todo el mundo, y no es estoy preparada»

«Carmen y Charlie lo saben, estabámos pegadas delante de ellas…»

«Sí, pero…es diferente…ellas son lesbianas y…no sé…sabía que ellas no me juzgarían»

«Entonces, ¿es eso lo que te da miedo? ¿Ser juzgada?»

«Emma, no es que yo sea una sencilla empleada de oficina cuya vida sexual no le importa a nadie…soy la alcaldesa de esta ciudad, la prensa me convertirá en carne de cañón…»

«Pensaba que ya habíamos hablado de eso…Te dije que yo podría ser paciente y lo sería»

Se acercó a la morena, le cogió una mano y giró su rostro en su dirección.

«Sé que no estás lista y no te voy a forzar a nada. Lo sabes. Pero créeme, tú hijo lo sabe. Y si no le gustara, creme que me lo habría hecho comprender. Pero, al contrario, me adora como yo lo adoro, nos reímos, tenemos una verdadera complicidad y no sabes hasta qué punto eso me alegra…y además no porque se lo digas a tu hijo, toda la ciudad se va a enterar…»

Regina no respondió, pero parecía reflexionar.

«Y además también está David, ¿lo has visto juzgarte?»

«¡Da…David está al corriente!»

«Bueno, no es tonto, ¿sabes?...y además él me conoce bien, es más fue él quien me hizo ver lo que yo me negaba a ver con respecto a ti»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Que estaba enamorada…yo me negaba porque tú eras la alcaldesa y yo, tu guardaespaldas…pero después del tornado y antes de nuestro accidente, hablamos los dos y él comprendió mi malestar. En fin, yo lo había comprendido por mí misma sin que él me lo dijera, pero…él también lo comprendió por sí solo. No tuve que desvelarle nada. Y además, aún vivía en su casa la noche en que teníamos que ir a cenar, vio cómo yo estaba vestida y cómo estaba de nerviosa ante la idea de la cita…»

«Estabas magnífica…»

«Ya, en fin, un vestido de cóctel con un arma y un pelea como añadido, no estoy segura de que sea sexy…»

«Yo creo que sí…»

«Aha…ok, toma buena nota…»

«¿Buena nota para qué?»

«Bueno, no lo sé…¿un juego de rol, por ejemplo?»

«Un juego de…» y entonces la morena tomó aire mientras sus mejillas cambiaban de color para volverse rojo tomate al comprender a lo que Emma se refería.

Emma se acercó entonces a su oreja, mientras sus manos se posaban en la parte baja de la espalda.

«Eso aderezaría un poco las cosas…ya verás, estoy segura que te va a encantar…»

«¡Mamá, ya he terminado!» gritó Henry desde el piso de arriba.

Emma retrocedió, guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora a su compañía que se quedó completamente sin palabras.

«¿Mamá?»

«Hmm, yo…Henry…» susurró retrocediendo para ir junto a su hijo.

Cuando él ya se hubo acostado, las dos mujeres se concedieron una pausa en el salón, sentadas una al lado de la otra con una copa de vino en las manos.

«Así que David sabía…»

«Oh, y Ruby sospecha…»

«¿Qué?»

«Bueno, ya sabes…ella me había echado el ojo y…»

«¡Lo sabía!»

«¡Cálmate! No ha pasado nada…le dije que me gustaba otra persona, y no ha insistido, pero creo que comprendió rápidamente que eras tú de quien se trataba…»

«Lo sabía…»

«Deberías verte cuando estás celosa…eso me derrite…»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Bueno, cuando es mono como ahora sí…ahora, esos celos compulsivos tipo "¿qué haces mirando a mi novia así? ¿Quieres una foto" o bien "Emma, ¿puedo saber a quién mirabas de esa manera? ¿Quién es esa chica con la que hablabas hace un momento?", ya sabes, ese tipo de comportamiento, bueno, no soy muy fan, yo diría que en absoluto…»

«Mi novia…»

«Sí, señora…su novia y exclusivamente la suya»

Se sonrieron las dos antes de besarse tiernamente.

«Esto no quiere decir que no vaya a hablar con Ruby…»

«Pero, déjalo estar, Gina, ha comprendido y no piensa meterse en nuestra relación, créeme»

«¿Gina?»

«Oh, perdón….se…se me ha escapado…»

«No, está bien. Es que la única persona que me llamaba así era mi padre»

«Oh, perdón, lo siento, de verdad…»

«No es nada, te lo he dicho…no me molesta si eres tú quien lo dice»

«Heu…¿de verdad?»

«Sí»

Regina la besó de nuevo antes de dejar sus vasos en la mesa y dirigirse a su habitación.

«Juegos de rol, ¿eh?» pregunto ella antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.


	20. Domingo en familia

**Domingo en familia**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Emma se despertó sintiendo a la morena aún en sus brazos. Con la sonrisa en los labios, acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su bien amada antes de salir, despacio, de los brazos de Regina. Salió de la habitación, entró en la de enfrente, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha.

Cuando hubo acabado, volvió a su habitación donde su maleta había sido dejada la noche pasada, para no despertar las sospechas de Henry, cogió ropa interior, un par de calcetines blancos a juego con el bóxer y su sujetador, unos vaqueros oscuros y un top blanco, después cuando estaba cogiendo su cepillo escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

«Entra…»

«Soy yo…» susurró Regina entrando en la habitación y viendo que Emma se cepillaba el pelo a toda prisa delante de ella.

«Buenos días…» dijo la rubia acercándose a ella y depositando tiernamente su mano en la mejilla de la morena antes de besarla amorosamente «¿Te he despertado?»

«Buenos días…» respondió con una sonrisa «No, en absoluto…pero cuando me desperté, te busqué, y pensé que habrías venido a esta habitación…»

«Sí, he tomado una ducha aquí ya que mis ropas están aquí…»

«Has hecho bien…pero podrías haberme llamado para tomar la ducha…»

«Ah, aún me deseas por lo que veo…»

«¿Después de la noche que hemos pasado? Creo que nunca me sentiré llena…»

«Hmmm, interesante Señora Alcaldesa…»

«Hmm…» susurró ella antes de besar con pasión a la rubia y pasar sus manos alrededor de su cintura «Desvístete…» casi que suplicó con una voz grave que hizo estremecerse a la rubia.

«Cariño, no puedo…» dijo ella separándose ligeramente

«¿Cómo?»

«Bueno, tengo una cita esta mañana, y si no salgo en cinco minutos, llegaré atrasada»

«Pero, es domingo…»

«¡Sí, lo sé!» dijo ella riendo «Pero es por vuestra seguridad. No tardaré mucho, lo prometo» dijo ella antes de depositar una vez más sus labios en los de morena.

«Miss Swan, ¿qué tiene en mente?» preguntó en un tono serio y autoritario

«Ninguna imprudencia, te lo he prometido. Pero, te lo explicaré cuando vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?»

Regina resopló pesadamente antes de asentir con la cabeza.

«Vuelve a mí rápido»

«De acuerdo. Te amo»

«Yo también te amo»

Se besaron furtivamente antes de que la rubia se diera la vuelta para coger su chaqueta de cuero azul que estaba sobre la cama y besó una última vez a la morena antes de salir del cuarto, atravesar el pasillo y bajar las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a Henry. Se puso sus botas y abandonó la mansión Mills.

A continuación, se subió a su coche, y partió en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Un cuarto de hora más tarde llegó a su destino, estacionó el coche y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cafetería en donde tenía la cita y entró en el recinto. Cuando vio a David, que estaba acompañado de una joven morena, que le hacía señas, se dirigió hacia los dos.

«Hola Emma» dijo David levantándose de su silla para saludar a su amiga.

«Hola David»

«Buenos días Emma»

«Hola, Belle»

Emma abrazó a la morena y la estrechó amablemente.

«Gracias por haberme avisado…te debo una muy grande»

«De nada…» respondió ella toda sonriente devolviéndole el abrazo a la rubia

«¿Café?» preguntó David

«Sí, gracias…»

David hizo señas a uno de los camareros para que les trajera otro café, este comprendió y se puso tras la barra a preparar el pedido.

«Bien, ¿entonces por qué nos has reunido?» preguntó Belle en voz baja

«Os necesito como seguramente ya os habréis imaginado»

«Te escuchamos» dijo David con una expresión seria en su rostro

«Le he prometido a Regina que no cometería ninguna imprudencia. Y pretendo mantener mi promesa. Pero no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando que estos vengan otra vez a por ella. Tengo la intención de detenerlos uno tras otro»

«Pero, no sabemos quién está detrás de toda está historia…»

«Esperad, ¿qué historia? Porque me temo que no lo he comprendido todo…» dijo Belle haciendo una ligera mueca

«Gold, el ex marido de la alcaldesa y otros, que no sabemos todavía quiénes son, quieren ir a por Regina Mills. Hace como tres semanas un hombre, Greg Mendell, fue enviado a secuestrarla, no me preguntes por qué, no lo sé todo de momento. Se metió en su casa e intentó violarla, pero ella supo defenderse y llamar a tiempo a la policía, aunque no pudieron atraparlo. Algunos días más tarde, cuando el tornado, él volvió a la carga cuando estábamos en la Save Company…pero Killian Jones lo mató. Una semana después, David y yo tuvimos un accidente, y fue Killian quien pasó a encargarse de "protegerla", pero de hecho él solo estaba ahí para ganarse su confianza…lo que no comprendo, ya que se suponía que Greg Mendell tenía que secuestrarla, entonces Killian no hubiera podido hacerlo, pero algo le salió mal porque le pegaron un tiro, tampoco sé por qué…pero en su lecho de muerte, Killian me confesó que Gold estaba tras esto y me contó su implicación en la historia. Mientras eso ocurría, Regina estaba en una fábrica abandonada en el puerto, vigilada por unos tipos no muy amables…y ahí descubrimos que su ex marido también estaba metido en el ajo. Tampoco sé el porqué….bueno. Logramos salvar a Regina y me la llevé lejos de aquí algunos días, y después tú me llamaste»

«Ah, ok…ahora comprendo mejor la situación de urgencia…Lo que no comprendo…es ¿por qué enviarte a ti en primer lugar a proteger a la Alcaldesa si el plan de partida era que Killian lo hiciera en tu lugar?»

«Tampoco tengo idea…Pero me niego a seguir sin respuestas…Y pretendo buscarlas yo misma»

«¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?»

«Ahí es donde voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda»

* * *

Sobre el mediodía, con una Regina, que comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo, un rico pollo asado con patatas asadas y verdura al vapor, mientras su hijo jugaba en su habitación, Emma volvió a la casa.

«¿Gina?»

«En la cocina»

«Hola…» dijo ella entrando en la misma

«¡Ah! Al fin de vuelta…» dijo la morena dando la vuelta para pasar sus brazos por los hombros de su amor «Te ha llevado tiempo…hace más de tres horas que te has ido»

«Lo sé y te lo voy a explicar todo»

«Así espero…» susurró Regina antes de depositar delicadamente sus labios sobre los de rubia

«Hmm, di…¿no tienes miedo de que tu hijo nos sorprenda?»

«Está jugando en su cuarto…y además, te he echado de menos…» confiesa ella antes de besarla de nuevo

«Yo también a ti, amor»

Se besaron de nuevo acercando sus cuerpos al máximo, quedándose en esa posición varios segundos hasta que el aire les faltó, entonces se separaron y Regina volvió a sus tareas culinarias.

«¿Quieres que te eche una mano?»

«No, todo marcha…pero puedes explicarme esa cita misteriosa mientras me haces compañía»

«De acuerdo…» respondió ella divertida «He ido a reunirme con David y Belle en una cafetería del centro»

«Ah…continúa…» dijo con un tono que dejaba entrever que no le iba a gustar lo que vendría

«Hemos elaborado un plan para descubrir la verdad que se esconde tras todo este asunto…»

«¿Qué plan?» dijo mientras empezaba a perder la calma

«Vamos a hacer que Gold caiga, que confiese su implicación y la finalidad de todo esto»

Regina soltó el instrumento que estaba utilizando para pelar las patatas y alzó la cabeza para respirar profundamente antes de girase hacia la rubia.

«Me habías prometido…nada de imprudencias»

«Y no he roto esa promesa. Pretendo mantenerla. Solo quería verlos para que nuestro plan resultara sin fallas. Manejo la situación, Regina…» dijo ella acercándose a la morena para poner su mano en el rostro de ella «Pero tengo que hacer algo. No puedo quedarme aquí, de brazos cruzados mientras tu vida y la de tu hijo están en peligro. No quiero que nos pillen por sorpresa y que te lleven lejos de mí para hacer dios sabe qué….no te harán nada. Seré yo quien se lo haga a ellos»

«Es muy peligroso Emma…» susurró mientras sentía las lágrimas haciendo aparición en sus ojos, aterrorizada ante la idea de que algo malo le pudiera ocurrir a la mujer que amaba.

«Pero, si no sabes lo que pretendo hacer»

«Da igual…esos tipos no están de broma…estáis en desventaja numérica…¿te acuerdas de la horda de la última vez? Aunque tú y David seáis los mejores…no lo conseguiréis»

«¿Entonces, qué? ¿Se supone que tengo que esperar a que vengan a cogerte y dejarles que lo hagan? ¡Si es así, te dejo en el despacho de Gold y asunto acabado!» elevó el tono la rubia, retrocediendo de la morena y caminando de aquí para allá por la cocina

«No es eso lo que he querido decir, Emma»

«Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Venga, te escucho»

«Podríamos…huir…es decir…algún tiempo…»

«Regina, no podemos…Huir no serviría de nada, nos encontrarían y lo sabes. La mejor defensa es un buen ataque…Déjame probarte que no soy la mejor por nada»

«No dudo de tus capacidades, Emma, ya me las has demostrado varias veces…pero ahora confiesa que nunca te las has visto con algo parecido…»

«No, es verdad…pero siempre hay una primera vez. No tenemos elección, Regina…debemos tomar la delantera antes de que ellos lo hagan…»

«Esa idea no me gusta…» dijo ella dando la espalda a la rubia y secándose una lágrima que amenazaba con deslizarse por la mejilla.

«Lo sé, mi amor…» respondió calmadamente Emma abrazándola por la espalda, pasando sus manos alrededor de su cintura y apoyarlas en su vientre, posando su mentón en uno de los hombros de la morena «Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Ya lo hago…»

«Ah, por cierto, le he traído una sorpresa a Henry»

«Lo mimas mucho…gracias por ser tan adorable con él»

«Es él quien es adorable, y además, quiero a tu hijo, es normal, ¿no?»

«Es recíproco, tiene suerte también de tenerte a ti…»

Emma dejó un beso en la mejilla de Regina, escuchó que una puerta del piso de arriba se abría, así que retrocedió, sin quererlo, antes de sentarse en uno de los altos taburetes de la cocina.

«¡Hola Emma!»

«¡Hola, chico! ¡Chócala!»

El muchacho se aplicó y levanto su mano para chocarla con la que tendía la rubia mientras Regina sonreía ante su complicidad.

«¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?» pregunto amablemente el muchacho sentándose al lado de Emma

«Bueno, después de la comida, pensaba que podríamos jugar a un juego de mesa, ¿te parece?»

«¡Sí!» le dijo Henry a su madre

«Con mucho gusto…» respondió a su vez Emma con una sonrisa.

«Bien, tenéis aún una hora y media para decidir qué juego»

«Ven Emma, ¡te voy a enseñar los que tengo en la habitación!»

«¡Ok, jefe!»

Los dos se echaron a reír, antes de que el muchacho saliera de la cocina seguido de Emma, que de todas maneras se detuvo para guiñarle un ojo a Regina, que le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Una vez en la habitación de Henry, Emma se lanzó sobre la colección de comics que él tenía y el muchacho se sentó, todo orgulloso, a su lado.

«¡Tengo más de 50! Los colecciono, esos son de coleccionista, aquellos son las ediciones limitadas y estos son los otros…» dijo señalando las diferentes categorías mientras hablaba.

«Bien…tienes muchos….¿tienes un héroe preferido?»

«¡Superman! ¡Sin dudar!»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué él en particular?»

«Porque es muy fuerte y defiende un planeta que no es el suyo y…quizás porque también vuela…»

«¡Ah, sobre todo es por eso! Yo también cuando era pequeña tenía un héroe. En fin, era más bien UNA heroína»

«¿Quién era?»

«Dudo que la conozcas…Se llamaba Xena»

«No, tienes razón, no la conozco…lo siento» dijo bajando la cabeza

«No te preocupes, chico, no puedes conocerlos a todos. Bien, ¿dónde están esos juegos?»

«¡Aquí!»

El joven abrió un gran armario donde se encontraban diversos juegos. Monopoly, Pictionary, Stratego, Twister, Hundir la flota, diferentes puzles, y Emma detuvo su recorrido visual cuando sus ojos dieron con uno en particular.

«¿Cluedo?»

«¿Te gusta?»

«Jugaba cuando tenía tu edad…incluso se me daba bien»

«¡Venga ya!»

«¿Qué? ¿No me crees, granuja?» preguntó ella haciéndole cosquillas, él se retorcía en su cama para hacerse una bola y escapar de la rubia.

Regina, que les había escuchado reír, metió el pollo en el horno y subió para unirse a ellos.

«Entonces, ¿ya habéis decidido?»

Emma y Henry, que no habían dejado de reírse, apenas escucharon a la morena que tuvo que repetirse.

«¿Y?» dijo ella en un tono un poco más alto

«Bueno, de hecho…» dijo Emma que había llorado de la risa, girándose hacia la morena

«¡Emma quiere jugar al Cluedo! ¡Dice que es la mejor!»

«Vaya, miren eso…»

«No, no he dicho que sea la mejor, sino que se me daba bien…»

«Bien, eso lo veremos más tarde…»

 _ **Ding-dong**_

«¿Esperabas visita?» preguntó Emma, suspicaz

«No, no que yo sepa…» respondió Regina algo intranquila

«Ok, voy yo a ver, mientras, Henry, quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Haz lo que te mandan, cariño, ¿vale?»

«Ok…»

«Ponte a leer un comic mientras…» dijo Emma desordenándole los cabellos antes de hacer una seria señal con la cabeza a la morena.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, Emma fue directamente al salón para mirar discretamente a través de la ventana, con el arma en la mano, mientras el timbre sonaba de nuevo, y Regina de pie en los escalones de la escalera.

«¿Y?» susurró la morena

«Es tu madre…» respondió Emma suspirando y volviendo a meter la pistola en su lugar, es decir, a su espalda, en la cinturilla del pantalón.

«¿Qué querrá ahora…?»

Regina se dirigió a la puerta y abrió a su madre que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

«¡Bueno, menos mal!» dijo autorizándose a entrar

«Buenos días a ti también, madre»

«Oh…veo que no estás sola…Emma Swan, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, señora» afirmó Emma ofreciéndole la mano a la vieja dama que la ignoró fingiendo que no la había visto

Regina se excusó en silencio por el comportamiento de su madre, y la rubia le guiñó un ojo como diciéndole "no te preocupes"

«¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?»

«¿Dónde está mi nieto?»

«Henry…» gritó la morena después de haber suspirado delante de su madre

«¿Sí, mamá?»

«Baja, la abuela está aquí»

«¡Sí!»

El muchacho bajó los escalones a toda velocidad ante la inquietud de su madre antes de correr a los brazos de Cora.

«Oh, vaya…¡Buenos días, cariño!»

«¡Buenos días, abuela! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Oh, estoy bien…y hoy es domingo, hace buen tiempo, así que he pensado que podríamos aprovechar para a ir a dar un paseo en familia al parque, ¿qué te parece?»

«¡Genial! ¿Podemos ir, mamá? Por favor…» pidió dejando ver todos sus pequeños y blancos dientes

«Bueno…» Regina se giró hacia Emma que no tenía una expresión tranquila «No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea…»

«Oh, mamá…pero, ¿por qué?»

«Sí, ¿por qué, cariño?» preguntó su madre, lo que exasperó a Regina en grado sumo, ya que sabía que Cora usaba a su nieto para obtener lo que quería.

«Bien, porque la comida está en el horno y ya habíamos planeado nuestra tarde…Henry, ¿no querías que jugáramos al Cluedo con Emma?»

«Pero la abuela no viene a menudo…y además tiene razón, fuera hace buen tiempo…»

«Bien, en ese caso puedes ir a jugar al jardín…»

«No pasa nada cariño…» cortó la vieja dama «voy a convencerla, mientras ve al jardín a jugar, ¿eh?»

«De acuerdo…»

El muchacho se marchó, mientras Regina se dirigía a la cocina para vigilar la cocción de su ave, seguida de cerca por Emma, dejando atrás a Cora, que se daba cuenta de las familiaridades que se tomaba la rubia.

«Te dejaré a solas con tu madre, estaré con Henry en el jardín»

«De acuerdo. Hasta luego…» dijo ella con una sonrisa viendo a su compañera alejarse y dejar sitio a su madre.

«¿Qué hace ella aquí?»

«Madre, ya te lo he dicho. Mi vida y la de mi hijo están en peligro, y Emma está aquí para protegernos»

«No me gusta la manera en la que te mira»

«¿Perdón?»

«Bueno, no sé…tengo la vaga impresión de que esa mujer quiere algo más de ti»

«Algo más de mí…puedes ser más clara…»

«¡Oh, ya me entiendes! ¡Tengo la impresión de que le gustas a…esa mujer!» dijo ella señalando con su mano hacia la rubia que se había unido a Henry con una mochila de deporte al hombro

«Madre, que yo le guste o no le guste no sé en qué te incumbe…en cambio yo sí tengo el derecho de saber qué estás haciendo en mi casa…» dijo ella para cambiar de conversación

«Yo también te lo he dicho…solo quiero que vayamos a tomar el aire»

Regina, que le daba la espalda a su madre, reviró los ojos antes de ver a su hijo saltando de felicidad al ver que Emma le había traído un bate, dos guantes y algunas bolas de béisbol.

* * *

«¡Oh, genial!»

«David y yo vamos de vez en cuando a jugar al parque y he pensado que quizás también te gustaría jugar, así que las he traído»

«¡Super! ¿Jugamos?»

«¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Pases o quieres batear?»

«Bueno, el jardín no es demasiado grande para un Home Run, así que vamos a hacer pases»

«¿Un home Run, eh? ¿Solo eso?»

«¡Estoy seguro de que podría hacerlo!»

«No lo dudo ni por un segundo…venga, ponte esto» dijo ella pasándole un guante

El muchacho metió su mano, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, y Emma se ponía el suyo.

«¿Listo?»

«¡Sí!»

* * *

«¿Regina? ¿Regina?»

«¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?» preguntó ella sin realmente prestar atención a su madre, más interesada en el espectáculo que se le ofrecía desde fuera.

«Te decía….¿has contactado con Robin?»

Al escuchar ese nombre, Regina suspiró de nuevo y sintió su mandíbula apretarse a su pesar.

«Escucha, madre, no tengo intención de hablar de él contigo. ¡Por la buena y sencilla razón de que no hay nada que decir!»

«Pero, ¿por qué? Es una muchacho tan adorable…»

«Quizás, pero no me interesa…»

«Bueno, muy bien, muy bien…hablemos de otra cosa entonces…¿cómo va la reconstrucción de la ciudad?»

«En marcha…algunas personas no han tenido todavía la oportunidad de volver a sus casas, pero no falta mucho…»

«Tu popularidad está realmente en alza en los diferentes sondeos, ¿lo sabes? Más del 83% de los habitantes de esta ciudad estarían dispuestos a votarte si te presentaras»

«Pensaba que tenía que concentrarme en mi campaña para Gobernadora…»

«Cierto…pero por si acaso, sabes que el año próximo, tus fieles electores estarán presentes»

«Eso es seguro…»

Continuaron hablando de esto y de aquello, pero sobre todo de la carrera de Regina, pero esta llamó a Emma y a Henry para avisarles que pronto pasarían a la mesa.

«¿He de suponer que te unes a nosotros para comer?»

«No podría negarme…» dijo ella con entusiasmo para amargura de su hija.

Cuando Emma y Henry volvieron tras haberse lavado las manos, pusieron la mesa con la ayuda de la morena, mientras Cora los miraba hacerlo, sin mover una pestaña. Solo observando al escena.

«Madre, si te tomaras la molestia de sentarte…»

«¡Con mucho gusto! Henry, me sentare frente a ti, muchacho»

Ella le sonrió y Regina no pudo evitar tomar una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver al comedor. Tenía que calmarse, por su hijo.

La comida transcurrió calmadamente. Cora había tomado la palabra la mayor parte del tiempo para dirigirse a su nieto o a su hija, pero ni una sola mirada hacia Emma. Mientras Regina y su hijo intentaban integrar a la rubia en la conversación.

«Entonces, abuela, ¿has logrado convencer a mamá?»

«Bien, pregúntale tú…»

«¿Entonces mamá? ¿Vamos después al parque? Cuando volvamos aún podemos jugar al Cluedo…por favor, ¡me gustaría hacer un Home Run con Emma!»

La susodicha y Regina no pudieron evitar sonreír ligeramente, ese chico era realmente adorable. Mientras que por su parte, Cora estaba lejos de compartir ese entusiasmo.

«No estoy segura de que Miss Swan vaya a acompañarnos» dijo la mujer mayor en tono frío

«Henry, puedes dejar la mesa»

El joven comprendió el mensaje, pues supo, por la voz de su madre, que mejor era no intentar discutir. Así que cogió su plato y salió del comedor.

«Puedes repetirlo…» dijo Regina lanzándole una oscura mirada a su madre

«Bueno, es domingo, estoy segura de que Miss Swan…» dijo ella lanzando una amarga mirada hacia la rubia «querrá aprovechar su día libre para hacer lo que desee…»

«Con todo el respeto que le tengo, señora…» dijo Emma dirigiéndole la palabra con voz neutra «no creo que usted conozca mis deseos»

«Y Emma nos acompañará, madre»

«Bien…ok, pensaba que este paseo familiar solo concernía a los miembros de esta familia, pero bueno…»

«Emma, sin ninguna duda, forma más parte de la familia que tú»

«¡Cómo puedes decir eso!»

«Por la sencilla razón que, desde que la conozco, ha estado presente y me cuida, cosa que tú jamás has hecho»

«Mentira…he estado para ti muchas veces…» dijo ella en un tono que sonaba falso

«Ok. Emma nos acompañará, si no te gusta, ya sabes dónde está la puerta»

La mujer mayor estaba que echaba chispas por dentro, mientras su hija se levantaba para retirar su plato, y Emma la imitaba.

Una vez la mesa recogida y el lavavajillas puesto, los cuatro abandonaron la casa y se encaminaron a pie hasta el parque que se encontraba a un cuarto de hora de caminata.

Al llegar, Henry, seguido de Emma, se echó a correr. Emma sostenía el bate y Henry un guante en su mano, una bola en la otra, bajo la mirada enternecida, una vez más, de Regina, que, con su madre, tomó asiento en un banco a la sombra.

* * *

«¡Bien! ¿Ya has usado un bate?»

«No, nunca…»

«Vale, no importa, te enseñaré»

Ella se acercó al muchacho y a dos metros de él se paró

«Bien, debes flexionar ligeramente las rodillas, sostener el bate con firmeza. Una mano aquí, la otra, aquí. Después llevar el bate por encima de tu hombro. Cuando la pelota llegue cerca de ti, solo la parte de arriba de tu cuerpo debe pivotar» dijo ella enseñándoselo con los movimientos adecuados «¿Ves? Mis piernas y mi pelvis no se mueven. Es la parte alta la que trabaja»

«¡Ah…ok!»

«Vale, tómalo, yo te lanzo la bola, lo importante ahora no es mandarla lejos, sino, al menos, tocarla, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡De acuerdo!»

«¿Listo?»

«¡Sí!»

* * *

«¿Por qué no me hablas, Regina?»

«¿Qué quieres que te diga, madre?»

«Bueno, no lo sé…lo que quieras»

Regina tenía en la cabeza algo que se parecía a "¡Deseo a Emma ahora mismo!", pero se contuvo y sonrió divertida mientras su mirada seguía puesta en su compañera.

«Henry me ha dicho, mientras veníamos, que se disculpaba, que no había tenido tiempo de comprar un recuerdo la semana pasada»

«Es verdad, fui a buscarlo un día antes»

«¿Y por qué?»

«Porque su vida podía estar en peligro»

«¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?»

Regina desvió la mirada de su hijo y Emma para mirar torvamente a su madre.

«No, no estoy exagerando. Ahora mismo nuestras vidas están constantemente en peligro…y salir para "dar un paseo en familia" es definitivamente correr un riesgo»

«Tu guardaespaldas está ahí, no corres peligro»

«No es gracias a ti que está ahí»

«Sí, vale, es verdad que no me cae bien…pero eso sucede, no nos puede gustar o caer bien todo el mundo…»

«Eso es verdad…»

Volvió a centrar su atención en su hijo a tiempo para verlo golpear con fuerza la pelota con el bate que Emma le había dado. Y tuvo por efecto mandar la pelota a 20 metros.

«¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Lo has visto!»

«¡Bravo, cariño!»

El muchacho tenía los brazos en el aire como un pájaro y se puso a correr de izquierda a derecha en señal de victoria. Emma lo tomó en sus brazos para hacerle cosquillas antes de subirlo a sus hombros, cosa que hizo que se echara a reír. Emma se puso a correr con el chico sobre ella y este no dejó de reír.

Regina estaba tan emocionada viendo esa complicidad entre los dos que sintió su corazón bombear de felicidad, pues ella estaba segura de algo, de que era eso lo que quería para el resto de su vida. Así que se levantó, dejo a su madre sin una mirada o palabra, y caminó al encuentro de ellos.

Agarró la mano de su hijo y junto con Emma se pusieron a gritar el nombre del pequeño como señal de victoria.

«¡Henry! ¡Henry! ¡Henry!»

Sonreían de felicidad y las dos mujeres intercambiaron una cómplice mirada, Regina comprendió que ese sentimiento de felicidad era recíproco para Emma. Y en ese instante, hubieran querido besarse tiernamente.

Así que para inmortalizar ese instante, Regina sacó su teléfono, abrió la cámara, se pegó a la rubia que pasó una mano por su cintura, tendió su brazo y encuadró la cámara para que salieran los tres.

«¿Me la reenviarás?» preguntó en voz baja Emma

«Será un placer»

«¡Bien Henry! ¡Ven, vamos a buscar la bola!» dijo ella dejándolo en el suelo

«Ok, ¿Echamos una carrera?»

«¡Vas a perder, crápula!»

«¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Go!»

Entonces él echó a correr mientras la rubia intercambiaba una mirada con Regina antes de lanzarse ella también a la carrera.

Cora, por su parte, no se había perdido migaja de la escena que se desarrollaba de nuevo ante sus ojos. Sintió una arcada llegarle a la garganta. Entonces, se levantó y se fue a comprar una botella de agua en un carrito ambulante que pasaba por ahí.

Cuando volvió, Regina se había vuelto a sentar en el banco. También ella iba a sentarse cuando Henry vino hacia ellas.

«Abuela, ¿me has visto?»

«Sí, hombrecito…¡bien jugado!»

«¡Gracias! Mamá, ¿puedo comprarme un helado…por favor?»

«Sí…» respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Emma también se acercaba.

«¡Yupi!»

«Ven Henry, ¡yo te lo compro!»

«¡Oh, gracias, abuela!»

Se alejaron dados de la mano, mientras Emma se sentaba al lado de la morena.

«No me gusta cuando hace eso…»

«¿Hacer qué?» preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño en señal de incomprensión

«Eso…comprar la atención de mi hijo»

«¿Crees que es eso lo que hace?»

«Mi madre nunca hace nada gratuitamente…siempre tiene algo en mente»

«¿Quieres que la investigue también?»

«No…no merece la pena, pero gracias de todas maneras…» dijo ella sonriéndole tiernamente y posando discretamente una mano sobre la que Emma había apoyada en el banco.

«Tengo unas ganas de poder besarte…» murmuró la rubia en una sonrisa

«Yo también»

* * *

«Di Henry…¿te gusta mucho Emma?»

«¡Oh, sí! ¡Es super amable conmigo! ¡Y me divierto mucho con ella!»

«¿Y con tu mamá?»

«Bueno…también es amable»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«Bueno…¡te lo digo pero no digas nada, eh!»

«Prometido, cariño»

«¡Creo que mamá y Emma están enamoradas!»

Cora, estupefacta por el hecho de que su nieto hubiera comprendido la situación al igual que ella, frunció el ceño antes de pagar al dependiente y darle el helado a su nieto.

«Será nuestro pequeño secreto…así que dime…¿qué te hace pensar eso?»

«Bah…Mamá sonríe siempre cuando Emma está delante…ríe más a menudo, mamá está feliz…Y cuando ella la mira…no es de la misma manera en que me mira a mí…así que creo que están enamoradas»

«¿Y Emma cómo la mira?»

«De la misma manera que mamá, a veces basta una sonrisa por parte de Emma y mamá se pone roja»

«¡Eres un verdadero espía, cariño! Está bien…»

Elle le despeinó el cabello mientras él lamía su helado, y volvían caminando hacia las dos mujeres.

«¿Henry qué te parece si vamos a sentarnos en la hierba al sol?» propuso la rubia con una sonrisa antes de que el muchacho asintiera.

Cora retomó su sitio en el banco y cruzó sus piernas antes de lanzarle una oscura mirada a Emma.

«¿Puedo saber por qué la miras así?» preguntó Regina a la defensiva

«¿Puedo yo saber qué hay entre Emma y tú? Y no me…mientas…» dijo ella apretando los dientes y centrando su atención en su hija.

«¿Y qué te importa?»

«¡Responde a la pregunta, Regina!»

«Estamos juntas»

«Me das nauseas…¿Cómo puedes…? ¡Con una mujer! ¿Has pensado en Henry? ¿Crees que eso es sano para él? ¡El pobre ya lo sabe y está trastornado!»

«Deja a mi hijo fuera de esto…¿Tú crees de verdad que si le molestara pasaría tiempo con Emma? Reflexiona un poco, a la única que incomoda es a ti. ¿Te provoca nauseas? Vale, bien, márchate, no te retengo. Hace un momento decías que era un paseo familiar, no sé qué estás haciendo aquí…Mi familia no está compuesta sino por Henry y Emma»

La mujer mayor, ahora en cólera, mataba con la mirada a su hija que se atrevía a hablarle en ese tono.

«Es ella la que te ha vuelto así, a ti no te gustan las mujeres…has perdido la cabeza, ya no sabes lo que dices…»

«Al contrario, nunca he estado tan lúcida en toda mi vida. ¡Finalmente sé lo que quiero, y tengo finalmente lo que quiero!»

«Cuando todo haya acabado con ella…lamentarás tus palabras»

«¿Quién ha dicho que acabará? No sabes nada de nuestro amor»

«Vuestro amor…deja que me ría…abre los ojos, Regina…vuestra unión no tiene razón de ser»

La mujer mayor se levantó, llamó a su nieto que llegó corriendo, le sonrió falsamente y le dijo adiós antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Emma, que había visto la escena desde varios metros, se levantó y se sentó al lado de Regina, que parecía más enfadada que nunca.

«Hey, Henry, ¿nos das dos minutos, por favor?»

«De acuerdo…» dijo él inocentemente mientras se terminaba su helado

«¿Qué ha pasado?» al no ver reacción por parte de Regina, Emma se permitió posar sus dedos bajo el mentón de la morena para alzar su rostro hacia ella «Hey…háblame…»

«Sabe lo nuestro. Lo sabe y ha tenido la desfachatez de decir que esto perturbaría a Henry, y que era tu culpa si yo me he vuelto…»

«¿Lesbiana?»

«Sí…pero se equivoca. Yo no soy lesbiana»

Emma frunció el ceño y comenzó a sentir pánico, pero Regina puso una mano en su mejilla.

«Tú eres la única mujer que amo, Emma, las otras no me interesan. No creo que eso me convierta en lesbiana…» dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hinchó el corazón de la rubia.

«Te amo…»

Regina se hundió en los brazos de la rubia su rostro contra el perfumado cuello de Emma, eso la calmó inmediatamente, mientras Emma pasaba una mano por su espalda para consolarla.

«¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?»

«Henry se está divirtiendo, no deseo desilusionarlo»

«No te preocupes…volveremos. Venga, vamos…» dijo ella tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie «Voy a recoger el bate, ya vuelvo»

«De acuerdo»

«¡Hey, campeón! ¿Listo para recibir una paliza al Cluedo?»

«¿Ya nos vamos?»

«Sí, pero no te preocupes, volveremos»

«¡De acuerdo!»

Veinte minutos más tarde, estaban de vuelta. Emma fue a guardar el equipamiento de béisbol en la mochila de deporte que había traído y la subió a la habitación, mientras Henry ya bajaba con el juego de mesa.

Regina, por su parte, les preparaba una bandeja con cacahuetes y patatas, y la dejó en la mesa de la terraza.

«¿Jugamos fuera?»

«Hace buen tiempo, vamos a aprovechar, ¿no crees?»

«¡Sí, buena idea!»

Ella le guiñó el ojo y él se lo devolvió, después regresó a la cocina a buscar algunas bebidas refrescantes.

«Bien, ¿todo el mundo listo?» preguntó Henry mientras las dos mujeres se sentaban en sus sillas

«¡Vaya que sí, muchacho!» dijo Emma sonriente antes de mirar tiernamente a la morena

Durante más de dos horas, jugaron entre risas y buen humor. La cuarta partida llegaba a su fin y Emma había ganado dos, Henry, una y Regina hacía todo lo posible para ganar esta.

«Hmmm…es la señorita Rose con el revolver en la sala de música…» dijo la morena sin gran convicción

Comprobó las tres cartas escondidas, después sonrió victoriosamente antes de dejarlas boca arriba sobre la mesa.

«¡Gané!»

«Oh, no…» exclamó su hijo con expresión triste en la cara

«Cada uno una…»

«Pero Emma ya ha ganado dos»

«Te lo había dicho, se me da bien…»

Ella dejó sus cartas, mientras le guiñaba un ojo al muchacho y esté hizo una ligera mueca.

«Oh, no pongas esa cara, chico, estoy segura de que hay algún juego en que eres el mejor»

«¡Sí! ¡Hundir la flota!»

«Ok, bien, en ese caso, ¡cuando quieras jugamos una partida!»

«¿Podemos jugar ahora?»

«Antes cariño…me gustaría hablar contigo»

«De acuerdo…» dijo él calmándose y poniéndose serio

«A ver…sé que ya estás al corriente, pero…me gustaría decírtelo»

Ella miró a Emma que le sonrió tiernamente tendiéndole una mano a la que entrelazó sus dedos.

«Emma y yo nos amamos…»

«¡Lo sabía!» dijo él feliz haciendo sonreír a los dos mujeres

«Queremos saber lo que tú piensas»

«Que es genial…yo había visto que tú estabas más feliz desde que Emma estaba con nosotros, sonríes y ríes todo el tiempo…yo estoy contento por ti. Y además, Emma, yo te adoro, eres super buena conmigo y me divierto mucho contigo. Así que, no me molesta»

«¿Estás seguro?»

«¡Completamente seguro!»

Regina, aliviada, soltó aire, mientras sentía a la rubia apretar un poco más su mano en la suya para captar su atención. Y cuando Regina se giró, Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla.

«¿Quiere decir esto que ahora somos una familia?» preguntó el chico

«Bueno, eso depende…» respondió su madre «Emma, ¿querrías unirte a nuestra familia?»

«Nada me haría más feliz…»

«¿Y tú, Henry, querrías que Emma formase parte de nuestra familia?»

«¡Ah, sí, por supuesto!»

Los tres se echaron a reír y Emma se sintió más dichosa que nunca, a parte del episodio Cora, el día había sido perfecto. Y el momento de los tres en el parque quedará grabado en su memoria para siempre.

«¿Y si lo celebramos? Tengo que tener champán en la bodega, y para ti, Henry, te dejaré beber refresco…»

«¡Sí!» dijo él llevándose los puños cerrados al pecho

«Sin embargo…» cortó Emma «Tengo que decirte una última cosa, Henry»

«Ah…¿qué ocurre?»

«Es necesario que esto quede entre nosotros…David, Ruby así como la señorita Blanchard están al corriente y podrás hablar con ellos si lo deseas, pero…por lo demás, debe ser un secreto de momento, ¿de acuerdo?»

Regina, con la precipitación, había olvidado ese detalle y dio gracias interiormente de que Emma se hubiera acordado.

«Pero, ¿por qué?» preguntó él desolado

«Bueno, de momento es lo mejor, pero un día se lo contaremos a todos, prometido» respondió su madre acariciándole tiernamente su mejilla

«Bueno, de acuerdo…pero tengo que deciros que…esta tarde he ha hablado con la abuela…me ha hecho preguntas sobre vosotras y le he dicho que estaba seguro de que estabais enamoradas….¿no debí hacerlo? ¿Es por eso que la abuela se marchó?»

«No, cariño, la abuela ya lo sabía, no es tu culpa»

«Pero, ¿no le ha gustado?»

«En realidad, no…pero quizás algún día cambie de opinión»

«Ella no es buena contigo…cuando ella se marchó vi que tú estabas triste, pero Emma, menos mal, estaba ahí para darte una abrazo»

«Sí, felizmente Emma estaba ahí»

«¿Puedo daros uno ahora?»

«¿Un qué?»

«¡Un abrazo!»

«¡Por supuesto, muchacho! ¡Ven aquí!»

Emma le tendió los brazos y él se sentó en sus piernas para encontrarse entre las dos mujeres que lo rodearon afectuosamente.

«¿Qué os parece si nos hacemos otra foto de familia?» propuso Regina sacando su teléfono

«¡De acuerdo!» respondieron ellos a la vez

«Tres, dos, uno…»

 _Clic,_ la foto estaba hecha, y estaban curiosas por ver el resultado. Los tres resplandecían de felicidad, había sido realmente un gran día.

* * *

Después de eso, Henry se marchó a buscar el "Hundir la flota". Mientras, Emma, impaciente, atrapó a la morena, que se había levantado para ir a buscar la botella de espumoso, la hizo volver a sentarse en sus rodillas, y tomó posesión de sus labios. Y en medio de un gemido, Regina le correspondió rápidamente.

«Hmmm…cuánto me había faltado…» susurró Regina acariciando la mejilla de Emma después de haber apartado un mechón dorado que escondía su rostro.

«A mí también…» murmuró la rubia antes de besarla de nuevo

Regina pasó, entonces, sus dos brazos por los hombros de Emma y hundió su rostro en su cuello, su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Emma sonrió, apretó ligeramente su agarre en la cintura de la morena y le acarició suavemente la espalda.

«La amo, Señora Alcaldesa»

«Yo también la amo, Miss G. I. Jane»

Las dos se echaron a reír sin cambiar sus posiciones, disfrutando sencillamente del contacto entre ellas.


	21. Retomando la rutina

**Retomando la rutina**

A la mañana siguiente, a las 07:45, Henry fue acompañado por su madre y por Emma a la escuela. Les dio un breve abrazo a las dos mujeres antes de sonreírles y gritarles "¡Hasta esta tarde!" mientras corría para reunirse con sus compañeros de clase que jugaban en el patio del recreo mientras Mary se encaminaba hacia ellas.

«Señora Alcaldesa, Emma, buenos días…»

«Buenos días, señorita Blanchard» dijo educadamente Regina

«Hola Mary…¿cómo estás?»

«Bien, bien, ¿y ustedes?»

«Ahí va…»

«De hecho» dijo Emma con una expresión apenada en el rostro «¿No nos guardas mucho rencor por lo del sábado por la tarde?»

«¡No, no, en absoluto! ¡Fue una tarde muy divertida! Henry es realmente un muchacho adorable…»

«Se lo agradezco…» respondió Regina con una sonrisa «¿Le puedo pedir un favor, señorita Blanchard?»

«Sí, por supuesto»

«¿Le sería posible vigilar a Henry? No es que ya no lo haga, no es lo que quiero decir, pero me gustaría que no le quitase ojo de encima…y si ve algo raro, ¿nos podría avisar?»

«¿Algo raro? No comprendo…¿es por el ataque de aquel hombre durante el tornado?»

«De cierta manera…Si ves lo que sea, cualquier cosa que te parezca sospechosa, me llamas, y contactas con David, ¿de acuerdo? Él vendrá inmediatamente…» continuó Emma con un aire serio en sus rasgos

«Bien, no le quitaré ojo, tiene mi promesa»

«Le doy las gracias…Le prometo que más tarde se lo explicaremos todo, pero por ahora es mejor que sepa lo menos posible»

«Muy bien, señora alcaldesa»

«Regina. Me puede llamar Regina»

Ellas se sonrieron, mientras Emma, con una mano, hacía señas a Henry que, desde lo alto de lo que parecía ser un mirador, le hacía grandes señas antes de deslizarse por un pequeño tobogán de metal.

«Bueno, vamos a dejarla. Que tenga un buen día, señorita Blanchard»

«Mary…» dijo ella en un guiño cómplice que Regina retribuyó con una sonrisa «Y un buen día para usted también»

«¡Hasta luego Mary!» dijo Emma mientras ella y Regina volvían a la berlina negra blindada de Emma.

Una vez en el ayuntamiento, Regina y Emma fueron acogidas por Ruby y un café para cada una.

«Señora Alcaldesa, Emma, es un placer verlas» dijo ella sonriente, casi saltando de alegría en el sitio.

«Me preguntó bien por qué…» respondió con una voz fría Regina cogiendo uno de los vasos mientras seguía su camino hacia el despacho.

Ruby interrogó a Emma con la mirada, mientras que esta parecía ligeramente divertida por la reacción de su compañera hacia su secretaria.

«¿He dicho algo inconveniente?»

«No te preocupes, Ruby. Gracias por el café»

«De nada…» dijo ella mientras la rubia seguía el mismo camino que la morena, quedándose Ruby asombrada en el pasillo.

«¡Señorita Lucas!» llamó secamente su superiora

Ruby se dirigió corriendo al despacho de la alcaldesa y se quedó recta como un palo en el umbral de la puerta.

«¿Sí, señora?»

«¿Dónde están los informes que le pedí redactar para mantenerme al corriente de los acontecimientos de la semana pasada?» preguntó Regina con una ceja arqueada, la mandíbula apretada, de pie delante de su silla mientras Emma se había sentado en uno de las sillas de la estancia.

«Los he puesto aquí, señora» dijo Ruby dirigiéndose hacia uno de las cajoneras.

Abrió un cajón, sacó un expediente de bastante grosor y lo puso encima del escritorio de la alcaldesa.

«Eso será todo, señorita Lucas, puede dejarnos, solas…» dijo subrayando bien la última palabra

«Bien, señora» la secretaria bajó ligeramente la cabeza y salió tan rápido como pudo del despacho.

«No has sido amable con ella…»

«No tengo que ser "amable" con ella, como tú dices» dijo con un tono frío

«¡Haces todo esto porque te dije que ella había puesto sus ojos en mí!» dijo divertida la rubia mientras la morena fingía no comprender la alusión.

«No tiene nada que ver…»

«Claro, por supuesto…entonces, ¿no te molesta si voy a hablar con ella?» dijo mientras se ponía en pie

«¿Y por qué?» se enervó la morena

«¡Lo ves! Estás celosa…»

«Uno, deja esa sonrisa burlona, me enerva. Dos, estoy celosa, ¿y? ¿Está mal? Tres, no confío en ella…»

«¿Confiar en ella? No digas tonterías, si realmente fuera así, no hubieras dejado que se ocupara de la ciudad una semana entera»

«No hablaba de eso…»

«En ese caso, es en mí en quien no confías…»

«¡No veo la relación!»

«¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Qué se me eche encima?» Regina suspiró de insatisfacción sabiéndose cogida en la trampa mientras que la rubia cruzaba sus brazos bajo su pecho «Regina, ya te lo he dicho, Ruby comprendió muy bien que no tenía oportunidad conmigo. Y además, si te digo que es en mí en quien no confías, es por la simple razón que, si fuera el caso, no montarías toda esta historia. ¿Crees de verdad que voy a dejarme seducir o hacerlo yo?»

«¡No, evidentemente que no!»

«Entonces, ¿a qué vienen esos celos?»

«Yo…¡no lo sé! No me gusta que esté cerca de ti…»

«Gina» dijo ella acercándose a la morena que bajaba la mirada y abría el expediente dejado sobre la mesa.

Emma posó su índice bajo el mentón de la morena, ejerció una ligera presión para que la morena alzara la cabeza, después clavó su mirada esmeralda en la suya.

«Gina, tú eres a la que amó, no hay ni habrá nunca ninguna otra, ¿me entiendes?»

«Sí…» susurró la morena, que aparentemente había recobrado su calma «Lo siento»

«No pasa nada, pero nunca más dudes de mí, por favor…sin ti no soy nada. No te abandonaré por nada del mundo, pues tú eres lo más preciado que tengo, confía en mí…»

«He actuado tontamente, sin pensar…perdóname…»

«¡Si me das un beso, lo olvido todo!»

Regina sonrió y no se hizo de rogar para depositar delicadamente sus labios sobre los de su compañera antes de deslizar sus labios por su mejilla, bajar por su mandíbula y terminar en su cuello, deteniéndose allí.

«¿Me lo imagino o me has hecho un chupetón?»

«Solo es para pasar un mensaje…» subrayó la morena aparentemente satisfecha del color con matices violetas sobre la diáfana piel de la rubia.

Emma vio los ojos embargados de deseo de la morena y se estremeció. Si su razón no la calmaba, habría podido tomarla allí mismo, sobre su mesa, y hacerle el amor apasionadamente.

«¿Qué mensaje?» preguntó antes de carraspear

Regina sonrió maliciosamente y acercó su boca al oído de su amada

«Que eres mía» dijo con voz suave que hizo suspirar de excitación a la rubia.

Regina besó su cuello, justo por debajo de su oreja, después retrocedió y le guiñó coquetamente el ojo. Emma, la agarró por detrás del cuello para acercar sus rostros y besarla perdidamente.

Con la respiración entrecortada, se separaron, después la rubia retrocedió para salir por la puerta.

«Bien, ¿dónde vas?» preguntó la morena incrédula

«¡Voy a hablar con Ruby, si no, me voy a lanzar encima de ti!» dijo ella antes de abrir la puerta del despacho, haciendo sonrojar a la morena, que satisfecha, sonrió y se sentó en su asiento para meterse de lleno en el trabajo.

«¿Algo va mal?» preguntó la morena al ver que la rubia acababa de salir precipitadamente del despacho de su jefa, y se colgaba al manillar de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados.

Emma se restableció, inspiró y espiró varias veces antes de girarse para hacer frente a la morena.

«No, no, todo bien, bien, heu…¿tendrías un minuto?»

«Sí, por supuesto. Por favor, siéntate» dijo ella señalando con una mano una de las sillas que había en el pasillo.

Emma, entonces, tomó asiento y Ruby se sentó a su lado.

«Oh, pero, mierda, Emma, ¿qué tienes en el cuello?»

A penas hubo pronunciado la frase, entreabrió la boca de sorpresa comprendiendo el significado de esa evidente marca en la piel de su amiga.

Emma le lanzó una mirada incómoda, pero comprendió que no tenía que explicar nada.

«Ah, ok, es por eso que me atacó como un perro…» soltó la morena con voz casi desesperada.

«No te preocupes…le he dicho que se calme contigo. No lo hará más»

«Vale…no estoy muy convencida, pero bueno…¿es de eso que querías hablarme?»

«No…» dijo ella riendo ligeramente «No, a decir verdad, te necesito»

«Te escucho»

«Bien, tengo un plan para detener a los que quieren atrapar a Regina. Solo que no puedo dejarla sola, así que necesitaré que este medio día vayas al restaurante Scala»

«Heu…de acuerdo…¿qué tengo que hacer allí?»

«Te vas a encontrar con una amiga mía, Belle. Es la secretaría de mi jefe. En fin, mi ex jefe. Ella te va a entregar un pequeño informe sobre él, puedes confiar en ella como yo confío en ti, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡Ningún problema! ¿Cómo la reconoceré?»

«Ella te hará una señal»

«Bien, heu…de acuerdo, ¡sin problema!»

«Gracias Ruby. Tienes que estar allí sobre las doce y media»

«¡Allí estaré!»

«Genial, gracias»

«¡De nada! Bien, entonces…deduzco que tú y la alcaldesa…»

«Deduces bien»

«¡No habéis debido aburríos durante la semana, eh!» dijo ella sacándole la lengua

«¿Estás al corriente de que si Regina nos escucha, te va a matar?»

«¡Es verdad! ¡Bueno, entonces a las 12:30!» dijo ella poniéndose de pie para volver a sentarse tras su escritorio

«Sí»

La rubia se levantó a su vez y regresó al despacho de su compañera.

«Entonces…¿de qué has hablado con Ruby?» preguntó una vez que la rubia cerró la puerta

«Por si quieres saberlo, sí, ella lo ha visto»

«De todas maneras, si no lo hubiera hecho, es que habría que comprarle gafas…»

«Ya…¿contenta?»

«No veo en absoluto a qué te refieres…»

«Eso es, sí…Bien, para contestar a tu pregunta, le he pedido que vaya al restaurante para coger el informe que Belle le dará, como estaba previsto»

«Ah sí, es verdad…»

«¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?»

«Eso depende de cómo quieres ayudarme» dijo la morena sonriendo maliciosamente con la ceja levantada

«Bueno, puede ayudarte de diversas maneras…» dijo ella poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta colocarse detrás de la silla de la morena, y colocando sus manos en los hombros de Regina «Puedo ayudarte a relajarte mientras te hago un buen masaje…»

Movió sus pulgares formando pequeños círculos en los omoplatos de la morena, esta cerró los ojos dejando escapar un gemido de su boca.

«O bien…» prosiguió la rubia susurrando en la oreja de la morena mientras descendía sus manos rápidamente, pero de forma delicada sobre sus muslos «Podría usar mis dedos en sitios más sensibles…»

Regina se sintió bullir en su interior y notó cómo su intimidad se humedecía. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior cerrando los ojos antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para ofrecerle su cuello a los labios golosos de Emma.

«Pero no sería serio…» dijo Emma mientras sacaba sus finos dedos de la entre pierna de la morena

Pero Regina posó instintivamente sus manos en las de la rubia para que no se alejara más.

Emma, divertida, hizo deslizar su lengua por la enfebrecida piel que cubría el cuello de su amada mientras a Regina le costaba cada vez más controlar su respiración.

«¿Señora Alcaldesa?» interrumpió Ruby por el interfono «La Señora Rodríguez pide verla. Dice que es urgente»

Regina suspiró enervada, mientras Emma se incorporó, besó la mejilla de la morena antes de retomar su sitio en el sofá, con el periódico del día en sus manos.

«Hágala entrar» dijo lanzando una mirada cargada de remordimiento a la rubia que la vio por el rabillo del ojo, y sonrió mientras una mujer hacia su entrada en la estancia.

«Buenos días, señora alcaldesa, oh, buenos días a usted también…» dijo ella al notar a la rubia en el sofá, frente a la puerta.

Emma le dio un educado saludo con la cabeza antes de continuar con su "lectura"

«Señora Rodríguez…¿qué ocurre?»

«Bien…heu…pensaba que estaba sola…»

«Si concierne a la ciudad, puede hablar delante de la señorita Swan»

«Oh…muy bien»

La pequeña mujer, de cabellos negros, tez bronceada y rellenita, tomó asiento en una de las sillas que le ofreció la alcaldesa y colocó una capeta sobre la mesa de la morena

«La tesorería de la ciudad parecía caer más rápido de lo que habíamos previsto»

«¿Cómo es eso posible?» se asombró la morena «¡Hemos recaudado varios millones de dólares en la gala!»

«Bueno, algunos edificios, como el museo, por ejemplo, han tenido que ser demolidos, pues sus estructuras ya no estaban tan sólidas como antes del tornado. Ha habido que reconstruirlos. Lo que no estaba en la previsión de gastos»

«¿Y a cuánto asciende la cifra para solventar la situación?»

«500.000 dólares pondrían a la ciudad al abrigo y reflotarían las arcas»

«Ya veo…»

«Le he traído un informe detallado de las transacciones que han sido efectuadas desde el tornado así como los informes de los arquitectos y los contratistas»

«Bien. Gracias, haré lo necesario. La mantendré al corriente»

«Bien, señora»

La pequeña mujer se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

«Señorita Swan» dijo bajando la cabeza educadamente

«Señora Rodríguez…» respondió la rubia amablemente

Una vez la mujer hubo salido, Emma dejó el periódico a su lado y miró a la morena inquieta, mientras esta tenía los codos sobre la mesa, su rostro tapado por sus manos. Emma se levantó y colocó una mano reconfortante en la espalda de su compañera, acariciándole tiernamente.

«¿Cómo hago para encontrar tal cantidad!» dijo ella apartando las manos de su rostro «¡50.000 dólares! ¡Necesito un café!» dijo antes de levantarse

«¿Quieres que vaya yo?»

«No, no pasa nada. Necesito caminar, pero gracias»

«De acuerdo» respondió la rubia llevando una mano tras el cuello de la morena y atrayéndola hacia ella para darle un tierno beso, calmando automáticamente a la morena.

Regina le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a guisa de agradecimiento, después salió de su despacho

Cuando volvió, vio que la rubia se acercaba a ella tendiéndole un trozo de papel.

Regina lo cogió y sus ojos se desorbitaron. Se trataba de un cheque cuya suma correspondía a la enunciada por la tesorera municipal hacía unos minutos.

«No Emma…guárdalo…no puede aceptarlo»

«Cógelo…y si lo hago es porque puedo»

«No, yo…de verdad, no puedo aceptarlo…por favor, cógelo» dijo tendiéndole el cheque

«Mi amor, la ciudad lo necesita. Insisto, cógelo. Si no, yo misma se lo llevaré a la señora Rodríguez…» le dijo con un guiño

Emma sintió que la morena iba a estallar en llanto, la estrechó en sus brazos y esta se refugió en ellos.

«Gracias…» articuló agarrándose aún más a la rubia

«Es normal. Venga, tranquilízate, todo va a ir bien»

«Te lo reembolsaré, te lo prometo…»

«No…no tienes que "reembolsármelo", he hecho un gesto por la ciudad, estoy en mi derecho, ¿no?»

«No estás obligada…no quiero que porque estemos juntas, tú…»

«No lo hago por eso. Lo hubiera hecho incluso si no estuviéramos juntas. Lo hago porque es lo correcto. ¿De acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo…gracias, mi amor, de verdad» dijo ella hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia

«Con mucho gusto…»

Cuatro horas más tarde, Ruby ya estaba de camino para su reunión de _incognito_ con esa Belle que ella no conocía aún y sintiéndose algo excitada por estar jugando a los agentes secretos.

Cuando llegó a la dirección indicada, recorrió con su mirada la terraza y vio a una mujer sonreírle y hacerle un discreto gesto con la mano para señalarle que era ella con la que tenía la cita. Caminó hacia la pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules, cabellos largos y ligeramente ondulados, que se había puesto de pie para tenderle la mano.

«Encantada Ruby, soy…»

«Belle, ¿verdad?» cortó la morena estrechándole la mano

«Exacto, por favor, siéntese»

Las dos mujeres tomaron asiento, una enfrente de la otra, después la pelirroja llamó al camarero levantando la mano y un joven, de unos veinte años, se acercó a ellas.

«¿Qué desean, señoras?»

«Yo tomaré con mucho agrado una ensalada de pollo y un té helado al limón, por favor» dijo la pelirroja al camarero antes de mirar a la morena que tenía delante «¿Y usted?»

«Oh, heu…lo mismo» dijo ella girando su rostro hacia el joven mientras este tomaba nota en su libreta.

«Bien, enseguida lo traeré»

«Gracias» respondió Belle con una sonrisa

Cuando Ruby se aseguró de que el camarero estaba lo bastante lejos, se giró hacia la pelirroja.

«No pensaba que íbamos a comer…pensaba, por el contrario, que solo venía para heu…en fin, ya sabe…»

«Relájese, Ruby. Tengo el informe conmigo, y se lo daré. Pero si se lo doy ahora y se marcha enseguida, cuando acaba de llegar, no sería muy discreto…y además le confieso que me muero de hambre y no pasa nada por media hora, ¿no cree?»

«Solo tengo miedo de que Emma se preocupe»

«No se inquiete, ya la he avisado»

«Ah…lo tenía todo previsto»

«Deformación profesional…» dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de echarse a reír las dos «¿Sabe? Antes de ser secretaria, era agente como Emma»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué lo dejó? Si no es indiscreción…»

«Bueno, un día, mientras estaba protegiendo a uno de los clientes, me disloqué mi hombro derecho, el del brazo con el que disparaba. Estuve varias semanas de rehabilitación y cuando me sentí lista, volví al estand de tiro para evaluar mis capacidades. Pero desgraciadamente, mis resultados no fueron satisfactorios. Ya no tenía bastante precisión. Así que me vi obligada a cambiar de puesto…entonces, me paso el día tras una mesa…pero bueno, usted sabe lo que es y además, entre nosotras, no se está tan mal, a fin de cuentas»

«¡Es verdad! Salvo cuando tu jefe te da la bronca»

«Es verdad que a menudo la toman con nosotras, y generalmente no es nuestra culpa»

«Sí…»

El camarero les sirvió la bebida y les anunció que los platos no tardarían mucho más, y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

«¿No lo echa de menos nunca? Es decir, trabajar en el terreno, la vigilancia, todo eso…»

«Sí…pero me consuelo diciéndome que en el presente sigo estando en el corazón de la acción, ya que estoy al corriente de todo lo que ocurre en esa agencia. Y además, ¡es mucho menos peligroso de esa manera!»

«¡Es una buena manera de ver las cosas!»

«¡También lo creo!»

Cuando Ruby hubo regresado al ayuntamiento, se dirigió directamente al despacho de su superiora. Tocó delicadamente a la puerta con su puño y esperó la autorización para entrar.

«He aquí el informe…» dijo cuando cerró la puerta tras ella «Oh, heu, buen apetito»

«¡Gracias Ruby!» dijo Emma levantándose para coger el informe de las manos de la secretaria

«Gracias, señorita Lucas» respondió con voz neutra la alcaldesa, sin tomarse la molestia de dirigirle una mirada a su asistente, antes de morder ligeramente su sándwich.

«Vale, las dejo»

Emma dejó el informe en su silla, lanzó un "vuelvo enseguida", y fue a ver a Ruby fuera del despacho

«¿Y?» preguntó pícaramente la rubia acercándose a su amiga

«¿Y, qué?»

«¡Bueno, la cita! ¿Cómo ha ido?»

«Bueno, bien. Si no, no estaría aquí» dijo encogiéndose de hombros

«¡No te hablo de eso, querida!»

«Entonces, ¿de qué?»

«¡Belle! ¿Qué te ha parecido?»

Ruby sintió que se ponía roja y se sorprendió al ver que la rubia la había pillado.

«Bueno…¡Es guapa! ¡Le va bien el nombre! Pero, ¿cómo tú…?»

«No sé…pensé que podríais pegar»

«¿Pegar?»

«Sí, Ruby. Pegar. ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo?»

«Ella es…»

«¡Bisexual, sí señora! ¡Como tú!»

«Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que "pegamos" como tú dices…?»

«Bueno, digamos que cuando le enseñé tu foto, ¿sabes, aquella que David nos sacó cuando fuiste a su casa? Bien, ¡lo vi en su mirada!»

«Su mirada…¿qué quieres decir?»

«¡Qué deseaba hincarte el diente, querida!»

La morena entreabrió la boca y se puso roja como un tomate.

«Y entonces, además de guapa, ¿cómo la encuentras?»

«Es amable, tierna, una bella sonrisa, una bonita voz…¡y los ojos de un azul!»

«¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía!»

«¿Me lo imagino o lo has liado todo para emparejarme?»

«En otras cosas. Ayer me encontré con David y Belle, acordamos los últimos puntos de nuestro plan y pensamos que necesitábamos a alguien para que nos pasara discretamente el informe. Si Belle venía hasta aquí, y la seguían o hay alguien infiltrado aquí, la habrían pillado. Así que necesitábamos un intermediario»

«Yo»

«Sí, porque no solo eres la única en quien confío, aparte de Regina, por supuesto, sino también porque estas soltera así como ella…»

«¡No sabía que tú sola eras una agencia matrimonial! David y la profesora de Henry, Belle y yo…¿hay otras en la lista?»

«¡Te asombrarías! Bueno, ¡vuelvo con Regina! Hasta más tarde, querida…»

«Hasta más tarde…Oh, Emma, espera…»

«La volverás a ver pronto, no te preocupes…» dijo divertida

«Ok…gracias Emma…» dijo con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro

«¡Es un placer, Rub! ¡Es mi manera de agradecerte!»

«¿Y?» preguntó Regina cuando la rubia estuvo de nuevo sentada a su lado

«Te lo había dicho…»

«¿En serio?»

«¡Sí! No tienes por qué preocuparte por Ruby, definitivamente no está interesada en mí» dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

«¡Todas mis felicitaciones en ese caso!»

Se echaron a reír antes de besarse tiernamente. Emma terminó entonces su almuerzo mientras Regina puso el informe en su mesa ante su vista.

«Tiene un horario muy preciso. Pero encuentro extraño que aquí diga que deja el despacho cada miércoles de once a dos para comer…»

«Sí, es extraño…tendré que descubrir qué esconde»

«De hecho, ¿por qué saliste durante la reunión de esta mañana?»

«Ah sí, olvidé avisarte. Era David, ha rastreado el emisor que coloqué en la bolsa de los tipos del viernes por la noche. Estaba esperando a que el emisor se mantuviera fijo en un lugar el tiempo suficiente para darme la dirección»

«¿Y qué te ha dicho?»

«La dirección es de una mansión alejada del centro. Me ha dicho que contactará con Graham para informales y que me mantendrá al corriente»

«De acuerdo»

«Y…esta noche iremos seguramente a echar un vistazo…»

«¿Perdón?»

«Gina, no me mires así…lo he hecho muchas veces, David también, solo es localizar el sitio. Vamos, vemos lo que hay y volvemos, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¿Y si por casualidad…por acaso es una trampa, y solo esperan para atacaros, y aparecer en mi casa para secuestrarme a mí y a Henry?» dijo completamente en pánico

Emma sabía que era un riesgo y que no era imposible que ellos fueran atraídos hasta allí para poder llegar a la morena.

«De acuerdo, en ese caso, iré sola y David irá a tu casa mientras tanto»

«¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué no te quedas tú en casa?»

Emma sonrió mientras se repetía mentalmente "en casa" y posó una mano en la mejilla de la morena.

«Porque no es él el que tiene que correr riesgos. Ya los está corriendo de sobra. Y además, te recuerdo que la mejor aquí soy yo. No me pasará nada, te lo prometo. Voy, veo qué pasa, y vuelvo. ¿De acuerdo?»

«¿Ninguna imprudencia?»

«Ninguna imprudencia»

Regina le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y depositó suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos sintiendo su corazón encogerse ante la idea de que algo le ocurriese a su compañera.

«Te amo, Emma»

«Yo también te amo, mi amor»

El teléfono de Emma comenzó a sonar y vibrar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, se separó ligeramente de la morena, sacó el teléfono y respondió

«¿Qué hay de nuevo?»

«Acabo de ir a ver a Graham, aparentemente esa casa pertenece a Leoplod Stark…»

«¿El ex marido de Regina?» preguntó ella mirando a la morena que parecía sorprendida

«Sí…la compró hace unos tres meses»

«Ok…esta tardé iré a echar un vistazo»

«Te acompañaré»

«No, preferiría que te quedes junto a Regina y al pequeño. Que los protejas»

Escucharon al hombre suspirar al otro lado de la línea y Emma sabía que David no apreciaba su elección, pero que la respetaría.

«Muy bien. Como quieras»

«Gracias David, te llamo más tarde»

«Muy bien, hasta luego»

«Ciao»

Colgó y guardó en su sitio el teléfono mientras la morena estaba inmersa en el informe de Gold despiezando los fondos financieros de la agencia.

A las cuatro, Regina y Emma dejaron el ayuntamiento para dirigirse a la escuela del pequeño, y las dos se enternecieron cuando este corrió hacia ellas, visiblemente feliz de volver a verlas. Se lanzó en primer lugar a los brazos de su madre antes de chocar su puño con el que le tendía Emma.

«¿Has tenido un buen día, cariño?» preguntó la morena mientras entraban en el coche de la rubia.

«¡Sí! ¡Me dieron la nota del dictado y he sacado un 10!»

«Estoy orgullosa de ti, corazón!» dijo su madre con una sonrisa

«¡Bravo chico, un éxito!»

«¡Gracias!»

«Eso se merece una partida a Hundir la flota, ¿te parece?» le dijo la rubia mientras miraba por el retrovisor comprobando que la carretera estaba libre para poder salir.

«¡Oh, sí!» gritó todo contento

«Pero antes los deberes…» recordó la morena con voz ligeramente autoritaria

«¡Solo tengo una página de cálculo!»

«¡En ese caso será rápido!» retomó la rubia apoyando a la morena

«De acuerdo…»

Al llegar, Henry se dio prisa en sacar su hoja de matemáticas y comenzar a rellenarla.

«Nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado ante la idea de hacer la tarea…» murmuró la morena antes de tomar un sorbo de agua mientras miraba a su hijo desde el salón mientras que él se había instalado en el comedor.

«Por cierto…perdóname»

«¿Por qué?»

«Bueno, no pensé en el hecho de que tu hijo tenía que hacer la tarea antes de poder jugar»

«No pasa nada, mi amor…» la tranquilizó acariciando delicadamente su mejilla

«Lo has criado bien y estás atenta a su educación. Eres definidamente una buena madre, Regina»

La morena, emocionada por las palabras de la rubia, sonrió tiernamente antes de darle un amoroso beso.

«Gracias. Pero estoy segura de que tú también serás una buena madre»

«No, no lo creo…no tengo el instinto maternal que tienes tú»

«¿Estás de broma? ¿Tú te has visto cómo actúas con Henry? ¡Te adora!»

«Sí, pero…pero soy más como una hermana mayor, ¿sabes?»

«Es porque él ya no es un bebé…pero estoy segura de que si fuera el caso, lo harías igual de bien»

«¿De verdad lo crees?»

«¡Convencida al cien por cien!»

Emma sonrió furtivamente antes de centrar su atención en el muchacho.

«¿Querrías tener un hijo conmigo?»

La morena, sorprendida, no sabía qué responder y se quedó con la boca abierta.

«No enseguida, eh…pero, es decir, más adelante…dentro de algunos años…»

«¿Por qué no?» dijo toda sonriente, los ojos resplandecientes como nunca

«¿De verdad? ¿No lo dices por agradarme?»

«No….¡por supuesto que no! Siempre he querido un segundo hijo, niño o niña, me da igual, lo quería, y aún lo quiero, que Henry pueda convertirse en el hermano mayor. No quería que fuera hijo único como yo. Y si es contigo, no puedo estar más feliz»

Emma sonrió de nuevo frente a esa revelación y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de alegría.

«¡He acabado!» dijo el pequeño enarbolando su hoja mientras se acercaba a las dos mujeres.

«Veamos eso…» dijo su madre recorriendo la hoja con la mirada «Hay dos fallos»

«Vaya…» dio él volviendo a sentarse

«¿No le dices dónde?» susurró la rubia

«No, ya desde hace dos años. Prefiero que los encuentre por sí solo. Eso lo obliga a concentrarse más y a comprender sus errores»

«No es ninguna tontería…»

«También lo pienso…» respondió ella orgullosamente haciendo reír discretamente a la rubia para no distraer al pequeño.

Diez minutos más tarde, Henry había terminado y recogido sus cosas. Ya era libre para jugar con Emma.

«F4» dijo él

«No…»

«Jo…»

Cogió una pequeña ficha blanca y la colocó en el sitio que había dicho y Emma esperó a que terminara antes de hablar ella en su turno.

«B10…»

«Tocado…» dijo él frunciendo el ceño haciendo que la rubia se muriera de risa

«No pongas esa cara, chico… Es el segundo que yo tocó, en cambio tú ya me has hundido tres barcos»

«Vale…K8»

«Nooop…»

«Joooo….»

«C10»

«Tocado»

Emma no podía evitar reír escuchando al muchacho responderle rezongando, definitivamente un mal perdedor.

Después de varias partidas, ganadas la mayoría por Henry, Regina le dijo que fuera a ducharse antes de pasar a la mesa mientras que ella y Emma la ponían.

«¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?» preguntó ella con voz apenada

«Me harán falta quince minutos en coche para llegar, quince para volver, pero cuánto tiempo estaré allí, no sé decirte»

«Ya veo…»

«Gina…» dijo cogiéndole las manos entre las suyas «No me pasará nada, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres, te llamo cuando haya emprendido el camino, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo»

«Hey…ven acá» dijo estrechándola en sus brazos «Todo irá bien, no te preocupes»

«Tengo tanto miedo Emma…»

«Lo sé, mi amor…lo sé…pero seré prudente, te lo he prometido»

Se quedaron, una en brazos de la otra, varios minutos antes de que Regina volviera a la cocina para comprobar la cena, y Henry bajara para sentarse a la mesa.

A las ocho, el muchacho fue arropado por su madre, y por petición suya, también por Emma. Lo que hizo sonreír a las dos mujeres.

Algunos minutos más tarde, David llegó. Regina temía el momento en que este llamara a la puerta. Fue abrir, con el corazón en un puño, mientras Emma bajaba con una mochila en la mano, que, sin duda, contenía su arma, por si la necesitaba, después de haberse duchado y cambiado para ponerse una ropa completamente negra para camuflarse mejor en la oscuridad.

Cuando él atravesó la puerta, le pidió a Emma que tuviera cuidado, a lo que ella respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de darle un ligero abrazo. Después él se dirigió al salón para dejar a las dos mujeres solas en el hall.

«Volveré lo más rápido posible, de acuerdo…»

Regina, que sentía cómo las lágrimas querían aparecer, se perdió de nuevo en los protectores brazos de su compañera una última vez antes de dejarla partir.

«Te amo…» murmuró antes de posar sus manos en las dulces y cálidas mejillas de Emma para atraer su rostro al suyo y darle un beso dulce, en los límites de la desesperación.

«También te amo…pero te ruego, no llores más…voy a volver, lo prometo. Es más, prepárate, porque esta noche te voy a demostrar hasta qué punto te amo»

La morena sonrió a pesar de la tristeza antes de besarla de nuevo.

«Venga, me voy, hasta más tarde, mi amor»

Depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la morena antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Regina la vio marcharse, impotente, rodeándose con sus brazos, las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro sin poder detenerlas.

Se quedó ahí algunos minutos, sola, antes de que David fuera a su encuentro.

«Créame Regina, sabe lo que hace. Vamos, venga» dijo él posando una mano amiga en la morena para incentivarla a caminar hacia el salón.


	22. Nada de imprudencias

**Nada de imprudencias**

20:15. Emma había detenido su coche a varios metros de la aislada propiedad. La villa se erigía sobre una colina en Ocean Beach, dando directamente al océano Pacífico.

No se podía negar la existencia de un sistema de seguridad: pórtico de acerco macizo de dos metros de alto, valla también de acero rodeando toda la propiedad de unos 500 metros cuadrados de superficie. Un césped perfectamente cuidado decoraba los laterales del sendero central, asfaltado para que los coches pudieran llegar hasta el garaje o bien hasta la puerta principal. Cámaras de seguridad, sobre los pilares del pórtico, recorrían los alrededores para detectar todo movimiento sospechoso o desconocido. Y unos diez guardias, siempre en pareja, hacían sus rondas por la propiedad y se mostraban prudentes.

Emma sabía que entrar en esa inmensa propiedad no sería tarea fácil y que, en vista de la cantidad de hombres dispuestos en el exterior, otros debían estar vigilando en el interior. Pero no por eso se iba a dejar amilanar.

Ella, que se había puesto la mochila a sus espaldas, se detuvo en una esquina oscura, escondida de las cámaras y de los vigilantes, dejó la mochila en el suelo, la abrió y sacó sus GVN (gafas de visión nocturna) Se deslizó como una anguila, como había aprendido en el ejército, y comenzó su observación.

Más concentrada que nunca, Emma miraba con regularidad su reloj y anotaba mentalmente los desplazamientos que veía bajo sus ojos. Al cabo de una media hora, comprendió el desarrollo de las rondas de vigilancia y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Sacó dos pistolas, se las colocó en las fundas que tenía a la derecha e izquierda de sus piernas, sujetas a su cintura donde colocó dos cargadores en la parte de atrás, en su espalda. Después sacó una de sus últimas adquisiciones, una verdadera joya antes sus ojos: su nueva ballesta con zoom regulable, tanto de día como de noche. Sacó algunas flechas anestésicas que deslizó en el carcaj colocado bajo la ballesta y volvió al punto de observación.

Se echó sobre la hierba, dispuso una flecha en su arma y otras tres en el suelo. Miró su reloj una vez más, después por su visor. Rodó hacia el extremo izquierdo de la propiedad, retuvo su respiración y disparó una vez el arma, cargó rápidamente la ballesta otra vez, ante de que el guardia pudiera comprender lo que le había pasado a su compañero, y otra flecha le alcanzó a él, dejándolos dormidos al momento.

Emma cargó de nuevo la ballesta, miró por el visor y reprodujo los mismos gestos para neutralizar a los dos guardias siguientes antes de que se encontraran con los anteriores y dieran la señal de alarma. Emma, rápidamente, escondió la ballesta entre los arbustos y se aventuró en el perímetro de seguridad.

Se acercó a los hombres tirados en el suelo y los arrastró por los pies para alejarlos del campo de visión de los próximos guardias que llegarían en tres minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos.

A continuación, caminó, sin hacer el menor ruido, hasta una ventana entreabierta. Se deslizó en el interior de la casa, no sin primero haber comprobado que ninguna cámara podía grabarla gracia a su detector que sujetaba en una mano, y recorrió estancia por estancia. No sabía que esperar al haber llegado hasta ahí. Respuestas, eso estaba claro. Pero, ¿cómo obtenerlas? ¿A través de documentos secretos guardados en una caja de seguridad sin duda? ¿O bien yendo directamente a la fuente?

Emma se encontraba frente a un dilema. Si acaso se dejaba atrapar, Regina seguramente no se lo perdonaría tan pronto, pero por otro lado, se sentía en el deber de hacerlo. De tomar al toro por los cuernos y enfrentarse a Leopold cara a cara, y obligarlo a que le desvelase todo.

Tomó en silencio un pasillo, mirando a derecha e izquierda, con el oído puesto al menor ruido, con una mano sobre la pistola enfundada en su pierna, la espalda ligeramente curvada, nada podría sorprenderla.

Se acercaba al centro de la casa, había visitado cada estancia de la planta baja sin el menor resultado. Cuando llegó a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, no vio a nadie, solo un ordenador cuya pantalla iluminada indicaba: **«Buenas tardes, Señorita Swan»**

Emma dejó de respirar y miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Entonces, avanzó hacia la pantalla y vio que esta cambiaba dejando ver una estancia que ella conocía muy bien, el salón de Regina.

Y cuando sus ojos se desorbitaron, un hombre apareció ante ella, sentándose en uno de los sillones de cuero de la morena.

«Emma Swan, presumo»

«Sí…» dijo ella apretando la mandíbula

«¡Finalmente nos conocemos! Me llamo Leopold Starck. Pero ya debe saberlo, ¿me equivoco?»

Emma dijo que no con la cabeza y el hombre sonrió mezquinamente.

«¿Le gusta mi casa?»

«Demasiado grande para mi gusto…»

«¿Dice usted eso cuando posee una magnifica propiedad en Malibú? Oh, vamos, señorita Swan, no entre nosotros…»

«¿Qué hace usted ahí?»

«¡Oh! ¿Se ha dado cuenta de donde me encuentro? Bien, eso le dice dónde encontrarme»

«¿Dónde está Regina?»

«Aquí, a mi lado. ¿Quiere hablar con ella? Ah, no, es verdad, ¡no va a ser posible! La pobre tiene la boca tapada con un fino trozo de cinta…Sí, no tenía ganas de que me volviera loco de la cabeza…además la mujer con la que quiero hablar es usted. Así que no pierda tiempo…» después de eso, la pantalla se apagó y se volvió completamente negra.

Emma sintió cómo la cólera se apoderaba de ella, dejó la residencia en menos tiempo que necesitó para llegar, y cosa extraña, ningún hombre montaba guardia ya. Recuperó el material que había escondido entre los arbustos y volvió a su coche. Salió disparada y llegó en menos de siete minutos a la mansión Mills.

Al llegar, vio dos 4X4 negros, blindados sin ninguna duda, y a dos hombres que montaban guardia delante de la puerta de entrada. Emma caminó hacia ellos, desarmada, pero ellos se tomaron la molestia de comprobarlo, después fue acompañada por los dos hombres al interior de la casa.

«¡Ah, señorita Swan… Un placer verla finalmente!»

Cuando Emma entró en la estancia, vio a Regina sentada en el sofá, con las muñecas atadas a la espalda, la boca tapada con una cinta adhesiva, y lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras que David parecía haber desaparecido.

«¿Quería que hablásemos? Pues aquí estoy…» respondió Emma en tono frío lanzando una oscura mirada a ese hombre que le asqueaba sobremanera. «Por lo que parece es conmigo con quien tiene un problema, así que, ¿y si vamos a hablar a otro lado y dejamos a Regina y a su hijo fuera de esto?»

Emma pudo escuchar a la morena que parecía protestar intentando soltarse, mientras que Emma parecía de mármol, para no mostrarse débil frente a su adversario.

«Siéntate, ¿quieres? Sí…te tuteo, será más fácil, eh» dijo él con un guiño, mientras volvía a tomar su lugar en su sillón al lado de la morena, mientras un hombre posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Emma para obligarla a sentarse en el sillón frente al de Starck «¿Sabes Emma? Debo confesar que me la has jugado bien estas últimas semanas…Pero bueno, al menos, has…cómo decir…animado algo las cosas»

«¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué le ha hecho ella para que la odie hasta el punto de hacerle sufrir tal atrocidad?»

«¿Me encuentras atroz? Ah…me hieres…pues como ves, aún no le he hecho nada…» afirmó él con una sonrisa burlona

«¿Qué le ha hecho a David?»

«Oh, hablas del rubio alto, sin duda…El que, al escuchar ruidos provenientes del piso superior, subió a comprobar que el pequeño bastardo estaba bien. Digamos que estaba en el sitio erróneo en el momento inadecuado…»

«¿Qué les ha hecho a él y al pequeño?» dijo alterada la rubia, siendo sujetada por la mano del tipo de pie junto a ella.

«No se preocupe…David y el pequeño bastardo están bien. Duermen profundamente vigilados por mis hombres»

«Sabía que yo iría…»

«¿Crees de verdad que no habría detectado tus rastreadores pronto? No…preferí que tú vinieras a mí…Porque, ves, sabía que no dudarías en recorrer el mundo entero para esconder a mi querida y tierna ex esposa…» dijo él posando una mano bajo el mentón de la morena para que girara su cabeza hacia él.

«¡No la toque!» la cortó ella, pero no hizo caso de las palabras de la rubia

«Pero sabes tan bien como yo que el mundo no es lo bastante vasto y que hubiera acabado por encontraros. Así que decidí que ya era hora de que Regina viniera a mí por ella misma…y tú me la has servido amablemente en bandeja de plata…»

«Yo…»

«Shut, shut…no tienes que sentirte culpable…¡al contrario! Me evitas tener que matarla delante de su bastardo, ¿ya es bastante, no?»

«Tiene razón. El mundo no es lo bastante vasto. Porque le juro que si le toca un solo pelo de su cabeza, lo encontraré y lo mataré»

«¡Bien, que así sea!» dijo levantándose «Querida, ¡hora de marcharse!»

Dos hombres se acercaron a Regina para ponerla en pie mientras Emma intentaba hacer lo mismo.

«¡No, dejadla! ¡Ella no irá a ningún lado!» gritó cuando consiguió escapar del agarre del matón tras ella.

Emma, impotente, sentía cómo las lágrimas querían hacer aparición. Miró a la morena a los ojos y vio que esta estaba aterrada ante la idea de dejar la casa, a su hijo, a Emma, su vida.

«¡Ah, pero, claro, es verdad! ¡Ahora estáis juntas las dos!» dijo él antes de echarse a reír «Mi ex mujer se ha vuelto bollera…comprendo por qué nunca me hizo ninguna felación…»

Los hombres, a su alrededor, se echaron a reír también mientras que las dos mujeres no apartaban sus ojos la una de la otra.

«¿Sabes qué, Regina? Voy a darte tres minutos para que te despidas de tu querida…después de eso…no la volverás a ver más, así que aprovéchalos» dijo con un guiño que la hizo estremecer.

Los hombres se dieron la vuelta para dejarles algo de intimidad mientras Leopold iba a servirse una última copa de whisky a una de las estancias vecinas.

Emma se acercó a la morena, le retiró suavemente la mordaza que cubría sus labios mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

«Emma…» dijo en un sollozo

Emma posó sus manos en el rostro de la morena y la besó con pasión antes de estrecharla fuertemente en sus brazos.

«Lo siento tanto…tanto…» repetía Emma estrechando a la morena más contra ella.

«No…tú no…tienes que sentirlo…» respondió Regina retrocediendo ligeramente para mirar a la rubia a los ojos, conteniéndose para no echarse a llorar de nuevo «Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…»

«He sido una idiota…no debería haberte dejado sola…Te pido perdón, mi amor…»

«Te amo, Emma…»

«Yo también te amo…»

Las dos mujeres no dejaban de llorar, mientras se besaban desesperadamente.

Cuando Leopold volvió, anunció su presencia con un carraspeo y Emma se dio la vuelta, le hubiera gustado mirarlo con todo el odio posible e inimaginable, pero en su lugar, sus ojos imploraban piedad al hombre mayor.

«Lléveme con ustedes»

«¡Qué! ¡No!» exclamó la morena

«Regina, no te abandonaré…nunca»

«No…quédate…quiero que cuides a…»

«¡No…me quedo contigo!» dijo ella insistiendo con la mirada y pasando un brazo por la cintura de su amada antes de girarse hacia el hombre «Leopold, le aconsejo que me lleven con ustedes si no quiere que un día le encuentre para torturarlo por el resto de mi vida»

El hombre pareció divertirse y se encogió de hombros.

«Si esa es la voluntad de la señorita…Lleváoslas» dijo a sus hombres

«¿Puedo dejar una nota…para que David cuide del pequeño…?»

El hombre suspiró, enervado y apretó la mandíbula

«Daos prisa, mi paciencia tiene unos límites…»

Emma asintió con la cabeza, fue hasta la cocina acompañada de Regina, a quien había pasado una mano por la espalda cuando los dos hombres estuvieron a unos metros de ellas.

« _Estoy con Regina, te confiamos a Henry. Cuida bien de él. Os queremos. Emma»_

Un hombre leyó lo que había anotado, después Emma dejó el papel en la encimera, y a continuación fueron acompañadas por los dos hombres hasta que se sentaron en el asiento posterior de uno de los coches.

Ya en camino, Emma tomó a Regina en sus brazos e intentaba tranquilizarla lo mejor que podía.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Emma reconoció el sitio, no era otro que la villa en la que había estado una hora antes, le susurró a la morena.

«Es aquí donde estuve…»

Regina no respondió nada, sino que se pegó más a la rubia. Su rubia. Quien había preferido morir a su lado antes que vivir sin ella.

Al llegar a la mansión, las dos mujeres fueron sacadas del coche por los hombres. Fueron conducidas al interior de la casa en donde las separaron.

«¡No! ¡Os lo ruego!» gritó Regina mientras Emma intentaba soltarse para acercarse a la morena

«No tengáis miedo, chicas…en pocos minutos os volveréis a ver. Paciencia…Llevad a la chica a la terraza» ordenó a los hombres.

Emma intentó forcejear de nuevo mientras veía que Leopold subía las escaleras seguido de la morena que era sujetada por los brazos por dos hombres.

Cuando Starck llegó al piso de arriba, abrió la puerta de una habitación que parecía ser un dormitorio y se apartó para hace entrar a la morena.

«Después de ti»

Regina fue empujada por los dos brutos y sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la idea de encontrarse sola en ese cuarto con ese cerdo.

«Deberías mirar por la ventana…la vista es espléndida…oh y no intentes abrirla o romper el cristal, son irrompibles. Pero bueno, si eso te divierte, puedes intentarlo» dijo divertido antes de cerrar la puerta con doble llave, dejando a la morena sola en la habitación.

Leopold bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la terraza.

«Emma…¿te acuerdas de Claudio?»

Un hombre avanzó hacia ella y lo reconoció inmediatamente. Se trataba del hombre con el que había peleado cuando había salvado a la morena en el almacén del puerto. Este se acercó peligrosamente a ella mientras otros también se acercaban.

«Así como de Billy, Dani…en fin…dejo que os conozcáis» dijo el hombre mayor antes de volver al interior de la casa para ir a su despacho.

«Hermosura…¿recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez? Qué la próxima vez que nos viéramos…no te librarías tan fácilmente…»

Regina, que estaba sentada en la cama, los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, el rostro ente sus manos, escuchó gritos. Y no cualquier clase de grito, gritos de dolor. Alzó el rostro dándose cuenta de que se trataba de la voz de Emma y se acercó rápidamente a la ventana.

Ante sus ojos, el Infierno. Emma sostenida por dos hombres y apaleada por otro. En su rostro, en el abdomen, en sus costillas, mientras Regina gritaba para suplicarles que se pararan…Durante más de quince minutos, los puñetazos no dejaban de ser asestados. Pronto, Emma no pudo mantenerse en pie, sus piernas fallaron, y los hombres la soltaron. El susodicho Claudio se acercó una última vez para darle un patada justo en el vientre haciendo gemir a Emma de dolor, que había intentado contener sus gritos lo mejor que había podido, negándose a confesarse vencida y satisfacer a su torturador.

«Bien, bien…»

Emma reconoció en seguida esa voz y no tuvo necesidad de mirar a la persona que acababa de hablar para saber de quién se trataba.

«Gold…» gruñó ella entre dientes

«Si no te hubieras entrometido…sin embargo eras una de las mejores…es una pena»

«Espera y verás, cabrón…»

El hombre rio maquiavélicamente antes de hacer una señal con la cabeza al torturador de la rubia.

«Está bien, subidla junto a la otra…» soltó Claudio antes de girarse hacia la mesa del jardín que se encontraba a dos metros de él para mojar sus manos en una champanera y así limpiarse la sangre de la rubia que se le había quedado en los dedos con el agua de los cubitos derretidos.

Al llegar arriba, Emma fue tirada en la misma habitación que la morena y esta corrió a su lado.

«Ohhh…» susurró Regina sin saber dónde poner las manos para no lastimarla «Mi amor, ¿me escuchas?»

«Ayyyyyyyyyy….» Emma apretó la mandíbula sintiendo el intenso dolor aquí y allá sobre su cuerpo, pero intentaba mantenerse fuerte delante de su compañera «Estoy…estoy bien…» intento decirle para tranquilizarla.

«¡No, no estás bien! ¡Oh, Emma, lo siento tanto! ¡Si no te hubiera contratado, todo esto no habría sucedido!»

«¡Ca…cállate! Te…prohíbo que…digas eso…¿entendido?»

Regina lloró amargamente apoyando su frente en la de la rubia, dejando que sus lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas y aterrizasen en las de Emma.

Después Regina se levantó, fue a buscar un cojín para que Emma reposara la cabeza. A continuación, fue al baño que había en la habitación, cogió una toalla que humedeció en el lavabo, después volvió a Emma y le limpió delicadamente el rostro.

De vez en cuando, Emma transparentaba una mueca de dolor, lo que aún hería más el corazón de la morena que hacía todo por ir lo más suave posible. Cuando hubo acabado, pasó su mano, tiernamente, por el rostro de la rubia y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

«¿Qué…qué aspecto tengo?» preguntó Emma en un susurro, intentando sonreír.

«Algunos arañazos…pero aún eres la más hermosa para mí…»

«Todavía mientes…tan mal…» dijo ella mientras se llevaba una mano a sus costillas izquierdas, sin duda esta vez rotas.

«Yo…¿qué puedo hacer Emma? Dime y haré todo lo que quieras…»

«Bloquea…bloquea la puerta»

«¿Qué? Pero…»

«Hazlo, por favor»

Regina obedeció y empujó el mueble que le pareció más pesado hacia la puerta.

«Bien, ahora…» resopló Emma

Regina se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

«Dime…»

«Ahora ve al baño. Y…enciérrate ahí»

«¿Qué? No…»

«Regina…haz lo que te pido, por favor»

«No…¡no voy a dejarte!»

«Es necesario que vayas al baño…»

«En ese caso, ¡vienes conmigo!»

Regina aprovechó el hecho de que la rubia estaba sobre la alfombra, delante de la cama, para arrastrarla hacia el baño. Una vez en la nueva estancia, cerró la puerta y bloqueó el acceso.

Regina se acercó después a la rubia y decidió apoyar la cabeza de Emma en sus piernas. Su compañera parecía cada vez más débil, era primordial ir a un hospital, pero, ¿cómo? Jamás lograrían salir de ahí. No solas.

«Quédate…quédate conmigo…te lo suplico…» murmuró la morena acariciando la mejilla de Emma con su pulgar, las lágrimas deslizándose por las suyas.

«¿Sabes? Cuando esta mañana te decía…que tú eras lo…más preciado que tenía…lo pensaba…»

Regina sintió sus lágrimas aumentar y no pudo evitar estallar en llanto segundos antes de recobrarse y sonreír como nunca había sonreído.

«Así como yo…cuando te decía que quería tener un hijo contigo…Emma, tú y Henry sois lo más querido que tengo en el mundo. Sois mi familia…y no concibo la vida sin los dos en la mía…porque la verdad es que te amo…como nunca he amado a nadie. Así que te lo suplico…no me abandones…»

«Yo también te amo…» murmuró ella mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta.

Regina inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás antes de bajarse para besar los labios de su amada.

«Te lo ruego, Emma…no me abandones…»

Cuando se incorporó, vio sangre deslizarse desde los labios de la rubia y a esta cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Y en ese momento, un terrible estruendo se escuchó desde el pasillo, desde la puerta de la habitación e inmediatamente desde la puerta del baño…


	23. Sorpresas, sorpresas

**Sorpresas, sorpresas…**

 _«Te lo ruego, Emma…no me abandones…»_

 _Cuando se incorporó, vio sangre deslizarse desde los labios de la rubia y a esta cerrando los ojos lentamente._

 _Y en ese momento, un terrible estruendo se escuchó desde el pasillo, desde la puerta de la habitación e inmediatamente desde la puerta del baño…_

Regina inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, formando una curva, para poder proteger a su amada al ver que la puerta estaba siendo forzada.

«¿Señora Mills?» escuchó en un tono dulce y delicado

Regina alzó lentamente la cabeza y espiró de alivio al ver un policía armado y acompañado de otros dos hombres.

«¿Las habéis encontrado?» pudieron escuchar desde la pequeña radio portable del policía enganchada en su hombro izquierdo.

«Las tengo delante. Primer piso, habitación del fondo. La Alcaldesa no parece herida, pero necesitamos una ambulancia y servicios médicos de urgencia para Emma Swan» respondió a su interlocutor.

«Bien, ya vamos»

«¿Qué ocurre…?» preguntó Regina, totalmente perdida

«Unidad Especial de San Francisco, señora, ya no tiene que temer nada» dijo él arrodillándose frente a ella.

Regina, por instinto, dejó de todas maneras sus brazos alrededor de la rubia mientras la ayuda llegaba para auscultarla y Graham se arrodillaba al lado de la morena.

«Señora Alcaldesa, es necesario que deje que nos ocupemos de ella»

«No la dejaré» dijo en tono frío, visiblemente a la defensiva

«Se puede quedar…pero deje que cuidemos de Emma…»

Regina asintió con la cabeza y abrió sus brazos para dejar que los dos médicos tomaran el pulso y la tensión de la rubia.

«¿Hace cuánto que está inconsciente?» preguntó uno de los médicos

«Algunos minutos…» respondió Regina sintiendo las lágrimas de nuevo

Comprobó las cervicales de la rubia mientras el otro médico acercaba la camilla.

«A la de tres. Uno, dos, tres…» dijo y entonces él y su colega pasaron a Emma del suelo a la camilla «Nos la llevamos»

«Voy con ustedes» anunció Regina, levantándose con la ayuda de Graham, la cabeza alta, decidida a no dejarse ver débil.

Una vez en el hall de la entrada, Regina, que estaba saliendo para unirse a Emma en la ambulancia, fue retenida por Graham.

«Señora Alcaldesa…tiene que saber que su madre está también, ella…»

«¡Qué me importa! Deténgala también, haga lo que quiera, poco me importa, Emma me necesita»

Tras eso, se dio la vuelta, se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la ambulancia y se sentó al lado de Emma antes de agarrar una de sus manos y llevársela a sus labios, mientras uno de los enfermeros cerraba las puertas para que el vehículo pudiera arrancar.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital, el conductor se detuvo en la entrada de urgencias donde un equipo de médicos de guardia los esperaba pacientemente.

El segundo enfermero abrió las puertas, bajó del vehículo y dio a los médicos la información sobre el estado de Emma, mientras Regina bajaba de la ambulancia también. Pero habiendo invadido los médicos el espacio libre alrededor de la camilla, ella no pudo volver a cogerle la mano a Emma.

Entraron rápidamente al edificio, una máscara de oxígeno había sido colocada por el enfermero de la ambulancia, y ahora Emma era conducida hacia el quirófano, y un médico le indicaba a la morena que no podía seguir, que aguardara en la sala de espera y que sería mantenida al corriente con regularidad.

Regina había asentido positivamente con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hasta el mostrador de recepción.

«Discúlpeme, ¿desde dónde podría hacer una llamada, por favor?» preguntó ella a una enfermera

«Puede usar ese, señora Mills…» dijo la mujer con una sonrisa señalándole con la mano un teléfono fijo que se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo del mostrador.

«Se lo agradezco…»

Regina se puso a un lado, cogió el auricular, tecleó los números y esperó a que le respondiesen.

Al cabo de varios toques, respondió una voz masculina.

«¿Diga?»

«David…» dijo aliviada al escucharlo «¿Está usted bien? ¿Y mi hijo?»

«Todo va bien, estamos bien los dos, no se preocupe…Tengo un chichón en la cabeza, y no me acuerdo de nada, pero Henry no tiene nada. Acaba de despertarse y pide veros a las dos…Pero, ¿dónde están? ¡Y Emma! ¿Está con usted?»

«Para responder a su pregunta, usted fue dejado inconsciente…en cuanto a Emma, ella, nosotras…» dijo mientras su voz se quebraba debido al llanto que solo quería salir de su garganta «Estamos en el hospital y…Emma está en quirófano…»

«Oh…» dijo David con una voz casi inaudible «Y usted, ¿cómo está?»

«Yo estoy bien…yo…ellos no me han hecho nada»

«Ya veo…Mejor. Vi la nota. Inmediatamente llamé a Graham. No sé cómo ha hecho para encontrarlas…»

«Contaba con que usted me lo dijera…»

«¿Le…molestaría si me acerco? Puedo llamar a Mary para que cuide de Henry»

«No…venga con él»

«Bien, en veinte minutos estaremos ahí»

«Muy bien, hasta ahora»

Colgó, miró a su alrededor, vio que nadie le prestaba atención y volvió a marcar una vez más.

«¿Diga?»

«Señorita Lucas…» respondió Regina en un tono que rozaba el arrepentimiento

«¡Señora Alcaldesa! ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? ¿Todo bien?»

«La seño…Emma está en el hospital. En quirófano, estoy esperando noticias…Mañana, como se podrá imaginar, no iré al despacho…»

«Hmmm….» escuchó Regina en tono de tristeza «¿Qué…qué le ha pasado?»

Regina inspiró cerrando los ojos, no es que no quisiera responderle, pero su corazón no podía. Pues sería cómo aceptar la realidad de una vez por todas.

«Le han dado una paliza, muchos de los golpes en el rostro y en las costillas…Creo incluso que algunas están rotas»

«Ah…» dijo ella conteniéndose para no echarse a llorar

«Señorita Lucas…puede…puede venir a verla si quiere. Emma es su amiga y…estoy segura de que ella estará contenta de verla cuando despierte»

«¿Está segura?»

«Para ser sinceros…ni siquiera sé si despertará…» acabó por decir Regina estallando en llanto.

«Yo…estoy lo más rápido posible, señora. Aguante» dijo Ruby antes de colgar.

Regina colgó el auricular lentamente, sus ojos en el vacío, sintiendo su corazón encogerse en su caja torácica. Caminaba sin realmente ver a dónde la llevaban sus pies. Vio una silla y se sentó. Esperando silenciosamente una buena noticia.

Ruby fue la que llegó primero, se dirigió directamente a la sala de espera, y al llegar, la recorrió con la mirada buscando a su jefa. Una vez Regina localizada, caminó hacia ella con tranquilidad.

«Señora Alcaldesa…»

La susodicha alzó los ojos pensando que podría tratarse de un cirujano que habría venido a mantenerla al corriente del estado de Emma y se sintió algo decepcionada al ver a su secretaria. Pero al menos, tenía a alguien a su lado. Ruby se arrodilló ante Regina y posó una mano en su antebrazo.

«¿Usted no está herida?»

«No…» respondió Regina mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ruby nunca había visto a su jefa en tal estado. Y aunque esta no siempre había sido amable con ella, Ruby sin embargo la apreciaba y la respetaba. Así que se entristeció al ver el estado en que estaba Regina.

«Estoy segura de que saldrá de esta…Tiene la piel muy dura…Y además, ahora la tiene a usted, a usted y a su hijo, porque, ¿sabe? El otro día me habló de eso y me dijo cómo adoraba a su pequeño…así que tiene una razón para luchar. Y estoy segura que saldrá vencedora.

Regina le dirigió una débil sonrisa como agradecimiento y Ruby se la devolvió.

«¿Quiere que vaya a buscarle un café?»

«No…yo…estoy bien, gracias»

«De acuerdo»

La asistente se incorporó y se sentó al lado de la alcaldesa sin decir nada más. Aunque moría de ganas por preguntarle cómo habían llegado a esa situación, se contuvo y no dijo nada más.

Hasta la llegada de David y Henry que se hicieron notar porque el pequeño llamaba por su madre.

«¡Mamá!» gritó, haciendo que Regina levantara la cabeza

«¿Henry…?» preguntó ella en voz baja

El joven corrió hacia los brazos de su madre y esta lo estrechó mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas aparecían de nuevo.

Al ver que David también había llorado, ya que Emma era su única familia, Ruby se puso de pie y estrechó a su amigo entre sus brazos, y este se dejó ir un poco, tras haberse aguantado para mostrarse fuerte delante de Henry.

Después de algunos minutos, Regina se separó de su hijo, que había subido a sus rodillas. Y David y Ruby se colocaron a su lado.

«Henry, cariño, ¿me harías el favor de irme a buscar un vaso de agua, por favor? Solo tienes que preguntarle a la enfermera, estoy segura de que ella te indicarán amablemente donde está el surtidor, ¿de acuerdo?»

El niño asintió, dejó un beso en la mejilla de su madre y se alejó bajo la mirada de los tres adultos.

«David…El hombre que te dejó inconsciente era un esbirro de Gold» comenzó a explicar la alcaldesa «él y una parte de sus hombres, junto con mi ex marido, entraron en mi casa. Hizo volver a Emma y cuando ella llegó a casa y le dijo que me llevaban con él…ella…pidió venir con nosotros. Yo me negué, pero ella fue categórica, no quería dejarme sola…y cuando…cuando llegamos a su casa…» dijo la morena empezando a llorar y sus manos a temblar «…los hombres con quienes nos enfrentamos la semana pasada nos estaban esperando y ellos….le dieron una paliza ante mis ojos…No había nada que yo hubiera podido hacer para detenerlos…» continuó ella antes de estallar en llanto.

David posó una mano en la espalda de la morena y la otra sobre sus manos y las apretó dulcemente mientras que a él también le afloraban las lágrimas. Ruby perdía su mirada en el vacío, imaginándose la escena, al igual que David, se preguntaba cómo esos hombres podían haberse mostrado tan violentos contra una única mujer, sin defensa.

«No le dieron ninguna oportunidad…» susurró Regina «Cuando hubieron terminado, la llevaron a la misma habitación en que yo estaba…nos refugiamos en el cuarto de baño. Tuve que arrastrarla por el suelo con la ayuda de la alfombra y algunos minutos más tarde…la policía estaba ahí»

David y Ruby no dijeron nada, aún no comprendían por qué la habían cogido contra Emma y por qué querían por encima de todo que también Regina estuviera presente.

Poco después, Henry volvió con un vaso de agua en las manos. Una vez llegó a la altura de su madre, le tendió el vaso de plástico, que ella recibió con una débil sonrisa que su hijo le retribuyó para darle ánimos. Ella bebió un sorbo, y el niño le pidió subirse de nuevo en sus rodillas, cosa que ella no rechazó, al contrario, su hijo y Emma eran todo lo más apreciado que tenía en el mundo. Y sentirlo pegado a ella la reconfortaba de alguna manera.

Durante más de una hora, esperaron. La gente iba y venía ante ellos sin prestarles atención. Regina echaba un ojo con regularidad a la puerta que le había sido prohibida esperando ver pronto al cirujano, una enfermera, cualquiera, que le dijera que Emma estaba bien.

David se había alejado algunos minutos, para llamar a su reciente novia, le había explicado la situación al borde de las lágrimas, y Mary le dijo que no tardaría en llegar. Mientras, Henry se había ido a sentar a algunos metros de los tres adultos para ver la tele, y por desgracia para él, no ponían nada interesante, pasaba de canal en canal y finalmente lo había dejado en un reportaje sobre delfines del Atlántico.

«¿Señora Alcaldesa?»

La morena, así como su secretaria y David, alzaron la cabeza y vieron a un hombre todo vestido de azul, su atuendo de quirófano seguramente, a dos metros de ellos. Se pusieron de pie y Regina lanzó una ojeada a su hijo para comprobar que no podría escuchar por si se trataba de malas noticias, después sintió una mano, la de David, sobre su hombro.

«La señorita Swan ha salido de esta»

Los tres adultos suspiraron aliviados, cerrando brevemente los ojos, y el cirujano les dirigió una educada sonrisa.

«Es una luchadora…es eso lo que la ha mantenido con vida»

«¿Qué? Pero…» dijo Regina completamente perdida

«Ha tenido una hemorragia interna» ante esas palabras, la morena se llevó las manos a la boca que había abierto sintiendo su corazón palpitar violentamente contra su pecho «La pudimos cortar a tiempo, y luego le hemos hecho una transfusión de dos litros de sangre. Le hicimos un lavado de estómago, porque pudimos ver a través de las radiografías, que un pequeño objeto metálico se encontraba en su interior, así que lo retiramos. En cuanto a sus costillas, desgraciadamente tres del lado derecho se han fracturado, y una ha perforado su pulmón…»

«¡Oh, Dios mío…!» dijo Regina desorbitando los ojos llena de pavor

«No se inquiete, también nos hemos ocupado de eso, pero no podrá hacer ningún esfuerzo durante varios días, o incluso semanas…Así que vamos a tenerla hospitalizada como mínimo durante dos semanas»

«¿Podemos…podemos verla?» preguntó amablemente David

«Solo…solo puede la familia»

«Nosotros somos su familia» afirmó Regina con voz fría

«Emma es huérfana» explicó David «Por favor…déjenos verla»

El hombre cedió, inspirando y espirando ruidosamente, mientras asentía con la cabeza, después carraspeó.

«De momento, está en la sala de descanso, la anestesia que le hemos puesto debería disiparse en algunas horas, dos o tres como mucho. Cuando esté consciente, la trasladaremos a una habitación individual y allí…podrán verla, pero no por mucho tiempo, necesitará reposo. Le diré a una enfermera que los avise»

«Bien, gracias, doctor» dijo David ofreciendo su mano al médico, y este se la estrechó educadamente «Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por ella»

«De nada. Los dejo, otra intervención me espera»

«Por supuesto, vaya»

«Los veré mañana por la mañana. Buenas noches a todos»

«Adiós…» dijo David mientras se giraba hacia la alcaldesa para tomarla en sus brazos, aliviado, mientras el hijo de esta volvía hacia ellos.

«¿Qué ocurre, mamá?»

Regina retrocedió, sonrió y secó sus lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos mientras se giraba hacia su hijo.

«Emma está bien, cariño…»

«¡De verdad! Oh, mamá…tenía tanto miedo…» dijo él abrazando a su madre, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura, mientras la morena se inclina ligeramente y dejaba reposar su mejilla en el cráneo de su hijo.

«Yo también, corazón, pero ahora ella está bien»

Durante su abrazo, David y Ruby también se habían estrechado, profundamente aliviados al saber que la rubia saldría adelante.

Mary llegó en ese momento, llamó al rubio que se giró hacia ella, y caminó a su encuentro para besarla apasionadamente sin que ella se lo esperara, después la estrechó en sus brazos.

«Se ha salvado…» susurró en su oído, tranquilizando también a la pequeña morena que también le devolvió el abrazo a su compañero.

David sintió entonces que su teléfono sonaba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, hundió su mano y sacó el aparato para responder.

«Nolan»

«Hola David, soy Graham. ¿Tienes noticias de Emma?»

«Sí, acabamos de hablar con el médico que se encargó de ella y nos ha dicho que saldrá de esta»

«Super…» dijo él en tono de alivio «¿Podrías pasarme con la alcaldesa, por favor?»

«Sí, te la paso. Espera dos segundos. ¿Regina?» dijo él girándose hacia la morena que aún mantenía a su hijo en sus brazos, pero que se incorporó al escuchar su nombre.

«¿Sí?»

«Graham desearía hablar con usted»

La morena sonrió a su hijo y se alejó lentamente de él, mientras su maestra tomaba su lugar.

«¿Inspector? ¿Qué ocurre?»

«A ver…hemmm, sé que es delicado pedirle esto, pero necesitaría que se pasase por comisaria. Le explico, su madre acepta hablar si usted acepta tener una entrevista con ella»

«¿Acepta hablar?...Espere…¿me está diciendo que si ella está ahí es porque…?»

«Sí, señora» dijo en un tono de desolación

«Pedazo de…»

«Escuche, de momento todo lo que tenemos contra su ex marido, Gold y sus hombres es secuestro y violencia contra Emma, si queremos hacerlos caer de una vez por todas, necesitamos la confesión de su madre…»

«Estaré ahí en veinte minutos. Pero solo le concederé diez minutos. Quiero estar aquí cuando Emma despierte»

«Muy bien. La espero en comisaria»

«Hasta ahora»

La morena colgó, visiblemente irritada, y ahora todo se volvía más claro. La llamada de su madre cuando estaban en Malibú, era así cómo supieron dónde estaban. ¿Qué otro papel jugaba en eso? No lo sabía aún, pero estaba decidida a conocer la verdad.

Devolvió el teléfono a David, el rostro serio, pensativa.

«¿Algún problema Regina?» preguntó él

«Yo…Tengo que pasar por comisaria»

«La acompaño»

«No, quédese aquí con Henry, no tardaré mucho»

«Si quiere, puedo ocuparme esta noche de su hijo, Regina. Tengo una habitación de invitados, le hace falta dormir» propuso Mary

Regina se giró hacia su hijo y lo vio bostezar y comprendió que, efectivamente, necesitaba sus horas de sueño.

«Yo me puedo quedar aquí» dijo Ruby «si acaso la enfermera viene a decir que Emma se ha despertado, la llamaré y la esperaré»

«Muy bien» dijo ella para responder a las dos mujeres.

«Entonces, está decidido, de todas maneras no tiene coche, así que vamos en el mío» dijo David antes de girarse hacia Mary y darle un beso en la frente «Te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Entendido»

Ella le sonrió tiernamente antes de que él la cogiera por unos segundos en sus brazos, mientras por su lado, Regina hacia lo mismo con su hijo.

«Pórtate bien con la señorita Blanchard, cuento contigo, Henry»

«Prometido, mamá. Te quiero»

«Yo también te quiero, cariño. También cuento con usted, Ruby…» le dijo a su secretaria y esta, sorprendida de que su jefa la llamara por su nombre, asintió sin decir media palabra.

«Muy bien, vámonos»

* * *

Cuando llegaron a comisaria, Regina y David pidieron hablar con Graham y fueron acompañados hasta su despacho.

«Ah, ya está aquí…» dijo él levantándose de su silla y rodeando la mesa.

«¿Dónde está ella?» preguntó Regina al límite de su paciencia

«En la sala de interrogatorios, la conduzco hasta allí. David y yo estaremos en la sala de al lado»

«Muy bien»

Una vez delante de la puerta, Graham esperó antes de abrirla. Regina tomó aire cerrando los ojos, después recobró su prestancia antes de entrar en la sala. A continuación le hizo una señal con la cabeza al inspector y este comprendió que podía abrir la puerta.

«Regina…» susurró Cora al ver entrar a su hija

Hubiera querido acercarse a ella, pero sus manos estaban esposadas y enganchadas al centro de la mesa y estaba sentada en una silla metálica.

«Gracias por haber venido…»

«¿Querías hablar conmigo?» preguntó la morena sentándose frente a su madre «Bien, adelante, estoy aquí, tienes diez minutos»

«Te pido perdón»

«¿Por qué?»

Regina mantenía una actitud fría y seguía con su cabeza alta frente a su madre, negándose a mostrarse débil ni un segundo.

«Yo…he sido egoísta…todos estos años…yo…no he pensado sino en mí y…»

«No» dijo su hija en tono glacial «¿Por qué Emma? ¿Por qué ir contra ella en vez de contra mí?»

«Yo…no sabía que la atacarían…ni siquiera sabía que pensaban secuestraros a las dos»

«Ella no tenía que haberlo sido»

«Regina…»

«Explícame»

«Yo…no lo sé»

«Entonces dime lo que sabes»

«Entendido…Hace seis meses, Leopold se puso en contacto conmigo. Me invitó a cenar y como yo…en fin, nunca lo había olvidado…»

«¿Olvidado? Espera, ¿qué? No me digas que…»

«No, tranquilízate…al menos no en esa época…Leopold, cuando te lo presenté, estaba lejos de estar interesado en mí, o quizás pudo estarlo, pero cuando posó sus ojos en ti…yo ya no existí. Entonces, cuando me anunciaste que te ibas a divorciar…eso me volvió loca, es verdad, porque estabas con el hombre que YO nunca…»

«Y tú me convenciste para casarme con él…eres tú la que me asqueas…»

«Yo quería su felicidad y de cierta manera quería también la tuya, así que me dije que si vuestra felicidad era estando juntos, yo me conformaría…»

«¿Y qué te pidió cuando te invitó a cenar? Supongo que no era para cortejarte…»

«No, no solo por eso…me dijo que se lamentaba de haberse casado contigo en vez de conmigo, porque siempre había sabido que yo lo amaba…»

«¿Así que desde hace seis meses sales con mi ex marido? Definitivamente no eres más que una zorra, egoísta y siempre has sido una seductora antes que una madre»

«Piensa lo que quieras…de todas maneras, mi reputación ya está perdida…al menos, mañana lo estará, voy a ser juzgada por cómplice de secuestro y tortura»

«No tienes sino lo que te mereces»

«Ahí te equivocas. Confieso, es verdad, que sabía lo de Greg Mendell. Sabía que él debía entrar en tu casa, pero todo lo que tenía que hacer era secuestrarte unas horas, y asustarte, nada más»

«¡Pero con qué fin!» gritó Regina poniéndose en pie, golpeando la mesa con sus manos

«Desmoralizarte para que no te presentaras a las elecciones para el puesto de Gobernador»

«Espera, no me lo puedo creer…¡todo esto por eso! ¿Solo queríais asustarme para disuadirme de presentarme? ¿No sabías hablarme a la cara directamente?»

«Digamos que Leopold tenía sus razones…»

«Las conozco…¡El señor ya no tiene oportunidades con las jovencitas… así que él se lanza en picado sobre las viejas como tú!»

«No lo creía…no pensaba que ese Mendell…iba a aprovechar para…pero gracias al cielo supiste defenderte…»

«¡Si, gracias a ti no, la verdad! No eres más que un monstruo…¿por qué has hecho todo esto, eh? ¿Para castigarme por haber siempre preferido a papá antes que a ti? ¿Por no haber sabido satisfacer a ese cabrón que amas tanto? ¿Por qué?»

«Bueno…heu…»

«¡Dime!» dijo ella golpeando de nuevo la mesa con sus manos

«¡Enamorada! ¡Estoy enamorada! ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Tú te tiras a esa…a esa Emma Swan!»

Al oír eso, Graham abrió la boca, ignorante de todo lo que concernía a la relación entre las dos mujeres.

«Ni una palabra, Graham…» susurró David sin desviar la mirada de los dos mujeres a las que observaba tras el cristal «Es su vida privada»

«No lo había visto venir…»

«¡Te prohíbo que pronuncies su nombre, está claro! ¡La mujer que amo, que me ama, que ama a mi hijo, que me hace feliz como nunca antes nadie…esa mujer se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte por tu culpa y tus idioteces!»

«No es mi culpa…Fuiste tú la que la reclamaste»

«¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?»

«En cuanto Mendell nos llamó para decirnos que había fracasado, el plan B era que tú llamarás a Save Company, cosa que hiciste como habíamos previsto, y te habríamos enviado a Killian como estaba previsto, pero fue ahí que hubo una falla en nuestro plan…cuando tu secretaria llamó esa mañana…ella no dijo que era para ti…solo llamó…preguntó quién era el mejor de la empresa y le respondimos que era…ella» dijo con un gusto amargo en la boca «Tu secretaria se aseguró de que ella estuviera libre antes de decirnos que era para ti…solo que ya era demasiado tarde…Así que la enviamos a tu casa…y según Leopold, se ha ganado bien el título de mejor guardaespaldas»

En ese momento, Regina cayó de las nubes. Así que todo lo que le sucedía a Emma era definitivamente su culpa. Si no hubiera insistido en tener al mejor agente, Emma nunca habría sufrido todo eso.

«El plan era solo alejarte del puesto de Gobernador»

«Pero, ¿en beneficio de quién?»

«George…George Starck»

«¿El primo de Leopold? ¿El que es procurador?» se asombró la morena mientras que los dos hombres del otro lado del cristal no se perdían migaja de la conversación.

«Es como un hermano para Leopold. Un día, George decidió hacer campaña él también…así que se volcó en ello. Cuando supo que el único rival que tenía en San Francisco eras tú, habló con Leopold, sabía que frente a ti no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Él es procurador, mientras que tú, eres la Alcaldesa. Has hecho mucho bien por esta ciudad y ya tienes un pie en la política, mientras que él no. Así que le pidió a Leopold que le echara una mano…»

«¿Y Gold? ¿Cuál es su interés en todo esto?»

«Si George pasa las elecciones…Gold tenía la certeza de asegurarse la protección de George. Sus hombres se convertirían en su guardia personal. Entonces, vio una oportunidad de que su agencia fuera conocida en California y ganar mucho más, evidentemente»

«Toda esta pesadilla por eso…si hubieras venido a hablar conmigo, o incluso Leopold, yo lo habría dejado…¡yo solo pensé en ese puesto una vez cuando hablé con el Gobernador Todd en persona! La idea de presentarme partió únicamente de un "¿por qué no?", nunca quise de verdad convertirme en Gobernadora…Sé que no hubiera tenido tiempo para mi hijo, y sobre todo porque ser alcaldesa me colma lo suficiente…habéis hecho todo esto por nada…» tras eso la morena se levantó, miró al espejo que servía de cristal «Espero que tengáis todo lo que os hacía falta, por mi parte yo he acabado con ella»

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se disponía a abrirla cuando su madre la llamó una vez más.

«¡Regina, espera!»

«¿Qué?» se enfadó

«Perdóname…no sabía que te habían secuestrado la semana pasada y que pensaban hacerlo otra vez esta tarde…cuando llegué a la villa esta noche y vi en qué estado dejaron a tu…compañera…en el piso de arriba, en ese momento pedí explicaciones a Leopold y cuando lo supe…Te lo prometo, quise pararlo todo. Leopold se rio en mis narices antes de darme una bofetada y encerrarme en su despacho…poco después llegaba la policía…»

«¿Tú la llamaste?»

«No, desafortunadamente…no había teléfono allí…ni ninguna manera de salir, ni por las ventanas…Pero lo siento, sinceramente. Espero que tu amiga se ponga bien. Y que seas feliz Regina. Dale una beso a Henry de mi parte»

Regina nunca había visto a su madre siendo tan sincera, pero su cólera tomaba el control de su cuerpo y de sus pensamientos, no dijo nada y salió de la sala cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Una vez fuera, Graham y David salieron de la sala de observación. David estrechó a Regina en sus brazos y esta se calmó casi inmediatamente.

«Gracias por su ayuda, señora Alcaldesa»

«Bien, si ya no me necesita, me gustaría volver al hospital»

«Sí, por supuesto…mañana me pasaré para ver a Emma»

«Muy bien, se lo diré…David, ¿le molestaría acompañarme?»

«No, en absoluto, al contrario»

«Oh, inspector, una última cosa…¿Cómo supo dónde estábamos?»

«Emma es una chica inteligente. Cuando volvía a su casa, me llamó, me explicó la situación y me dijo que se había tragado un rastreador…ella y sus ideas, se lo juro…» dijo riendo ligeramente, haciendo sonreír a la morena y a David «Y cuando volvía a su casa, escondió un emisor en un arbusto del parque cercano a su casa, el que utilizamos normalmente para pasar información con toda discreción, pero eso es otro tema, así que yo me dirigí allí, lo recuperé, y organicé un grupo de intervención»

«Entonces…¿fue ella…de alguna manera, la que nos ha salvado?»

«Sí, fue ella. Sería una policía magnifica, ya se lo he dicho a ella…sin embargo…mi única pena es que no llegamos lo suficientemente rápido para evitarle todo ese…»

«Está a salvo…ha hecho bien su trabajo, inspector, gracias. Es más, en cuanto todo esto termine, haré que de cara a la ciudad sea recompensado por haber salvado a su alcaldesa…»

«Oh…gracias señora»

«Gracias a usted…gracias por haber llegado»

Tras eso, Regina y David se despidieron de Graham y salieron de la comisaria para volver a urgencias.

* * *

Al regresar, se encontraron a Ruby en plena conversación con Belle, sentada en el mismo sitio donde la habían dejado.

«¿Belle? ¿Qué haces aquí?»

"Belle", se dijo Regina, poniendo finalmente cara a esa misteriosa mujer.

«Ruby me llamó para decirme que Emma estaba aquí…yo…espero que no la moleste, señora alcaldesa…» dijo ella con una sonrisa crispada, temiendo la reacción de la morena.

«Es usted amiga de Emma, estoy segura de que estará contenta de verla, así como a Ruby. Gracias a usted por haber venido»

Las dos mujeres se sonrieron educadamente antes de que David les ofreciera una café, que se encargó él mismo de ir a buscar, como un caballero.

Durante más de una hora, los cuatro charlaron animadamente de esto y aquello, pero sobre todo de Emma y de su valentía. David conto diversas anécdotas de Emma y de él mismo, que hicieron reír a las tres mujeres, y en ese momento una pequeña mujer avanzó hacia ellos.

«¿Son la familia de Emma Swan?»

«Sí…» afirmó Regina poniéndose de pie frente a la mujer, la mirada cargada de esperanza

«Sígame, señora Mills, la llevaré a su habitación, ella acaba de despertarse y pide verla»

Regina se giró e hizo un gesto con la mano para que los otros tres la siguieran, después se dirigieron hacia los ascensores, subieron hasta la quinta planta, y caminaron en silencio para no despertar a los otros pacientes hasta llegar a la habitación 538.

«Dos personas cada vez…y no más de media hora. Necesita reposar»

«Muy bien, gracias señorita» dijo Regina sonriéndole antes de darse la vuelta hacia sus compañeros.

«Vaya usted primero, nosotros iremos después» aseguró David con un guiño que hizo sonreír a Regina. Se dio la vuelta, inspiró profundamente, y entró en la habitación.

Cuando entró, prestando atención para no hacer el menor ruido, escuchó un sonido proveniente de un monitor, ese bip que significaba que el corazón de Emma latía a ritmo regular. Y en ese momento la vio. Regina sintió su corazón encogerse al ver el estado de su compañera. Tenía los cables de oxígeno en su fosas nasales, una perfusión de tres medicamentos en su brazo derecho, su rostro aún un poco hinchado por los golpes, sus labios parecían haber sido abiertos, así como una de sus cejas, y su torso estaba envuelto en una faja metálica para evitar que se moviera demasiado y lastimara sus costillas.

«Mi amor…» susurró la morena en voz baja para señalar su presencia

Ante esas palabras, Emma entre abrió los ojos y sonrió dificultosamente

«Gina…»

Regina, con lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo, se acercó a su compañera para inclinarse sobre ella y depositar un beso en su frente antes de pegar la suya y cerrar los ojos.

«He tenido tanto miedo, mi amor…»

Emma levantó la mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de su amada morena tiernamente.

«Lo sé, mi amor…lo siento»

«No, soy…soy yo la que lo siente…si supieras cuánto me culpo…»

«¡Hey…yo no te culpo, ¿de acuerdo? No es tu culpa, sino la de ellos…es más cuando los coja…te puedo decir que lo van a pasar mal…»

No pudo acabar su frase porque Regina selló su boca con sus labios. Esos labios que tanto le habían faltado a cada una.

«No te preocupes por ellos…ya me he ocupado de eso»

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo?»

«Graham, él ha detenido a Leopold, Gold, sus hombres y a…una invitada sorpresa…mi madre»

«Estás de broma…»

«No…pero te lo explicaré todo mañana, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo ganas de hablar de ellos esta noche…solo quiero aprovechar que estoy aquí…a tu lado»

«En ese caso, ven aquí» dijo ella estirando su brazo derecho e incitando a la morena a que se juntara con ella en la cama.

«No, Emma…yo…mejor que no…No quiero correr el riesgo de provocarte algún movimiento...es demasiado peligroso»

«Por favor, Gina…quiero sentirte pegada a mí»

Ante la expresión de tristeza y suplicante de la rubia, Regina no pudo sino ceder y rodear la cama para acurrucarse delicadamente en el lado derecho de la rubia, teniendo cuidado para no mover mucho ni la cama ni el cuerpo, ahora frágil de la rubia.

Cuando estuvo acostada, posó una mano sobre el pecho de la rubia y sintió su corazón latir contra su mano.

«He tenido tanto miedo de perderte, Emma, si supieras…»

«Lo sé…pero estoy aquí…no te he abandonado…estoy aquí…»

«Te amo, mi amor…» dijo ella antes de alzar su rostro hacia el de la rubia para besar sus labios.

«Yo también te amo…» le respondió Emma antes de besarla también.


	24. Revalidación y planes de futuro

**Revalidación y planes de futuro**

El día siguiente, así como los días y las dos semanas que siguieron, Emma se esforzaba en recuperar sus fuerzas y su independencia. Protestaba cada vez que una enfermera llegaba por la mañana para lavarla, ayudarla a ir al baño o incluso a comer. Aunque en este último aspecto, Regina se mostraba feliz en ayudar a su compañera. Pero a Emma le costaba aceptar la situación. La idea de encontrarse tan débil y dependiente de los otros la enfadaba mucho.

Quería salir a tomar el aire, y las únicas salidas autorizadas eran por el pasillo del hospital, y encima, en una silla de ruedas. Regina, David, Ruby, Belle, Graham e incluso Mary se ofrecían voluntarios para conducir la silla, pero Emma seguía igual de insatisfecha.

Mucho más cuando se encontraba sola en la habitación con Regina a su lado, trabajando, con sus papeles dispuestos aquí y allí, sobre la pequeña mesa de la estancia, usando un par de gafas para reposar su vista y evitar la migraña, porque a Emma le entraban ganas de arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor.

En esos momentos, Emma intentaba, más mal que bien, acercar a la morena a su lado, acostarla en la cama a su vera para besarla. Regina se dejaba hacer, ya que tenía las mismas "carencias" de caricias carnales que la rubia, y le costaba muchísimo rechazarla cuando las manos de Emma se volvían demasiado atrevidas.

Ese día no rompió la regla, Emma había deslizado una mano entre dos botones de la blusa de la morena para acariciarle su vientre musculado, pero Regina, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, detuvo su beso y posó una mano sobre la que Emma había conseguido deslizar bajo su ropa.

«Emma…»

«Por favor, Regina…no puedo más…lo necesito…» expresó de forma suplicante su deseo

«No es razonable en tu estado…»

«¿Qué estado? ¡Estoy muy bien!»

La morena sonrió divertida ante la expresión confiada de su amada, entonces posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Emma y atrajo su rostro al suyo.

«Estás enferma Emma…no deseo que el esfuerzo que has hecho hasta ahora se eche a perder por culpa de …de nuestras locuras…» dijo ella con una tranquila sonrisa «Pero, te lo prometo, en cuanto estés mejor y vuelvas a casa, te prometo que mi cuerpo será todo tuyo y podrías hacer con él lo que quieras»

Esas palabras, tan dulces como prometedoras, no hicieron sino aumentar el deseo de Emma.

«Todo mío, eh…»

«Exactamente»

«¿Es que acaso no lo era antes?»

Regina se echó a reír ante la carita casi infantil que enarbolaba la rubia y esto le valió un nuevo beso de una ternura infinita.

«La amo, señorita Swan…»

«Ya…yo también la amo, señorita Mills…¡es más, es lo que te salva ahora mismo!»

«Ya me darás las gracias más tarde, querida…»

Le dio un último beso antes de levantarse y volver a su sitio junto a sus papeles.

En ese momento, cuando Emma maldecía interiormente a la morena por no haberla dejado hacer, un hombre vestido con una camisa y pantalón de hospital en azul oscuro, tocó a la puerta aún cerrada.

«¡Adelante!» gritó la rubia más frustrada que nunca, bajo la sonrisa divertida de Regina.

«¡Buenos días! A ver Emma, ¿lista para sesión esta mañana?»

«Depende…¿después de esto podré volver a casa y hacer locuras con el cuerpo de mi compañera?»

El rostro de Regina se encendió y sus ojos se desorbitaron, sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza y darse la vuelta para saludar al fisio que había entrado, y se echaba a reír.

«Jajajajaj, ¡Muy divertida, como siempre! ¿Ya te he dicho que adoro tu humor?»

«Sí…» gruñó la rubia girando el rostro

«Bueno, sea como sea, veremos los resultados después de la sesión de hoy»

«¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy?»

«¡Piscina!»

«¿Otra vez?»

«Es allí donde estás más cómoda»

«¡Pero no puedo avanzar al ritmo que quiero, Doc! ¡En serio! En el agua, mis movimientos son más ligeros, no puedo saber realmente en qué estadio me encuentro si estoy dentro del agua! Necesito saber lo que mi cuerpo es capaz con los dos pies en el suelo»

«Es verdad…pero tu cuerpo está bastante fatigado para proyectar trabajar en el suelo en este momento»

«¡Si no lo intentamos, no lo sabremos!»

El hombre pareció reflexionar, comprendía la impaciencia de su paciente y su obsesión por querer dejar ese hospital y retomar su vida. Pero como fisioterapeuta, tenía que poner por delante las necesidades físicas de Emma antes que sus deseos personales.

«Te propongo un trato. Vamos a dividir la sesión en dos partes. La primera la haremos en la piscina y la segunda en el suelo» al ver que el rostro de Emma se iluminaba, enseguida continuó «Pero…siempre que la parte acuática haya salido bien. Estamos a lunes, ayer no hiciste ejercicios, así que no iremos muy fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡De acuerdo! Bien, ¡me pongo el bañador y lo espero allí!»

«Ok…» dijo él con una sonrisa antes de dejar la habitación

«¿Quieres que te ayude?» propuso la morena poniéndose de pie

«¡Oh, no! Si tengo tus manos sobre mí, cuando solo tengo una cosa en la cabeza con respecto a ti en estos momentos, no funcionará»

Tras esto, llamó a una enfermera con el timbre que se encontraba en el cabecero de la cama, y una de ellas llegó unos minutos más tarde.

«Señorita Swan, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?»

«¿Me puede ayudar a ponerme mi bañador?»

«¡Por supuesto!» dijo ella mientras se dirigía al armario de Emma para sacar su bikini.

A continuación avanzó hacia la cama de la paciente, corrió las cortinas para tener intimidad por si alguien entraba en la habitación, pero Regina estaba que echaba chispas ante la idea de que otra mujer pusiera sus manos en la rubia sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Cuando hubo terminado, anunció a las dos mujeres que iba a buscar una silla de ruedas para llevar a Emma al servicio de hidroterapia.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Emma vio la mirada oscura de su compañera hacia la cuidadora.

«¡No pongas esa cara, mi amor! ¡Eres 1000 veces más bonita que ella!»

«Sí, pero…no me gustan que pongan la mano sobre ti…»

«¡Vete a decírselo a las que me lavan todas las mañanas!»

«¡No es lo mismo! Son tres y pasan de los 50. ¡Una, incluso, está a punto de jubilarse!»

«Hmmm, ¿asaltacunas, crees?» dijo ella sacándole la lengua, burlándose de la morena

«No veo lo que tiene de gracioso…»

«Oh, relájate, mi amor…solo tengo ojos para ti…» dijo ella atrayendo a la morena hacia ella para darle un tierno beso antes de que la enfermera volviera a aparecer.

«¡Ya está, señoras, podemos irnos!»

Emma, ayudándose del triángulo de Balkamy de la enfermera, se colocó en el borde de la cama antes de que la joven pelirroja y Regina la ayudasen a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Después la enfermera sacó a Emma de la habitación, seguida de Regina, que se puso a su lado para darle la mano, que Emma aceptó con una sonrisa.

Regina había hecho muchos esfuerzos para no mostrar su afección por Emma, pero esconder lo natural no era fácil, aparecía al galope, así que Regina se había resignado finalmente a no tener en cuenta sino sus sentimientos, así como los de Emma, y eligió no esconderse más.

Después de todo, Henry y sus amigos estaban al corriente, y Regina había tomado la decisión de que cuando Emma estuviera mejor, haría un anuncio oficial concerniente a su pareja antes de las elecciones a la alcaldía, que tendrían lugar siete meses más tarde. Se negaba a que un paparazzi se apoderara de su historia y la soltara a los cuatro vientos para manchar la reputación de las dos.

Había tomado consciencia de que todo lo que contaba para ella era su hijo y Emma. ¡Qué importaba lo que pudieran decir o no a sus espaldas! Lo importante para ella era poder vivir en paz con su familia.

Al llegar al borde de la piscina principal, Emma se hizo ayudar por su fisioterapeuta para meter su cuerpo en el agua templada. La enfermera se marchó, mientras que Regina, por su parte, se fue a sentar a unos metros de allí, como hacía siempre que Emma tenía una de estas sesiones. Le había prometido a Emma que ahí estaría, en cada etapa, para apoyarla, aunque Emma había insistido en el hecho de que no debía sentirse obligada, pero Regina quería eso por encima de todo.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban y en total fueron ocho. Ocho largas y agotadoras semanas para Emma, al igual que para Regina que ya estaba deseando ver a su bella rubia bajo su techo, hasta que un día el médico de Emma dio su acuerdo para que pudiera dejar el hospital.

«¡Finalmente!» dijo sintiendo en sus pulmones el aire de libertad cuando traspasó la puerta.

«¿Quieres que demos un paseo antes de volver a casa?»

«Es tentador, pero…digamos que tengo otra idea en la cabeza…» susurró avanzando hacia Regina, con una mirada depredadora en los ojos

«Nonono….» dijo ella mientras retrocedía y levantaba sus brazos a altura de su pecho «Ni hablar. Te veo venir. El médico ha dicho que todavía necesitas reposo, no porque hayas salido quiere decir que puedes cometer locuras»

«¡Como si fuéramos a subirnos en una montaña rusa! Aunque…pensándolo bien…hay algunas posiciones que producen algo parecido…»

«Emma» dijo ella en tono autoritario «No haremos nada, ni esta noche, ni de momento, hasta que el médico lo autorice»

«Venga, ya , ¿en serio? ¡Regina, hace casi nueve semanas! Estoy que me subo por las paredes…» dijo bajando ligeramente el tono y mirando inconscientemente a su alrededor

«Mi amor…» respondió Regina caminando hacia ella para poner una mano en su mejilla «Lo deseo, al igual que tú, pero no quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en ese hospital. Prefiero esperar un poco, el tiempo de asegurarnos que de verdad estás bien, ¿comprendes? Si alguna vez…si vuelves a estar mal por mi culpa o…no sé…yo…»

«De acuerdo…lo he comprendido»

«¿Estás segura?»

«Claro…» dijo abrazándola «Tienes tanto miedo de darme un codazo en el momento en que te haga correrte que prefieres abstenerte…pero son cosas que pasan, mi amor» dijo ella riendo mientras la morena la empujaba

«Eres increíble…»

«Venga, ¡bromeaba! Y además, me amas como soy, ¿no?»

Ante la expresión confiada de Emma, Regina reviró los ojos antes de decir que sí con la cabeza.

«Bien, dame un beso entonces…gruñona…»

Regina se acercó antes de pararse en seco

«¿Gruñona? ¿De verdad? ¿Soy yo la gruñona de la historia cuando eres tú quien desde hace semanas no dejas de poner mala cara porque me niego a cualquier cosa que sea un poco más…atrevida…?»

«Bueno, de acuerdo…soy yo la gruñona. Lo admito. ¿Contenta?»

Regina la miró con expresión desinteresada, pero victoriosa antes de sonreír.

«Y además, no es mi culpa si me vuelves loca. ¡No es mi culpa si tus curvas son perfectas para posar mis manos en ellas, mira!» dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la morena, provocándole una ligera sonrisa divertida «Y tu perfume, ¿qué puedo hacer si mi nariz nunca ha olido algo tan bueno y que he echado tanto de menos? ¡Ah, y también mis ojos! En cuanto estás en mi campo de visión, ellos no te ven sino a ti, incluso cuando estoy mirando a otro lado, siempre logro verte, sin quererlo. ¡Y tus labios…sí, venga, hablemos de tus labios! Porque pasa algo igual que con mis manos, nuestros labios encajan perfectamente» acompañó sus palabras con el gesto y la morena puso una mano en su mejilla y la otra la deslizó por los hombros de su compañera para perderse en su cabellera «¿Ves?...No miento…»

«Te amo…» susurró la morena iniciando un nuevo beso.

Emma sonrió pegada a los labios de Regina y pasó sus manos por su espalda.

«Yo también te amo»

Se quedaron algunos segundos enlazadas antes de pegar sus frentes, la de la una contra la de la otra.

«Bien, entonces te propongo una cosa» continuó la rubia

«Te escucho»

«Bueno, esta noche, Henry, tú y yo salimos. Os llevo a cenar

«Hmmm, tentador mi amor…pero esta noche Henry duerme en casa de uno de sus compañeros y tú no puedes conducir, te recuerdo…» dijo ella ligeramente divertida

«¿Y? ¿Tú crees que eso me detiene? Las compañías de limusina existen…Y bueno, con Henry iremos a comer otro día. Aunque me hubiera gustado que estuviera con nosotras en mi primera noche lejos de aquí…» dijo mirando al hospital de arriba abajo.

Regina sonrió al confirmar una vez más cuánto amaba Emma a su hijo.

«¿Entonces, sí?» preguntó Emma sacándola de su ensoñación

«Sí…» dijo ella antes de besarla otra vez.

«Bien, ahora que has dicho que sí, ¿no te eches atrás, eh?»

«No…¿por qué haría eso?»

«Bueno, porque solo te he explicado la primera parte. La segunda es que para que tú y yo salgamos, es necesario que nos pongamos guapas, ningún problema, me dirás. Y para ponernos guapas será necesario primeramente darse un buen baño y…sabes hasta qué punto un baño es bueno para mi restablecimiento…» dijo ella moviendo las cejas varias veces, una sonrisa traviesa en los labios

Regina estalló a reír ante los esfuerzos de su amada y se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de mover la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

«Eres una perversa. Adicta al sexo. Tu libido no tiene límites…»

«¡No es mi culpa, sino la tuya! Y te hablo muy en serio. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de hacer el amor antes de conocerte, y fue peor la primera vez que lo hicimos. Me pregunté si lograríamos parar un día»

Regina rio de nuevo, pero Emma mantuvo se expresión seria.

«No, de verdad…no bromeo Gina» ella miró alrededor de ellas para ver si alguien podía verlas y habló más bajo mirándola a los ojos «Nunca he sentido eso…el sexo contigo…no es eso. En fin, no es solo sexo. Cuando lo hacemos…hay ternura, pasión, calidez, es tranquilizador y además también hay amor…Así que sí, estoy enganchada, ¡es verdad! Pero es algo bueno, ¿no? Eso prueba que te deseo…en cambio tú…tengo la impresión de que me rechazas amablemente porque…»

«Como lo digas, te doy una bofetada»

«¿Decir qué?»

«Sabes muy bien por qué te rechazo. Primera razón, ni hablar de hacerlo en el hospital, donde cualquier puede entrar como un torbellino. Segunda, no quería que el esfuerzo después te trajera alguna secuela…pero por supuesto que aún te deseo, ¡menuda cuestión! Te amo Emma, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida amándote tal como eres. Y no porque…no hagamos el amor…quiere eso decir que ya no te ame, o que ya no tenga deseo o que tú no me atraigas, ¡está claro!»

«Sí, jefa…pero el resultado es el mismo…porque supongo que es no para lo del baño, ¿verdad?»

«¿Crees que es fácil para mí rechazarte cada vez? ¿Crees que yo no estoy tan necesitada como tú? ¡No porque no lo demuestre como tú significa que no lo esté! Emma…es por tu bien»

«Solo hablaba de un baño…pero bien, así sea. Venga, vamos, ¡vamos a buscar al gamberrete!»

Le dejo un furtivo beso en sus labios antes de abrir la puerta para que la morena se sentara tras el volante; ella rodeó el coche y se sentó el lado del pasajero.

Al llegar al apartamento de David, Emma, que tenía la llave con ella, abrió la puerta sin tomarse la molestia de tocar.

«Ufff…aún está vivo…» susurró Emma hablando del muchacho cuando lo vio sentado en el sillón jugando a la consola con David.

«¡Emma!» dijo mientras echaba a correr hacia su dirección, pero Regina se interpuso para amortiguar el choque.

«Con suavidad, Henry»

«Oh, sí, perdón, Emma…» dijo bajando la cabeza

«¡No pasa nada, crápula! Bien, ¿cómo estás?»

«¡Super bien! ¡Le he ganado a David tres veces hoy! Y tú, ¿cómo estás? ¿Has salido del hospital de verdad?»

«¡De verdad, de verdad, sí, señor!»

«¡Genial!» dijo abrazándola delicadamente bajo la sonrisa tierna de la morena mientras David se unía ellos.

«Hmmm…¿cómo es eso de "aún está vivo"? ¿Qué insinúas, eh?»

«¡Oh, no te enfades!» dijo la rubia «¡Bromeaba! Sabemos que te ocupas muy bien de él, sino, créeme, nunca habría venido» continuó ella riendo ligeramente seguida de Regina y finalmente por David.

«Bien, ¿queréis algo de beber?»

«Un vaso de agua para mí, gracias» dijo Regina antes de sentarse en la mesa de comedor del rubio.

«Ok, ¿y tú, Emma?»

«Bueno, una cerveza bien fría, si tienes, por favor»

«¡Marchando!»

«Ven, Emma, voy a enseñarte cómo ahora me he hecho más fuerte» dijo el pequeño sujetando a la rubia por la mano y llevándola al sillón.

Dos horas más tarde, los tres se marcharon despidiéndose de David, y se encaminaron a la mansión. Una vez en su casa, Henry fue a buscar la pequeña mochila de viaje que había preparado para ir a quedarse en casa de uno de sus amigos, aprovechando las vacaciones de Semana Santa para divertirse, después volvió al coche donde Regina y Emma lo esperaban. Lo llevaron a unas casas más lejos de allí y regresaron.

Una vez atravesado el umbral, Regina cerró la puerta, ayudó a la rubia a quitarse la chaqueta y le dejó un tierno beso en la nuca.

«¿Con o sin espuma el baño?» dijo con una voz grave, despertando los sentidos de la rubia

«Con, por supuesto»

«Muy bien, en ese caso, vete preparándolo, yo voy a buscarnos algo para beber…»

Regina la volvió a besar, pero esta vez, lo hizo en los labios, casi temblando ella también por la excitación de la rubia, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina, bamboleando las caderas en el punto justo.

Emma, que se había quedado con la boca abierta, se quedó unos segundos en esa posición antes de mover la cabeza y dirigirse hacia las escaleras y subir. Al llegar al cuarto de baño de la morena, Emma hizo correr el agua más caliente que templada, echó los aceites perfumados y el gel espumoso.

Por su parte, Regina, que se había eclipsado en la cocina, subió las escaleras, algo ansiosa. Ansiosa, pues desde hacía varias semanas, ella y Emma no se habían tocado. Había enterrado su deseo en lo más profundo de su ser, pues Emma era cada vez más insistente. Aunque en cierta manera el hecho de que Emma lo demandara hasta ese punto la halagaba, se había negado por el bienestar de Emma sobre todo.

Así que tenía miedo, cuando ella se acercaba peligrosamente, tenía miedo de no ser capaz de controlar sus pulsiones, sus gestos, tenía miedo de herir a Emma de alguna manera y si eso ocurría, ella lo sabía, no se lo perdonaría a ella misma en toda su vida.

Llegó a la habitación, escuchó a lo lejos que Emma había cerrado el grifo, así que pasó su cabeza por la puerta, y vio que la rubia comenzaba a desvestirse. Sus vaqueros, sus calcetines, su top, sacando primero un brazo, después el otro, con prudencia para no hacer un movimiento brusco, después su sujetador y finalmente sus braguitas. ¡Dios, qué visión más erótica para Regina! Emma se ató el cabello con un elástico antes de deslizarse delicadamente en la inmensa bañera, a su ritmo para acostumbrar la piel a la temperatura del agua.

Regina, que se mordía su labio inferior, se restableció y entró en el cuarto de baño.

«¿Champán? ¿Qué celebramos?» preguntó Emma con una sonrisa ladeada

«Tu vuelta, por supuesto» respondió con naturalidad la morena dejando la botella y las dos copas de cristal en el borde de la bañera, al lado de Emma.

Regina se desvistió, a su vez, ante la mirada, cargada de deseo de Emma, quien no había podido evitar lamerse sensualmente los labios mientras admiraba el espectáculo que se le ofrecía.

Regina sonrió maliciosamente ante eso, levantó una pierna para hundir sus pies en el agua templada. Hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna antes de sentarse, apoyando su espalda en el torso de Emma.

La rubia no tardó en posar sus manos en el vientre de su amada y en besarle el cuello mientras que esta intentaba, con algo de dificultad, coger la botella. Sirvió el líquido en las dos copas, y alcanzó una a su bella compañera. A continuación agarró un pequeño mando negro que estaba cerca del gel, tocó dos botones y la música comenzó a escucharse, la canción "Something stupid" de Frank y Nancy Sinatra comenzó a oírse por toda la estancia.

«Hmmm, perfecto…» dijo la morena cerrando los ojos, deleitándose con el ambiente y los ardientes besos de Emma.

«Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor…» susurró Emma antes de subir sus besos hacia la mandíbula de la morena.

«Por tu regreso, mi amor» murmuró Regina, y se dio la vuelta, poniendo su copa a la altura de sus rostros.

«Por nosotras…» dijo Emma chocando suavemente su copa con la de la morena.

Después de un refrescante sorbo, se besaron tiernamente, antes de que la rubia tomara sus copas, las dejara a un lado y reposara sus manos sobre el abdomen de Regina.

Regina cerró los ojos, posando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Emma, ofreciéndole su cuello para que esta diseminara por su piel nuevos y tiernos besos.

Emma subió una de sus manos hacia el pecho de la morena mientras la otra descendía peligrosamente hacia su intimidad, rozándola antes de acariciarla cálidamente.

«Lo había echado de menos…» susurró la rubia lamiendo la dulce piel de Regina, ascendiendo por detrás de su oreja para succionarle delicadamente el lóbulo.

Regina gimió silenciosamente mientras subía una de sus manos para pasarla por detrás del hombro izquierdo de la rubia, y dejarla en su nuca y así acentuar la sensación de los labios de esta en su piel.

Mientras una de las manos de Emma masajeaba sensualmente uno de los pechos de la morena, endureciendo su pezón, antes de pasar al otro, su otra mano no dejaba de acariciar la intimidad de la morena, pellizcando su clítoris con su pulgar y su índice, mientras que los restantes dedos separaban sus labios íntimos para dejar que su dedo corazón pasara las fronteras de su deseo mientras a Regina le costaba cada vez más controlar su respiración.

Emma comenzó un movimiento de vaivén en el interior de la vagina de la morena, esta hundía sus dedos en la cabellera dorada de Emma, haciéndole comprender que lo que le estaba infligiendo le proporcionaba un loco placer.

Emma aceleró el movimiento de sus penetraciones mientras Regina sentía como su liberación llegaba.

«Sí…sigue…» murmuró Regina, su respiración entrecortada, haciendo sonreír a Emma, que sentía en su bajo vientre esa sensación de bienestar creciendo poco a poco.

Emma continuó sin pararse, yendo y viniendo en Regina, mientras su pulgar dibuja círculos sobre el clítoris de la morena, haciendo subir su temperatura corporal algunos grados más.

Y cuando la canción terminó, Emma susurró "I love you" mientras Regina se deleitaba con ese orgasmo que la sobrecogía en ese mismo momento.

Emma retiró sus dedos lentamente, continuó besando el cuello de la morena, mientras que sus dos brazos rodearon el vientre de la que amaba.

«Te amo…» susurró Regina antes de girar su rostro hacia el de la rubia para besarla con ardor.

Se quedaron algunos minutos en ese baño, que ahora se había convertido en un nuevo testigo de sus retozos, antes de salir para prepararse para esa romántica noche.

* * *

Los días y las semanas pasaron. En total, habían transcurrido tres meses desde que Regina y Emma habían sido secuestradas. Emma estaba ahora completamente restablecida, el mandato de la alcaldesa estaba a punto de acabar, Henry había acabado el curso y pasaría de etapa a la vuelta del verano.

Graham recibió por parte de la ciudad la medalla al honor por haber salvado a Emma y a Regina, al principio se había negado, pero Regina y Emma habían sido categóricas, sin su ayuda, ellas no habrían salido de aquello, así que acabó por aceptar y eso le valió una promoción y un nuevo grado.

Ruby había salido del armario de una vez frente a su familia y aunque su abuela seguía escéptica, no pudo sino alegrarse al ver a su nieta feliz en los brazos de su compañera, Belle. Pues durante el ingreso hospitalario de Emma, las dos mujeres se habían acercado considerablemente, hasta que llegó el día en que Ruby se atrevió finalmente a invitar a la pelirroja a cenar, lo que esta aceptó con las mejillas enrojecidas. Así que paseaban su perfecto amor desde hacía poco más de dos meses, así como David y Mary que también se habían aproximado….hasta el punto de quedarse a dormir ya en casa de él o en casa de ella, prácticamente no se separaban, salvo cuando Mary tenía que ir al trabajo.

Y hablando de trabajo, Emma y David estaban ahora, oficialmente, en paro, ya que su jefe estaba detenido gracias a la declaración de Cora, la madre de Regina, así como Leopold y George Starck. Este último había intentado, a toda costa, desmentir las acusaciones de la policía el día de su arresto, pero Leopold, rechazando caer él solo en lugar de su primo, dio todas las pruebas que tenía para ponerlos a todos tras los barrotes sin posibilidad de salir bajo fianza. Todos estaban detenidos hasta que se celebrara el juicio que tendría lugar en el mes de octubre.

Regina había hecho su anuncio oficial debido a la publicación de unas más que evidentes fotos de ella y Emma besándose en un parque. Los periodistas no se cortaron a la hora de hacerle preguntas indiscretas, pero Regina se mantuvo muy clara ante el hecho de que eso entraba dentro de la esfera de su vida privada. Y para su sorpresa, su cota de popularidad había aumentado, conmoviéndola en gran medida.

«¿Hey, Henry?» dijo Emma mientras este jugaba tranquilamente en el jardín «¿Puedes venir dos minutos, campeón?»

«¡Voy!»

Se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaban su madre y Emma, sentadas en la terraza degustando un té helado.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó algo asustado

«¿Te acuerdas de Gaby?» preguntó su madre con una sonrisa

«Sí…» respondió él esperando comprender a dónde querían ir a parar las dos mujeres

«¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a hacerles una visita?» propuso la rubia haciendo saltar de alegría al niño

«¡Oh, sí, bien!»

Echó a correr por el jardín, gritando «yupiiiii» haciendo reír a las dos mujeres que se daban la mano amorosamente.

«En ese caso» le corto la madre «prepara la maleta, partimos mañana por la mañana…»

«Y si no estás listo, nos vamos sin ti…»

«No haríais eso…»

«No olvides nada…» continuó la morena mientras su hijo ya salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

«Mañana tenemos que pasar por la juguetería…aún no tengo el regalo de cumpleaños de Gaby»

«¿Quieres ir a una juguetería con mi hijo? No sabía que tenías instintos suicidas…»

«¿Hasta ese punto?»

«Aunque sea mi hijo, es como otro niño cualquiera…»

«Bueno, en ese caso, voy ahora»

«De acuerdo. Pero estate de regreso en una hora, necesitaré tu ayuda para preparar la cena de esta noche»

«Prometido, mi Reina» susurró Emma inclinándose ligeramente para besar los dulces labios de la morena.

* * *

«¡Hey!» exclamaron Ruby y Belle a la vez cuando Emma y Regina les abrieron la puerta.

«Hola a las dos…» dijo Regina con una amistosa sonrisa

«¡Buenas chicas! ¿Todo bien?» saludó Emma

«¡Sí!» dijeron ellas a la vez mientras entraban en la casa

«Regina, nunca dejaré de repetírtelo, pero…adoro vuestra casa…» dijo Belle, estupefacta una vez más por la decoración.

«Gracias…» respondió ella mientras cogía la chaqueta de la pelirroja como buena anfitriona, mientras Emma se ocupaba de la de Ruby.

«Venid, David y Mary ya han llegado, están con Henry en el jardín»

Las cuatro mujeres se dirigieron entonces hacia la terraza donde estaban los demás. Henry y Mary charlaban, mientras David, el único hombre entre todas, se ocupaba de la barbacoa.

«¡Hola chicas!» dijo este último mirando a sus dos amigas.

«¡Hola!»

Henry estaba en las nubes, nunca había habido tanta gente en su casa y aparte de David, ¡no estaba sino rodeado de mujeres!

«Ruby, ¿sabes qué?» le preguntó a la morena que avanzaba hacia él para darle un beso «¡Mañana mamá, Emma y yo nos vamos de vacaciones!»

«¡Pequeño con suerte, eh!» dijo ella despeinándolo bajo la mirada enternecida de Regina y Emma, mientras esta se acercaba para pasar sus brazos por la cintura de la morena.

«Te amo…» susurró la rubia estrechándola amorosamente

«Yo también la amo, señorita Swan…» dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta y depositar un dulce beso en los suaves labios de Emma.

A continuación miraron hacia la escena que se les presentaba delante. Los amigos y sobre todo el pequeño Henry, sonrientes y felices por estar juntos en esa pequeña reunión "familiar"

Al acabar la cena, Emma se eclipsó apareciendo unos minutos más tarde.

«¡Hey, chico!» le gritó a Henry y este se giró hacia ella «Tengo una sorpresa para ti…»

El muchacho se acercó a ella, la curiosidad en su rostro.

«Es para que estés entretenido durante el viaje de mañana…» dijo ella ofreciéndole una consola portátil último modelo.

«No…¿en serio?» pregunto él con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas al ver el regalo

«Sí…espero que te guste. Si no te gusta el color, aún podemos cambiarla…»

«¡No, es perfecta! ¡Oh, gracias, Emma!» dijo dándole un abrazo para darle las gracias «¡Eres la mejor madrastra del mundo!»

«¿Madrastra? No me llames más así, por favor…» susurró ella ligeramente incómoda

«¡Hey, David, mira!» gritó mientras corría hacia el rubio para enseñarle su nuevo juguete mientras Regina, Mary, Belle y Ruby reían.

«No sé qué tiene de gracioso…» dijo Emma mientras retomaba su sitio al lado de su compañera.

«¡Oh, Emma, deberías haber visto tu cara cuando él dijo "madrastra"!» dijo Belle que se sujetaba la barriga de la risa.

«Bueno, ¿qué?...es raro… nunca me ha llamado así…»

«Sin embargo, no anda equivocado» continuó Mary sonriendo amablemente

«Tiene razón, mi amor…»

«¡No, no es verdad! ¡Técnicamente aún no soy su madrastra! ¡Que yo sepa tú y yo aún no estamos casadas!» le dijo a Regina, mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo su pecho, haciendo sonreír a las mujeres que estaban a su lado.

«Aún no, eh…» subrayó Ruby guiñándole un ojo

Emma se sintió atrapada y ya no se atrevió a decir nada más, mientras su compañera sonreía aún más.

«Te estamos tomando el pelo, mi amor…» susurró Regina antes de besar sus labios.

«Ya…»

«¡Venga, Emma, era para reírnos un rato!» dijo Ruby mientras cogía una patata de la bandeja que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa «Pero, bueno…si tu dices "aún no", eso quiere decir que próximamente sí, o…»

«¡Ruby, cierra la boca!» soltó fríamente la rubia haciendo reír más a sus amigas, mientras Regina enrojecía ligeramente.

A final de la velada, los invitados se marcharon y Henry ya se había ido a la cama, Emma ayudaba a Regina a limpiar los platos que aún quedaban de la cena. Mientras, Regina observaba en silencio a Emma, y no pudo evitar ver cómo esta parecía estar reflexionando.

«¿En qué piensas?» preguntó sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos

«Hmmm, en nada…» dijo ella sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza

«Piensas en lo que ha dicho Ruby, ¿verdad?»

«Deduzco que lo mismo te pasa a ti»

«Confieso que también me ha dejado pensativa»

«¿Estarías a favor? Quiero decir…¿tú y yo…delante de un altar…con un traje blanco?»

«Por supuesto…si tú lo estás no veo por qué habría de estar en contra. Después de todo, mi vida nunca había sido tan hermosa antes de conocerte»

«Eres de memoria corta, se diría»

«No hablo de eso…sino de nosotras. De nosotras dos y de la familia que hemos creado con Henry. Y además, el matrimonio homosexual está reconocido en California…»

«Ah…ya veo…no es la primera vez que piensas en ello, ¡confiesa!»

«¡Culpable!» dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras Emma posaba sus manos en sus caderas para acercarla a su cuerpo.

«Bien, yo también me declaro culpable…»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí…solo que…con todo lo que ha pasado…digamos que me dije que era mejor esperar antes de hablar de ello, ya sabes. En fin, quiero decir… que no tenemos prisa…¡tampoco digo que nos casemos dentro de 20 años! Pero ahora que nos hemos creado nuestra rutina, que sin duda vas a ser reelegida en pocas semanas, que yo aún tengo que encontrar un trabajo…sin hablar del juicio de esos locos…quizás podemos esperar a que todo acabe antes de pensar en serio en ello, ¿no crees?»

«Sí…tienes razón» dijo con una sincera sonrisa «Como dices, nada nos mete prisa…Tenemos todo el tiempo…»

«¡Perfecto! Y además entre nosotras, no necesitamos eso para amarnos, ¿no es verdad?»

«En absoluto»

«Muy bien, porque en ese caso, te propongo que subamos, que te quites delicadamente, pero con presteza tus ropas…para mostrarte hasta qué punto te amo»

«Causará mi pérdida, señorita Swan…»

«¡Jajajajajaja!» se echó a reír antes de besarla apasionadamente.


	25. Está bien lo que bien acaba

**Está bien lo que bien acaba**

Los días pasaron, la pequeña familia había pasado algunos días en Malibú en compañía de Gaby, Carmen y Charlie dándose cuenta de que esta vez sí eran unas verdaderas vacaciones.

Solo que después de diez días en el paraíso, había que volver. Henry hubiera hecho lo imposible por ganar un día más allí, pero las elecciones se acercaban a paso agigantado y Regina debía estar presente antes del día X.

Mientras, Emma había encontrado una solución. Lo conversó con su compañera para preguntarle su opinión, después habló con David de los deseos del pequeño y David, con el mayor de los entusiasmo, se alegró por proponerle al muchacho pasar tiempo con él. Lo que Henry aceptó inmediatamente.

«Entonces, Henry, ¿cuál es el programa para hoy?» le preguntó su madre mientras desayunaban.

«No lo sé, es una sorpresa. David no ha querido decirme nada. Dice que es una idea de Emma y que no debo olvidarme darle las gracias cuando vuelva esta tarde»

«Bien, pues, en ese caso, espero que no lo olvides»

Mientras se sonreían, Emma entró en la cocina. Despeinó los cabellos de Henry antes de dirigirse hacia la morena y besarla tiernamente en los labios mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas de la morena, bajo la mirada divertida del muchacho.

«¿Listo para tu día, campeón?» preguntó la rubia, su rostro y el de Regina girados hacia el niño, mientras seguían abrazadas.

«¡Sip! ¡Me muero por ver tu sorpresa! Pero, ¿por qué no me la enseñas tú?»

«Hubiera querido, hombrecito, pero es algo de hombres…y además yo solo tuve la idea, David lo ha organizado todo…»

«¿La idea? ¿Qué quieres decir?»

«¡Lo verás pronto por ti mismo, bribón!» dijo ella sacándole la lengua.

«Bueno, tenía que intentarlo…»

Veinte minutos más tarde, Henry estaba de camino con David. Este lo llevaba a ver al equipo de los Gigantes durante una sesión de entrenamiento gracias a un jugador que David y Emma conocían tras haberle salvado la vida algunos años antes. Eso le gustaría a Henry, Emma, Regina y David estaban convencidos.

Por su parte, Emma y Regina terminaban de desayunar, apaciblemente y mostrándose todo su amor.

«Tengo, definitivamente, que encontrar un trabajo»

«¿Te aburres hasta ese punto conmigo?»

La rubia sonrió moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Pues desde hacía varias semanas, Emma acompañaba a la morena al ayuntamiento. La ayudaba con su papeleo, y aunque no era realmente apasionante, estaba con su morena.

«Por supuesto que no…Pero…como quien no quiere la cosa, mis ahorros disminuyen. Aún recibo el alquiler de la villa, pero una gran parte va a las asociaciones…cuando tenía mi suelto, era un extra, podía dejarlo guardado o permitirme algún capricho. Pero a la larga, no puedo vivir solo del alquiler de Malibú. Después de todo, aún tengo mi apartamento, eso me recuerda que tengo que ir a coger mis cosas, después está el seguro de mis coches…sí, lo confieso, no tendría que haberme comprado tres, pero ¡no puedo separarme de ellos!»

«¿Por qué mantienes tu apartamento? Quiero decir…casi te has mudado aquí, para mi gran alegría, es verdad, pero aún lo tienes…»

«Bueno…porque esta es tu casa»

«Bien, ¿qué te parecería que también fuera la tuya? ¡Sobre todo también legalmente!» dijo ella sonriendo

«Bueno…estaría contenta…pero…»

«¿Pero, qué?» se inquietó la morena

«Sabes que adoro esta mansión, y aunque me siento bien aquí, creo que siempre tendré esa impresión de…»

«¿De que no estás en tu casa?»

«Sí…»

«Entonces, ¿qué propones?»

«De momento, no sé qué pensar…»

«Escucha, mira lo que yo tengo en mente: Vas a su apartamento, coges lo que necesites, después pasas a buscarme al despacho. Comeremos por la ciudad, y en ese momento, volvemos a hablar de ello. Mientras, tienes hasta las 12:30 para pensar en ello, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo…» dijo ella sonriendo «Venga, vamos, si no, vas a llegar tarde»

Regina cogió su bolso y juntas, se encaminaron hacia el garaje para entrar en el Corvette de Emma.

* * *

De camino al ayuntamiento, Emma tenía una mano sobre el volante, y la otra, en la rodilla izquierda de su compañera, quien mantenía una mano sobre la suya mientras contemplaba el paisaje. Se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellas. No necesitaban conversar, ese sencillo contacto significaba mucho más que las palabras.

Una vez delante del ayuntamiento, Emma paró el coche, Regina se inclinó hacia ella para besarla tiernamente antes de dedicarle una sonrisa y salir del coche no sin antes decirle un "Te amo", que Emma devolvió, antes de cerrar la puerta del vehículo.

Emma retomó el camino en dirección a su apartamento. Llegó un cuarto de hora más tarde.

Le era extraño volver cada cierto tiempo, pues hacía varios meses que ya no dormía ahí, su nevera estaba vacía, y pronto su armario también. Porque Regina, siempre que venía con ella a su loft, insistía para llevarse algunas de sus prendas, pretextando "Nunca se sabe, podrías necesitarlo". Resultado: su apartamento parecía más un trastero que otra cosa.

Se sentó en el sillón, recorrió con la mirada las diferentes estancias y sonrió tontamente.

Su relación con Regina había alcanzado tal amplitud tan rápidamente que finalmente, pensando en ello, Regina no se equivocaba al decir que Emma ya casi se había mudado a la mansión. Sin embargo, todo había pasado con naturalidad, sin que ninguna hubiese hablado de verdad sobre ello. Emma y Regina sentían esa continua necesidad de estar juntas. Era como si…como si les fuera vital para las dos.

Entonces Emma se puso de pie, y abandonó su apartamento para seguir su camino. Se dirigió a una tienda de bricolaje, compró lo que le hacía falta, y volvió a su coche. De camino, cogió su teléfono y llamó a Regina.

«¿Sí, mi amor?» respondió ella, y Emma pudo sentir que la morena sonreía por el tono de su voz

«¿Estás ocupada?»

«¿Es una pregunta trampa?»

«No…» dijo ella divertida «Quiero decir, ¿tienes alguna reunión o cita importante esta mañana?»

«No, por la mañana no. Por el contrario esta tarde tengo una cita con mi director de campaña que se alargará hasta tarde»

«En ese caso, ¿puedo pasar a buscarte?»

«¿Ahora, ya?»

«En diez minutos, sí»

«Hmmm, ok…¿A dónde piensas llevarme?»

«Te lo diré cuando llegue…»

«Muy bien, hasta ahora, mi amor»

«Hasta ahora»

Colgó y tiró delicadamente su móvil en el asiento del pasajero y continuó su camino para buscar a la morena.

Cuando llegó, estacionó su coche, salió y se dirigió al despacho de Regina.

Tras pasar por pasillos saludando con un asentimiento de cabeza y una educada sonrisa a la gente que la saludaba, se detuvo delante de la mesa de su amiga Ruby, que le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras hablaba por teléfono. Esperó algunos segundos a que la morena colgara y se pusiera de pie para darle un amigable abrazo.

«¡Hey, rubia! ¿Cómo estás?»

«Bien…¿y tú? ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana con Belle, eh?» dijo ella arqueando una ceja provocadoramente.

«¡Todo bien porque todo fue genial!»

«¿Qué? ¿Nada más? ¿Nada de detalles picantes?»

«Te recuerdo que tú nunca me los has dado…detalles picantes…»

«Porque Regina es tu jefa…no creo que apreciara saber que hablo de nuestra vida privada con cualquiera, y aún menos contigo»

«Bien, pues tampoco creo que Belle lo apreciara»

Las dos se echaron a reír y la puerta del despacho de Regina se abrió, dejando ver a la morena que salía con su chaqueta y bolso.

«Emma, evita distraer a mi empleada durante sus horas de trabajo, por favor…Tendréis todo el tiempo para hablar en otro momento, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, Ruby, ¿hasta más tarde?»

«Oh, ¿se va?»

«Sí, pero estaré de vuelta a comienzos de la tarde, ¿puedo contar con usted?»

«¡Por supuesto! La llamo si hay algún problema»

«Muy bien, hasta luego en ese caso»

Emma ofreció su brazo a su compañera y juntas abandonaron el edificio para entrar en el coche de Emma.

«Fui a mi apartamento…» dijo la rubia mientras se ponían en marcha

«Ah…¿y?»

«Mira en el asiento de atrás»

La morena frunció el ceño, y desvió su mirada hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo.

«¿Cajas?» preguntó para intentar comprender mejor, antes de mirar a la rubia y ver que esta le lanzaba una sonrisa ladeada, y comprender a dónde quería ir a parar la rubia. «¿Quieres mudarte en serio?»

«Sí…» dijo ella mirando de nuevo la carretera «Pero quiero tener tu opinión sobre algunas cosas antes de llevar todo a tu casa»

«¿Sobre algunas cosas?»

«Sí, ya sabes…están mis "herramientas de trabajo", algunas cosas de decoración…en fin quiero que me digas lo que te gusta o no antes de empaquetarlas»

«¿Y si no me gusta nada?»

«Bueno, las tiraré»

«Emma, no vas a "tirar" tus cosas solo porque a mí no me gusten…si tú las tienes, es porque tienen algún valor para ti. Y no te voy a pedir que te separes de ellas»

«Hablaremos de eso cuando estemos allí…»

Ella sonrió divertida mientras la morena la miraba con cierta suspicacia.

«Cuando hablas así…tengo la impresión de que…»

«¿De qué?»

«No sé cómo explicarlo, pero…aclárame una cosa…¿no tendrás miedo de que te deje porque no tengamos, por ejemplo, los mismo gustos musicales?»

«Por ejemplo…»

«Emma, hablo en serio…¿no es lo que piensas, verdad?»

«No…solo es que, como te he dicho, no quiero abarrotar tu casa de cosas viejas que no te gusten»

«En primer lugar, nuestra casa, en segundo lugar, no podemos tener los mismos gustos en todo, porque estoy segura que debe haber algo que no te guste de mí, ¿me equivoco?»

«Bueno, nunca lo he dicho…»

«Lo sé…» dijo ella tomándole la mano mientras la rubia aparcaba el coche delante de su apartamento «Y es una cualidad que me gusta de ti. Dejas de lado tus deseos y necesidades en favor de las de los demás. Desde que nos conocimos, haces de todo para que yo, e incluso Henry, estemos bien. Que no nos falte de nada. Pero Emma, no estás obligada a hacer ese sacrificio, créeme…No te amaré menos por el hecho de que dejes de llevarme el desayuno a la cama todos los sábados y domingos por la mañana. Con los domingos será bastante…» dijo con un guiño cómplice que hizo reír a la rubia «Y tercero, todo lo que es mío es tuyo…»

«Lo mismo digo…»

«¡Muy bien! En esa caso, "tú no abarrotarás" nuestra casa, sino que la amueblaras un poco más, eso es todo»

«Te amo…»

Regina sonrió antes de acariciar la mejilla de la rubia, después acercó su rostro al de ella y sellaron sus labios.

«Yo también te amo…Bueno, vamos, no perdamos más tiempo, ¡tengo ganas de comenzar!»

Emma rio mucho más antes de salir del coche. Descargó las cajas y avanzó junto con Regina hacia la puerta de entrada.

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde, llego el día de las elecciones, sin gran sorpresa. Regina fue reelegida por segunda y última vez ganando a su adversario con un 67%, y este la felicitó por su victoria.

«Felicidades, Señora Alcaldesa» dijo él tendiéndole una mano, que ella apretó educadamente.

«Gracias, pero la próxima será su turno…» dijo ella con un guiño amigable

«¡Ya lo veremos en ese momento! Felicidades otra vez, y disfrute de esta velada…» dijo él mirando a su alrededor antes de sonreírle amablemente y desapareciendo mientras Emma avanzaba hacia la morena.

«Felicidades, mi amor…¡sabía que ganarías!»

«Era evidente…» dijo ella con la cabeza alta, orgullosa, lo que hizo reír a la rubia.

La semana siguiente, Emma, que había llamado a la agencia de Carmen para que vendiera su apartamento, recibió una llamada de esta para confirmarle que la venta se cerraría en los próximos días, y que ella llegaría a San Francisco para firmar el contrato de venta en presencia del comprador.

Regina había propuesto a Carmen y a su pequeña familia que pasaran algunos días en su casa, que había sitio para todo el mundo y la mexicana había aceptado con gran placer después de haberlo hablado con Charlie.

* * *

Un mes más tarde, Henry volvió al colegio, algo melancólico el primer día porque ya no estaría en la clase de Mary, pero esta le había levantado el ánimo al decirle que como David y ella estaban juntos, continuarían viéndose y que no debía preocuparse.

Emma, al igual que David, había pasado las pruebas de admisión para la academia de policía de San Francisco, gracias a los ánimos de sus respectivas compañeras y los consejos de Graham que les había asegurado que los dos serían excelentes agentes.

Cinco semanas más tarde, Regina y Emma se dirigieron a los juzgados, encontrándose allí con David, Graham y el abogado y amigo de Regina, August Booth, antes de entrar en la sala de justicia para asistir al juicio contra los delincuentes que varios meses antes las habían secuestrado. Y aunque, oficialmente, el proceso enfrentaba principalmente a Regina y a los otros, David y sobre todo, Emma, eran testigos claves.

Se habían preparado durante varios meses. Regina había hecho las presentaciones entre August y Emma, mientras esta aún estaba en el hospital y este les había puesto al corriente de todos los pasos para el juicio.

Así que era el día en cuestión y Regina estaba de pie al lado del abogado mientras que Emma, David y Graham estaban justo detrás de ellos, en los asientos del público. Y al otro lado, llegaban esposados, Cora, Gold, Leopold y finalmente, George, acompañados de agentes de policía que los llevo hasta sus abogados. La de Cora era una joven mujer, abogada de oficio, el de Gold, un reconocido abogado así como los primos Starck que también tenía al suyo. Después, llegaron el juez y los diferentes miembros del jurado.

Cuando el juez supremo entró, se hizo un silencio. Cora no dejaba de mirar hacia su hija mientras esta la ignoraba completamente.

«Bien, comencemos» dijo el juez «Caso Regina Mills contra Cora Williams, Robert Gold, Leopold y George Srack. Siéntense. Abogado Booth, tiene la palabra»

Todos tomaron asiento, mientras August avanzó hacia el centro.

«Gracias, señoría. Mi clienta, Regina Mills, Alcaldesa de San Francisco, desea sobre todo justicia. Hace nueve meses, mi clienta fue agredida por el difunto Greg Mendell. Este entró en su domicilio la noche del 23 al 24 de febrero con el fin, en ese momento, de agredirla físicamente, por no decir, que violarla. Felizmente, mi clienta salió indemne, llamó a la policía y fueron tomadas las medidas necesarias. Estando su vida en peligro, contrató los servicios de la empresa de guardaespaldas "Save Company" dirigida, en esa época, por el Señor Gold, aquí presente» dijo señalando al hombre que lo miraba con desprecio «Emma Swan, que más tarde subirá a declarar, fue enviada por su empresa para asegurar la protección de la señora alcaldesa. Algunos días después del intento de agresión, el mismo día que el tornado Jessica pasaba por la ciudad, la señorita Swan tomó la decisión de proteger a mi clienta en el edificio de alta seguridad de "Save Company". Pero ese tal Greg Mendell apareció una vez más y amenazó a mi clienta, a la señorita Swan, así como al señor Nolan, aquí presente también, con un arma. Ese hombre estaba decidido y quería escapar con la alcaldesa. Pero otro hombre, el señor Killian Jones, otro empleado de "Save Company", también fallecido, se interpuso y abatió al señor Mendell con una bala en la cabeza»

Hizo una pausa, mientras algunas mujeres en la sala se llevaban la mano a la boca imaginándose la escena, después retomó la palabra.

«La policía intervino y el caso fue cerrado hace ocho meses. Mi clienta se sintió entonces, en ese momento, tranquila, aliviada de un gran peso, de un incesante miedo, que la roía día y noche. Pero las amenazas continuaron, y ya que la señorita Swan y el señor Nolan habían tenido un desgraciado accidente de coche, cuyo culpable se dio a la fuga, fue Killian Jones quien tomó el relevo en la protección de mi clienta. Solo que…algunos días más tarde, mi clienta fue secuestrada delante de su casa mientras que el señor Jones acabó con una paliza y dos balas en su pecho. Un vecino que paseaba su perro oyó los tiros, llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia. Cuando salió del quirófano, se vio que de todas maneras no iba a sobrevivir. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, le confesó a la señorita Swan todo para que pudiera encontrar a mi clienta. Lo que hizo en la hora siguiente ayudada por el señor Nolan. Mientras, mi clienta tuvo la sorpresa de descubrir que su ex marido, el señor Leopold Starck estaba tras los infortunios que había sufrido…»

Continuó aún unos diez minutos más relatando los hechos en el silencio absoluto que se había apoderado de la sala. El público que lo rodeaba escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía por su boca.

Regina fue la primera en subir al estrado. August y ella habían elaborado una estrategia y pensaban atenerse a ella. A continuación, hizo subir a Emma, a David, a Belle, que había llegado retrasada, y finalmente a Graham, como defensa, para finalmente hacer comparecer a Cora.

«Señora Williams, ¿es verdad que usted mantenía una relación "íntima" con el ex marido de su hija? Hablo por supuesto del señor Leopold Starck»

«Sí»

«¿Cuándo comenzó?»

«Hace poco más de un año»

«¿Su hija lo sabía?»

«No»

«¿Fue su elección o la de su amante?»

«¡Protesto, señoría!» dijo la abogada de la mujer «Eso es privado y no tiene nada que ver con el caso»

«Retiro la pregunta…» susurró August con una sonrisa altanera antes de que el juez se pronunciara «¿Cuánto tiempo ha durado su relación?»

«Alrededor de seis meses. Puse fin el día en que supe que mi hija había sido secuestra por segunda vez»

«¿Entonces usted sabía que ya lo había sido?»

«Sí…» susurró ella bajando la cabeza mientras un ligero murmullo se hacía escuchar en la sala.

«¿Cuál era su objetivo en esta trama montada contra su propia hija?»

«Yo…no pensaba que todo iría tan lejos, yo…»

«Responda solo a la pregunta»

«Estaba enamorada de Leopold, lo he estado desde el día en que lo conocí»

«¿Cuándo fue eso exactamente?»

«Poco más de once años»

«Entonces, ¿aceptó formar parte de ese complot solo porque estaba enamorada y finalmente era la pareja del hombre que amaba?»

«¡No! ¡Lo hice porque he hecho de todo por mi hija! La crie lo mejor que pude, su padre y yo le pagamos los mejores colegios, pero ella solo hacía lo que le venía en gana y quería a toda costa su libertad, pero eso no era digno de lo que ella representaba. Necesitaba un marido que la cuidara y con quien fundar una familia…Pero ella lo estropeó todo…no supo agarrar las oportunidades que se encontraban delante de sus narices. Así que…cuando Leopold me habló de su plan, acepté. Pero solo porque el fin era disuadirla de presentarse al puesto de Gobernadora. Solo era cuestión de asustarla, eso era todo…no pensaba que todo se iría de las manos…»

«Gracias. He terminado, su señoría» declaró August antes de volver al lado de su clienta y dejarle su sitio a la abogada de Cora.

Esta dirigió sus preguntas a su clienta e intentó, como pudo, probar que ella había actuado por ingenuidad y por amor. Pero Cora había confesado muchas cosas, y sabía que su destino estaba sellado.

A continuación fue el turno de Gold. August se otorgó el placer de verlo caer al tener en su posesión los extractos bancarios y los nombres de alguno de sus hombres que habían participado en ese montaje, y que habían aceptado testificar contra su jefe a cambio de una reducción de condena. Cosa que le hundió aún más.

Después, fue el turno de George Starck, avergonzado por haberse hecho atrapar, sentía odio hacia Regina, Emma, David, todos los que se encontraban en la sala, incluido su primo. Explicó sus motivaciones, y sabiéndose, de todas maneras, condenado, había preferido ser honesto para terminar lo más rápido posible.

Y para acabar, le llegó el turno a Leopold. Ese último había intentado, en primer lugar, negarlo todo, acusando a su primo de haberlo engañado, pero August actuó astutamente, y de manera eficaz, zampándose de un bocado al último acusado.

«Bien, ahora el jurado se retirará a deliberar, después daré mi veredicto»

Todo el mundo se levantó en el momento en que el juez y el jurado salían de la sala por el mismo sitio por el que habían entrado.

«Les llevará un tiempo, ¿vamos a comer algo?» propuso August.

«¡Con mucho gusto!» dijo Emma frotándose su barriga, cosa que hizo sonreír a la morena.

Así que todos salieron del Palacio de Justicia y se encaminaron hacia un restaurante que había al final de la calle. Después de una buena hora charlando sobre el desarrollo del juicio, August tenía confianza, pues todo había sucedido como lo había esperado.

Tres horas más tarde, después de la deliberación del jurado, los acusados y sus abogados estaban de regreso en la sala, en pie, esperando la sentencia, mientras el grupo de la defensa entraba en la misma. Los miembros del jurado se sentaron en su sitio y el juez pidió al portavoz que pronunciase su veredicto.

«Después de haber deliberado, su Señoría, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que todos son culpables de los delitos que se les imputan»

«Bien, gracias. En ese caso, Cora Williams, la condeno a siete años de prisión sin posibilidad de reducción de condena por complicidad de rapto y secuestro con premeditación. Robert Gold, lo condenó a 15 años sin posibilidad de disminución de pena por complicidad de rapto y violencia con premeditación y tiene suerte de que sus ex empleados no hayan interpuesto denuncia contra usted, si no, le hubiera exigido una suma considerable por daños y prejuicios. Leopold y George Starck, 20 años de prisión para cada uno por secuestro, violencia, acoso sobre la persona de Regina Mills, Alcaldesa de esta ciudad, sin posibilidad de reducción de pena, así como una multa de 500.000 dólares, para cada uno, por daños y prejuicios que le será reembolsada a la señora Mills» golpeó con su maza de madera para anunciar el final del juicio y se levantó. «Llévenselos» añadió hablando de los cuatro acusados.

En el otro lado, Graham y David se daban un abrazo, Belle tomaba en sus brazos a Emma, mientras que esta tenía la mirada puesta en su compañera cuyo abogado y amigo también la había tomado en sus brazos.

Se sonrieron antes de que Emma se alejara de Belle, guiñándole un ojo, y se acercara a Regina y la estrechara en sus brazos.

«Lo hemos conseguido, mi amor…Lo logramos» susurró la morena a oídos de Emma.

«Te lo había dicho…te había dicho que todos pagarían…» murmuró Emma antes de depositarle un beso en la sien.

«¡Felicidades chicas!» dijo David «¡Se ha hecho justicia!»

«Gracias, pero todo esto es por August…otra vez, gracias…» dijo Emma tendiéndole una mano antes de que este sonriera y se la estrechase.

«¡Ha sido un placer para mí!»

«¿Y si vamos a celebrarlo?» propuso Graham

«Gracias, pero no…gracias…» dejó escapar Emma mirando a la morena con complicidad.

«Henry debe estar esperándonos, habrá acabado ya las clases…Pero, este fin de semana, ¿por qué no? Venid a casa, estaremos encantados de recibiros»

«Sí, nos daremos el placer de una gran comida…en fin, Regina nos cocinará una exquisita comida…» dijo haciendo sonreír a todos.

«¡Entonces, decidido! ¿Estamos en contacto?» preguntó la morena mirándolos a cada uno antes de que Emma agarrara su mano y caminaran hacia la salida.

«De acuerdo» respondieron ellos casi a la vez.

Salieron todos del Palacio de Justicia y se sorprendieron al ver, a lo lejos, una muchedumbre de periodistas esperándolos.

Graham y David se pusieron a los lados, August en primera línea, rodeando de esa manera a Emma que había pasado un brazo por la cintura de su compañera para protegerla más y Belle tras ella, cerrando la bola protectora alrededor de Regina.

«Señora Alcaldesa, ¿algún comentario sobre su victoria de hoy?» preguntó un hombre mulato, con los cabellos ensortijados.

August miro furtivamente a la morena y está asintió con la cabeza.

«La señora Alcaldesa está satisfecha con la sentencia establecida. Es justa y merecida. Gracias, eso es todo»

«¡Señora Alcaldesa! ¡Señora Alcaldesa!» gritaron algunos periodistas, pero el pequeño grupo consiguió abrirse camino.

«Y yo que pensaba que este juicio sería discreto…» dijo Emma una vez que ella y Regina estuvieron en el coche.

«En mi opinión, alguien presente en el juicio ha debido llamar a la prensa…no me asombraría»

«Mientras que se les pase rápido…¿Qué te parece que tras recoger a Henry vayamos solos los tres a un restaurante?»

«Me parece bien…» dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras Emma apoyaba una mano en su muslo, que ella se dio prisa en apretar entre las suyas.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y Navidad había llegado rápidamente. Para la ocasión, Regina y Emma habían invitado a sus amigos a pasar el fin de año juntos. Henry estaba muy contento, porque su amiguita Grace estaba ahí, era la sobrina de August, único pariente que le quedaba a la niña tras la muerte de su padre por un cáncer dos años antes, y cuya custodia tenía él ahora. Los dos pequeños estaban en el salón, rodeados por los adultos que charlaban entre ellos.

David, Graham y August tenían una conversación de hombres delante de la chimenea, con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Mientras, Mary, Ruby y Belle charlaban por su lado, sentadas en los sillones.

En la cocina, mientras que todos pensaban que Emma estaba echando una mano a Regina con la cena, estas, en realidad, se estaban besando con fogosidad.

«Te amo, mi amor…» susurró Emma mientras Regina tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

«Yo también te amo»

«En ese caso…Ven, por favor»

La morena la miraba con expresión inquisitiva, pero siguió, de todas maneras, a la rubia hasta el salón, de manos dadas.

«¡Atención todos!» gritó Emma con una voz bastante fuerte para que todos la pudieran escuchar «Tengo un anuncio que hacer…» dijo ella haciendo una señal con la cabeza a Henry que corrió hacia el equipo de música del salón.

La canción "My Way" de Sinatra comenzó y Emma tomó las manos de Regina entre las suyas mientras que todos sus amigos las miraban. Henry y Grace en primera fila.

«Mi amor, hoy hace diez meses que estamos juntas. Diez meses que me colmas de felicidad con tus sonrisas, tu risa, tu buen humor, tu amor…no podría ser más feliz de lo que lo soy ahora…a menos que…» y Emma posó una rodilla en el suelo.

Regina, que pareció comprender lo que estaba haciendo su compañera, se llevó una mano a su boca entre abierta por la sorpresa. Y con la complicidad de Henry, que se acercó a Emma para entregarle una pequeña caja de terciopelo, esta la abrió y la puso delante de la morena, cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

«Regina Mills, ¿aceptarías convertirme en la mujer más dichosa del mundo casándote conmigo?»

Las sonrisas sobre los rostros de sus invitados mostraban la alegría que sentían por estar asistiendo a esa escena tan dichosa. Regina estalló en lágrimas, pero lágrimas de felicidad. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras que se incorporaba para ponerse de pie.

«Sí…oh, por supuesto que sí, Emma…» dijo ella mientras la rubia le ponía en su anular izquierdo el anillo de oro blanco, en el que se engarzaba una pequeña esmeralda.

En cuanto le colocó la joya en el dedo, posó sus manos en la cintura de la morena y esta se apresuró a besarla pasando sus manos por detrás de los hombros de Emma.

Alrededor de ellas, podían escuchar a sus amigos gritar de felicidad por ellas. Henry, con lágrimas en los ojos, avanzó hacia su madre y Emma y las abrazó.

«Oh, cariño…» susurró Regina mientras enjugaba una lágrima de su mejilla con su índice «¿Desde cuándo estabas tú al corriente?» preguntó ella arrodillándose ante él para hacerle cosquillas en sus costillas.

«¡Tres días! ¡Solo tres días!» dijo él estallando en risas.

«¡Felicidades!» dijo Mary avanzando y tomando a la alcaldesa en sus brazos mientras David se encargaba de Emma.

«Felicidades, hermanita…» susurró él mientras la rubia también lloraba de felicidad.

«Gracias, hermano…»

Pasaron la velada todos juntos y fue un magnífico fin de año. El más feliz que hubieran pasado. Y Regina, que nunca se había sentido tan dichosa, no pudo apartar su amorosa mirada de su prometida, imaginándose ya el gran día.


	26. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

El día de la boda llegó bien rápido, realmente todo estuvo listo para los dos meses que siguieron a la pedida de manos. De forma discreta, Emma se había encargado de ver diferentes salones para el banquete, servicios de catering, floristas, pastores que aceptaban unir a parejas homosexuales, y junto con Regina lo habían dispuesto todo a la mayor celeridad. Solo faltaba la tienda para comprar sus vestidos de novia y la música.

La ceremonia estaba prevista para el 24 de febrero, día en que se conocieron. La semana anterior a la boda cada una enterró su "vida de soltera" con sus amigas, amigos en el caso de Emma.

Mary, Belle, Carmen y Kathryn, amiga de la infancia de Regina, se habían encargado de organizar la despedida de la morena, mientras que Ruby, David, Graham y Charlie se ocupaban de la de Emma.

August había aceptado amablemente ocuparse de Henry y Grabriella, y Grace estaba contenta de que su tío tomara esa decisión porque cuanto más veía a Henry, más feliz se ponía.

Las chicas habían decidido llevar a Regina a un restaurante tipo buffet para una buena comida entre amigas antes de ir a un club de moda para soltarse la melena en la pista de danza. Regina, poco acostumbrada a eso, al principio se había sentido incómoda por encontrarse en un sitio como ese donde todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella y sus amigas. Felizmente, las chicas habían logrado convencerla para que se olvidara y se divirtiera. Así que con buen ánimo se soltó en la pista rodeada de sus amigas.

Emma, por su parte, tuvo derecho a una buena comida en casa de David con sus amigos antes de ir a un pub habitual. Emma ya no se acordaba de la última vez que había pasado una buena noche rodeada de sus amigos.

Al final de la noche, se había acordado que todos se encontrarían en el club donde las chicas estaban y, hay que decirlo, ya un poco ebrias, a excepción de Mary y David que conducían, y por tanto no bebieron sino una copa al comienzo de la noche.

En cuanto Emma llegó al club, buscó a su compañera y a sus amigas, y se sorprendió al verla mover las caderas en medio de la pista de baile. Queriendo sorprenderla, se acercó por la espalda de la morena, señalando a sus amigas que se callaran, después se pegó a la morena por detrás. Poso sus manos en las caderas de Regina y esta, a pesar de su nivel de alcohol más alto que a lo que estaba habituada, puso sus manos sobre las suyas para retirarlas antes de darse la vuelta, la mirada enfurecida que helaría a cualquiera. Pero cuando vio que se trataba de su prometida quien la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, suspiró de alivio antes de besarla apasionadamente.

«Estoy contenta de ver que no dejarías que nadie se te acercara…» dijo Emma riendo ligeramente.

«¡Evidentemente! Yo solo soy tuya…» respondió ella suavemente al oído de la rubia, para estar segura de que Emma la escuchara a pesar del ruido que cubría la sala entera, y eso dio ganas a Emma de arrastrarla a la casa para pasar una tórrida noche.

Regina le agarró el rostro entre sus manos antes de besarla y Emma respondió inmediatamente, después Regina se dio la vuelta para seguir bailando pegada a Emma.

Kathryn y Ruby fueron las más sorprendidas ante el espectáculo que se desarrollaba antes sus ojos. Nunca se hubiera imaginado ver a Regina en tal situación. ¡Bailando pegada y es más, con una mujer! Pero no estaban impresionadas, todo lo contrario, estaban felices por ella.

* * *

Ya era el día señalado y la víspera de la boda Emma la había pasado en casa de David y Mary ya que estos se habían ido a vivir juntos.

«Venga, marmota, arriba» dijo David sacudiendo amablemente el hombro de Emma mientras esta seguía durmiendo apaciblemente.

«Mmmm…» gruñó mientras movía su brazo para hacerle comprender que la dejara dormir.

«¿Debo recordarte que te casas hoy?»

Ante esas sabias palabras, Emma abrió instantáneamente los ojos.

«¡Mierda!» exclamó sentándose «¿Qué hora es?»

«Relájate…Son solo las ocho. Aún tienes cuatro horas para prepararte, ¿es suficiente no?»

«¡Sí! ¡Joder, menos mal que me has despertado!»

«Me lo pediste ayer por la noche, recuérdalo…»

«¡Ah, claro! Bueno, venga, ¡tengo que espabilarme!»

Se puso de pie y se fue directamente a darse una ducha para despertarse antes de que Ruby llegara para recogerla e ir a la peluquería.

Por su lado, Regina acababa de despertarse de buen humor porque su hijo había ido a buscarla para un abrazo matutino y para decirle que era el gran día.

Entonces, se levantó, se puso la bata de seda encima de su pijama y bajó a preparar el desayuno a su hijo y sobre todo su café.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Carmen y Charlie, junto con su hija, bajaban también, pero Charlie no tardó en marcharse para dirigirse a casa de David para ayudar a Emma a prepararse. Y cuando ella estaba franqueando la puerta de entrada, Belle, Kathryn y Mary llegaban para ayudar a Regina, aunque esta había insistido en que podía apañárselas sola.

«¡Buenos días, chicas, nos vemos más tarde!» dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a su coche.

La mañana, entonces, fue dedicada a las futuras esposas, para que fueran las más hermosas de ese día.

Alrededor del mediodía, los amigos más íntimos y conocidos de Emma y Regina esperaban pacientemente en las sillas blancas que flanqueaban el pasillo central por donde las dos mujeres iban a hacer su entrada.

Habían decidido unirse en el jardín posterior de la Iglesia municipal, donde el sol, en ese día, había decidido presentarse a la cita, aunque hacía algo de viento, pero en esa estación era algo de lo más normal.

Ruby, Kathryn y Mary, las tres vestidas con un sencillo traje de color lavanda, avanzaban en fila india, con un ramo de flores en las manos, por la alfombra roja sobre las que se veían diseminados pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, para acabar en el lado derecho del altar, bajo las sonrisas de los invitados, mientras que en el otro lado, Graham esperaba derecho como un palo, en su traje de tres piezas que le daban un toque chic y que hacía olvidar que era un poli.

Después llegó Henry, todo orgulloso en su pequeño traje blanco y negro, llevando un cojín blanco donde se encontraban las alianzas. Vio a Grace, sentada al lado de Gaby, y ella le dirigió una sonrisa que a su vez le hizo sonreír a él.

Charlie, como fotógrafa en sus ratos libres, se encargaría de las fotos de ese día. Estaba sacando a su compañera y a Gaby, la pequeña sentada en las piernas de su madre en primera fila, cuando una suave música se escuchó señalando que Emma hacía su entrada.

Emma llevaba un largo vestido tipo corpiño, blanco con reflejos en marfil, con una cola de medio metro que arrastraba tras ella. Era sencillo, sin fantasías, pero le sentaba de maravilla. Estaba hecho en su mayoría de satén y sus cabellos estaban peinados en un moño perfectamente realizado. Su maquillaje no era recargado, pero resaltaba sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

Del brazo de David, su testigo, que también se había puesto para la ocasión un traje negro con una camisa blanca, cuya corbata iba a juego con el vestido de Mary, avanzaban por el pasillo, y los invitados se habían levantado para recibirla. Una vez frente al altar, David abrazó a la rubia, y le susurró un "Te quiero, hermanita, sé feliz" antes de separarse, depositarle un beso en su frente, y ponerse al lado de Graham en el lado de los invitados.

Emma resopló profundamente, mientras lanzaba una mirada a Carmen que le guiñó el ojo con complicidad, y en ese momento hizo su entrada Regina, y a Emma se le cortó la respiración.

La bella morena avanzaba, al lado de August, que se había sentido honrado cuando ella le pidió ser su padrino, con un ramo de lirios en sus manos. Y esta cuando vio la mirada cargada de amor que le dedicaba Emma, se sonrojó mientras sus ojos nunca habían visto algo tan bello.

Emma no se lo creía, Regina estaba incluso más bella de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Llevaba un vestido blanco brillante, que caía suavemente de sus hombros, dejando ver un ligero escote, y que descendía, dejando ver una cola algo más larga que la de ella, sus dos buenos metros. Tampoco le faltaba una diadema en su cabeza, que soportaba un peinado perfecto, y Emma se creía delante de una reina. Su maquillaje resaltaba perfectamente su mirada chocolate, un collar de oro blanco, el que Emma le había regalado en San Valentín, alrededor del cuello y unos pequeños pendientes, discretos. En suma, estaba perfecta.

No apartaron los ojos una de la otra, sonriéndose amorosamente mientras Regina y August se acercaban cada vez más al altar. Solo un paso más y estarían lado a lado. Regina pasó su ramo a Mary, que avanzó para recogerlo, después August tomó las manos de Regina, besó cortésmente una de ellas, después se eclipsó para dejar que Emma tendiera una mano hacia la morena, y las dos pudieran, finalmente, mirar al pastor que les sonreía.

«Bien, amigos míos, les ruego que tomen asiento» dijo el hombre alzando sus palmas para invitar a los invitados a sentarse, mientras Emma deslizaba un "Estás magnifica, mi amor" al oído de la morena haciendo que esta sonriera mucho más.

Durante varios minutos, el pastor habló de amor y de compromiso, las palabras claves para un amor sincero y sagrado. Henry no se estaba quieto en su sitio, impaciente por interpretar su papel de portador de las alianzas.

«Bien. Ahora vamos a proceder al intercambio de votos. Henry» dijo el pastor «¿podrías traer las alianzas, por favor?»

Este casi saltó de la silla y corrió hacia las dos mujeres.

«Bien, Emma, su turno»

La rubia cogió una de las alianzas, y miró a la morena a los ojos.

«Mi amor, si supieras cómo había esperado ese día…Ese día en que finalmente encontraría a la persona adecuada con quien estuviera segura de pasar el resto de mi vida. Ese día en que supiera en que al minuto de verla, mi corazón lo sabría. Y hoy, hace un año de aquello, mis ojos se posaron en ti. Tú, la mujer que me hace sonreír y reír a cada instante, cuya mirada me enamora un poco más cada día, aquella que, lo sé, es la mujer de mi vida. Supe que eras esa persona, aquella por la que movería cielo y tierra si me lo pidieras…Te amo, y hoy me conviertes en la mujer más feliz del mundo, y será hasta el fin de los tiempos. Te amo, hoy, mañana, y te prometo amarte hasta el fin de nuestros días. Te mimaré, te apoyaré, te cuidaré, haré de todo para tu felicidad, y la de nuestra familia…» terminó guiñándole un ojo a Henry antes de volver a centrar su atención en su prometida que había dejado que las lágrimas aparecieran.

Ella le puso la alianza en el anular izquierdo, uniéndose con el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado dos meses antes, y le sonrió. Conteniendo ella también sus lágrimas.

«Regina…» dijo suavemente el pastor mientras Henry tendía el cojín hacia su madre para que esta cogiera la segunda alianza.

«Emma, mi amor. Si supieras desde hace cuánto que también yo te esperaba. No sabía qué significaba realmente la palabra "amor" antes de conocerte. En el momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ti la primera vez que nos vimos, sentí ese bienestar, ese calor envolver mi corazón. Eres la que esperaba, la que se llevaría mis penas, borraría mi pasado, haría que olvidara mis viejos demonios, y esclarecería mi futuro. Me bastó mirarte, hundir mis ojos en los tuyos, y entonces lo supe. Sé que nunca más podré amar a alguien como te amo a ti. Eres la que ilumina mis días, me subes la moral simplemente con escucharte reír, me colmas de felicidad al verte sonreír. Te amo, porque tú eres tú. Honesta, divertida, protectora, atenta, me aportas esa felicidad que pensé nunca conocer. Eres la que amo y amaré por el resto de mis días. No quiero pasar un solo día sin decírtelo, una sola noche sin dormirme en tu abrazo, una sola mañana sin despertarme a tu lado para hacerme sonreír. Eres mi felicidad, mi sol, y mientras estés a mi lado, sé que nada me podrá pasar. Pues sé que estarás ahí, y que juntas podemos afrontarlo todo. Nosotras dos, nuestra familia, es lo más querido que tengo y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo»

Las lágrimas amenazaban por deslizarse por las mejillas de las dos, mientras Ruby, Mary y Carmen no habían podido retener las suyas. Regina pasaba la alianza de oro blanco por el dedo de la rubia.

«Bien, ahora que vuestros votos han sido intercambiados, os declaro, en virtud de los poderes que me han sido conferidos por el Estado de California, unidas por los lazos sagrados del matrimonio. Podéis besaros» dijo mientras las dos mujeres se sonreían amorosamente antes de acercar sus labios en un beso casto, pero tierno.

Los invitados aplaudieron. Henry, Gaby y Grace lanzaban "hurras" mientras que las recién casadas se separaban sonriendo, Regina tomó su ramo en una mano antes de darle la otra a Emma y caminar por segunda vez por la alfombra, amparadas por los aplausos de sus invitados.

«¡Vivan las novias!» podían escuchar mientras seguían sonriéndose la una a la otra.

Alcanzaron la limusina que las esperaba para conducirlas al sitio del banquete y esperaron, pacientemente, a que todos los invitados estuvieran en sus coches para arrancar.

En el camino, los clacsons no dejaban de escucharse. La limusina encabezaba la comitiva, y las dos recién casadas se concedieron un momento para ellas mientras saboreaban una copa de champán.

«Por nosotras, mi amor…» susurró Regina

«Por nosotras, señora Swan…» respondió la rubia haciéndolas sonreír antes de brindar, beber un sorbo y finalmente besarse tiernamente «¿Sabes que estás más hermosa que nunca con ese vestido?»

«Bien, señora Mills, puedo decir exactamente lo mismo de usted…» respondió Regina riendo ligeramente, antes de unir de nuevo sus labios.

Diez minutos más tarde, habían llegado al sitio del banquete. Esperaron unos minutos a que todos los invitados aparcasen sus coches y entraran en la sala para ellas salir de la limusina y unirse a los demás.

«¿Lista?» dijo Emma a su mujer mientras le ofrecía su brazo como apoyo

«Lista» respondió ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entraron en la sala y fueron recibidas por sus amigos que las aplaudían de nuevo gritando "¡Felicidades a las recién casadas!"

Henry corrió hacia ellas para abrazarlas, después alzó la cabeza hacia Emma.

«Está bien, ¿ahora puedo llamarte madrastra?» preguntó él con una sonrisa que provocó que Regina estalla en risas.

«Hablaremos de eso más tarde, pequeño bribón…» susurró Emma despeinando los cabellos del muchacho.

Los invitados, por turno, avanzaron para felicitar a las dos jóvenes mientras que los camareros pasaban entre los invitados ofreciéndoles una copa de champán o jugo de frutas.

Durante más de una hora, Emma y Regina, que no se separaban, agradecieron a sus invitados su presencia en ese día tan especial. Entonces el DJ anunció que el buffet estaría listo en un momento, y que podían ocupar las sillas que les habían sido asignadas.

Emma y Regina, en la mesa principal, estaban sentadas junto a David y Mary, por parte de Emma, y por parte de Regina, junto a Kathryn y August.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, la comida era una delicia, los invitados charlaban entre ellos, reían animadamente y disfrutaban del momento.

David, como padrino que era, se puso de pie e hizo tintinear su copa con un cuchillo, reclamando así la atención de todos. Una vez que el silencio se hizo en la sala, y que todos los ojos estaba puestos en él, carraspeó.

«Bien…hola a todos. Quería hacer un brindis por las jóvenes y magníficas mujeres aquí presentes» anunció él inclinándose ligeramente hacia las esposas que le sonreían amablemente «Conozco a Emma desde hace varios años y puedo afirmaros que nunca la había visto tan radiante antes de que ella y la Alcaldesa se conocieran!»

Los invitados dejaron escapar un "ohhh" antes de que él continuase.

«En serio, los que la conocen de verdad sabrán que lo digo sinceramente. Emma es cabezota, cuadriculada…»

«¡Hey…!» dijo Emma golpeándole el brazo haciendo que los invitados rieran

«¡Violenta a veces! Pero es una chica de oro. ¡Qué digo! ¡Una mujer de oro! Y estoy mucho más que feliz de que hoy finalmente haya encontrado la felicidad. Así que Regina, te agradezco por esa felicidad que le das cada día y todos mis deseos de dicha a las dos. ¡Salud!»

«¡Salud!» gritó la sala mientras David le daba un beso a sus dos amigas.

«Bien, voy a aprovechar el momento yo también…» se lanzó a su vez Kathryn poniéndose en pie «Yo conozco a Regina desde hace varios años, realmente nos conocimos cuando éramos niñas y Regina es una de mis más queridas amigas, a la que considero como a una hermana…y que, yo lo sé, no ha tenido una vida fácil. Pero desde que Emma comparte su vida, nunca la había visto tan feliz y relajada. Es una mujer fuerte, ambiciosa y respetuosa. Emma, tienes entre las manos una piedra preciosa, cuídala bien, aunque ahora sé que es lo que llevas haciendo desde que os conocisteis, así que os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo…»

Regina sentía lágrimas en sus ojos y se levantó para abrazar a su amiga mientras David lanzaba un nuevo "¡Salud!" que fue devuelto por el resto de los invitados.

Cuando la comida hubo acabado, y Regina y Emma habían vuelto a conversar con sus invitados, esta vez por separado, el DJ tomó de nuevo la palabra.

«Damas y caballeros, por favor aplaudan a Emma y Regina para invitarlas a que vengan al centro de la pista para su primer baile como casadas…»

Los invitados así lo hicieron mientras Emma y Regina caminaban hacia el centro de la pista para darse las manos y comenzar a bailar.

La canción "At least" de Etta James sonó por los altavoces colocados a los lados de la sala, Emma tenía una mano en la espalda de la morena, elevando ligeramente la cola para facilitar el baile, mientras que Regina tenía una mano tras la nuca de la rubia, y la otra sobre su hombro, donde reposaba sobre la suya la otra mano de Emma. Sus miradas hundidas, la una en la otra, no pronunciaron ninguna palabra. El simple contacto visual bastaba para expresarse su mutuo amor.

Los invitados, alrededor de ellas, las miraban tiernamente, y cuando la canción terminó, y dejó paso a la siguiente, es decir "Something Stupid" de Nancy y Frank Sinatra, Emma no pudo sino reír al escuchar la canción, mientras la gente comenzaba a bailar a su alrededor.

«¿Por qué ríes?» le preguntó su mujer

«¿Recuerdas la primera vez que la escuchamos juntas?»

Regina abrió su boca recordando y enrojeció cuando la rubia se acercó a su oído.

«Eso me recuerda que esta noche no va a ser nada tranquila…» susurró con voz ronca antes de separarse para hacerle un guiño, mientras las mejillas de la morena se enrojecían más.

«Eso espero…» dijo ella haciendo que la rubia estalla en risas.

Se besaron amorosamente antes de que, por el rabillo del ojo, Emma viera a su hijastro bailar tímida y torpemente con Grace.

«Hey, mira…» dijo señalando con el mentón a los dos niños.

Regina giró ligeramente su cabeza y quedó sorprendida al ver a su pequeño bailando a algunos metros de ellas.

«Mi hijo crece muy rápido…» susurró con un soniquete desesperado.

«Es normal, mi amor…además, alégrate, aún son muy jóvenes…imagina dentro de algunos años»

«No digas eso…aún tiene todo el tiempo por delante»

«Estoy bromeando, va…pero admite que son adorables los dos»

«Mi hijo siempre es adorable»

Emma rio mucho más antes de que Regina perdiera su expresión seria y también se echara a reír.

Una nueva canción comenzó, un poco más movida que las anteriores, y David y Henry llegaron a la altura de las recién casadas.

«Señoras…» dijo el rubio «¿Podemos cambiar de pareja para un baile?»

Las dos mujeres asintieron sonriendo divertidas mientras Henry tendía su mano a su madre y David su brazo a Emma.

«Entonces, hermanita, ¿feliz?»

«No puedes saber hasta qué punto…»

«En todo caso, yo lo estoy por ti…te lo mereces, Emma»

«Gracias…» susurró ella antes de abrazar a su amigo y seguir bailando.

* * *

Al principio de la noche, alrededor de las siete de la tarde, los invitados se despidieron de las dos mujeres que ya se habían cambiado. Decidieron ponerse un vestido que marcaba sus curvas, rojo para Emma, negro para Regina, antes de abandonar la sala y volver a su limusina que las llevaría al aeropuerto para salir hacia su luna de miel.

«Pórtate bien con Mary y David, eh…cuento contigo, cariño»

«¡Prometido, mamá! ¡Diviértanse!» dijo él abrazándola.

«¡Aprovechad bien esos 10 días de amor!» dijo Carmen antes de tomar a Emma en sus brazos.

«¡No te preocupes por eso, estaba previsto!»

Se despidieron una última vez de sus amigos antes de hacerles una señal con la mano a sus invitados que les deseaban un buen viaje, y finalmente subieron en la limusina.

Una media hora más tarde, volaban hacia un destino de ensueño, Cabo San Lucas, en México.

El vuelo duró varias horas, pero como el jet era para ellas solas, se acostaron en los sillones y cayeron dormidas casi al instante. Cansadas por el día que acababan de vivir.

Cuando el aparato aterrizó, Emma y Regina ya estaban despiertas desde hacía unos minutos, le dieron las gracias al piloto que se despidió de ellas antes de que estas bajaran del avión, y se dirigieran a un coche cuyo chofer las esperaba y dos agentes del aeropuerto se encargaban de meter su equipaje en el maletero.

«Señoritas…» dijo educadamente en español el conductor mientras les abría la puerta para que pudieran entrar.

«¡Gracias!» dijeron a la vez.

El chofer cerró la puerta una vez que las dos mujeres estuvieron dentro, después se colocó tras el volante.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, el chofer detuvo el vehículo ante la entrada principal del hotel de cinco estrellas que ellas habían reservado y un hombre acudió a abrirles la puerta mientras otro se encargaba de las maletas.

Se adentraron en el hotel y fueron recibidas por un hombre en uniforme.

«Buenas tardes, señoras, y bienvenida al Capella Pedregal»

«Gracias…» dijeron ellas

«La suite nupcial las espera, síganme, os lo ruego»

Ellas siguieron a ese hombre que parecía ser el recepcionista del hotel, y ellas a su vez eran seguidas por el hombre que llevaba sus maletas, después tomaron el ascensor.

Una vez llegaron a la cuarta planta, avanzaron hasta una doble puerta y el recepcionista introdujo una tarjeta magnética en la cerradura, haciendo que la puerta se abriera. Dejó que el joven entrara con las maletas antes de girarse hacia las esposas.

«Señoras, esta es la suite nupcial, ¿quieren una visita?»

«No, muy amable, no será necesario…» dijo Emma algo precipitadamente, haciendo que su mujer girara, curiosa, el rostro.

«Muy bien, en ese caso, esta es la segunda llave de la habitación y si necesitan lo que sea, tecleen el uno en el teléfono»

«Perfecto, gracias…» respondió Emma cogiendo la tarjeta entre sus dedos.

Él se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se marchó en compañía del otro hombre que acababa de salir de la habitación.

Cuando Emma se aseguró de que estaban ya en el ascensor, y Regina retiraba la tarjeta magnética que aún seguía en la cerradura, Emma la tomo en sus brazos, provocando un ligero grito de sorpresa a su mujer.

«Emma, ¿qué haces?» dijo ella pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia.

«¡Vaya pregunta! Cojo a mi mujer para pasar el umbral» dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras entraban en la estancia.

«¿Sabes que es una tradición para hacer con el umbral de la casa, verdad?»

«¡Bueno, cuando volvamos lo volveré a hacer!» dijo ella dejándola delicadamente antes de que la morena la besara apasionadamente «¿Tienes hambre, sed, quieres algo?» preguntó mientras la manos de la morena se deslizaban por su espalda para bajar la cremallera de su vestido.

«Sí. A ti. Ahora. En esa cama» dijo ella con voz autoritaria que estremeció a la rubia.

Con sus ropas ya retiradas, no dejaron de besarse. Emma se despegó de los labios de Regina para lanzarse febrilmente a su cuello mientras desabrochaba el sujetador.

Regina, por su parte, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, retrocedió hasta la cama, mientras hundía sus manos en la cabellera dorada de su mujer. Se acostó sin tardar, arrastrando a la rubia con ella, y esta aprovechó para sacarle su sujetador y hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

Sus cuerpos se fusionaban, el contacto de un torso contra le otro les provocaban gemidos, sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de la otra.

Las manos de Regina se pararon en el suave pecho de Emma, comenzando entonces un masaje muy sensual que aumentaba considerablemente su excitación, mientras que la ex guardaespaldas había retomado sus febriles besos en el cuello, la clavícula antes de descender hacia el seno de Regina.

«Oh, mi amor…ya estás lista, por lo que veo…» dijo ella mirando los endurecidos pezones de la morena.

Enseguida posó su mirada en la de la morena, que se pellizcaba sus labios impacientemente, mientras que su lengua comenzaba a lamer un primer pezón, excitando aún más a Regina.

«Emma…» susurró cerrando los ojos, deleitándose con el contacto de la boca de Emma sobre su piel.

Esta cambió de pecho mientras las manos de la morena se perdían por su espalda, arañándola con cuidado, señal de que su placer se multiplicaba y Emma lo sabía.

Se entretuvo unos minutos en ese pecho antes de descender más al sur, dejando que su lengua se deslizara por el abdomen de la morena, para después dejar un tierno beso sobre las braguitas de encaje negro, a juego con el sujetador que ya se había perdido por la habitación, después tomó la pieza de lencería delicadamente entre sus dedos para hacerla deslizar a lo largo de sus muslos, de las rodillas, los gemelos y finalmente los tobillos de la morena, todo sin desviar su mirada de los ojos negros de deseo que enarbolaba la morena. Emma respiró fatigosamente, su lujuria tomaba las riendas.

Subió, poco a poco, hacia la entre pierna de la morena, besando un muslo mientras acariciaba el otro con una de sus manos, y la otra subía hacia el abdomen de la morena, donde esta entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acercando la mano de su amante a su pecho mientras que los labios de Emma se posaban sobre su intimidad.

Besándola, en primer lugar, su lengua tomó pronto el relevo mientras Regina ya no contaba las veces en que sus gemidos habían escapado de su boca. Emma succionaba el clítoris de su amada durante algunos segundos antes de que su lengua comenzara a acariciar los labios íntimos de la morena, ya bastante húmedos, y meterse entre ellos, para el gran placer de su mujer.

«Sí…» susurró Regina cerrando los ojos

No había duda alguna, Emma sabía qué hacer con su lengua.

Las manos de Regina se unieron a las de Emma sobre su pecho con el fin de hacer crecer su placer, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la morena alcanzara el séptimo cielo.

Regina se estremecía entera, su vello erizado, le costaba recobrar su respiración. Emma subió y se acostó a su lado, mientras seguía besando su clavícula, y la mano que tenía sobre su pecho partía a la búsqueda de su intimidad.

Regina la imitó, y sintió la mano de la morena deslizarse entre sus muslos, mientras sus labios se unían una vez más.

Se acariciaban mutuamente y entonces sus dedos penetraron la intimidad de la otra a la vez.

Juntas gimieron de nuevo, sus lenguas se buscaban sensualmente mientras los dedos ejercían un movimiento de vaivén en la intimida de su compañera.

Su respiración se hacía lenta, sus pechos subían y bajaban simultáneamente y sus miradas se cruzaban cada cierto tiempo.

Sintiendo que el orgasmo se acercaba, cada una acentuó el ritmo, más lánguido, más fuerte, más profundo aún…

Emma miró a la morena, la rubia temblaba mientras el placer se apoderaba de ella. Entreabrió la boca y la morena clavó su mirada y en un esfuerzo común alcanzaron el Nirvana.

Emma se derrumbó sobre su esposa, depositando su mejilla sobre el hombro de la morena, cada una tomándose su tiempo para recobrar su respiración.

«Te amo…» susurró Regina una vez que hubo encontrado un ritmo normal de respiración mientras pasaba una mano por la cabeza rubia de Emma.

«Yo también te amo…» dijo ella incorporándose para sellar sus labios «Te amo tanto…»

Se besaron de nuevo antes de retomar ese primer acto de amor como recién casadas.

Durante esa luna de miel, pasaron el tiempo en la playa, en la piscina o en el jacuzzi del hotel, en el restaurante, teniendo noticias regulares de Henry y la mayoría del tiempo, solas en su habitación, y más en concreto, en la cama.

Su última noche fue bastante agitada. Y mientras recuperan la respiración, y el sol se alzaba, Emma se echó a reír ligeramente.

«¿Qué?» preguntó la morena sonriendo

«Creo que hemos batido nuestro propio record» dijo la rubia riendo más, seguida por su mujer.

«¡Creo incluso que lo hemos pasado con creces!» subrayó la morena.

Se besaron con fogosidad antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha bien merecida, pero no muy serena sin embargo.

Cuando llegaron a San Francisco, a comienzos de la tarde, Henry aún estaba en el colegio, así que aún tenían algo de tiempo para disfrutar la una de la otra.

«Eh, eh, eh…¿a dónde vas así?» dijo la rubia agarrando a la morena.

«Hmmm, voy a entrar en casa»

«Así no…»

Y sin decir nada más, Emma la cogió por segunda vez en sus brazos cuando la puerta de entrada estuvo entre abierta.

«No lo había olvidado, ¿sabes?» dijo ella mientras la morena le sonreía y avanzaban hacia el interior de la mansión.

«Mi valeroso caballero…» murmuró Regina contra los labios de su mujer.

«A vuestro servicio, mi Reina…» respondió Emma antes de dejar a la morena en el suelo «Entonces, señora Swan…ya que aún tenemos tiempo…¿qué diría si le dijera que me muero de ganas de tomar una baño en su compañía?»

«¡Mmmmm, diría que sería un gran placer!»

Emma cerró la puerta con una mano, mientras Regina le cogía la otra y la arrastraba al piso de arriba.

* * *

«¡Mamá, Emma!» gritó el muchacho cuando vio que las dos mujeres lo esperaban al lado de otros padres.

Corrió hacia ellas para abrazarlas y las dos mujeres le devolvieron el abrazo.

«Entonces, crápula, ¿cómo estás?»

«¡Bien! ¡Super bien, incluso! ¡Os he echado mucho de menos!»

«¡También te hemos echado de menos, cariño!» afirmó su madre pasando una tierna mano por su mejilla.

«¿Vuestras vacaciones han ido bien?» preguntó él retrocediendo

«Bien, como ves, hemos tomado color» dijo la rubia mostrando sus brazos ligeramente bronceados.

«¡Hey, chicas!» escucharon a lo lejos mientras Mary se acercaba a ellos.

«¡Hola, Mary!» dijo a la vez la pequeña familia

«¿Cómo estáis?»

«¡Muy bien! Hemos disfrutado mucho»

«¡Qué contenta estoy de volver a veros!»

«Nosotras también…¿Henry se ha portado bien?»

«Un verdadero ángel…no cambia…» aseguró la morena guiñándole un ojo cómplice al pequeño.

«Bien…estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño»

«¿Cómo está David?» preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa

«Bien, todavía le queda una hora en el trabajo, acumuló tres noches la semana pasada, pero parece que no le ha afectado en nada…»

«Es normal…cuando estábamos en Irak, había veces que acumulábamos veinte horas a la semana…al principio era cansado, pero a la larga te acostumbras…no te preocupes»

«De acuerdo…» respondió ella, un poco más tranquila.

«¿Queréis recoger las cosas de Henry?»

«Sí, más tarde me pasaré a cogerlas» dijo la rubia

«Si queréis, venid a comer esta noche a casa»

«¡Te admito que no voy a decir que no! No tengo ganas de preparar nada…» admitió la Alcaldesa haciendo reír a los otros tres.

«En ese caso, hecho. A las siete, ¿os parece bien?»

«¡Perfecto!» dijeron alegremente

«Muy bien, hasta luego entonces» dijo ella alejándose.

La velada transcurrió maravillosamente bien. Durante la cena, Mary y David anunciaron que la morena estaba embarazada de algo más de cuatro semanas, pero que al no estar segura, esperaban la confirmación del análisis de sangre antes de anunciarlo.

Las dos jóvenes y Henry estaban felices al escuchar esa buena noticia, pero se sorprendieron cuando David y Mary les pidieron que aceptaran ser las madrinas de su futuro hijo. Con lágrimas en los ojos aceptaron con alegría antes de tomar a la pareja en sus brazos.

* * *

Tres años más tarde, mientras Regina trabajaba en el expediente relacionado con la renovación del museo de la ciudad, se sobresaltó al ver a una mujer aparecer precipitadamente en su despacho, casi rompiendo la puerta a su paso.

«Mi amor, pero ¿qué ocurre?» preguntó ella poniéndose de pie mientras la rubia se acercaba y le cogía el rostro entre sus manos para besarla apasionadamente.

«He recibido la llamada hace 15 minutos…»

«La llamada…» dijo ella antes de darse cuenta de qué llamada hablaba su mujer «¿LA llamada?»

«¡Sí!»

«¿Lo hemos logrado?»

«¡Sí! Mi amor, vamos a tener un bebé…» dijo ella cogiendo una mano de la morena para ponerla sobre su abdomen.

Desde hacía casi un año, Emma y Regina había planeado en serio tener un hijo juntas, y Regina le había propuesto a Emma que fuera ella la que lo llevara para que pudiera conocer también las alegrías de la maternidad.

Así que habían ido a visitar un centro de inseminación artificial, habían ojeado unos cien expedientes antes de dar con el donante que mejor se ajustaba a sus criterios.

Habían elegido a un hombre de origen latino, como Regina, ingeniero, guapo, deportista, alto y musculoso en su justa medida y en perfecto estado de salud.

Diez meses más tarde, se habían dirigido de nuevo al centro donde Emma fue puesta a cargo de un médico para efectuar la inseminación, Regina a su lado. Dos semanas más tarde, Emma, que seguía el tratamiento al pie de la letra, tuvo que hacerse un análisis de sangre para ver si había funcionado y serían informadas la semana siguiente.

He ahí lo que explicaba la impaciencia de Emma por ir corriendo a ver a su mujer al trabajo.

«Perdóname mi amor por haber entrado de esa manera…pero ¡tenía que decírtelo!»

«Estás completamente perdonada…Oh, mi amor, ¡vamos a tener un bebé!»

Se echaron a llorar de alegría ante la idea de que dentro de unos meses su familia se agrandaría, y se besaron llenas de felicidad.

Después Regina retrocedió para inclinarse sobre el vientre de su mujer.

«Estamos ansiosas de que estés aquí, mi bebé…» dijo ella antes de depositar un beso en el abdomen de la rubia.

«¿Sabes que en este periodo todavía no puede escucharte?» dijo Emma arqueando una ceja.

«¡Sí, gracias! Te recuerdo que he estado embarazada antes que tú» dijo ella golpeándole suavemente el hombro.

«Tranquila, Madame…no se le pega a una mujer embarazada…»

«Como si te hubiese dolido…y además aún el niño no siente nada…» dijo ella entrando en el juego de su mujer.

Se echaron de nuevo a reír, mientras Ruby entraba en el despacho.

«¿Todo bien por aquí?» preguntó ella con la sonrisa en los labios.

«¡Perfectamente!»

Ellas se miraron con complicidad, sellando su acuerdo de que en primer lugar querían anunciarle la noticia a Henry antes que a cualquier otro.

Esa misma noche esperaron a que el chico terminara sus deberes para anunciarle la noticia.

«Henry, cariño, ven dos minutos a sentarte con nosotras…» dijo su madre mientras ella y Emma estaban sentadas en el sofá, sus manos unidas sobre sus muslos.

«¿Sí?» dijo él sentándose frente a ellas.

«Tú madre y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte»

«Bueno, cariño…sabes que a Emma y a mí nos gustaría agrandar la familia, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, yo también lo quiero…» dijo él frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender a dónde querían ir a parar

«Pues bien, que sepas que de aquí a unos meses serás un hermano mayor» dijo su madre con una sonrisa antes de intercambiar una mirada llena de felicidad con su esposa.

«¿De verdad?» preguntó con la boca abierta

«Sí…estoy embarazada, chico…» dijo Emma girando su rostro hacia el niño.

«Ohhhhhhhhhhh, geniallllllllllllll» dijo mientras se levantaba para abrazar a las dos mujeres.

Esa misma noche decidieron celebrar la noticia yendo a cenar a su restaurante favorito.

* * *

Ocho meses más tarde Emma sufría de terribles dolores de espalda. Había dejado de trabajar dos semanas antes y Regina había tomado la decisión de llevarse su trabajo a casa para cuidar de su mujer si se presentaba esa necesidad.

Su embarazo no había sido muy fácil, tuvo diabetes y aunque su ginecólogo había intentado tranquilizarla diciéndole que era frecuente durante el embarazo de ciertas mujeres y que solo era temporal, nada podía compensar su falta de azúcar. Terminar los helados con Henry cuando paseaban por el parque. Terminar rápidamente esos paseos cuando su espalda le dolía atrozmente. Sus ardores de estómago ya no pararon desde los cinco meses de gestación, el bebé, pues aún no conocía el sexo de la criatura, ya que quería mantener la sorpresa hasta el día del parto, era, sin duda alguna para Emma, un o una futuro/a luchador/a ya que no dejaba de darle patadas, sobre todo por la noche, cuando por fin lograba quedarse dormida. ¡Y para coronarlo todo, había engordado más de 13 kilos! Al verse enorme, le había costado aceptar la caricias de su compañera últimamente. Aunque esta le había afirmado repetidamente que para ella seguía siendo la más hermosa.

«Tenemos que pensar en serio en algunos nombres…» dijo Emma mientras su cabeza reposaba en los muslos de la morena, y esta le acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos.

«Si es un niño tengo algunos nombres en mente. Pero si es una niña, solo tengo uno»

«¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles?»

«Bien, para un niño había pensado en Louis, es muy francés lo sé, pero adoro ese nombre, o Lucas…también me gusta Enzo…para honrar sus orígenes latinos. ¿Y tú?»

«Enzo me gusta mucho…en fin me gustan los otros dos también, pero como dices, ese hace recordar sus origines latinos y la idea me gusta…Yo para una niño había pensado en Stefan»

«También es bonito…» dijo ella con una sonrisa que su mujer le devolvió

«¿Y para una niña?»

«Bueno, solo hay uno que me gusta de verdad…»

«¿Ah? ¿Cuál?»

«Annabeth…»

«Annabeth como…»

«Tu madre, sí…Henry lleva el nombre de mi padre, porque quería honrarlo de esa manera, así que encuentro normal que nuestra hija lleve el de su abuela…»

Emma comenzó a llorar mientras Regina le sonreía amorosamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

«¿Sabes? Yo también lo había pensado…porque es el único nombre que querría ponerle a nuestra hija si teníamos una…pero no me atrevía a decírtelo…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Bueno…no quería que te sintieras obligada a aceptarlo…»

«En absoluto, mi amor…al contrario»

«Entonces, ¿Annabeth si es niña?»

«¿Y Enzo si es niño?»

«¡Hecho, mi amor!» dijo ella y la morena se inclinó para unir sus labios.

«Ah, necesitamos un padrino y una madrina también…Al principio había pensado en Kathryn para madrina, pero ya lo es de Henry…»

«Yo había pensado en Carmen…»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó incorporándose haciendo reír a la morena

«Sí…Es como una hermana para ti. Por eso yo elegí a Kathryn, porque la considero también como una hermana. ¿No quieres que elijamos a Carmen? Porque tú sabes, yo la adoro, nuestras dos familias se entienden de maravilla y los niños se ponen super contentos cada vez que se ven»

«¡Por supuesto que sí! Entonces, Carmen, ¿y el padrino?»

«¡Vaya pregunta! ¡David, por supuesto!»

«¿Por qué "vaya pregunta"? Podrías haber querido elegir a August»

«Aunque August es un gran amigo desde hace varios años, David así como Mary, Carmen, Charlie y los niños forman parte de nuestra familia…él ha estado ahí para nosotras siempre que lo hemos necesitado y además es adorable con los niños. Es lógico que sea el padrino, ¿no lo crees?»

«Regina Mills-Swan, jamás dejarás de hacerme feliz…» dijo ella besándola a su vez.

* * *

Y las cuatro últimas semanas de embarazo pasaron, hasta que llegó el día en que Regina llevó a Emma al hospital, en plena noche con Henry medio dormido en el asiento de atrás del coche, mientras Emma ya había roto aguas.

Al llegar al hospital, Regina se detuvo delante de la entrada de urgencias llamando por un médico y una silla de ruedas para facilitar el viaje de Emma hasta la sala de parto.

«Una silla de ruedas, ¿de verdad? Gina…sabes que no me gustan esas cosas…»

«Lo sé, mi amor, pero es por tu bien, vuelvo enseguida, voy a aparcar correctamente el coche, ¡espérame, eh!»

«¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡No pienso estar en esta mierda yo sola! ¡Tú querías un bebé, así que más te vale asumirlo hasta el final!» gritó la rubia mientras una enfermera la llevaba al interior, y una contracción se hizo sentir en el bajo vientre.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Regina y Henry encontraron a la rubia en una habitación temporal esperando a que la trasladasen a la sala de parto.

«El cuello solo ha dilatado cinco centímetros, es demasiado poco» comentó un médico a Regina mientras esta sostenía la mano de su esposa, su hijo durmiendo en el sillón de la esquina de la habitación «Si desea la epidural, me lo tiene que decir ahora. Después, será demasiado tarde»

«Mi amor…¿duele mucho la epidural?»

«No sabría decirte, yo me negué a ponérmela…Pero hubo un momento en que lo lamenté»

«Ok, en ese caso…venga, haga lo que sea necesario…»

«Muy bien, voy a trasladarla a la sala de parto. Evidentemente su esposa puede seguirnos, pero el niño tiene que quedarse aquí»

«Hmmm…» dijo Regina vacilante «¿Sería posible que una enfermera se asegure de que no se mueve de ahí si llegara a despertarse y que lo mantuviera al corriente?»

«Sí, por supuesto, voy a prevenirlas, nos vemos en unos minutos»

«Muy bien…» dijo Regina antes de dirigir su mirada a la rubia «Todo irá bien, mi amor, todo saldrá bien…» dijo ella antes de depositar un tierno beso en la frente de su mujer.

Tres minutos más tarde, Emma, acompañada por Regina y dos enfermeras, llegó a la famosa sala de parto. Al minuto siguiente le pidieron que se pusiera de lado para inyectarle la anestesia que atenuaría sus dolores durante el alumbramiento.

Regina se había puesto una ropa adecuada y estéril que le había sido dada por una enfermera antes de hacerla entra en la sala. Emma también tuvo que cambiarse de ropa, y estaba vestida solo con un camisón de hospital.

Emma, cuyas contracciones se volvían cada más más intensas a cada minuto que pasaba, agarraba firmemente las manos de Regina entre las suyas mientras le administraban el sedativo en la columna vertebral.

«Ayyyy…» gritó mientras Regina sentía una pena enorme al verla en tal estado.

«Valor, mi amor, valor…»

Después, durante más de una hora, esperaron a que el parto comenzara de verdad. La epidural había hecho su efecto al cabo de un cuarto de hora después de haber sido inyectada y Emma se sintió algo más aliviada. Todo dependía de las contracciones.

«Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh» gritó cuando el ginecólogo le pidió que empujara

«¡Sople…empuje! ¡Venga, un pequeño esfuerzo!»

«Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh»

«Ya está…» dijo agarrando al bebé en sus brazos antes de darle una nalgada para provocar el llanto y así hacer que respirara por sí mismo.

Emma inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Regina le besaba las manos mientras la miraba antes de girar su rostro hacia el médico que, con el bebé enrollado en una gruesa tela, avanzaba hacia ellas.

«¡Felicidades, señoras…tenéis una magnifica niña en perfecto estado de salud!»

«¿Una niña?» dijo Emma con voz apenas audible mientras alzaba la cabeza

«Sí…» dijo él sonriendo antes de colocar delicadamente a la pequeña en los brazos de la rubia.

«Oh…» dijo Emma, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, y alzando después su mirada hacia su mujer «Tenemos una niña…» dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

«Sí…nuestra pequeña Annabeth. Bienvenida, pequeña» dijo Regina agarrando la pequeña manita de su hija entre sus dedos.

«Es tan bonita…»

«Se te parece…es tan perfecta como tú» murmuró la morena mirando de nuevo a su mujer antes de darle un tierno beso.

«Señoras….» dijo una enfermera acercándose a ella «disculpen, tengo que llevarme a su hija unos minutos para lavarla, se la traigo en cuanto haya terminado. ¿Qué nombre han elegido?»

«Annabeth…» respondieron sus madres a la vez.

«Es un nombre muy bonito…» dijo ella mientras Emma le pasaba temerosamente la niña a la enfermera

«No se preocupe, no le pasará nada. Y mientras esperan a que se la traiga, un compañero la va a trasladar a una habitación individual como lo habían pedido»

Cuando Emma ya no sintió a su hija en sus brazos, instintivamente sintió una ausencia y cuando miró a su compañera, esta inmediatamente lo comprendió.

«Es extraño al principio…pero tranquilízate, no le pasará nada»

«De acuerdo…»

«¿Quieres algo de beber?»

«Agua, gracias»

«De acuerdo, ahora te la traigo, voy aprovechar para recoger de camino a Henry…» dijo ella con una expresión divertida en su rostro antes de besar a su mujer una vez más.

«Gracias…»

«Hasta ahora» dijo la morena guiñándole un ojo antes de dejar la sala.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina y Henry entraron en la sala justo a tiempo para ver a la enfermera volver con su hija en los brazos.

«¿Quién va a tomar el relevo?» preguntó ella sonriente

«Regina, cógela tú. Aún no lo has tenido…»

«Oh, heu…¡será un placer!»

Regina avanzó hacia la enfermera y tomó delicadamente a su hija en sus brazos.

«Hey…hola de nuevo…» dijo ella con una dulce voz «Ven, te voy a presentar a alguien»

Caminó hacia la cama de Emma donde Henry se había sentado para darle un abrazo a la rubia.

«Henry, esta es tu herma pequeña Annabeth»

«Annabeth Swan-Mills» continuó Emma intercambiando una mirada cómplice con la morena

«Ella es tan pequeña…» dijo Henry en voz baja

«Sí…»

«Hola Annabeth, yo soy Henry, tu hermano mayor»

Las dos madres sonreían de felicidad, pero el pequeño frunció el ceño.

«¿Por qué no me mira?»

«Los recién nacidos tienen los ojos cerrados al principio, cariño…»

«Pero, quería ver sus ojos…»

«Son azules…» afirmó su madre

«¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Los has visto?»

«No, lo sé porque en general los bebés nacen con los ojos azules»

«Ahhh…¿Puedo cogerla?»

«Henry, eres aún muy pequeño»

«Mamá, por favor, solo dos minutos, y ¡tú la sostienes conmigo!»

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una nueva mirada antes de que la rubia le guiñara un ojo.

«Vale, muy bien, ve a sentarte en el sillón» cedió su madre

«Yessss…» dijo él colocándose en el gran asiento

«Pon cuidado, de acuerdo, pon tus brazos como yo, ¿ves cómo lo hago?»

«¡Sí!»

«Despacio…»

Emma sonrió ante esa escena tan enternecedora y dejó caer una lágrima.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Annabeth volvió a los brazos de la rubia mientras que Regina hacía varias llamadas para anunciar la buena noticia. Había comenzado con Carmen y Charlie, afirmando estas que estarían ahí a media tarde, después llegó el turno de David y Mary, querían haber ido inmediatamente, pero Regina los disuadió amablemente explicándoles que Emma necesitaba reposo. Después hizo lo mismo con el resto de sus amigos más próximos.

Cuando Henry acababa de quedarse dormido de nuevo, una enfermera entró en la habitación para advertirles a las dos mujeres que era hora de alimentar a su hija. Emma miró entonces a su mujer con una expresión de incredulidad, lo que hizo reír a la morena.

«Con el pecho, mi amor…al menos tienes que intentarlo»

«No estoy segura de estar hecha para esto…»

«Claro que sí…ya verás»

Regina bajó el camisón de su compañera y la ayudó a colocar a su hija cómodamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Emma, que tenía la boca de su pequeña fija en su pezón, sintió un vivo dolor en la zona.

«Lo sé, por momentos tira, sobre todo al principio»

«Podrías haberlo dicho» le dijo la rubia con la voz cascada, conteniéndose para no gemir de dolor

«Confieso que ni lo pensé…Perdóname»

Durante unos diez minutos, la pequeña amamantó y luego soltó el pecho de su madre dejando claro que ya tenía suficiente.

«Bien, ahora, hay que hacer que eructe, ¿sabes cómo hacerlo?»

«Sí, lo hacía con Gaby»

«Bien, en ese caso, te dejo que lo hagas, voy un momento al baño…»

«¿Qué? ¡No me dejes…Gina!» exclamó en voz baja

«Tranquilízate, no pasará nada, vuelvo en 20 segundos»

La morena desapareció en la estancia de al lado, regresando uno segundos más tarde después de haberse lavado las manos.

«¿Quieres que la coja? Pareces cansada, mi amor…»

«Tú también…Ponla en la cuna y ven a echarte a mi lado»

«De acuerdo…» respondió ella con una sonrisa.

La morena cogió a la pequeña en sus brazos, la dejó en la cuna como le había dicho la rubia y se reunió con su mujer.

Ella se colocó a las espaldas de su amada, apoyó una mano sobre su vientre y le depositó un beso en su sien.

«Te amo, Gina…»

«Yo también te amo, mucho más todavía»

 **FIN**


End file.
